La richesse d'une vie
by jelliss
Summary: Edward propriétaire et directeur d'un orphelinat ne se montre qu'à des Galas de charité et ne répond jamais aux journalistes. Bella, journaliste voulant faire ses preuves, va se voir obliger d'accepter une mission qui changera sa vie. AH - Jess & Lili -
1. Prologue

**_La richesse d'une vie._**

**_Prologue._**

Au final, nous nous sommes enrichis.

Au final, ils faisaient notre richesse à tous.

Au final aurions-nous fait les choses autrement?

* * *

_Voici une deuxième fiction que nous avons décidé de vous mettre sous la dent._

_En souhaitant que vous l'aimiez autant que l'autre._

_1er chapitre très bientôt._

_Jess et Lili_


	2. Chapitre 1 : La décision

_Bonjour à toutes !_

_Voici notre nouvelle fic. _

_Petit début, mise en bouche qui nous espérons vous ravirons._

_La suite bientôt (vendredi normalement)_

* * *

_**La richesse d'une vie.**_

.

_**Chapitre 1 : La décision. **_

_**PDV Edward.**_

J'étais à mon bureau et je tournais ma chaise vers la baie vitrée pour voir au-dehors. Les enfants faisaient les fous, se dépensaient avant le repas, ils en avaient bien besoin. Emmett, Rosalie et Alice étaient avec eux ainsi que les surveillants de jour. Jasper était avec moi à faire l'administration.

Je rigolais au fond de moi, à repenser comment tout cela avait débuté.

_Cette idée était partie sur le sujet de la plaisanterie et finie par un projet réel._

_Nous étions à notre dernière année et nous étions en milieu de cycle universitaire. Nous sommes sortis dans notre bar favori comme toujours le samedi soir et nous avons commencé à parler de notre avenir en sortant de l'université._

_Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie voulaient enseigner, cela était sûr. Alice, elle, elle ne savait pas penchant pour enseigner le théâtre et l'art ou se lancer dans le stylisme et moi je ne savais pas si enseigner était vraiment mon truc. J'aimais gérer l'argent et d'ailleurs je le faisais déjà pour tout le monde, Jasper m'aidant assez souvent._

_Mais Rosalie sous son apparence froide avait un grand cœur et c'est elle qui lança l'idée du siècle si je puis dire._

_- Et si nous ouvrions un orphelinat?_

_Nous la regardions tous avec des yeux incrédules. Mon dieu un orphelinat serait-elle folle?_

_-Bah! Quoi? Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Écouter, vous savez aussi bien comme moi, comment c'est là-dedans. Je veux dire, les enfants ne sont pas forcément bien loties et nous, on pourrait, je ne sais pas moi, essayer juste de les rendre... heureux?_

_Emmett parla._

_- Ça, c'est, ma Rosie, mais heu… On fait ça comment? Demanda-t-il penaud._

_- C'est trop fou! Je veux dire, vous vous rendez compte de l'argent qu'il faut. Il faut des fonds, du terrain, des bâtisses, des professionnels. On n'a pas tout ça! Répliquais-je._

_- Non. Mais on a les fonds, c'est déjà ça. Lança Alice_

_Et voilà comment, deux mois plus tard, les filles avaient trouvé le terrain idéal et pas cher, je devais l'admettre au Colorado. Nos parents nous avaient donné un gros coup de pouce, mais on les remboursait au fil des années._

Voilà comment depuis maintenant 3ans nous avions ouvert notre orphelinat.

J'en étais directeur et administrateur et professeur de musique. Emmett était professeur de sports et s'occupait très souvent des loisirs. Jasper lui était professeur d'histoire/géographie. Alice, tout ce qui englobait les arts sauf la musique et le dessin. Rosalie était professeure de français et d'espagnol. Tanya, physique/chimie. Carmen, de danse et Lauren, d'anglais. Et bientôt, allait arriver notre nouvelle professeure de littérature. Nous avions aussi une secrétaire, Jessica, un chargé des animaux, Mike et un transporteur pour ceux qui allaient au lycée ou lorsque nous organisions des sorties, Tyler. Angela et Ben eux étaient les nurses générales pour nos bambins.

Nos parents respectifs avaient eux aussi décidé de mettre la main à la pâte. Mon père, Carlisle, était notre médecin, nos mères Esmée et Suzana étaient ce que l'on peut appeler des chargés de presses, elles s'occupaient à trouver des dons pour nous. Puis Jake Hale, lui, était notre avocat et celui des enfants qui étaient trop vieux pour l'adoption.

Nos parents ainsi que Tanya, Lauren, Mike, Jessica et Tyler eux habitaient en dehors du domaine.

Nous avions aussi des surveillants de jours et des surveillants de nuit venant nous compléter. Nous n'avions pas de cuisinière ou cuisinier ni de plongeuse ou plongeur pour faire la vaisselle. Nous le faisions avec les enfants, du moins ceux qui en avaient l'âge et nous étions souvent deux ou trois à le faire avec eux.

Notre village, car nous préférions l'appeler ainsi plutôt qu'orphelinat se nommait le domaine de « l'Espoir », car ici nous faisions tout ce que nous pouvions pour leur donner autant d'amour, de joie, de paix et surtout d'espoir que nous le pouvions.

Nous étions assez originaux dans notre façon de faire, mais les enfants nous respectaient mieux, ainsi. Ils ne pensaient pas être de la « merde » comme certains peuvent se sentir dans ces établissements.

Jasper me ramena à la réalité.

- Hé! Mec, il t'arrive quoi?

- Oh, rien ne t'inquiète pas. Tu t'en sors avec le dossier police de Matt?

- Ouais, chouette gosse, hein? Mais il a souffert le petit gars. On devra surement faire venir Maria.

Maria était la psychologue du village, mais était en vacances. Elle savait et nous aussi qu'aux moindres cas dits « urgents » nous pouvions l'appeler.

- OK je l'appellerais demain.

- Ed, t'es sûr que ça va? T'as pas l'air là en fait.

- Sûr, je pense, c'est tout.

- La nouvelle?

- Ouep, j'espère juste qu'elle ne va pas partir en courant comme bien d'autre! Je sais qu'on en demande beaucoup, mais bon on verra bien dans une semaine.

- Ouais, c'est clair. T'inquiètes, ayant vu son CV je suis sûr qu'elle a les épaules pour ça. Ah! En fait, Jessica m'a fait te dire qu'un autre journaliste voulait te parler étant le directeur.

Oui depuis les témoignages de certaines familles, à qui nous leur avions fait le bonheur d'accorder l'adoption de certains de nos louveteaux, ces putains de journalistes ne nous lâchaient pas.

- J'espère qu'elle a bien dit : pas d'interview. Dis-je dépité.

- Non, c'est OK.

- Ouf, soufflais-je.

- Edward, je peux prendre le dossier chez nous et l'étudier ce soir? Je suis hors-jeu là et j'aimerais retrouver mon Alice.

- Non, c'est bon. Vas-y, je vous rejoins plus tard.

- Oui, après ton inspection vers minuit! Dit-il ironique.

- Ouep, Sir! Dis-je faisant une révérence.

Il ria, mais ne dit rien de plus et quitta mon antre, mon repaire. Mon chez-moi.

Je n'avais pas de relation dite « stable », je n'en avais pas le temps ni l'envie en fait. Lorsque cela me dérangeait de trop, j'allais voir le sexe opposé, disais ce que je voulais, c'est-à-dire une nuit de folie et que je n'avais pas plus à offrir, après elles acceptaient ou pas.

Après tout, j'étais jeune, j'avais le temps non? Et le village me prenait vraiment tout mon temps et si ce n'était pas cela c'était mon autre passion. Emmett lui était avec Rosalie et Jasper avec Alice. Tanya me courait après ainsi que Jessica et Lauren à croire que j'étais le seul mâle des environs. Je les repoussais toujours en douceur, car j'évitais de mélanger travail et coucherie, mais les repoussaient tout de même.

En fait, je savais au fond de moi que personne n'avait jamais réussi à atteindre mon organe vital, mon cœur et je crois bien que personne n'y arrivera jamais…

.

_**PDV Isabella. **_

_**2 mois plus tôt.**_

_**juin.**_

Cela faisait 6 mois que je venais de terminer l'université. C'était mon premier vrai boulot. J'avais été engagé comme journaliste REPORTER à ce moment. WOW! Cela résonnait « big » à mes oreilles. Mais c'était de la foutue merde lorsque l'on y pensait à deux fois. Je n'avais pas le choix. C'était soit ce job soit rien. Donc, je prenais tous les articles qu'on me demandait de faire et de couvrir les événements où personne ne voulait aller.

Précisément demain soir, je devais m'y rendre à l'un de ceux-ci. C'était un Gala de charité dans le Colorado. Et je devais revenir le soir même pour écrire mon article et le publier pour le surlendemain. Je me devais d'être une vraie machine de production avec eux. C'était cela selon eux, le travail des nouveaux. Le journal The Olympian voulait être aussi gros et important que le New York Time. C'était assez difficile, je devais l'admettre, d'être en compétition avec eux. Ils avaient le budget et nous non.

En revenant de ce gala pour un orphelinat du Colorado, mon patron m'avait envoyé un message texte comme quoi il voulait me voir le lendemain matin à la première heure. J'étais crevée et en plus de travailler sur ce bout de papier toute la nuit, il voulait me voir. Pff… pas de bol pour moi.

Après un sommeil agité, à dormir sur mon bureau de travail, au travers mes papiers et mes notes je me réveillai l'esprit embrumé puisque mon patron était entré dans la salle de rédaction en allumant les lumières, alors que j'étais la seule d'arrivée. Il m'avait découvert par hasard, ne pensant pas y retrouver personne.

- Isabella? Que fais-tu ici? Me demanda Laurent Gathegi, mon patron.

- Oh! Je me suis endormie en écrivant mon article, lui dis-je d'une voix ensommeillée et embarrassée de m'être fait prendre à dormir.

- Tu as ce que l'on appelle un lit chez toi pour dormir. Ici, on travaille, me gronda-t-il.

- Désolée, je voulais commencer mon article et vu l'heure…

Il me coupa la parole ne voulant pas savoir le reste.

- Tu vas aller te chercher un café et viens me rejoindre dans mon bureau. C'est assez urgent, me dit-il en passant la porte pour rejoindre son bureau.

Je me levai de ma chaise et m'étirai. J'avais le dos endolori. Partit à la machine à café et me prit un grand Moka. Finalement après avoir passé devant la glace je me replaçai quelques mèches rebelles et partie rejoindre Laurent dans son bureau à l'autre bout du couloir. La porte était close. Je toquai 2 fois avant de l'entendre me crier d'entrer. Ce que je fis, n'ayant pas d'autre choix.

- Prends une place, dit-il en m'indiquant les deux chaises aux dossiers défoncés qui faisaient face à son bureau.

Je ne pipai mot, refermai la porte et pris place sur l'une des chaises, non confortable.

- Toi qui veux avoir un avancement dans ta carrière, à ce que j'ai entendu dire, je pourrais t'offrir une opportunité. Dit-il en posant ses coudes sur le dessus de son bureau puis en appuya son menton. Par contre, c'est pour une durée d'un an. M'annonça-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Un an! Mais c'est long… c'est quoi cette opportunité? Lui demandais-je, le regard remplit d'interrogation.

- C'est en rapport avec l'article que tu vas écrire pour demain. Me dit-il tout simplement, sans plus de précision.

- Tu peux m'en dire plus, parce que comme ça, là, je te dis non. J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus, Laurent. Répondis-je, malgré que ma réponse risquait tout de même d'être non, il fallait bien que je montre un quelconque intérêt pour le job.

- Hier soir, tu as été au Gala de charité où tu as pu voir les propriétaires de l'orphelinat du domaine de « l'Espoir. » N'est-ce pas? Me questionna-t-il.

- Oui. Pourquoi cette question?

- Parce que sachant que tout est caché, que rien n'est divulgué aux médias de ce fameux orphelinat que les enfants ont l'air d'adorer! Nous aurions l'opportunité d'y entrer incognito et étudier comment elle fonctionne de l'intérieur. Prendre le pouls de cet endroit directement en live. Mais je le répète, c'est pour une période d'un an. Me dit-il toujours en étant évasif.

Je détestais lorsqu'il était ainsi. Il n'allait pas jusqu'au but du premier coup. Il devait toujours faire des détours pour éviter le plus longtemps possible le vif du sujet. Normalement, c'était moi qui faisais cela. Mais lorsque c'était les autres, je détestais.

- OK. Laurent arrête de tourner autour du pot, et dis-le. Dis-je en me rongeant un ongle. Mauvaise habitude que j'avais lorsque j'étais stressée. Mais je me rongeais qu'un seul ongle et non tous.

- D'accord. J'ai eu vent, et cela a été vérifié. Le domaine de « l'Espoir » a besoin d'un professeur en littérature. Il a sa propre école sur son domaine. Attends! Avant de protester, me dit-il me voyant me relever sur ma chaise pour parler. J'ai regardé tes notes que tu nous as fournies lorsque tu es venue postuler ici. Tu étais la meilleure de ta classe, en français et en littérature. Tu as toutes les qualités requises et les compétences pour le poste.

- Mais je suis loin d'être une professeure! J'ai étudié pour être journaliste pas enseignante!

- Justement, être journaliste parfois doit t'apporter à jouer un autre rôle pour arriver à tes fins, qui est l'article du siècle qui pourrait te permettre de lancer ta carrière. Je pourrais t'offrir le poste d'Embry. Tu sais LE poste tant convoité ou encore te proposer au New York Time, j'ai quelques contacts. Mais il nous le faut cet article. Tu comprends? Me demanda-t-il plus insistant.

- Même si j'acceptais, je n'ai pas les diplômes, ni les notes à fournir pour cela. Lui dis-je pour le décourager.

- Ça, c'est la partie la plus facile, Isabella. Il me manque que ton OK. Mais n'oublie pas, tu dois passer 1 an dans le Colorado, sans ta famille, amis, et ton fiancé. Et bien entendu, tu vas continuer d'être payé par nous en plus, de par le domaine.

- 1 an, c'est long. J'ai combien de temps pour te donner une réponse?

- 2 jours. Parce que nous avons plusieurs papiers à remplir et faire les demandes et tu dois être là-bas pour le début août pour t'habituer avec les enfants et le domaine. Et n'oublie pas ton devoir premier, celui de nous ramener tous les secrets de ce domaine.

- OK. Je vais y réfléchir. Mais ne compte pas trop pour un oui. Je vais écrire mon article et te le ramène en fin d'après-midi. Lui dis-je en me levant.

- Penses-y bien. Ce n'est pas une opportunité que tu auras souvent dans ta vie. Me dit-il pour me faire plier à sa demande.

- Je t'ai dit oui, Laurent que j'allais réfléchir. Ne pousse pas trop. Sinon, ça va être un non automatique. Lui dis-je en le fixant dans les yeux.

Il détourna le regard et me fit comprendre que je pouvais disposer. Je sortis de son bureau, ramassai mes papiers et notes sur mon plan de travail et entrai chez moi. Jacob était déjà parti travailler. Il devait s'inquiéter, je n'étais pas rentrée de la nuit. Peut-être pas non plus, n'ayant pas eu de ses nouvelles, ni aucun message texte sur mon iPhone. Je me dirigeai directe dans mon lit pour dormir et n'en sortir que 4 h plus tard, soit à midi. Je me penchai sur mon texte à écrire et le fis en 2 h. À 14 h 30, j'étais prête à l'envoyer à Laurent à l'impression du lendemain. Au lieu de m'y rendre, je lui envoyai par email. Cela me permettrait d'avoir du temps pour moi et de réfléchir à cette offre.

Avoir deux salaires, enseignés à des enfants. Trouver des scoops pour mon article et mettre le tout par écrit. OK. Tout cela pouvait passer. Mais c'était de partir loin de ma famille, mon père et sa nouvelle femme Sue avec ses enfants. Le bébé à venir que je ne verrai que par photo. Mes amis (es) de la réserve et les quelques-uns que je m'étais faits. Puis finalement Jacob. Mon fiancé. Que signifiait notre relation depuis quelque temps? Un ramassis de rien du tout.

Je n'avais que 21 ans et lui, 23. Pourtant, la routine était déjà installée. Rien d'excitant ne se passait entre nous. Je travaillais, je voyageais, il s'en foutait et faisait ses choses de son côté. Parfois, je me demandais s'il ne me trompait pas. Mais je n'avais pas de preuve. Voilà où j'en étais dans ma vie. Je désirais demeurer comme cela? Où avoir la chance de rendre des enfants heureux tout en ayant la chance d'écrire mon article? Par contre, si je me faisais choper en tant que journaliste, j'allais être dans la merde. Je devrai mettre cela au clair avec Laurent, si l'envie de dire oui me prenait.

_**Aujourd'hui**__**.**_

En direction du Colorado, voilà ma destination. J'allais bientôt arriver. J'étais stressée, ne sachant pas ce qui m'attendait à l'autre bout. Finalement, j'avais accepté d'y aller. Laurent avait été l'homme le plus heureux de la terre et m'avait dit qu'il s'occupait de tout même si je me faisais prendre en tant que journaliste dans mes fonctions. Il avait réussi à me faire accepter en tant qu'enseignante, sans avoir à les rencontrer au préalable. Disons qu'il avait vanté mes mérites un max. Jacob, lorsqu'il le sut, fut indifférent. Wow! L'amour qu'il me portait était flagrant. C'était ironique, j'espère que vous l'avez compris. Je l'ai finalement quitté et suis retournée vivre dans la maison de mon père, pendant 2 semaines.

Ce fut les deux pires semaines de toute ma vie. À me demander si cela était oui ou non la bonne décision que j'avais prise. Ma famille, les seuls points positifs qu'elle voyait à cela, c'était de voir du pays et aider les enfants, mais sinon, elle désapprouvait cette méthode pour arriver à nos fins.

Bref, je suis désormais dans cet avion avec mes valises à me demander combien de temps cela me prendrait-il avant d'être démasqué.

* * *

_Comme vous pouvez le voir, l'histoire se place tranquillement._

_Alors comment trouvez cous cela? Comment pensez-vous que Bella va s'en sortir au domaine?_

_On se retrouve sur Cullen aime Swan mardi :)_

_Jess et Lili  
_


	3. Chapitre 2 : L'arrivée

_Oui 1 presque 2 jours de retard !_

_Désolé mais je me suis fait avoir dans la correction! Je croyais avoir env. 20 pages à corriger, mais non ! 44 pages!_

_Merci les filles pour votre soutien et vos reviews c'est super hyper apprécié !  
_

_Je vous laisses, tout de même le plaisir de lire ces lignes._

_On se retrouve en bas._

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : L'arrivée. **_

._**  
**_

_**PDV Edward.**_

Aujourd'hui, le nouveau professeur arrivait au domaine. Tous étaient impatients. Moi, pas trop. Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce que je n'aimais pas ouvrir le domaine aux étrangers surtout venant d'aussi loin. J'aimais la tranquillité, mais aussi ma vie privée et depuis que ces foutus journalistes nous tournaient autour je me méfiais énormément.

Malheureusement, j'avais dû admettre qu'elle avait toutes les compétences requises pour ce que nous attendions d'elle et je ne pouvais pas aller à l'encontre des autres. De plus, nous étions déjà au mois d'aout et nous devions absolument trouver quelqu'un. De tous les CV que nous avions reçus, il était le plus pertinent et surtout le plus complet.

Bref Mlle Swan allait arriver dans le début d'après-midi, Jasper la recevrait et lui montrerait le domaine en lui expliquant le gros de ses attributions et lui montrerait aussi ses appartements. Moi je la recevrais le lendemain pour faire un point avec elle et lui expliquer vraiment tout ce qu'elle fera. Si elle acceptait, elle signerait son contrat avec une durée d'essai de trois mois.

Pour ma part à l'heure actuelle, je déambulais dans les couloirs à penser. J'aimais ces moments de tranquillité où ni mes sœurs et frères ni mes bouts de choux ni le téléphone ne venaient interrompre le fils de mes pensées. Je repensais au premier enfant que nous avions accueilli.

Nous étions tous les 5 très impatients, attendant le petit sur le porche. Il arriva enfin. Il se nommait, Matthew. Âgé de 6ans, battu par ses parents et maltraité à souhait. Il devait logiquement être placé en famille d'accueil, mais pour une raison obscure, cette même famille l'avait refusé au dernier moment. L'État s'était donc tourné vers nous à reculons. Les filles trépignaient d'impatience et courues jusqu'à lui lorsqu'il sortit de la voiture. Il eut un mouvement brusque de recul et les regarda avec des yeux ronds.

Apparemment, ce petit bout avait peur des grands mouvements. J'eus un regard vers mes frères et ils acquiescèrent à ma requête silencieuse. Je m'avançais donc avec lenteur et douceur vers lui et je demandai en chuchotant aux filles de retourner près de Jasper et Emmett, ce qu'elles firent un peu déçues. Je repris mon chemin puis je m'accroupis devant lui.

- Bonjour, moi je suis Edward et toi tu t'appel comment ? Demandais-je doucement avec un petit sourire.

- Moi, c'est Matthew. Me répondit-il timidement

- Enchanté Matthew. Derrière moi, il y a Alice, la petite brune. Rosalie, la grande blonde. Emmett, le grand brun et enfin Jasper, le blond. Est-ce que tu voudrais venir avec nous et rester un peu qu'on te montre tous les jouets que l'on a? Demandais-je prudemment.

- J'ai déjà un jouet regard. Il me montra un ours en peluche grisonnant. Surement son doudou, pensais-je.

- Humm… Il est très beau. Tu sais, ton jouet il voudrait peut-être se faire de nouveaux amis, jouets, lui aussi.

- Peut-être oui.

- Et si je te proposais, je ne sais pas moi. Des cookies pour toi et ?

- M. Mousse. Répondit-il.

- Alors est-ce que toi et M. Mousse voudriez goûter aux bons cookies d'Esmée et ensuite vous faire de nouveaux copains jouet? Le programme te tente-t-il? Il ne répondit pas, mais acquiesça de la tête. Je lui tendis la main et il l'a pris avant d'avoir chuchoté un truc à son doudou.

Matthew resta avec nous un an. Il avait au début beaucoup de frayeurs nocturnes, mais avec beaucoup de travail nous avions réussi à taire presque toutes ses peurs.

Trois ans plus tard, donc de nos jours Matthew avait 9 ans et ses parents adoptifs ainsi que lui nous donnaient des nouvelles régulièrement. Depuis lui, bien sûr, nous avions accueilli énormément d'enfants. Nous arrivions à en placer certains et d'autres comme Vanessa sortait d'ici majeure et nous faisions tout pour que soit ils continuent leurs études soit ils trouvent un travail correct ainsi qu'un appartement.

Vanessa, elle, elle était arrivée à ses 17 ans. Elle avait malheureusement très peu de chance de trouver une famille qui veuille d'elle. Pas que ce ne soit pas une enfant adorable, mais la mentalité des gens voulait qu'ils préférassent de loin de jeunes enfants par rapport aux enfants dits presque adultes. Vanessa arriva ici, car comme beaucoup elle avait subi des sévices sexuels sans parler des coups.

Pendant ses premiers mois, aucun homme ne l'approcha sous ma demande. Elle était encore trop blessée pour cela. Rose et Alice se chargèrent d'elle. Petit à petit, elle recommençait à sourire et rire avec les filles. D'un commun accord, les filles lui proposèrent de rencontrer les hommes qui travaillaient avec elles, mais tout en lui indiquant qu'elle choisirait qui et où. Elle choisit Jasper en premier et cela se passa doucement sans anicroche ensuite, vint mon tour. Nous avions parlé presque de tous et je lui avais aussi longuement parlé de musique, l'une de mes passions.

Je pensais et pense encore qu'avec la musique nous pouvions guérir beaucoup de souffrance et faire ressortir le meilleur de nous-mêmes par delà les notes. Elle m'avait alors demandé de lui jouer un morceau ce que j'avais fait avec la présence de mes sœurs, car la pièce était isolée et je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente enfermée ou prise au piège.

Depuis ce jour-là, elle avançait et se construisait doucement. Lors de ses passages à vide elle me demandait presque à chaque fois de lui jouer des morceaux qu'elle voulait et je le faisais en souriant à chaque fois.

À ses 18 ans, nous lui avions trouvé un petit appartement via des associations ainsi qu'un boulot où elle pourrait évoluer. Bien sûr, elle allait mieux, mais nous savions tous qu'elle était cassée au fond d'elle et qu'elle mettrait des années, voire sa vie entière à se reconstruire. Nous avions toujours des nouvelles d'elle. Elle était maintenant deuxième secrétaire et avait apparemment trouvé quelqu'un de bien. Nous la verrions à Noël comme chaque année, où comme à chaque fois elle me demanderait de me mettre au piano pour lui jouer des morceaux que je ferais volontiers comme toutes les fois.

Penser à eux deux me fit sourire, car dans mon cœur ils avaient une place particulière. Oui, j'aimais tous les autres, mais eux étaient les premiers. Matthew, le premier des arrivants puis Vanessa, notre première jeune adulte. Alors oui ils avaient une place particulière que je chérirais, toute ma vie je crois.

De toute manière, je ne pourrai jamais oublier aucun d'eux, même si je le voulais. Nous avions mis en place un journal de bord où toutes entrées y étaient consignées, où toutes premières paroles y étaient inscrites et où pour la première fois ils nous faisaient confiance.

Je sortis enfin du bâtiment et vis au loin ma sœur. Elle courait à moi telle une enfant sautillante. Elle avait des cheveux courts hirsutes. Elle était habillée de noir et blanc et ses yeux étaient bizarrement presque de la même couleur que les miens. Enfin non, ils étaient un beau mélange des miens et ceux d'Emmett. Elle sauta et atterrit gentiment et gracieusement dans mes bras.

- P'tite Lili, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui? Dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras et en humant sa douce odeur. Un doux mélange entre le lilas et la rose.

- Je vais bien, grand frère. Alors, la nouvelle arrive aujourd'hui? Trépigna-t-elle de joie.

- Hum, oui. Mais tu devrais te calmer Lice. Dis-je riant doucement.

- Oui. Mais, je suis contente. Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je veux dire, du sang neuf dans l'équipe ça ne nous fera pas de mal, je pense. Dit-elle sérieusement.

Je ne répondis rien constatant simplement qu'elle avait raison. Ensuite, elle m'accompagna à ma salle de musique, où je pourrais laisser de nouveau mon esprit dériver et jouer tous ces sentiments qui m'assaillent.

Nous arrivions enfin à ma salle et elle me laissa seul sans un mot de plus. Je me mis immédiatement au piano laissant ce dégradé de sentiments m'envahir, se transformer à travers mes doigts en mélodie que je pourrais ensuite moi-même retranscrire sur papier. Par moment, je me perdais tellement dans les autres que parfois j'en oubliais moi-même de ressentir mes propres sentiments.

Je commençais à jouer une mélodie sans fin, où j'entendais las rires de Mélissandre ou les blagues grotesques d'Alex. Ou je voyais les beaux sourires de Phoeb ou Prue. Tim qui riait avec Emmett, Maéva qui piaillait avec Rose ou Alice ou bien encore Jasper qui portait un œil bienveillant aux autres.

Je restai là, à me souvenir, sans vraiment entendre la mélodie que je jouais. Juste à repenser à tous ces petits, à leurs joies, leurs rires, mais aussi l'envers de la médaille. Leurs cauchemars, leurs cris, leurs pleurs et leurs peurs.

Je restais ainsi à penser chaque moment vécu avec eux. Aussi bien les pires que les meilleurs. Juste à jouer et lâcher tous ses sentiments, ses douleurs qui ne mettaient pas propre.

Des voix me sortirent de ma transe musicale. Deux voix exactement. L'une que je reconnaîtrais entre mille, mon frère Jasper et une autre que je ne connaissais pas, surement la nouvelle pensais-je. Je me fis discret et les regardaient avancer vers notre maison.

Elle était habillée classiquement, de longs cheveux châtains avec quelques notes de roux étaient parsemés dans sa chevelure légèrement bouclée. Elle n'était pas très grande, je dirais presque la même taille que Pixie.

Elle paraissait fluette, légère et fragile. Me rappelant soudain qu'elle ne devait pas arriver avant cet après-midi, je regardai l'heure et vue qu'il était une heure passé. Merde, j'en avais oublié le déjeuné des petits.

Je sortis donc en vitesse avec discrétion de ma salle et allai directement au réfectoire. J'y vis Emmett, Rose et Alice qui me dirent de ne pas m'en faire, que tous avaient été faits. Je soufflai de soulagement et m'excusa encore une fois de mon absence.

Je pris juste une part de fromage et m'installai avec eux, prenant vaguement part à la conversation. Je quittai le réfectoire à 13h50 et allai directement à mon bureau pour lire quelques demandes d'adoption en attente.

Une famille attira particulièrement mon oeil. Les Marks. Famille modeste mariée depuis cinq ans et dans l'impossibilité d'avoir des enfants. En attente d'adoption depuis près de quatre ans et étaient même prêt à prendre un adolescent, voir des frères et soeur tant ils avaient de l'amour à donner et de l'espoir à adopter.

Je mis le dossier en haut de la pile et ne pus aller plus loin dans mon inspection, car mon téléphone privé sonna.

- Allo, oui M. Cullen à l'appareil.

- Ah, M. Cullen c'est vous que je cherchais à joindre justement. Ici, Miss Mc Niles.

- Oui que puis-je pour vous Miss?

- C'est au sujet du petit Matt que vous devez prendre à l'orphelinat.

- Y a-t-il un problème? Nous ne devons le récupérer que demain logiquement.

- Effectivement, il y en a un. Son père, est dirons nous, très énervé et a littéralement projeté le petit au mur.

- Oh mon dieu, mais comment va-t-il?

- Une légère commotion, mais rien de grave, sinon assez choqué aussi.

- Je le pense bien oui.

- Nous avons dû embarquer les parents au poste et emmener le petit à l'hôpital, pourriez-vous s'il vous plait le prendre aujourd'hui?

- Oui, oui bien sûr. Laissez-moi arranger quelques affaires ici et j'arriverais d'ici deux heures. Cela est-il correct pour vous?

- Bien sûr M. Cullen et merci de votre rapidité et efficacité.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi Miss. Hôpital de Lakewood, je suppose?

- Oui, c'est bien cela.

- Bien, je préviens mon équipe et je vous rejoins là-bas dans maximum deux heures, alors à tantôt Miss.

- À tantôt M. Cullen.

Je repris mon téléphone et appelai Angy pour qu'elle me prépare la chambre spéciale pour Matt et en même temps prévenir les enfants de l'arrivée du nouveau. Ensuite, j'appelai Alice pour qu'elle puisse acheter ce qu'il fallait pour lui, ainsi que prévenir Emmett et Rose. Puis je contactai Jasper, mais il ne répondit pas. Alice le préviendra surement et il trouvera mon mot sur mon bureau pendant sa visite avec Mlle Swan.

_" Jasper j'ai __dû partir en urgence pour Matt. Je reviens rapidement, mais ne sera pas dispo pour Isabella. Donne-lui ses référents demain comme prévu, les dossiers sont en dessous du mot merci ton frère. "_

Je sortis avec hâte de mon bureau et filai directement au garage. Sur le chemin, j'y rencontrai Jasper et la nouvelle. Ses yeux profonds couleur chocolat me déconnectèrent quelques secondes de ma réalité, mais je me repris bien vite me souvenant du pourquoi de ma précipitation. J'expliquai brièvement la situation à Jazz et m'excusai auprès de cette sublime demoiselle et partis avec encore plus d'empressement à ma voiture.

Je roulais jusqu'à l'hôpital et arrivai comme prévu deux heures après son coup de fil. J'avais fait une halte dans un centre commercial pour prendre nourriture pour lui et une peluche pour lui encore.

J'arrivais et me garais. J'entrai dans l'hôpital et demanda la chambre du petit Matt. Elle se trouvait au deuxième étage porte 222. J'y allais et trouva Miss MC Niles devant à faire les cent pas. Elle m'accueillit chaleureusement et me résuma encore une fois la situation. J'entrais enfin dans la chambre et ce que j'y vis me brisa le cœur.

Matt était recroquevillé sur lui-même, en train de pleurer silencieusement en se balançant d'avant en arrière. N'oublions pas qu'il n'était plus sur son lit, mais à même le sol dans un coin de la chambre. Je m'avançai doucement vers lui et m'accroupis en face à près de cent mètres de lui. J'attendais qu'il se calme et relève la tête vers moi.

Cela prit bien une bonne heure où je mettais finalement, assis à terre comme lui. Il releva la tête sur moi et me regarda intensément dans les yeux puis enfin il me détailla. Pour ma part, j'avais vu dans ses yeux tellement de peurs et de tristesse, même si j'y étais habitué cela n'empêchait guère le choc. Je veux dire comment pouvait-on faire dû mal à son propre enfant. Jamais je ne comprendrais ces parents-là.

- Bonjour, je suis Edward. Toi tu dois être Matt. Si tu ne veux pas me parler, je comprendrais, mais moi je vais t'expliquer quelques petites choses d'accord?

- ...

Comme prévu, il ne répondit rien, mais continuais de me regarder.

- Alors, voilà, si je suis ici c'est pour t'aider. Tu sais mon métier à moi, c'est quoi?

- ...

- Non, hein, tu sais pas! Dis-je en lui souriant doucement. Mon métier à moi c'est de protéger des enfants comme toi. Des enfants qui ont eu plein de tristesse dans leurs petites vies. Mais avant de t'en dire plus, je voudrais te présenter un ami à moi. Tu veux bien? Demandais-je doucement.

- ...

Un voile de peur passa au travers de ses yeux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Matt, cet ami ne te fera rien, je te le promets. Je sortis de son sac l'ours en peluche que j'avais trouvé au centre d'achat. Voilà, je te présente, M. Ours, il s'appelle comme ça, car personne ne sait lui trouver de nom. Toi tu voudrais lui trouver un nom, mieux que M. Ours? Je lui tendis la peluche.

Il l'a pris au bout de cinq minutes jugeant surement de ma patience.

- Teddy Bear. Chuchota-t-il.

Je fis mine de réfléchir et lui fit un beau sourire.

- Et bien comme tu as trouvé son nom, je te propose de prendre soin de lui et Teddy Bear est un très beau prénom. Moi, le mien, il s'appel Little Bird et c'est mon meilleur ami, je lui confis tout sur tout. Je sais que lui seul ne dira jamais mes secrets. Peut-être que Teddy Bear pourrait être ton confident à toi non?

Encore une fois, il ne dit rien, mais serra la peluche contre lui. La phase la plus dure allait se mettre en marche.

- Je sais que tout ce qui t'arrive en ce moment, bonhomme, n'est pas joyeux, mais moi, si je suis ici, c'est pour t'emmener là où plein d'enfants comme toi y sont. Au début, ça va être un peu dur, mais avec le temps je t'aiderai. Je ne te demande pas d'avoir confiance en moi, pas tout de suite, mais tant que tu auras besoin de moi je serai là. Dis-je doucement.

Je restais assis avec lui au sol le laissant mettre toutes ces informations correctement dans son cerveau.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je sortis le deuxième sac de mon dos.

- Est-ce que tu as faim? Parce que moi j'ai une faim de loup. Dis-je en souriant. Comme je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais, j'ai pris un peu de tous. Moi, par exemple, je vais manger ce bon sandwich, jambon fromage et toi tu prendras quoi? Je mettais le sachet entre nous deux et pris mon sandwich sans m'occuper de ce qu'il prenait.

Il me chuchota juste un petit et timide merci, mais c'était seulement cela que je voulais. En fait, il avait pris un sandwich, des chips et de l'eau que j'avais achetés. Je lui souris juste sans le regarder le laissant manger en paix. Un silence confortable s'installa où juste le bruit des chips qu'il prenait venait l'interrompre.

Son repas fini et le mien, par la même occasion, je mis mes papiers dans le sachet et il en fit de même.

- Matt, tu sais, maintenant je voudrais t'emmener loin de cet hôpital et te conduire au domaine où je vis avec ma famille, mes amis et les autres enfants comme toi. Tu voudrais bien que l'on y aille?

Il ne répondit rien, mais se leva tout de même. Je me levai à mon tour et de la main lui montra le chemin sans jamais le toucher. Je le conduisis jusqu'à ma voiture en lui ouvrant la portière de derrière. Il s'installa sur le rehausseur et je lui demandai de boucler sa ceinture. Il me dit ne pas savoir le faire alors, avec beaucoup de précautions je lui demandai si moi je pouvais le faire.

Il me fit un petit signe de tête et je la lui bouclai sans le toucher.

Je me mis ensuite derrière le volant en mettant un petit air musical, doux et apaisant.

Au bout de deux heures de route, nous arrivions au domaine où je voyais déjà ma famille nous attendre. Je coupai le contact et descendis de la voiture, je fis un petit signe à ma famille pour ne pas approcher comme souvent. Je fis descendre Matt tout aussi précautionneusement et lui dis.

- Tu vois là-bas? Demandais-je.

Il ne dit toujours rien, mais regarda.

- Le monsieur blond c'est Jasper, la petite brune c'est Alice, le grand brun c'est Emmett et enfin la blonde c'est Rosalie. Ce sont mes frères et sœurs et tu les verras souvent quand tu seras prêt à cela. Dis-je doucement tout en étant accroupi à ses côtés, mais à distance raisonnable.

Il les regarda intensément, surement pour ce souvenir d'eux.

- Ils ont le même emploi que moi. Faire sourire les enfants. Dis-je dans un sourire. Si tu le veux bien, maintenant, je vais te montrer ta chambre. Dis-je en me levant.

Il me regarda enfin et commença à avancer pour me dire qu'il était prêt. Comme à l'hôpital, je lui montrais le chemin et l'emmena aux dortoirs où en même temps je lui expliquais tout ce qu'il voyait. Je le vis se crisper à plusieurs reprises, mais ne dit jamais rien.

T'inquiète pas, bonhomme, j'ai l'habitude, pensais-je.

Nous arrivions enfin à sa chambre où je savais que nous allions avoir d'énormes crises, de pleurs, de confessions et j'espère à la fin des rires.

_._

_._

_**PDV Isabella.**_

Je troquai ma musique pour le film qui jouait. Twilight. L'histoire d'une humaine qui tombe amoureuse d'un vampire. Je ne l'avais pas écouté depuis le début, malgré cela j'avais accroché. J'aimais bien l'histoire. Il faudrait bien que je le loue ou encore m'achète le DVD. Mais allais-je trouver un centre commercial ou encore un club vidéo dans les environs de Lakewood? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Lorsque le film prit fin, on entendit dans les interphones qu'il fallait rester assis et boucler nos ceintures puisque l'avion allait bientôt atterrir. Un frisson parcourut mon corps. Ça y était, ma vie de mensonge et de tromperie commencerait sans tarder, aussitôt les pieds mis en ces lieux.

Je passai près d'une heure à l'aéroport à attendre mes bagages et me trouver un taxi qui voudrait bien m'amener au domaine de l'Espoir, qui se trouvait à 30 minutes de la ville. J'avais emporté ma garde-robe complète, cela me faisait relativement beaucoup de valises. Pour moi du moins, 2 valises et un sac bandoulière, c'était beaucoup.

Assise dans le taxi, le chauffeur ne me lâchait plus, il me posait beaucoup de questions et me parlait de la région et de ces environs. N'en pouvant plus, je mis mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles ce qui coupa la conversation à cet homme un peu trop curieux sur ma vie. Ce fut en écoutant du Black Eyes Peas que le chauffeur me fit signe. J'enlevai un écouteur, n'ayant rien compris.

- Qu'avez-vous dit? Lui demandais-je un peu irritée.

- Nous sommes arrivés, Mademoiselle, cela vous fait 80,35 $. Me dit-il, tout simplement.

Je relevai le regard et vis qu'effectivement la voiture était arrêtée et nous étions devant un immense mur blanc crème avec une grille en fer forgé noire en plein centre ainsi qu'une porte pour les piétons à ces côtés.

Je tendis la carte de crédit que Laurent m'avait remise avant mon départ. Il m'avait dit que c'était pour payer ce genre de déplacement, mais je ne devais pas trop en faire, sinon cela serait retenu sur mon salaire.

Lorsqu'il me rendit ma carte, il alla ensuite à la grille et sonna. Une voix d'homme nous répondit.

- Oui?

- Une demoiselle est ici, Monsieur, avec ses valises. Elle me disait venir travailler pour vous. Lui dit le chauffeur.

- Oh, oui cela doit être Mlle Swan. Dites-lui de patienter quelques minutes. J'arrive pour la réceptionner.

- Merci, je lui passe le message.

- Pas la peine. J'ai bien compris. Lui dis-je, étant sorti de l'auto pendant qu'il sonnait.

- Merci, bonne journée Monsieur Smart.

J'attendis quelques minutes avant de voir la porte en bois s'ouvrir, un homme tout de même assez grand et blond vint m'accueillir.

- Mlle Swan, je suppose. Dit-il en tendant la main.

- Effectivement, lui dis-je avec le sourire, en lui serrant la main. Je me devais de faire bonne impression.

- M. Hale. Mais appelez-moi Jasper, je vous prie. Dit-il dans un sourire bienveillant.

- Enchanté, Jasper. Appeler Isabella ou encore Bella si vous préférez, alors. Lui dis-je en essayant de garder mon sang-froid et ne pas m'enfuir à toute jambe loin d'ici.

- Bien Bella, je vais d'abord vous montrer vos appartements à moins que vous ne vouliez loger en ville? Demanda-t-il prudemment.

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je désirais rester sur place. Cela sera plus facile de me familiariser à mon environnement et aux enfants avant le début des classes. Lui dis-je en prenant un peu d'assurance.

- Bien. Pas de problème, vous logerez dans la maison principale avec nous donc. Dit-il dans un sourire. Je vais vous débarrasser de cela. Dit-il en prenant mes deux valises.

- Merci bien, lui dis-je en prenant mon sac bandoulière. Cela sera mieux que je pensais si je logeais dans la maison principale.

- Avez-vous des questions sur le principe ou sur nous mêmes. Dit-il sans se départir de son sourire.

- Pour l'instant, tout se bouscule un peu dans ma tête. Je crois que je vais commencer par voir mes appartements et visiter un peu et vous revenir avec mes questions lorsque j'aurai fait le point sur chacune d'elles. Répondis-je avec un sourire naissant.

- Bien. Toutefois, je resterai avec vous pour votre visite si vous le voulez bien. Nous nous perdons facilement ici et je ne voudrais pas à avoir à vous chercher en pleine nuit. Dit-il mi-amusé, mi-moqueur.

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, au contraire, je n'ai pas le sens de l'orientation donc, cela sera mieux pour moi. Merci beaucoup, lui dis-je en rougissant quelque peu, moi et ma gêne éternelle.

- Pas de problème, si nous commencions par nous tutoyer cela ne serait pas mal venu non?

- Aucun problème pour moi, je suis mal à l'aise à vouvoyer les gens.

- OK, moi, pareil. Dit-il en riant. Alors, tu vas habiter dans les appartements du bas. Au-dessus de toi, il y aura Edward. Moi et Alice avons notre appartement et Emmett et Rosalie ont le leur aussi. Angela et Ben sont sur le domaine, mais ils ont une petite maison à part. Dans ton coin, tu as bien entendu ta chambre, ta salle de bain et un dressing, où je te conseille de ne jamais laisser ma douce y mettre le nez. Dit-il en s'esclaffant. Dans la maison, tu trouveras en pièces communes : la cuisine, la salle à manger et le grand salon. Dit-il souriant encore.

Nous faisions le tour de l'école qui était assez imposante, je devais dire. En arrivant à l'arrière, je pus voir qu'effectivement cela ressemblait à un domaine. Un lac se trouvant au centre de tout et les bâtiments avaient été situés tout autour. Je pouvais y voir une grande maison blanche, une écurie au fond et un genre de château. Il me conduit vers la maison blanche.

- Et qui sont tous ces gens que tu viens de me nommer?

- Oh! Désolé. Et bien, Rosalie est ma sœur, mais est aussi la compagne d'Emmett. Emmett, Alice et Edward sont frères et sœurs et Alice est ma compagne. Tous les quatre sont professeurs comme toi et moi et Edward est aussi le directeur. Voilà en résumé.

- Ah d'accord. Donc, pas de Madame Edward? Demandais-je amusée de voir que cela était des histoires de famille entre eux. Oh, désolée, ce n'était pas une question à vous... euh… Te poser, ce n'est pas de mes affaires. Lui dis-je me mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Edward est... Comment dire? Difficile, non! Dit-il pour lui-même. Je dirais qu'il est quelqu'un de solitaire et préfère s'occuper des autres et des enfants plutôt que de chercher de la satisfaction pour lui-même, même si Alice désespère qu'il se trouve quelqu'un. Dit-il en riant. Mais toi, pas de M. Swan?

- M. Swan? Non. Il y avait un M. Black, mais je l'ai plaqué avant de m'en venir ici. Je ne te cacherai pas que cela a été difficile de faire avec son comportement en guise de réponse, mais maintenant ça va. Lui dis-je amèrement.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas... Enfin, espérons que le climat du domaine te fera oublier ta mésaventure. Ah! Nous voilà arrivés. Je t'en prie, entre. Dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je suis désormais une grande fille, lui dis-je en souriant. Merci, dis-je en entrant dans la demeure principale.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur, nous étions dans un salon spacieux. Les murs étaient recouverts de boiserie dans le bas des murs et le haut était de la tapisserie. C'était chic et très joli. Il me fit avancer pour entrer en ces lieux qui allaient m'abriter pendant les prochains mois, si je ne me faisais pas prendre avant. Cela me faisait peur un peu, je devais l'avouer. Peur du sort que l'on me réserverait. Laurent m'avait envoyé confiant. Mais moi j'avais la peur au ventre de faire une bêtise, et cela était bien mon genre d'en faire. Je devrai toujours être sur mes gardes. Ce n'était pas une vie… je le savais, mais c'était cela ou je n'avais plus de job.

- Devant toi, tu trouveras le salon. Désolé, mais on doit souvent se battre avec Emmett pour y accéder, enfin tu verras bien. Dit-il un sourire aux lèvres. Ton appartement se trouve au rez-de-chaussée, c'est bon pour toi?

- Oui, c'est bien. Lui répondis-je en souriant tout en pensant à ce qu'il venait de me dire au sujet de cet Emmett.

- OK, au-dessus de toi seront les appartements d'Edward. Nous, nous sommes dans l'autre partie de la maison.

- OK. Lui répondis-je, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre_. J'allais avoir le directeur au-dessus de moi. Souhaitons qu'il ne soit pas des plus bruyant puisque la nuit j'aimais bien dormir, lorsque j'étais seule, pensais-je._

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne voit que rarement Edward. Dit-il soucieux. Tu auras le sommeil du juste.

- Et pourquoi le vois-tu rarement? Demandais-je curieuse, tout en me demandant comment il avait pu faire pour savoir mes doutes à ce sujet. C'était déconcertant.

- Edward se donne plus que de raison pour le domaine et veille énormément. Il dort peu, se repose encore moins. Nous sommes inquiets, mais habitués à le voir peu dormir et courir partout, je dirais. Dit-il avec un petit sourire. Tiens nous y sommes. Dit-il en ouvrant la porte avec une clé. Voilà ta clé.

Il nous avait fait avancer au travers le salon et je me retrouvai dans le couloir face à deux portes vitrées à carreaux, qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

- Je te laisse t'installer tranquillement, je t'attends au salon. Ensuite, je te ferai visiter le domaine. Sourit-il en se retirant.

- Merci Jasper, lui dis-je en le regardant s'éloigner.

J'entrai dans ma chambre, mis mes valises sur mon lit, me disant que je les ouvrirai tout à l'heure. Je jetai un coup d'œil et vis plusieurs fenêtres avec des rideaux blancs transparents. Une double porte menait à l'extérieur, je l'ouvris et y vis une magnifique terrasse avec une table et quatre chaises. Je laissai les portes ouvertes et allai voir la salle de bain. Tout en céramique, beige et brune. Une douche en coin et un bain podium y étaient. Très joli. Dans ma chambre, j'y trouvai un lit pour deux, une étagère, une commode et un bureau de travail. Ayant hâte de voir le reste des lieux pour commencer à noter mes observations, je sortis de ma chambre en ayant reverrouillé celle-ci et me dirigeai vers le salon.

- Voilà, je suis prête à faire le tour, dis-je en regardant Jasper qui était dos à moi, assis dans un fauteuil en cuir blanc.

- OK, alors je t'explique en vitesse la maison si cela te convient? Dit-il en se levant et en me faisant face.

- Oui, d'accord, dis-je en mettant mes mains dans mes poches arrière de mon pantacourt en jean.

- OK alors à l'arrière de tes appartements se trouvent ceux de Rosalie et d'Emmett. Au-dessus c'est nous. Ici, le salon et en avançant tu trouveras la cuisine et l'espace repas. Si tu as des questions sur nous ou l'organisation je suis là pour ça, alors n'hésite pas. Dit-il sans se départir de son sourire bienveillant.

Je vis justement des portes coulissantes à l'endroit où il m'indiquait la cuisine, séparant celle-ci et le salon.

- Merci, je vais le retenir, dis-je en tapotant ma tempe.

- OK, alors sortons. Il m'entraina en dehors de la maison. Tu vois le bâtiment ressemblant à un château? Dit-il en me montrant le bâtiment au loin en face de nous.

- Oui, il est splendide. Dis-je avec une pointe d'admiration dans la voix.

- Effectivement. En fait, il est d'origine. Bref moi et l'histoire. Dit-il en riant et en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est le dortoir ainsi que le réfectoire, mais aussi les cuisines et la laverie. Des questions?

- Euh... oui, donc les enfants dorment là, nous faisons notre lessive là-bas et pour les repas, on mange là-bas avec eux? Je demande cela puisqu'il y a une cuisine dans cette maison, je pointai la maison d'où nous venions de sortir.

- Non, non. Enfin, si. Attends, je t'explique mieux cela. Nous dînons si nous le voulons à la maison, mais il est vrai que nous prenons principalement nos repas au réfectoire. Pour le linge, nous avons notre machine à laver pour cela, pas d'inquiétude. Par contre, nous nous organisons à éduquer les enfants de sorte qu'ils soient autonomes et prendre des responsabilités d'eux-mêmes. Donc question lessives et repas, ils nous aident. Tu comprends mieux, ainsi?

- Oui, je comprends mieux. Je vais surement avoir des tâches à faire moi aussi, pour aider, dis-je pour avoir l'heure juste.

- Eh bien! Nous n'obligeons personne, mais nous espérons, je ne te le cache pas. Tu auras à suivre trois ou quatre pensionnaires aussi. Nous avons tous à peu près le même effectif hormis Ed.

- Suivre trois ou quatre pensionnaires, que veux-tu dire?

- Tu devras, suivre un peu leurs scolarités, essayer de te lier a eux, voir faire des activités avec eux. Ici, notre mot d'ordre est « dépassement de soi » aussi bien pour nous que pour eux. Je sais que cela peut paraitre énorme, mais c'est un lien affectif dont ils ont besoin. Savoir qu'ils peuvent compter sur une personne et pas sur plein de personnes est important pour leur développement, tu suis?

- Oui, parfaitement. Je ne te cacherai pas que cela est beaucoup effectivement tout à la fois. Mais bon... cela sera une période d'adaptation pour eux et pour moi, je crois bien. Dis-je. Combien d'enfants vivent ici? Demandais-je.

- Avec Matt qui doit arriver, ils sont environ deux cents. Dit-il pensif.

- Oh! Vous en avez beaucoup. Cela vous fait travailler, mais dans un sens je suis attristée pour ces enfants, dis-je tout en marchant vers les écuries qui approchaient.

- Oui. Mais nous espérons leurs apportés ce qu'ils leurs manquent ou du moins ce qui s'en approche le plus. Pour tes pensionnaires, ne t'inquiète pas, Edward te transmettra leurs dossiers demain pour que tu puisses savoir un peu leurs passés et ce qu'ils ont vécu. Si tu as besoin de conseils, comment gérer, nous serons tous là, ne t'inquiète pas. Pour le travail oui nous en faisons beaucoup, mais encore une fois comme je te l'ai déjà dit Edward en abat beaucoup et en prend pas mal sur lui. Si tu veux un exemple. Il s'occupe personnellement déjà de 7 ou 8 pensionnaires si ce n'est pas plus et il va prendre en charge Matt. Enfin, de nous tous, c'est lui qui donne le plus de sa personne même si nous faisons énormément nous aussi. Dit-il souriant.

- Ce n'est pas bon pour lui non plus de trop en prendre sur lui, un jour sa santé lui jouera des tours. Lui dis-je en désapprouvant tout ce qu'il faisait malgré que cela fût pour une bonne cause. Pour moi, tu penses qu'ils vont bien m'accepter? Je suis nouvelle, après tout. Demandais-je quelque peu, inquiète.

- Tu vas passer ta soirée d'initiative demain donc tout devrait bien se passer et ils te découvriront, à leur manière, ne t'inquiètes pas. Si tu es honnête avec eux, ils n'auront pas de raison de mal t'intégrer. Dit-il bienveillant.

- Je ne suis pas ici pour moi, mais bien pour ces enfants. Donc, je ne verrais pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas être honnête envers eux. Lui dis-je en souriant. Dans mon for intérieur, je me disais que malgré tout cela, j'allais leur mentir d'une manière ou d'une autre. J'allais leur parler de moi, ma vraie personne. Les prendre en charge en tant que, Bella Swan. Mais mon métier d'enseignante n'était que pure invention. Voilà pourquoi je disais que j'allais leur mentir. Je ferai cela oui pour les enfants, mais en premier lieu pour mon job de journaliste.

- Le seul hic si je puis dire c'est qu'Edward ne sera pas présent. Mais sinon tout sera OK. Dit-il en lui retournant son sourire.

- Pourquoi serait-ce un hic?

- Edward est le point nommé de ces enfants mêmes si nous sommes là que nous en avons en charge, il est très proche de presque tous. Et en plus, il est célibataire et pas des plus moches, selon ces demoiselles. Ce qui apporte un poids en plus, mais en début de cérémonie nous devront expliquer pourquoi il ne sera pas présent sinon ils pourraient croire qu'il ne t'aime pas, donc avoir des conséquences, tu vois?

- Oui, je comprends. Et pourquoi sera-t-il absent, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret?

- Oh! Non tu n'es pas indiscrète. Eh bien! Tu vois demain, nous recevons un nouveau pensionnaire qui est très renfermé et qui a vécu des trucs moches. Donc pour la mise en confiance Edward a besoin de passer énormément de temps avec lui. Je ne sais même pas s'il rentrera dans la nuit, c'est pour dire. Dit-il très sérieux.

- C'est bien de Matt que tu parles, n'est-ce pas?

- Perspicace à ce que je vois. Normal, c'est mon métier de l'être, me dis-je. Oui, c'est bien lui et c'est un chouette gosse, jeune en plus. Soupira-t-il.

- Je n'en doute pas, qu'il doit être un chouette gosse. Dis-je en le regardant.

- Enfin bref. Donc ici nous avons les écuries. Humm... Un petit conseil, méfis-toi un peu de Mike. Dit-il une moue dégoutée.

- Et pourquoi devrais-je me méfier de Mike? Demandais-je avec curiosité.

- Humm... Disons qu'il saute souvent sur le sexe opposé. Dit-il avec sérieux.

- Oh! D'accord, je ferai attention à moi, alors, lui répondis-je tout aussi sérieusement.

- Enfin, s'il t'intéresse fonce, mais bon tu verras bien... Là, il ne devrait pas être là. Donc comme tu peux le voir, nous disposons, de beaucoup de chevaux ainsi que quelques percherons! Mais nous avons aussi une petite ferme à l'arrière. Dit-il en lui montrant l'arrière du bâtiment.

- Pour Mike, me sortant tout juste d'une relation, je ne crois pas vouloir m'embarquer immédiatement. Mais pour l'écurie et la petite ferme, c'est tout simplement génial. Lui dis-je avec le sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui, nous recueillons des animaux ayant subi des violences en tout genre, ce qui permet aux enfants de comprendre pas mal de choses. Tu vois cette vache au loin? Dit-il en montrant une vache mangeant dans un enclos.

- Humm humm... dis-je tout en faisant oui de la tête.

- Ses anciens maîtres l'ont tellement battu qu'elle en garde encore les marques. Ils l'ont marqué au fer rouge plusieurs fois, car d'après eux elle n'était pas assez productive. Les enfants frappés comprennent sa souffrance et l'aide autant qu'ils s'aident, en le faisant, tu comprends? Après tout, on peut se dire, ce n'est qu'une vache, mais c'est un être à part entière qui a un cœur qui bat comme nous. Dit-il solennellement.

- Effectivement, c'est le même processus pour un enfant que pour cet animal. Je comprends oui. Dis-je en réfléchissant à tout cela.

- Parfait, allez viens suis moi. Tu as peut être des questions sur nous ou autres?

- Euh... à partir de demain, jusqu'à temps que les cours débutent. On s'attend à quoi de moi ? Demandais-je.

- Hum... Il faudrait que tu t'approches des pensionnaires et aussi que tu participes aux activités. Mais tu le feras a ton rythme on te demande pas de faire autant que nous dès maintenant bien sûr. Dit-il gentiment.

- Je dois avouer que malgré mon apparence, je suis un peu timide, donc m'approcher des autres, n'est pas toujours chose facile pour moi. Je dois travailler cela, je sais. Et lorsque tu parles d'activités, ca se rapproche à quoi? Demandais-je curieusement.

- Il y en a pleins en fait. Tu as les sports. Les artistiques. Les musicaux c'est Edward qui s'en occupe. Alice s'occupe elle de tous ce qui touche au théâtre, Rosalie et Emmett sont les sports et moi je suis au niveau littéraire. Mais les autres professeurs nous aident aussi. Tu vois tu as le choix, le mieux je pense c'est que tu touches a tout. Et pour ta timidité, les enfants feront le travail, tu verras. Dit-il confiant.

- D'accord, je verrai ce qu'il reste pour les activités, je ne pourrai pas faire la même chose que l'un d'entre vous, ça ne servirait à rien, selon moi. Dis-je en me demandant bien dans quoi j'allais être bonne.

- On a tous besoin d'aide, tu sais. La où il y a le plus d'enfant est en sport, musique et théâtre. Va y entre. Dit-il en lui tenant la porte du bâtiment. Veux-tu rencontré des pensionnaires de suite ou attendre un peu? Demanda t-il gentiment.

- Euh... comme tu voudras. Maintenant ou plus tard, c'est toi qui vois. Je vais devoir les rencontrer à un moment ou à un autre, lui dis-je timidement en entrant dans le petit château.

- Ouep M. Hale? Dit le jeune Alexandre en s'avançant vers nous. Ces deux-là me semblaient complices, en tout point.

- Alex, je voudrais te présenter Mlle Isabella Swan, nouvelle professeure de littérature et aussi encadrante. Lui dit-il me désignant de la main, un sourire collé sur son visage.

- Enchanter Mlle Swan, nouvelle professeure et encadrante. Dit-il moqueur à l'intention de Jasper, mais en me tendant la main franchement.

- Enchantée Alexandre, lui dis-je le rouge aux joues tout en lui serrant la main qu'il me tendait.

- Hep Jasper, en fait, tu as vu avec Edward pour ce soir? Demanda-t-il sérieusement.

- Heu, un peu de retenue tu me fait passer pour quoi devant la nouvelle? Dit-il railleur.

- Oh, est-ce que je vous ai offusqué, Mlle Swan. Dit-il souriant.

- Non... non, aucunement offusquée, dis-je surprise par cette question.

- Alors, tu vois? Dit-il en arquant un sourcil. Bon t'as demandé à Edward pour moi? Dit-il impatient.

- Ouais, ouais. Mais tu rentres à 22 h max, compris? Dit-il sérieux.

- YES! Merci, c'est cool! Eh oui, j'oublie pas le couvre-feu. Bon, bah! Moi, j'y go. Se tournant vers moi. Enchanté de vous avoir rencontré Mlle Swan et j'espère que vous vous plairez ici. Si vous avez un problème demandé Alex. Dit-il audacieux.

- Alex, ça suffit, file maintenant sinon je raccourcis ton couvre-feu. Dis Jasper en riant.

- J'en prends note Alex, lui dis-je en souriant, avant qu'il nous quitte rapidement. Je me tournai vers Jasper. Il a quel âge ce jeune homme? Il me semble bien grand, pour être encore ici.

- Il a 17 ans et devra nous quitter l'année prochaine, mais nous le regretterons. Tu vois, c'est un chouette gamin! Dit-il souriant. Il a pris pas mal de manières d'Edward, je dois dire. C'était son référent en arrivant.

- Ici donc c'est le réfectoire et en haut tu as les dortoirs. Viens, je vais te montrer les étages, car par la suite tu devras surement faire des rondes. Reprit-il en la guidant vers les escaliers.

- Faire des rondes? Demandais-je perplexe.

- Humm... Oui. En fait, la nuit parfois nous aurons besoin de toi pour veiller à ce que tout ce petit monde soit là. Mais elles ne durent que jusqu'à minuit et c'est, si seulement Edward ne peut pas les faire ou si un des surveillants n'est pas là. Cela te pose-t-il problème?

- Euh... non, non aucun.

- Si tu ne veux pas les faire, nous comprendrons, ne t'inquiète pas. Dit-il compatissant. Nous, nous les faisons, car nous le voulons et Edward les assure plus que nous. Si tu veux, il ne doit pas les assurer quoi, dit-il en pensant, une à deux fois par mois.

- C'est correct. Je vais le faire. Je m'intègre ou je ne le fais pas. Lui dis-je en relevant les épaules. Donc, aussi bien m'intégrer dans tout.

- Génial. Dit-il enthousiasme. Ah, tiens! Voilà Mélissandre. Tu verras, elle n'est pas aussi folklore qu'Alex, mais elle est géniale. Mélissandre, tu veux bien venir me voir? Dit-il en l'appelant.

- Oui Jasper. Dit-elle en courant vers nous.

- Je voudrais te présenter Mlle Isabella Swan, nouvelle professeure de littérature et nouvelle encadrante.

- Bonjour. Dit-elle timidement. Je suis Mélissandre, 13 ans et ici depuis un an. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Bonjour, Mélissandre. Comme vient tout juste de le dire Jasper, je suis Isabella, mais si tu le veux, appelle-moi Bella, lui dis-je en souriant et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

- Cool, ça vous va bien Bella. Dit-elle rougissante.

- Euh... merci, dis-je en baissant le regard et rougissant à mon tour.

- Jasper?

- Oui, Mélissandre. Dit-il affectueusement.

- Cela sera Bella, ma nouvelle référante? Demanda-t-elle plein d'espoir.

- Heu... Je sais pas. Je crois, mais ne suis pas sûr, mais chut sinon Ed va me tuer. Dit-il accompagner d'un clin d'oeil. En fait miss, aurais-tu vu, Alice?

- Nope désolée. J'y vais, Rosalie et Emmett nous attendent. A bientôt j'espère Bella. Dit-elle en me faisant une bise sur la joue souriante.

- À bientôt ma belle, lui dis-je gentiment, toujours aussi gênée.

- Bah! Voilà, tu connais déjà l'une de tes pensionnaires. Dit-il souriant. Je suis désolé, tu devais l'apprendre que demain, mais Mélissandre devine facilement. Dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

- Elle me semble bien gentille cette petite. Si tout va bien, on devrait bien s'entendre, lui dis-je dans un demi-sourire.

- Elle est adorable et Edward a fait un putain de travail avec elle quand elle est arrivée. Elle a vécu des trucs moches. Dit-il le regard triste. Tu l'aurais vu à son arrivée, rien à voir avec la gamine que tu as rencontrée aujourd'hui.

- Il me semble bien spécial cet Edward. Il a fait des petits miracles avec plusieurs d'entre eux, je crois. Lui dis-je en montant à l'étage.

- Disons qu'il tient vraiment à ce que malgré ce qu'ils ont vécus, ils voient que la vie peut-être belle. Nous aussi, mais il prend toujours les cas les plus difficiles. Regarde avec Mélissandre, personne ne croyait qu'il y arriverait avec elle, mais en fin de compte, c'était le seul à pouvoir l'approcher.

Je ne répondis rien, mais le regardai en souriant. Il était vrai qu'il devait avoir fait un travail de maître avec elle, puisqu'elle resplendissait la joie de vivre. En montant à l'étage, il me fit visiter les dortoirs, je repensai à l'histoire de Mélissandre.

- Dis Jasper, qu'est-il arrivé à Mélissandre et pourquoi Edward a été le seul à pouvoir l'approcher?

- Mélissandre a été violé par son grand-père, par son père et frère. Sa mère la battait enfin un vrai massacre physique et psychologique. Dit-il en secouant la tête tristement. Lorsqu'elle est arrivée ici, personne ne pouvait l'approcher pas même les filles.

- Oh, pauvre fille, dis-je en mettant ma main sur ma bouche, pensant à tout cela.

- Edward voyait qu'elle s'enfermait de plus en plus et le pire était ses nuits. Edward est resté une semaine à la veiller toutes les nuits de loin sans la toucher. Puis un jour, il lui a juste laissé un mot sur son lit en lui disant que si elle le désirait elle pouvait lui faire confiance et que si elle le décidait comme ça elle n'avait qu'à le rejoindre à la salle de musique. Je suppose que comme elle l'a vue rester loin d'elle sans jamais la toucher, mais juste à veiller sur elle, elle voulait voir. C'est ce qu'elle a fait. Elle est sortie en pleine nuit pour se rendre à la salle de musique et comme promis il était bien là. Ils n'ont pas parlé, il lui a juste joué du piano toute la nuit et pour la première fois elle a dormi toute la nuit. Ensuite, elle a commencé à lui parler et lui jouait pour elle, dès qu'elle en avait besoin. Une complicité est née entre eux et avec notre psychologue ils l'ont aidé à retrouver sa joie de vivre. Il a pratiqué la musicologie en fait. Dit-il doucement.

- Un grand homme ce M. Cullen. Dis-je en rêvassant malgré la dure réalité qui avait touché cette petite.

- Lui te dirait qu'il n'est pas un grand homme, juste qu'il veut le bonheur de tous même en effaçant le sien.

- Pourquoi n'est-il pas capable de faire les deux? Faire le bonheur des autres et faire le sien. Demandais-je.

- Je ne saurais pas vraiment te répondre. Moi je pense qu'il trouve qu'il a déjà eu sa part de bonheur et qu'il peut maintenant se sacrifier pour les autres.

- C'est noble de sa part, mais cela ne le sera pas lorsqu'il sera un vieillard seul et sans famille. Il ne se dira plus qu'il a réussi sa vie, sans personne pour s'occuper de lui ou du moins l'aimer. Oh, désolée, je n'avais pas à juger. Dis-je en rougissant et portant mon regard sur l'un des lits. Il y avait un dessin, d'un enfant main dans la main avec un adulte, à la tête du lit. L'enfant semblait sourire sur ce dessin, et les lieux ressemblaient étrangement à ceux du domaine, donc j'en conclus que cela devait être l'un des référents.

- Je ne dis pas qu'il a tort loin de là, mais personne n'arrive à lui faire entendre raison. Là c'est le lit de Matias, il a fait un dessin de lui et Emmett son référent. Dit-il en souriant.

J'avais bien raison alors, c'était l'enfant et son référent. Un sourire me vint au visage en pensant que peut-être un jour cela sera moi sur l'un des dessins que les enfants feront. Cela me faisait tout bizarre de penser ainsi alors que je ne venais que d'arriver.

- Allez, viens. Dit-il. Je vais te montrer en vitesse l'école. Dit-il toujours souriant.

- D'accord, je te suis. Lui dis-je en répondant à son sourire. Je crois que je n'avais jamais souri autant dans une journée depuis bien longtemps. Le mieux de tout cela, c'était que c'était voulu et non obligé. Malgré la culpabilité qui me grugeait par l'intérieur.

- Alors que penses-tu des pensionnaires et de l'établissement pour le moment? Demanda-t-il curieux, en s'engageant sur un chemin menant vers un autre bâtiment surement l'école.

- À ce que j'ai pu voir pour le moment, c'est intéressant. Je pourrai t'en dire plus lorsque je rentrerai dans mes fonctions. Mais j'ai bien aimé rencontrer les enfants, dis-je en rougissant, puis l'établissement semble beaucoup plus grand de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur.

- Oui, hein! Mais tu t'y feras vite, t'inquiètes pas. Ah! Tiens, voilà Edward. Dit-il en marchant un peu plus vite.

Je vis un grand type, en tee-shirt blanc. Il était relativement serré sur lui, je pouvais m'imaginer les pectoraux et les abdominaux qu'il y avait sous ce bout de tissus. Un jean noir moulait bien son p'tit cul. Des tennis noir et blanc aux pieds ainsi que des lunettes de soleil étaient posés dans ses cheveux en bataille de couleur bronze.

Lorsqu'il posa son regard sur nous, j'y vis ses magnifiques yeux vert émeraude me transpercer. Il était beau. Craquant même, mais je ne m'attendais à rien puisque je n'étais pas venue ici pour cela, mais bien pour mon article.

- Hey Edward. Dit-il en s'approchant de l'homme. Je te présente, Mlle Swan.

- Enchanter Mlle Swan. Dit-il en me regardant les yeux souriants et en me tendant la main.

- Enchanter M. Cullen, dis-je en rougissant jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux tout en lui serrant la main.

- Par contre, j'en suis confus, mais je ne pourrais malheureusement pas vous recevoir demain, donc Jasper tu pourras lui donner les dossiers des petits dont elle va s'occuper s'il te plait? Dit-il toujours chaleureusement et souriant.

- Oui bien sur, mais un problème?

- Hum... Dit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Oui, je dois récupérer Matt aujourd'hui en fait.

- Oh!

- Pourquoi, si tôt? Demandais-je avec curiosité. Je me rendis compte de mon impolitesse et je rougis furieusement. Je réussis à bafouiller un léger, désolée cela ne me regarde en rien, puis je regardai le sol tout en me balançant d'un pied à l'autre.

- Il n'y a pas de mal. Dit-il en riant légèrement. Après tout, vous faites partie de l'équipe maintenant. Bien en fait, ils ont dû le sortir de chez lui plus tôt, car les parents ont apparemment pété un sérieux câble donc je cours de suite le chercher. Et malheureusement, étant un nouveau pensionnaire, je ne le lâcherai pas. Dit-il doucement.

- Oui, je comprends. Il a besoin d'un bon soutien. Au fait, il a quel âge? Lui dis-je après avoir relevé le regard vers lui.

- Il a à peine cinq ans. Et son cas est plus que compliquer d'ailleurs en parlant de cela Jasper tu appeleras Maria pour qu'elle puisse venir dans deux semaines s'il te plait? Je dois absolument partir, je suis vraiment désolé. Cela a été un plaisir de vous rencontrer même aussi court, cela fut-il. Dit-il en me faisant un baisemain. Il se tourna vers Jasper. Je te vois, bah! Je sais pas et oubli pas stp.

- OK pas de problème compte sur moi. Dis Jasper en souriant tristement.

- Au plaisir M. Cullen, au revoir.

- Au revoir. Dit-il en courant presque jusqu'à une Volvo.

- Bon et bien, je crois que je te donnerais tes pensionnaires en fin de compte. Putain de sale histoire. Dit-il rageusement.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre, dis-je quelque peu embêter.

- Je sais. J'aime juste pas les départs précipités comme ça, cela n'augure rien de bon. Dit-il tristement.

- C'est normal, mais s'il en a besoin maintenant, il vaut mieux faire vite, au lieu d'aggraver son cas, non? Lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

- Oui, c'est sûr, mais cela voudra dire aussi plus de problèmes aussi bien plus pour le petit que pour Ed, car nous le prenons pas directement chez les parents et lui a dû être enlevé de là-bas brutalement comme c'est souvent le cas d'ailleurs.

- Humm... d'accord. C'est compliqué finalement à ce que je peux voir. Euh... tu préfères arrêter la visite ou la continuer avec ce qui s'en vient?

- Vu que j'ai pas mal de coups de fil à donner, est-ce que cela te dérangerait qu'on s'arrête là?

- Non, pas du tout, je comprends parfaitement. Je vais en profiter pour aller défaire mes valises. Si jamais on a besoin de moi, je serai dans ma chambre ou les alentours.

- OK pas de problème et désolé. Souffla-t-il. Mais j'y pense, veux-tu que je t'envoie Alice?

- C'est pas toi qui m'as dit de ne pas la laisser s'approcher de mon dressing ? Lui demandais-je en rigolant. Sinon, elle peut venir.

- Si bien sûr, mais elle pourrait t'être utile. OK bah! Je la joins et elle te rejoindra à la maison alors. Désolé je dois vraiment y aller.

- D'accord, merci. À plus tard. Lui dis-je en m'en allant vers la maison.

En arrivant, j'étais seule. Le silence le plus complet m'attendait. Que moi et mes sordides pensées. Je n'en revenais pas d'être ici. La souffrance que ces enfants pouvaient avoir en arrivant ici m'en faisait presque mal. Je me sentais comme une violatrice de la vie privée de ces enfants et de ces gens si gentils qui m'accueillaient parmi eux.

Je déverrouillai ma serrure pour avoir accès à ma chambre. Je m'assis sur mon lit et me pris la tête entre les mains. Mais je devais me ressaisir, Alice allait bientôt arriver et elle ne devait pas se douter de rien. Je me relevai et commençai à défaire ma première valise. Lorsque je fus rendu à ouvrir mon deuxième compartiment, j'entendis cogner à ma porte.

- Oui! Lançais-je en continuant de vider ma valise.

- Heu... C'est Alice, mon mari m'a dit, que tu m'attendais, je peux entrer?

- Oui, et il avait raison. Lui dis-je tout en la regardant, elle avait passé son visage dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Merci d'être venue, rajoutais-je.

- Oh! De rien. Dit-elle souriante. Alors que puis-je pour toi?

- Bien, c'est plutôt Jasper. Il te cherchait tout à l'heure et il m'a demandé si je désirais ta présence ou non. Comme cela ne me dérangeait pas, il a communiqué avec toi, on dirait bien. Lui dis-je le sourire aux lèvres.

- OK, alors, hum... Si l'on apprenait à se connaitre? Bonjour je suis Alice Hale-Cullen enchantée de faire ta connaissance. Dit-elle en sautillant vers moi et en me tendant la main.

- Salut, je suis Isabella Swan, mais je déteste ce prénom. Bella, c'est correct. Enchantée également, lui dis-je en me retournant et lui serrant la main.

- Bella te va très bien. Sourit-elle. Alors que penses-tu d'Alex et Mélissandre?

- Merci, répondis-je en rougissant, tu es la deuxième à me dire cela aujourd'hui pour mon nom. Et euh... comment sais-tu pour Alex et Mélissandre?

- Ah! Tu sais ici les nouvelles vont vite et Alex n'arrête pas de faire des louanges sur toi et ne parlons pas de Mélissandre. Tu as tapé dans l'oeil de cette petite. Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil.

- Je suis bien contente pour Mélisssandre, je dois dire. Jasper m'a dit que je serais sa référente alors, ça va m'aider, disons-le. Et j'aime bien cette petite aussi. Qui est celui d'Alex?

- Jusqu'à l'année dernière, c'était Edward, mais désormais il n'en a plus besoin. S'il ressent le besoin ou s'il replonge il sait qu'Edward sera là ou nous. Mais c'est un gars fort maintenant. Dit-elle en sourire tendre aux lèvres.

- Je suis bien contente pour lui, il m'a l'air d'un jeune homme bien attachant. À ce que j'ai pu constater, du moins, dis-je.

- Oui très, et sérieux. Il aide beaucoup les plus petits. Mais il a pris beaucoup d'Edward même son mauvais caractère quand il s'y met ou son côté têtu c'est horriblement chiant, je dois dire. Dit-elle avec de grands gestes.

Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de rire, je me reconnaissais tant lorsque j'entendis le côté têtu.

- Là, tu ris... Dit-elle en riant avec moi. Mais attend de le voir en colère ou énervé ou quand Monsieur décide d'un truc. Tu sais, c'est quoi le plus dur?

- Oui, je ris, parce que je me reconnais dans tout ça. Mais pour lui, c'est quoi le plus dur? Demandais-je en la regardant.

- Hum... Le faire dormir pardi. Dit-elle comme si je le savais.

- Assommez-le, faites quelque chose, dis-je en riant.

- As-tu bien vu la carrure de mon frère Bella? Voyons, même Emmett n'arrive pas à l'attraper, cette andouille même fatiguée court plus vite que lui.

- Des somnifères vous ne connaissez pas ça? Dis-je en riant de plus belle.

- Et bah! Je sens qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer toutes les deux, tu me plais déjà. Mais non les somnifères, c'est trop caché, je pense. Riant avec moi.

- Tu verras bien si un jour tu veux le faire tomber de sommeil, tu me le diras, je m'arrangerai bien pour qu'il dorme. Non, non... ne pense pas croche. Je parle bien de somnifère, caché ou non, parfois ça fait du bien de dormir, dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Je suis contre les gens qui dorment peu. Rajoutais-je.

- Hé, bien! Pas sûr que tu t'entends avec notre cher Edward alors. En plus avec Matt qui s'en vient, à coup sûr, il se reposera quoi? 3 heures dans la nuit si le petit ne fait pas de cauchemar. Dit-elle sérieusement. Mais merci de ton offre, par contre je crois que je m'inquiète trop parfois pour lui simplement. Sourit-elle un peu tristement.

- Pourquoi est-ce toujours lui qui s'occupe des nouveaux? Lui demandais-je en m'assoyant sur mon lit et la regardant.

- La plupart du temps oui. Disons qu'il a un charisme, un charme naturel qui incite à faire confiance. Ça se dégage de lui et les enfants parlent et s'ouvrent plus vite avec lui. Ensuite au cas par cas selon ce que l'enfant a vécu il nous les confie. Dit-elle doucement.

- Ah! D'accord, lui dis-je en pensant à tout ce que l'on m'avait dit aujourd'hui.

- Tu sais... Nous avons tous été adoptés et Edward est celui qui nous a tous aidés si je peux dire ça comme ça. Sourit-elle. On a tous le même âge, mais il s'est toujours comporté en grand frère mature et protecteur envers nous tous. Dit-elle un sourire plein de tendresse aux lèvres.

Que rajouter à cela? C'était attendrissant de l'entendre parler ainsi de son frère.

- On peut dire qu'il aime aider les gens ce cher M. Cullen. C'est une vertu pour lui on dirait bien.

- Il a toujours été ainsi. Lui sait notre passé et pourquoi nous nous sommes retrouvés en orphelinat, mais nous on ne sait que les grandes lignes si tu veux. Il a tout fait pour que nous soyons tous adoptés ensemble et je dois dire qu'il a réussi avec brio. Dit-elle en riant. Mais oui, je ne dirais pas une vertu, mais sa plus grande qualité est son coeur. Il vit pour rendre les gens heureux autour de lui sans demander quoi que ce soit pour lui. Les enfants lui rendent sans compter et nous aussi, d'ailleurs, mais...

- Mais... demandais-je voulant savoir la suite.

- Mais je suis inquiète pour son futur en fait. Mais je dois t'ennuyer avec mes histoires moi.

- Non, tu ne m'ennuies pas. Justement, j'en parlais avec Jasper de son futur, je trouve cela malsain pour lui.

- Je ne dirais pas malsain, mais juste triste, je ne sais pas s'il se rend compte en fait.

- Moi, je trouve cela malsain. S'il continue, il va finir vieux et sans enfants ni famille qui lui appartient. Il va avoir donné toute sa vie et il n'aura rien en retour lorsqu'il aura besoin.

- Disons qu'il considère ces enfants perdus pour ses propres enfants, chacun détient un bout de son coeur et pour lui, pour le moment cela lui suffit. Tu sais, trouver quelqu'un qui partage cette passion des enfants et accepter la dévotion qu'il y met n'est pas des plus simple, crois-moi.

- Non, ça ne doit pas... mais bon... qui suis-je pour juger? Je ne suis qu'une jeune femme de 21 ans, seule et loin de chez moi. Alors, désolée pour mes propos. Dis-je en me sentant fautive.

- Ne le sois pas, nous aimons l'honnêteté, ici, et... puis-je te poser une question?

- Euh... oui, laquelle?

- Est-ce que ça va aller pour toi? Je veux dire, tu dois avoir des attaches par chez toi et cela ne va pas te manquer? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- À part mon père, sa femme et ses enfants. Non, rien, personne. Dis-je en regardant le mur à l'arrière d'elle.

- Bella est-ce que ça va? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi et en mettant sa main dans mon dos.

- Oui, je crois, oui. Dis-je le vague à l'âme.

- Je sais que cela ne fait pas longtemps que l'on se connait, mais tu sais, tu peux me parler et je sens qu'un truc te dérange, mais si je suis indiscrète c'est OK. Dit-elle dans un demi-sourire.

- Bien, disons que venir ici a été décidé, rapidement. En deux mois, tout était fait. Il y a deux semaines, j'ai rompu avec Jacob, et le pire c'est que cela ne lui a fait ni chaud ni froid, c'est cela qui m'a fait mal. Et pourquoi avoir rompu, parce qu'il n'était plus comme avant. J'avais des doutes qui n'ont jamais été confirmés qu'il me trompait. Mais bon...

- Oh! Je suis désolé vraiment, mais tu sais l'éloignement peut vous faire du bien. Je veux dire s'il t'aime vraiment, il abattra des montagnes pour toi, mais s'il ne fait rien à ton retour, si tu retournes, dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil, tu pourras lui coller deux bons gros poings dans sa face de rat, non?

- Ce n'est rien Alice. Et pour moi, c'est bien fini. J'ai été deux semaines chez mon père et il n'est jamais venu, donc cela n'a confirmé que mon choix. C'est définitif pour moi. Mais c'est juste que cela m'a fait mal tout de même un peu.

- Je comprends. Bon et si on se changeait les idées ça te plairait?

- Ouais. J'en ai assez de me morfondre sur moi-même, alors que je suis venue ici pour aider ces enfants et améliorer mon sort, dis-je en essayant d'être convaincante.

- OK alors que dirais-tu d'une sortie fille?

- Une sortie de fille? Demandais-je suspicieuse.

- Ouais, tu vas voir, on va s'éclater. Pépilla-t-elle.

- On va faire quoi au juste? Alice.

- Oh! Rien de bien méchant. Se promener quoi! Dit-elle tout sourire.

- Oh, j'aime pas ce sourire moi! Lui dis-je, inquiète.

- Allez, habille-toi et on y va.

- M'habiller... mais je suis habillé. Qu'entends-tu par habiller ?

- Oh! Heu… rien, dit-elle en me regardant de bas en haut. Bien, allons-y alors. Sautillant sur place.

- OK, je finirai de défaire mes valises tout à l'heure, alors. Dis-je en me levant de mon lit pour la suivre.

J'étais en train de me faire une amie malgré moi. Ce petit bout de femme aux allures de lutin me plaisait quoiqu'elle fût assez énergique à ce que je pus constater avec le temps.

- Aller monte, miss. Dit-elle en montant elle-même dans une petite voiture jaune.

Je montai alors dans sa Volkswagen New Beetle sans faire de chichi. J'avais tout juste attaché ma ceinture qu'elle avait déjà démarrée et nous étions en train de sortir de la cour par la grande barrière. Alors que le trajet de cet après-midi avait pris 30 minutes avec le taxi, je me retrouvai au centre-ville de Lakewood en moins de 15 minutes à la vitesse à laquelle Alice conduisait.

- Tu ne veux pas ralentir Alice? Lui demandais-je en me tenant après la poignée au dessus de ma tête.

- Heu… non, c'est OK pourquoi tu as peurs?

- Euh... disons un peu oui. Tu roules relativement vite, et cette voiture n'est pas faite pour les grandes vitesses. Mon demi-frère Seth me l'a certifié, lorsqu'il a dû en réparer une dû à un accident.

- Ah! Ah! Ne montes jamais avec Edward la crise cardiaque t'attends, alors. Dit-elle morte de rire, mais en ralentissant tout de même. Enfin dans la famille nous aimons tous la vitesse.

- Pas que j'ai vraiment peur de la vitesse... mais plutôt de la sorte d'auto, quand je sais qu'elle tient moins bien la route que d'autre. Mais merci de m'avertir, je saurai à quoi m'attendre alors.

Arrivant dans une rue très achalandée, elle trouva un parking et me fit descendre, devant plusieurs boutiques.

- Où m'amènes-tu?

- Shoopping! Cria-t-elle.

- Ah non! C'est pas vrai, dis-je découragée. C'est ce que tu appelles une promenade?

- Quoi? T'aimes pas? Dit-elle innocemment.

- Je déteste le shopping, tu ne peux pas savoir comment, lui dis-je.

- Oh! Désolée, je ne savais pas, mais bon maintenant que nous sommes là, autant en profiter. Dit-elle souriante.

- Ouais, c'est ça! La prochaine fois, demande et je te le dirai, lui dis-je en souriant tout en étant ironique.

Elle me fit entrer dans une boutique de lingerie.

- Arrête d'être rabat-joie, veux-tu? Railla-t-elle. Et puis je suis sûr que tu vas aimer, ensuite nous passerons, à la librairie cela te convient? En attendant sous-vêtements demoiselle, les tiens sont justes... Elle eut un frisson.

- Ha, ha, ha! Dis-je ironiquement, en les prononçant bien. Ils te dérangent en quoi? Je n'ai personne à qui les montrer de toute façon. Lui dis-je en regardant tout de même dans les présentoirs en liquidation.

- Sait-on jamais, la vie réserve parfois de belles surprises. Dit-elle dans un sourire énigmatique.

- Ahhh... lâchais-je dans un soupir d'exaspération. Qui voulait-elle que je me trouve ici? Pensais-je.

- Allez, va dans la cabine, je t'apporte de quoi faire. Dit-elle en me poussant dans une cabine d'essayage.

- Heille! Pas trop! Je n'ai pas une carte illimitée. Lui criais-je en refermant la porte de la cabine.

- Non, mais nous, on a des prix rabaissés. Cria-t-elle en retour.

- Hein, des prix rabaissés, dis-je tout bas. J'allais devoir lui demander à son retour, pensais-je.

Alice me ramena quatre ensembles. Un rose, un blanc, un bleu et un violet.

- Tiens, essaye, ceux-là. Me dit-elle en passant son bras dans la cabine. Je vais chercher des nuisettes pour la nuit. Dit-elle en repartant.

- Euh... je n'ai pas besoin d'autant de sous-vêtements, Alice, lui criais-je en prenant le premier de couleur, rose.

Il y avait le soutif et la culotte, un string. Pff... je ne pouvais pas dire qu'il n'était pas superbe, mais le prix aussi l'était et c'était assez exorbitant. Je commençai tout de même à me déshabiller pour l'essayer. À ce rythme-là, je n'en achèterais pas des masses.

- Alice, c'est trop petit! Criais-je après avoir essayé d'attacher le soutif. Je me sentais beaucoup trop serré.

- Impossible. Dit-elle en revenant avec nuisettes de la même couleur que les ensembles.

- C'est possible, il n'attache pas. Lui dis-je en ouvrant la porte tout en me cachant et me tournant de dos vers elle.

- Si tu n'enlèves pas le plastique sur le côté, c'est normal Bell's. Railla-t-elle.

- Ah! Je déteste le shopping, dis-je en refermant la porte derrière moi. Et comment connais-tu ma grandeur aussi? Tu n'as pas touché à ma valise.

- J'ai l'œil, c'est tout. Bon alors c'est bon là?

- Oui, c'est bon. Maugréais-je?

- Je dois tout essayer? C'est pas dans mon budget tout ça. Lui dis-je, découragée en pensant à la facture qui ne cessait d'augmenter.

- Arrête de t'inquiéter pour les sous et essaie point. Dit-elle autoritaire.

- Argg... je déteste être à la merci des gens. Lui dis-je en continuant d'essayer les ensembles et les nuisettes qu'elle m'avait apportées.

- Bella, le fait d'être ici avec moi, ne te rend pas faible ni à ma merci. Mais les enfants du domaine, eux ont été à la merci d'être, ayant peu de conscience comment peux-tu me comparer avec eux? Dit-elle d'une petite voix triste.

- Ah! Alice, je ne te comparais pas à eux. Je voulais simplement te dire que je n'aime pas que les gens paient pour moi. J'ai mon argent, mais je ne suis pas riche, je dois y aller selon mes dépenses, c'est tout. Lui dis-je.

- Je viens de te dire que nous avions des rabais sur certaines boutiques. Dit-elle tout sourire.

- Et pourquoi des rabais? Lui demandais-je, suspicieuse.

- Oh! Pour rien. Bon, tout te va?

- Oui... oui, tout me va, lui dis-je en me posant des questions. Elle avait évité ma question, mais pourquoi?

- Toi, tu ne prends rien?

- Bon, allons à la caisse. Ensuite, je dois absolument passer à la librairie. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la vendeuse à la caisse.

- Je te rejoins, laisse moi juste terminer de m'habiller, lui annonçais-je.

Je finis de m'habiller et je la rejoignis à la caisse avec mes vêtements.

- Nancy, vous lui passerez cela avec nos rabais habituels si cela ne vous dérange pas? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, bien sûr Miss Cullen. Vous le permettez? Me demanda-t-elle en tendant les bras.

Je mis le tout dans ses bras, elle passa les articles sous le lecteur puis les mis dans un sac. J'avais bien peur de voir le prix. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, je fermai les yeux, de peur d'entendre le prix.

- Cela vous fera 100 $, s'il vous plait.

Je rouvris les yeux, avec étonnement, n'y croyant pas.

- Bella?

- Quoi? Pas plus que ça?

- Non, Madame, avec les rabais cela fait 100 $. Dit-elle gentiment.

- Bella, un problème?

- OK... dis-je interloquer. Avec tout ce que j'avais normalement, avec mon calcul que j'avais fait, je ne m'en sortais pas en bas de 425 $, voilà le pourquoi de mon étonnement, pensais-je.

- Merci Nancy, Bella on y va? Dit-elle prestement.

- Oui, on y va, lui répondis-je en ramassant ma carte bancaire et puis mon sac que Nancy me tendait.

- Bien. Dis Alice en me prenant le bras.

Nous sortîmes de la boutique, et Alice me traîna dans une librairie qui se situait à deux coins de rue de cette boutique.

- Tu vas acheter quoi comme livre?

- Oh! Heu, l'auteur Robert Pattinson tu connais?

- J'en ai entendu parler, mais jamais lu, non. Lui dis-je et je rajoutai. Il parait qu'il est bien beau!

- Personne ne l'a jamais vu, ce sont juste des histoires. J'aime simplement ses écrits. Dit-elle simplement en entrant dans la librairie.

- Ah! D'accord, je jetterai un œil, alors. Moi, je vais regarder pour le livre, Les hauts de Hurlevent.

- OK, OK. Dit-elle en téléphonant à je ne sais qui.

Alors qu'elle prit son côté, en parlant à son téléphone, je pris le mien et me mis à chercher, le bouquin que je désirais. Cela ne fut pas très long de le trouver. J'allai à la caisse pour le payer et Alice me rejoignit avec son bouquin en main. Elle ne parlait plus avec son interlocuteur et s'apprêtait à mettre son téléphone dans son sac à main.

Nous payâmes nos achats, et sortîmes à l'extérieur.

- As-tu fini ton shopping là? Lui demandais-je.

- Je dois prendre quelques trucs pour Edward et ensuite c'est OK. Tu m'attends à la voiture si tu le veux.

- Non, c'est OK. J'aime autant être avec toi, que d'attendre toute seule, lui dis-je, en souriant.

- Hum, OK. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers un magasin de musique.

On entra et elle acheta tout un tas de feuilles de composition. Ensuite, on partit dans un magasin de jouets. Elle y acheta plusieurs jouets.

- Ils sont bien avec vous ces enfants, j'en suis certaine, lui dis-je en pensant aux enfants que j'avais vus dans la journée.

- Hein? Dit-elle quelque peu perdue.

- Je disais que ces enfants sont bien traités avec vous. Vous pensez et ne semblez vivre que pour eux, dis-je d'une petite voix.

- Ah! Merci, nous faisons de notre mieux simplement.

- Avec ce que j'ai pu voir cet après-midi, vous avez l'air de bien réussir en tout cas. Je vous lève mon chapeau pour ce que vous faites pour eux.

Je l'aidai à transporter le tout à la voiture, elle n'aurait pas été apte à tout prendre par elle-même.

- Merci, dit-elle en déposant le dernier sac dans le coffre. Rentrons maintenant.

- Oui, rentrons, lui dis-je simplement en prenant place dans l'auto.

Le retour se fit aussi rapidement que l'allée, je décidai d'offrir mon aide pour vider la voiture.

- Tu as besoin d'aide?

- Non, ça ira, merci. Sourit-elle.

- D'accord, si jamais tu changes d'avis, demande, je vais finir de vider mes valises, lui dis-je en lui rendant son sourire. Je pris mon sac, et m'en allai en direction de la maison.

- OK pas de problème. Oh et merci pour cette aprèm.

- Merci à toi, Alice! Lui dis-je en lui envoyant la main. On se revoit pour le repas.

Je me dirigeai donc vers la maison blanche, tandis qu'Alice s'affairait à vider la voiture avec l'aide de quelques enfants. Je souris à cette image.

Arrivant à la maison, je terminai de vider enfin mes valises. Je vidai également mon sac de mes achats et serrai le tout. Au moment où je voulais me relaxer un peu, je reçus un message texte de Laurent.

_« Et puis, du nouveau? »_

Arg… moi qui voulais relaxer je devais déjà commencer mon sale boulot pour lequel j'étais venue faire. Espionner et sortir un article croustillant.

Je lui répondis vaguement sur les nouveautés et me mis au boulot. Je sortis mon ordinateur portable et mis mes idées et mes observations sur Word.

_*Chacun est référent de plusieurs enfants;_

_*Bâtiments : Maison principale, le petit château appelé dortoir avec le réfectoire, écurie, école…;_

_*Env. 200 enfants;_

_*Enfants abandonnés, maltraités…_

_*Ils ont le bien-être des enfants à cœur._

Après avoir mis mes idées dans l'ordinateur, je remarquai qu'il était déjà 19 h. Ouf… il était tard, je n'avais pas vu le temps passé et je ne savais pas à quelle heure était le dîner. Donc, j'enregistrai mon travail, mis mon ordi portable sur mon bureau de travail, et me dirigeai rapidement vers le petit château, où le repas devait se dérouler. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais encore aider.

* * *

_Désolée d'avoir dépassé le temps prévus, mais il était vraiment long à corriger._

_De plus, j'ai eu le gosse de ma soeur et il a gruger tout mon temps à me prendre la tête ce week-end._

_Comment avez-vous trouver la rencontre de Bella avec Jazz et Alice et aussi avec les 2 pensionnaires ?_

_L'histoire de Matt, vous a touché un peu ?_

_Bon fin de week-ends et _

_on se retrouve sur** Cullen aime Swan, mardi.**_

_Jess et Lili_


	4. Chapitre 3: La rencontre

_Voilà notre nouveau chapitre nous sommes désolé pour ce léger retard. Merci à tous et toutes qui nous lisent et nous laisse des reviews._

_Petit message personnelle a « le vengeur masqu »_

_Voici ton message :__ je suis outré votre "fic" n'est qu'une pathétique copie du scoop de ma vie de motsamots_

_c'est inadmissible!_

_Réponse de notre part :__ Je tiens à éclaircir certain point. Cette fiction sort entièrement de notre imagination, de plus je connais parfaitement la fiction de Mot à mot car je la suis et le seul point commun est que Bella est une journaliste. Maintenant je tiens à te dire que déjà tu n'es pas très courageuse car tu oses m'envoyer un commentaire misérable alors que tu n'as pas le courage de me laisser ton mail. De plus j'en ai touché un mot a Mot à mot (comme quoi je suis vraiment honnête) et comme moi n'y a rien vue de similaire. Dernier et certainement le plus important tu trouveras pleins de fiction qui prenne le thème du journalisme pour soit Bella et Edward. De plus j'affirme et confirme que je respecte le travail de mes collaborateur auteurs et j'aspire à avoir le même respect, je n'insulte personne et ne critique presque jamais, si je n'aime pas je passe mon chemin._

_Sur ce a tous bonne lecture et désolé de cette aparté nous nous retrouvons en bas._

_**Chapitre 3 : La rencontre. **_

_**PDV Isabella.**_

Je me levai tôt en cette première journée au domaine. Les autres avaient aidé à mon réveil puisque tout le monde dans la maison s'activait pour aller préparer le petit-déjeuner des enfants, selon moi.

Je me levai toute courbaturée, n'étant pas habituée à ce lit.

Je pris ma douche, m'habillai, et me peignai.

En sortant de ma chambre, j'arrivai nez à nez avec Alice.

— Oh, bon matin, Alice, lui dis-je.

— Bon matin Bella. Chantonna-t-elle.

— Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour le petit-déjeuner? Lui demandais-je.

— Toujours ma belle, toujours. Dit-elle joyeusement. Oh! Ed tu es là?

— Ouais je suis passé prendre une douche, Angy le surveille pour moi. Bonjour Mlle, dit-il en souriant tout en étant torse nu.

— Bonjour M. Cullen, dis-je en rougissant tout en baissant mon regard sur ce magnifique torse, musclé juste à souhait.

Il ria et monta.

— Bella tu viens? Demanda Alice.

— Oui, j'arrive, Alice, dis-je en suivant Edward du regard.

— Serais-tu en train de reluquer mon frère? Chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille.

— Hein? Non... bien sûr que non, lui dis-je en la regardant puis sortant à l'extérieur avec elle.

— Oui, je vais te croire, pour sûr, ria-t-elle.

— C'est n'importe quoi ce que tu dis, Alice, lui dis-je en rougissant.

— Hey, je te taquine, c'est un bel homme notre Edward.

— Hum... si tu le dis, lui dis-je. Je ne voulais pas m'avancer sur ce sujet qui était trop glissant à mon goût.

— Aller vient, va. Dit-elle en me prenant le bras.

Nous arrivâmes au petit château et j'aidai à faire la cuisine. On m'avait donné la tâche de faire cuire le bacon. Par chance, que j'étais bonne en cuisine sinon il aurait été tout sec!

Après le petit-déjeuner, Jasper m'apprit qu'il était temps de prendre les dossiers des enfants et de voir de qui je serais référente.

— D'accord. On fait ça, où et quand? Lui demandais-je._ Par chance que c'était pour les dossiers, parce qu'autres gens auraient pu penser autrement. Pensais-je._

— Tu sais où est le bureau d'Edward?

— Non, on a terminé la visite abruptement hier, lui dis-je avec une petite grimace.

— Bah! Attends-moi dans dix minutes devant le réfectoire, cela te convient-il?

— Euh, OK, c'est toi qui vois.

— OK tu auras peut-être l'occasion de rencontrer Matt dans le parc avec Edward. Comme ça, tu seras qui sait. Dit-il tout sourire.

— D'accord. Lui répondis-je en prenant le chemin de la sortie. Alors que je sortis et m'assieds dans les marches du réfectoire, Jasper se dirigea vers l'école. Je jetai un coup d'oeil aux alentours et effectivement je vis Edward avec un petit garçon. Edward se tenait à une certaine distance de lui tandis que Matt jouait tranquillement dans son coin, seul.

— As-tu des questions en les voyant? Dit-il en me les montrant du menton.

— Oh! Tu es déjà revenu, je ne t'avais pas entendu, lui dis-je en le regardant. Les rayons du soleil reflétaient dans ses cheveux blonds. Ses yeux bleus étaient tout petits et il me regardait. Oui, peut-être, répondis-je.

— Je t'écoute. Dit-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés et ayant des dossiers dans les mains.

— Est-ce que cela peut-être long selon toi avant qu'il se mêle aux autres enfants?

— Cela dépend d'un tas de choses en fait. Tout dépend de comment il est marqué psychologiquement. Si Edward arrive à l'approcher, arrive à le faire parler. Mais si tout cela se passe bien d'ici la fin du mois, il devrait côtoyer d'autres enfants oui. Dit-il en portant son regard sur Matt et Edward.

— Et pourquoi seulement qu'Edward? Puisque c'est son père qui l'a maltraité, j'aurais plutôt trouvé logique qu'une femme s'occupe de lui. Non? Dis-je en refixant mon patron et le petit homme.

— Oui effectivement cela serait logique, mais il a un pouvoir d'apaisement et de faire parler les gens. Il met en confiance instinctivement. On peut lui parler de tout sans qu'il ne juge, il est juste une oreille ouverte et attentive qui sait trouver les bons mots pour nous. Dit-il doucement. Nous-mêmes avons essayé, mais je crois qu'il a plus de patience que nous tous, réunis.

— Hum... d'accord, je comprends un peu plus, dis-je en me perdant dans mes pensées tout en essayant de me rappeler, le plus de choses possibles, pour écrire un bout de mon article.

Je remis mon regard sur Jasper et m'arrêtai sur les dossiers qu'il avait enmains.

— Il y en a combien là-dedans? Lui demandais-je en pointant ces derniers.

— Quatre si tu accepte sinon ce sera trois.

— Euhh... non quatre, cela sera bien, selon moi.

— OK, ce sont des cas résolus si je puis dire, mais qui ont besoin de soutiens. Dit-il sérieusement.

— OK, commence par le premier, et dis-moi de quel genre de soutien ils ont besoin, cela sera plus facile pour moi.

— La première, Mélissandre, tu connais déjà son cas, les détails sont ici. Dit-il en me donnant le dossier. Pour le soutien est que dès qu'ils ont besoin de toi, ils peuvent te trouver. À toi d'avoir les contacts avec eux et de leur donner ton numéro de téléphone aussi. Bien sûr pour tes premiers entretiens je vais te soutenir même si ce sont principalement les cas d'Edward.

— Des questions? Reprit-il.

— Ils sont au courant que c'est moi qui vais les prendre en charge? Je veux dire... je sais que Mélissandre oui, mais les autres?

— Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Edward ne passerait jamais d'un référent à un autre sans en parler avec l'enfant en premier. Quelque chose d'autre ou deuxième dossier?

— Non, pour Mélissandre, c'est correct. Tu peux passer au prochain.

— Bien, sourit-il. Ensuite, il y a Kévin. Un cas très facile enfin facile dans le cas où il a été abandonné par sa mère il y a de ça 1 an et qu'il n'a jamais subi de sévices. Il est âgé maintenant de 12 ans et est très ouvert. Dit-il en me donnant à nouveau un dossier.

— OK, je regarderai cela plus en détail tout à l'heure, dis-je en prenant le dossier en main.

— Ensuite, mumm un peu plus compliqué, Evi âgée de six ans. Battu par sa mère. Dit-il en me tendant son dossier.

— Pourquoi plus compliqué? Demandais-je, en prenant le dossier.

— Avec elle, tu devras faire preuve d'imagination et de surveillance aussi.

— D'accord. Je verrai avec elle.

— Puis enfin et pas des moindres Alexandre que tu connais déjà.

— Ah! Voilà pourquoi il me parlait comme ça hier, dis-je en souriant.

— Oui, Edward avait dû lui dire, désolé moi je ne le savais pas. Dit-il penaud. Mais méfis toi avec lui.

— Pourquoi me méfier? Demandais-je curieuse.

— Hum… il aime s'échapper, dit-il en riant.

— C'est de son âge aussi! J'ai passé par là, il n'y a pas si longtemps, alors je vois oui.

Après avoir bien ri, je lui posai la question qui me faisait un peu peur.

— Et je les rencontre quand ces enfants?

— Maintenant si tu veux?

— Euh... d'accord, dis-je en relevant les mains.

— On va juste te présenter à Matt d'abord si tu le veux bien.

— Oui, d'accord, dis-je. Pourvu qu'il ne me repousse pas, pensais-je.

— Bien, suis-moi alors. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers Matt et Edward.

Je me levai et le suivi. Il me fit arrêter non loin d'eux.

— Edward? Demanda-t-il.

Celui-ci leva la tête et nous fit un chaleureux sourire, il se leva pour venir à nous en chuchotant quelques choses à Matt.

— Re Isabella, alors prête a rencontré notre petit Matt? Demanda-t-il.

— Salut. Oui, pourquoi pas, dis-je en même temps que je le saluais de la tête.

— Bien, venez avec moi et fait ce que je vous dis par contre, dit-il doucement. Jazz tu...

— Oui t'inquiète. Dit-il en souriant.

— Suivez-moi, s'il vous plait, dit-il en me montrant le chemin de la main.

Je le suivis jusqu'à l'endroit voulu et il se stoppa.

— Vous allez vous accroupir et vous présenter doucement en le regardant droit dans les yeux, mais n'y mettez ni pitié ni douleur ni tristesse. Que de bons sentiments. Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille. Vous y arriverez?

J'eus un frisson qui traversa mon corps au moment où il me souffla cela à l'oreille. Il était si près de moi.

— Isabella, y arriverez-vous? Demanda-t-il toujours à mon oreille.

— Oui, M. Cullen, j'y arriverai, répondis-je tout bas. Je me sentais tout drôle, d'être aussi près de mon patron, et qui était aussi beau qui plus est.

— Bien, dit-il dans un sourire. Attendez là. Il alla vers Matt et s'assit à une certaine distance du petit. Matt je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un, tu veux bien? Le petit ne parla pas, il lui fit juste un signe de tête. M. Cullen sourit et me fit signe d'approcher.

Je m'approchai doucement de Matt, et lorsque M. Cullen me fit signe de stopper avec sa main je le fis. Je m'accroupis, pour être à sa hauteur. Ne sachant si mon patron allait me présenter ou si je devais le faire moi-même, je le vis au même moment me faire signe de parler.

— Bonjour Matt, je me nomme Bella. Je te souhaite la bienvenue parmi nous. Dit, tu as une jolie peluche, lui dis-je en lui pointant du doigt.

— Merci, c'est Teddy bear. Dit-il d'une petite voix, en resserrant sa peluche contre-lui.

Mr Cullen sourit bienveillant.

— Ah oui! Moi aussi, ma peluche avait le même nom, lui dis-je en souriant. Et tu sais quoi? J'attendis de voir s'il allait avoir une réaction ou non.

Il releva juste le visage sur moi.

— C'était mon meilleur ami, et je l'apportais partout avec moi, comme toi. Lui dis-je en souriant.

Matt esquissa un petit sourire et Mr Cullen souriant toujours me fit signe de me lever et de m'éloigner un peu, mais en l'attendant.

— Je dois quitter mon grand, mais si tu veux que l'on se revoie demande Bella, dis-je en me relevant et lui souriant toujours. Je m'éloignai un peu et attendis la venue de M. Cullen.

— Matt, je suis juste derrière toi, je reviens dans deux minutes OK?

Matt fit un petit oui de la tête et lui se leva en venant à moi.

— Alors comment trouvez-vous Matt?

— Il me semble très craintif, mais cela doit être normal avec ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Mais selon moi, lorsqu'il aura trouvé confiance envers les gens qui l'entoure, cela devrait bien aller. Il n'est pas totalement renfermé sur lui-même puisqu'il m'a parlé de sa peluche. Dis-je tout en ayant un regard attendri sur ce dernier.

— Oui, vous avez partiellement raison. Dit-il en reportant son regard sur moi.

— Je ne connais que les grandes lignes donc j'y vais avec ce que je vois pour la suite, dis-je en le regardant à mon tour.

— Juste que s'il parle de la peluche c'est qu'elle ne vient pas de son ancienne vie, d'où le fait qu'il en parle, mais vous ne pouviez pas savoir. En fait, j'aimerais vous proposer un arrangement.

— Quel genre?

— De travailler avec moi et Matt. Dit-il naturellement.

— Ah oui? Dis-je surprise.

— Pourquoi cette surprise dans votre voix?

— Bien, voyez-vous, je viens d'arriver d'hier, alors je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Voilà tout. J'aurais cru que vous l'auriez demandé soit à Rosalie ou à Alice. Mais c'est OK.

— Je ne leur demande pas, car elles connaissent cette fonction hors vous non. Et qu'elles ont aussi bien des activités à diriger, or; travailler avec nous va vous prendre tout votre temps sauf la nuit, je ne vous ferais pas subir cela. Dit-il tristement.

— Pourquoi ne me ferez-vous pas subir cela? Je suis ici pour m'impliquer comme les autres, je ne veux pas être mise à l'écart pour autant. Lui dis-je.

— Croyez-vous plaisant d'entendre hurler un enfant de cinq ans, de pleurer à gros sanglot, Mlle Swan? Siffla-t-il. Pourquoi croyez-vous que je vous mets à l'écart? Vous n'avez jamais travaillé avec ces cas-là alors, n'abusez pas de vos limites, s'il vous plait. Tonna-t-il.

Je n'avais pas aimé le timbre de voix qu'il avait pris envers moi, mais il n'avait pas à le savoir.

— Comme vous voudrez M. Cullen, dis-je d'un ton le plus neutre possible. Vous attendez quoi de moi, alors? Vis-à-vis Matt et vous.

— D'avoir une présence féminine peut le faire considérablement avancer vite et apparemment vous avez eu une bonne approche avec lui. Donc, soyez à l'écoute avec lui, par moment nous devrons juste rester ainsi assis par terre à ne rien faire. Il me prit le bras et m'emmena un peu plus loin de Matt. Je suis désolé pour le ton que j'aie pris, mais vous ne connaissez pas les cauchemars d'enfants. Votre regard est innocent sur eux quand vous les voyez. Je ne vous souhaite vraiment pas de subir ces attaques nocturnes. Vous venez juste d'arriver et même si vous pensez avoir les capacités, ce que je ne remets nullement en doute, je ne pense pas que de voir revivre la douleur dans son sommeil d'un enfant vous comblerait de joie, comprenez-vous? Demanda-t-il plus doucement cette fois-ci. Je veux juste éviter de vous choquer au premier jour. Finit-il.

— D'accord, oui je comprends. À partir de quand aurez-vous besoin de moi? Et étant référente envers 4 autres enfants que je n'ai pas tous rencontrés, je suppose que Matt passe en priorité. Ou bien, pas plus que les autres? Demandais-je quelque peu bouleversé d'avoir entendu tout cela. Voir son regard vert émeraude plongé dans le mien m'apaisa un peu.

— Aller voir vos pensionnaires faites connaissance avec eux et revenez ensuite nous voir. Dit-il doucement. Si vraiment vous voulez m'assister cette nuit, bien comme vous le voulez, mais vous ne ferez qu'observer et je préviens que cela est très dur. Dit-il tristement en posant son regard sur Matt pour revenir ensuite à moi.

— Je vais y réfléchir, je vous reviendrai avec ma réponse pour cette nuit, lorsque je reviendrai vous retrouver. Dis-je, en le regardant puis fuyant son regard pour le poser sur cet enfant, dont la peluche ne quittait jamais ses bras.

— Parfait, on se voit plus tard Bella, si je peux me permettre? Demanda-t-il en encrant son regard au mien.

— Euh... oui, vous pouvez. Dis-je sentant le rouge me monter aux joues.

— OK, à tantôt Bella. Moi, c'est Edward. Sourit-il en coin et en se retournant pour aller voir Matt.

Je le regardai aller vers Matt. J'entendis un raclement de gorge, je me retournai et vit Jasper. Je l'avais oublié... par chance que je n'avais pas fait de niaiserie suite au départ d'Edward. Il m'aurait trouvé folle.

— Jasper... Dis-je mal à l'aise.

— Bella. Ria-t-il. On peut partir. Dit-il en arquant un sourcil.

— Oui, j'ai des enfants à rencontrer, dis-je me rappelant les dossiers que j'avais entre mes mains.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je me sentais bizarre. Était-ce parce que c'était sa beauté, son charme ou bien simplement parce que j'étais en manque et mon corps commençait à me le faire savoir, malgré que moi, je ne désirais rien pour le moment.

Jasper m'amena face au lac, fit quelques appels et environ dix minutes plus tard, 4 enfants dont Alex et Mélissandre venaient à notre rencontre.

— Salut Bella, firent Mélissandre et Alex. Je t'avais dit qu'on se reverrait, rajouta ce dernier avec un clin d'oeil.

— Bonjour Madame, fit la petite fille.

— Bonjour, dit Kévin.

— Bonjour à vous quatre, dis-je en souriant tout en répondant au clin d'oeil d'Alex.

— Bien, allons nous assoir. Dis Jasper en avançant vers un banc non loin du lac.

— Ouep, répondit Alex.

— Oui, dirent en cœur Mélissandre, Évi et Kévin.

Je les suivis en gardant le silence, j'étais angoissée quelque peu, mais tout de même confiante.

— Bien si je vous ai appelé c'est pour vous présenter, Mlle Swan. Comme vous l'a expliqué Edward, elle sera votre nouvelle référente. Vous avez des questions? Bella? Dit-il en me regardant.

— Euh, si les enfants ont des questions je vais les laisser les poser en premier, dis-je en ayant un regard circulaire sur les enfants puis revint sur Jasper.

— Ok. Alex je suppose... Laissant sa phrase en suspend.

Alex lui fit un sourire en coin.

— Et si Bella se présentait après, nous verrions ensuite, pas vrais? Tous les trois acquiescèrent.

— OK. Euh... je suis Isabella Swan, mais je n'aime pas, donc vous pouvez, sans gêne, m'appeler Bella. Avais-je dit en baissant les yeux. Je les relevai et continuai. J'ai 21 ans, je viens de Forks de l'État de Washington. Je n'ai ni "vrai " frère et soeur. Mais bientôt j'aurai un demi-frère puisque la femme de mon père va avoir un bébé dans les prochains mois. En gros, voilà pour moi.

— Tu pourrais peut-être dire ce que tu aimes? Proposa Jasper.

— Ouais, j'aime la nature, venant d'une petite ville pluvieuse entourée de boisé. Donc, marcher, lire, écrire, passer du temps en famille, la musique, le cinéma... euh... en gros c'est ça.

— La musique, relevèrent Alex et Mélissandre, les yeux pétillants. Les deux autres écoutaient attentivement.

— Oui, j'ai déjà joué du violon, mais cela fait longtemps. Et depuis, j'écoute de la musique en tout genre, sans arrêt dans mon iPhone lorsque j'ai une minute à moi. Répondis-je le sourire aux lèvres.

— Hey, c'est comme... Mais Mélissandre ne finissait pas sa phrase, car Alex lui lança un regard noir.

— Ouais c'est cool, dit-il nonchalant.

— Ouais...

— Bon et si vous vous présentiez à votre tour. Dis Jasper pour désamorcer un peu les choses.

Alex se leva tel un chef de groupe.

— Alex, 17ans aime la musique, les émissions débiles comme dirait Ed. Je joue de la batterie et lis de tout en gros. Dit-il en se rasseyant.

Je lui souris.

Mélissandre se leva à son tour.

Je lui souriais pour l'encourager à parler.

— Mélissandre, 13 ans; je suis ici depuis un an. J'aime un peu tout en faite. Dit-elle en souriant.

Kévin suivit.

— Kévin, 12 ans, je suis arrivé, il y a aussi un an. J'aime l'équitation, le sport avec Emmett, la lecture et la musique.

— Merci Kévin, lui dis-je tout en souriant, au plaisir de passer du temps avec toi.

Il sourit et rougit tout en s'asseyant.

Evi se leva à son tour, mais regarda au sol.

— Moi c'est... Heu, Evi. J'ai 6 ans et je suis ici depuis que j'ai 4 ans. J'aime les ateliers d'Alice et être avec les animaux. J'aime écouter Edward jouer, dit-elle en rougissant. Et aussi lire avec Alexandre et Jasper.

Alex eut un regard tendre vers elle et lui mit un bras autour des épaules quand elle s'assied près de lui.

— Merci Evi, lui dis-je attendri par la scène devant mes yeux.

— Bien, je pense que Bella pourrait vous parler à chacun de vous un par un. T'en dis quoi Bella?

— Oui, je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Lui répondis-je. On commence par qui?

— Par moi? Proposa Alex souriant.

— OK, si tu veux.

Il se leva et m'attend.

— Dis-moi, étant le plus vieux, c'est à toi que je me dois de te demander cela.

— Hum... Quoi?

— Je n'ai jamais été référente, je n'y connais rien. À quoi est-ce que vous vous attendez de moi? C'est peut-être plus à Jasper que j'aurais dû le demander, mais puisque c'est avec vous que je vais travailler, je crois que c'est mieux de te le demander à toi.

— Selon moi, hein? Et bien, je pense que tu dois être à notre écoute. Trouver des activités pour les trois autres. Savoir quand l'un d'eux ne va pas bien et l'amener à parler

— Merci, beaucoup et c'est aussi valable pour toi, tu sais, lui dis-je en souriant.

— Ouais, merci, mais moi je crois que c'est bon. Tu sais, j'ai passé tout ça. J'aime bien parler, c'est cool, mais pas la peine de te prendre la tête à savoir quoi faire avec moi. Parler en marchant me va très bien. Sourit-il sincèrement.

— Je veux juste que tu saches qu'il n'y à pas très longtemps j'ai passé par ton âge. La femme de mon père a deux enfants, dont Seth qui a presque ton âge. 18 ans. Donc, si tu veux parler, je suis là. J'aimerais que tu me voies plus comme une amie que d'une mère supérieure si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

— Ouais pas de problème, mais tu sais à part Tanya, ils ne se prennent pas pour nos supérieurs. Tu ne les as jamais vus travailler n'est-ce pas?

— Non, je suis arrivée que d'hier. Mais je voulais que tu le saches. Je ne suis pas la personne qui va te faire chier. Désolée de l'expression, mais c'est la seule qui me vient à l'esprit, lui dis-je.

— T'inquiète pas de soucis, dit-il riant.

— Je me demandais... hier, tu as demandé pour tes heures de sorties, c'est Edward qui continue de voir à cela ou la responsabilité me revient?

— Non les sorties, ça, c'est toujours Edward. Sourit-il. J'aime bien Ed. Dit-il soudainement.

— Ouf... une chance... j'aurais eu de la difficulté à gérer cela, lui dis-je en riant. Je me repris et lui dit, il m'a l'air d'être bien apprécié cet Edward parmi vous.

— Il en fait beaucoup, trop parfois je trouve. Dit-il sérieusement.

— Oui, c'est bien ce que je me suis fait dire. Mais qui suis-je pour porter un jugement? La nouvelle. Donc, je n'ai rien à dire pour l'instant, lui souriais-je.

— Il prend souvent les cas les plus durs. Y'a pas à dire, il est bon. Mais parfois, il reste plus de 48 heures sans dormir. Puis, nouvelle ou pas, il n'écoute personne, même pas son frère. Je peux te dire un truc sans que t'en parles ou le mettre dans tes rapports? Demanda-t-il très sérieusement.

— Oui... dis-je curieuse de savoir.

— On s'inquiète tous pour lui et une fois il s'est battu avec Emmett à cause de ça.

— Oh! Définitivement, il lui manque quelque chose dans sa vie à cet homme pour qu'il décroche un peu.

— Je sais pas s'il lui manque quelque chose, mais bon tu verras avec Matt. Tu vas l'aider le soir?

— Comment sais-tu ça au sujet de Matt et avec moi? Lui demandais-je en le regardant.

— Hey, je sais tout sur tout moi. Dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

— Hum... souriais-je en le regardant à nouveau. Pour le soir, je ne sais pas encore... je dois lui donner ma décision tout à l'heure. Disons qu'il m'a fait peur un peu...

— Peur?

— Oui. Disons qu'entendre les cris, les pleurs, les cauchemars d'un enfant, j'ai peur. Peur d'être bouleversée à mon tour. Je ne dois prendre aucun enfant en pitié, mais j'ai peur d'en arriver là au début. Je n'ai jamais passé par là, moi.

— On l'a entendu hier soir. J'avoue qu'il fait flipper le gamin. Mais si tu dois apprendre et comprendre, je pense que cela sera bien pour toi, enfin c'est ce que je pense.

— Je vais y réfléchir alors, lui dis-je dans un demi-sourire.

— Par contre, sois attentive avec Evi stp, je peux pas toujours être là.

— Oui, soit sans crainte, je suis là pour chacun de vous et non juste pour un.

— J'sais, mais c'est elle la plus fragile. Même si Ed te l'a passé, elle reste incertaine encore. Dit-il en la regardant.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en occupe personnellement, lui dis-je d'un ton calme et rassurant.

— J'espère, dit-il sincèrement en souriant.

— Elle est encore jeune, on ne peut pas lui demander d'être rendue à votre stade. Je vais passer le plus de temps possible avec elle. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas si tu as besoin ou les deux autres, je suis toujours disponible. Lui dis-je avec le sourire.

— Non c'est sûr, mais elle en a bavé et à son âge c'est honteux de lui avoir fait subir cela. Un conseil, elle adore vraiment qu'on lui fasse la lecture et aussi la musique. Je la considère comme ma petite soeur si tu préfères. Conclut-il.

— Oui, cela parait qu'elle compte beaucoup pour toi. T'en fais pas, je ne la laisserai pas tomber, lui dis-je tendrement en lui mettant une main sur son avant-bras et le faisant arrêter. Je le regardai dans les yeux et ajoutai : tu peux me faire confiance.

— J'espère sincèrement. Je veux te faire confiance, ne nous déçois pas. Souffla-t-il.

Je soufflai intérieurement d'entendre cela. Je mettais tant de choses en jeu ici. La confiance de tous ces gens et ma carrière. Je me repris avant de faire une boulette.

— Ce n'est pas mon intention de décevoir qui que ce soit ici.

— Je te fais confiance alors. Dit-il souriant.

— Merci Alex. Tu voulais me parler d'autre chose ou bien on retourne vers les autres? Ah oui! Je vais aussi te laisser mon numéro de téléphone portable. Donc si tu as besoin, je l'ai toujours sur moi. Lui dis-je en souriant à nouveau.

— Merci et non, c'est bon. Dit-il en souriant.

Nous retournâmes vers les autres, en parlant de banalités et en arrivant en face de Jasper je lui demandai ceci :

— Tu as un papier et un crayon? Un assez grand papier.

— Oui attend. Il fouilla dans son sac et me tendit un crayon et une page blanche.

— Merci, lui dis-je en lui souriant. J'inscrivis mon numéro de portable sur 3 papiers de la même grandeur ainsi que mon nom. Je leur tendis aux plus vieux.

— Voilà, c'est mon numéro de portable. Si jamais vous avez besoin, je suis toujours disponible pour chacun de vous. Puis je me tournai vers Evi. Toi, je ne t'en ai pas donné parce que je compte bien te voir tous les jours. Lui dis-je en souriant. Et si jamais tu as besoin de moi, un autre référent pourra toujours m'appeler.

Elle acquiesça.

Je passai en revue chaque enfant avec eux et leur parlai de tout ou de rien et demandant quelles étaient leurs attentes vis-à-vis moi. Je sus ce que chacun voulait et attendait de moi. Je savais que Matt et Edward m'attendaient, donc je pris une entente avec Evi que le lendemain je la reverrais pour une activité de lecture avec elle. Mais qu'en attendant si elle avait besoin qu'elle pouvait toujours me faire demander.

Chacun se dispersa, Alex partit avec Evi et Jasper m'accompagna jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvaient Edward et Matt.

— Merci Jasper, lui dis-je en souriant.

— De rien Bell's, bon courage.

Je lui souris pour la manière dont il m'avait appelée et je partis en direction de ceux qui m'attendaient.

**PDV Edward.**

La nuit fut peu glorieuse avec Matt et je n'avais fermé l'œil que 2 h et pas de suite. Comme je me doutais il revivait ses souffrances la nuit. À chacun de ses cris, mon cœur se déchirait d'effroi pour lui. Alex était venu me voir, pour savoir s'il pouvait m'aider, mais malheureusement seuls le temps et le travail y feront quelque chose.

Au matin, il se réveilla fatigué, normal vu notre nuit, il ne voulut pas descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner, alors Angy alla le chercher pour nous et nous l'apporta gentiment, compatissante. Ensuite, il alla se laver et j'en fis de même chez moi. Avant de partir, j'expliquai bien à Matt que moi aussi j'allais faire ma toilette et que je revenais ici, celle-ci même finit. Il comprit rapidement acceptant d'un signe de tête de me laisser partir. Pas que s'il n'y avait pas consenti, je n'y serais pas allé, mais je préférais quand même avoir son avale, pour sa tranquillité d'esprit et le mien.

Arrivé dans la maison, je filai sous la douche et prit mon carnet de bord ainsi que mon journal personnel (conseil de Maria pour ne pas " péter un plomb " comme elle disait) et cela me permet de décharger sans compromettre leurs secrets a eux.

Là-bas, je croisais brièvement Mlle Swan et Alice et de comme par hasard j'étais torse nu. La réaction de Miss me fit rire, car de belles rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues. Mais je ne m'attardai pas, car Matt m'attendait. De retour à la chambre de Matt, je le trouvai en train de joué avec les jouets qu'Alice lui avait achetés, mais aussi avec un qu'Alex avait déposé hier pour lui, brave garçon, pensais-je à l'intention de ce dernier. Angy me dit qu'il s'était bien lavé par lui-même et que tout c'était bien passé.

Certain pourrait penser que les faire se laver devant nous pourrait être dégradant ou même humiliant, mais nous étions obligé d'en passer par là, car certain, en arrivant ici, ne savaient même pas à quoi servait un gant de toilette. Il nous fallait donc leurs apprendrent, comment faire leur toilette sans nous. Ensuite, je lui proposais d'aller dehors, l'air était bon, le soleil brillait, cela annonçait une belle journée autant en profiter. Il accepta et nous sortions.

Je l'emmenais dans l'espace parc du domaine, non loin des dortoirs. Je m'assieds au sol, lui montrant l'exemple, et il en fit de même à distance raisonnable pour lui. Il prit les jouets qu'il avait apportés avec lui et moi je pris mon journal de bord pour compter ma rencontre, ma première journée, nuit avec lui.

Edward Cullen référent de Matt âgé de cinq ans.

Journal de bord. 1er Jour de Matt avec nous.

Récupéré à l'hôpital, état assez désastreux, mais réceptif à mes gestes.

Il parait assez maigre pour son âge, mais demanderai à Carlisle de le recevoir dans la semaine.

Description physique : Yeux vert clair. Cheveux roux, châtain. Taille assez petite. Corpulence, maigre. N'a aucun signe particulier, pour le moment.

Depuis le début de notre rencontre, il n'a prononcé que le nom de son ours en peluche : Little Bear. Je lui ai offert et il ne la lâchait plus depuis hier. Serait-ce son premier jouet lui appartenant. Son dossier ne contient pas d'énormes indications sur ses sévices ou même sur son environnement.

Il n'est pas franchement renfermé, mais ne parle pas beaucoup. Le retour au domaine se fait calmement et doucement. Il m'a même laissé l'attaché au siège, pour le voyage, sans rien dire. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, il est resté ébahi devant les bâtiments. Je lui ai présenté presque toute l'équipe du domaine, il ne dit rien, mais observe beaucoup.

Dans sa chambre je lui explique, pourquoi il est d'abord seul et ce que nous allons faire ensemble. J'arrive même à lui décrocher un petit sourire, bref, mais il est apparu quand même. Cela me fait sourire intérieurement.

Nous dinons ensuite dans sa chambre où moi je lui parle et lui m'écoute tout en mangeant et en m'observant. La soirée se passe ainsi puis ensuite vint l'heure du coucher. Je lui lis une histoire et il s'endort très vite, épuisé par les évènements de la journée.

Je m'installe sur le lit d'à côté et lis un peu pour moi. Au bout d'une heure, ses cauchemars se réveillent et lui hurle. Le premier contact allait donc avoir lieu ce soir. Je vais à lui, le prends dans mes bras et le berce.

Automatiquement, il se braque, mais je lui explique que c'est moi, Edward et que je ne lui veux aucun mal. Il se calme un peu et je lui chante la berceuse de mes enfants et il se rendort. C'est ainsi que ma nuit se passa. J'ai pu dormir 10 minutes par si par là.

Ce matin, je fis comme si de rien n'était. Comme si je n'avais pas passé ma nuit à le réconforter et je sens dans son regard un remerciement silencieux.

Je ne dois pas le brusquer, il doit avoir confiance en moi avant de lui parler de ses cauchemars…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, car du coin de l'œil j'aperçus Jasper et Mlle Swan s'approcher de nous. Je boucle mon journal et attends.

Je vis Matt lancer plusieurs coups d'œil à la jeune femme. Je pensais qu'elle pourrait peut-être m'aider si le contact passait entre eux. Je n'eus pas tort, car en la présentant au petit, il rougissait, mais répondait un peu.

Elle s'y prenait gauchement, mais tendrement avec lui. Cela se voyait qu'elle n'en avait pas l'habitude. Mais comme dit une expression « c'est en forgeant que l'on devient forgeron », elle apprendra sur le tas comme beaucoup d'entre nous. Je lui fis ma proposition et elle accepta. Elle avait un sacré caractère, ressemblant à Rose, peut-être un peu plus douce ou moins cassé, mais la ressemblance y était. Elle parlait rapidement sans réfléchir par moment et était aussi têtue qu'une mule. En fait, j'étais heureux de lui avoir confié Alex, ils s'entendraient bien ces deux-là. Avec Evi cela serait un peu plus compliqué, mais je savais qu'Alex et Jazz seraient là pour l'aider.

Malgré cette timidité récurrente, cette femme dégageait un je ne sais quoi qui m'intriguait. Elle était facile à cerner, mais en même temps difficile. Un coup à l'aise avec Matt et tout d'un coup gêné au possible. Un moment, elle avait une telle ardeur et l'instant d'après elle était fébrile. Un vrai ouragan de sentiment contradictoire.

Quand elle reviendra de sa présentation, je pourrais l'étudier davantage, pensais-je.

Je passais ensuite les deux heures suivantes à continuer de rédiger mon journal de bord, annotant tout ce que j'observais chez Matt. Bella revint pendant que je lisais pour Matt, qui m'écoutait passionnément.

— Regarde Matt, Bella se joint à nous. Lui dis-je en souriant.

Matt lui fit un petit sourire et retourna à la contemplation de l'herbe.

— Asseyez-vous Bella, je vous en prie.

— Merci beaucoup, dit-elle en s'assoyant non loin de moi, et pas trop près de Matt.

— Nous lisions Harry Potter, aimez-vous?

— Oui, j'aime bien. Harry Potter est un grand sorcier, dit-elle en souriant.

Je lui souris en retour.

— Et si vous nous parliez un peu de vous? Proposais-je.

— Euh... d'accord. Vous désirez savoir des choses plus que d'autre à mon propos? Me demanda-t-elle.

— Commençons simples. D'où venez-vous et quel âge avez-vous? Demandais-je.

— OK, je viens de Forks, dans l'État de Washington. C'est loin d'ici, dit-elle à Matt. Et j'ai 21 ans, nous dit-elle.

— Matt sache que logiquement, il n'est pas poli de demander l'âge d'une dame, d'accord. Lui dis-je avec un clin d'oeil, ce qui le fit rire doucement.

À ce moment-là, mon coeur se remplit de joie et d'espoir car enfin un rire avait franchi ses lèvres. Je ne laissais rien paraitre à part un petit sourire.

— Et qu'aimez-vous dans la vie chère Bella? Demandais-je toujours en souriant.

— J'aime la nature, lire, la musique, le cinéma, des journées/soirées en famille. J'aimerais faire des sports, mais je ne suis pas très habile donc je m'y abstiens, dit-elle en rigolant doucement.

Matt la suivit dans son rire et je lui fis signe de ne pas relever. Elle était naturelle, cela se voyait. Le petit s'ouvrait un peu et son rire ressemblait à un doux carillon à mes oreilles.

— Vous voulez savoir autre chose?

— Parlez-nous de vos gouts musicaux, littéraires. Dis-je très souriant.

— Côté musical, j'écoute de tout. Autant classique que pop, rock, métal, punk, disco... vraiment de tout. Puis, pour la littérature, je lis surtout des ouvrages anciens. Je me suis acheté hier, Les hauts de Hurlevent, j'aime aussi Roméo et Juliette, Tristan et Iseult, des ouvrages dans ces styles. Mais je peux lire également du Harry Potter si l'histoire m'accroche.

— Eh bien, que de diversité. Dis-je gentiment. Et vous, voulez-vous savoir des choses? Dis-je curieux de voir si elle oserait me poser des questions.

— Euh... cela ne serait pas poli venant de ma part, je crois bien, pour le moment. Dit-elle, ses joues devenaient cramoisies à force de me regarder, elle baissa le regard et regarda ses mains.

— Ici, aucun n'a de secret. Je vous en prie, je vous écoute. Dis-je amuser.

— C'est plutôt personnel comme question. Me dit-elle.

J'inclinais la tête, l'incitant à continuer.

— Pourquoi avez-vous décidé de mettre votre vie sentimentale de côté? Si vous me dites que c'est pour ces enfants, je sais, on me l'a dit. Mais je trouve cela tellement désolant pour vous. Finit-elle par dire en chuchotant presque.

Elle fermit les yeux.

Sa question me perturba quelque peu. Je veux dire pourquoi s'intéresser à ma vie sentimentale?

— Je... je me raclais la gorge un peu gêné. Je ne l'ai pas mis forcément de côté volontairement, mais c'est un choix de vie que très peu de personnes acceptent. Dis-je sincèrement, mais pas forcément à l'aise.

— Vous n'étiez pas obligé de me répondre, je suis désolée. Dit-elle virant au rouge écarlate.

— Ce n'est rien. Je ne m'en offusque pas et disons qu'au moins vous êtes franche. Dis-je doucement, me faisant rassurant. Autre chose? Souris-je.

— Euh... euh... non. Dit-elle, incapable de relever le regard vers moi.

— N'ayez pas de gêne. En ai-je moi? Dis-je en riant. Allez, question embarrassante comme cela, pas de souci. Dis-je en faisant un clin d'oeil à Matt qui semblait amusé de la situation. Avez-vous un petit ami qui vous attend à Forks, c'est ça? Demandais-je amusé.

— M... Moi, euh... non, aucun petit ami, dit-t-elle rapidement.

À sa réponse, je riais franchement. On aurait dit un petit chat apeuré.

— Alors à vous. Une question pour moi? Dis-je souriant.

— Pourquoi dormir si peu, quand... quand vous pourriez laisser la chance à d'autre de faire le même boulot que vous? Dit-elle en me regardant vaguement.

— Question je prends en charge un petit comme Matt. Dis-je en le regardant. Je lui donne tout et lui me donne sa confiance. Si vous vous trouviez dans une même situation, trouveriez-vous normal de trouver une autre personne que celle en qui vous avez confiance? Demandais-je vraiment curieux de sa réponse.

— Non. Mais je peux vous dire que votre famille et moi-même, mais surtout vos proches, sont, inquièts pour vous. Moi je trouve cela malsain, dans un sens de si peu dormir.

— Pourquoi malsain? Dis-je intriguer.

— Parce que ce n'est pas un bon mode de vie, cela fait un certain temps, mais à un moment cela devint nuisible pour la santé. Voilà pourquoi je dis que certaines fois c'est OK, mais pas toujours la même personne. Malgré que ça soit vous qui soyez le plus apte à faire le boulot me suis-je fait dire. Me répondit-elle.

— OK je comprends votre point de vue. Maintenant, écouter le mien. Certes, cela n'est pas bon pour ma santé, mais ce métier je le fais pour eux et je dors. Peu certes, mais je dors. Quand vous savez ce qui se passe dans ses chambres, je ne peux juste pas rester de marbre. Si effectivement, je pouvais juste dire, "Hey tu me remplaces ce soir je suis crevé ", je le ferais. Malheureusement, cela n'est pas aussi simple. Ils ont confiance en moi, la nuit je suis là pour eux, je les réconforte et c'est un rituel où la confiance s'instaure petit à petit. Alors, peut-être un jour je ne pourrais ou ne voudrais plus le faire, mais pour le moment je ne vois rien qui puisse me retenir de le faire. Dis-je doucement.

— Oui, je comprends, mais il ne faudrait pas attendre d'en être rendu à ne plus être apte pour le faire. Mais bon... ce n'est pas de mon ressort et m'excuse de m'avoir avancé sur ce sujet. Je n'avais pas à m'immiscer dans votre vie comme cela. Dit-elle timidement.

— Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Vous ne me connaissez pas et vous êtes curieuse. Une bien belle qualité. Si vous avez d'autres questions n'hésitez pas, je ne cache rien à personne. Enfin presque, pensais-je.

— Je... Je... Pourquoi... non. Et vous d'autres questions? Me demanda-t-elle mal à l'aise.

— Oui. Pourquoi être aussi gêné? Dis-je en souriant en coin.

— Parce que... parce que parfois la curiosité n'est pas toujours une bonne chose, alors ma curiosité me provoque de la gêne. Et normalement, je ne parle pas de sujets aussi complexes et privés lors d'une première vraie rencontre avec mon patron.

— OK, mais qui vous dis que suis le seul patron ou même votre patron tout court?

— Personne. Mais le directeur, c'est vous, donc, j'en ai déduit ainsi.

— Et bien considérer moi autrement que comme patron voilà tout. Dis-je simplement.

— D'accord. Dit-elle en relevant le regard vers moi. Il s'accrocha finalement au mien.

Son regard m'hypnotisa derechef. Je n'arrivais pas à regarder ailleurs. Il y avait une telle passion, une petite peur, une blessure. Ses yeux étaient un livre ouvert à son âme. Je réussis tout de même à me reprendre, regardant Matt qui lui n'avait rien perdu de notre échange et qui faisait un petit sourire.

— Vous avez d'autres questions? Demandais-je doucement.

— Pour l'instant, non. Dit-elle tout simplement. Et vous?

— Moi j'en ai une. Pourquoi avoir choisi ce métier?

— Parce que j'aime les enfants. Aider les enfants à avoir une soif d'apprendre est important pour moi. J'aime voir les visages émerveiller de chaque enfant qui apprend et comprends ce qu'on lui montre. C'est une fierté pour moi de savoir que c'est grâce à moi qu'ils le savent.

— Et pourquoi le domaine? Et pas une école proche de Forks?

— Parce qu'aucun poste n'était disponible. Je désirais un poste et voilà que j'en ai trouvé un ici. De plus, j'ai la chance d'apporter mon aide aux enfants du domaine.

Je souris et arrêta là mon inquisition.

— Voudriez-vous lire pour Matt? Demandais-je doucement.

— Oui, pourquoi pas? Me répondit-elle gentiment.

Je lui tendis le livre, là où nous étions arrêtés avant son arrivée. Elle le prit et entama sa lecture pour Matt.

Pour ma part, je pris mon journal intime et commença la rédaction de celui-ci.

Cher inconscient.

J'ai récupéré un nouvel enfant. Encore dans un sale état. Cette nuit a été horrible, ses souffrances sont immesurables, il n'a même pas 6 ans et il hurle comme un pendu. On dit souvent que la première nuit est la plus dure, mais je suis presque sûr qu'avec lui cela sera pire. Aujourd'hui pourtant, il a souri et rit à mes côtés et ceux de Bella (nouveau prof de littérature).

Cette jeune femme m'intrigue, mais a l'air d'avoir une bonne influence sur le petit alors, je lui ai proposé de se joindre à moi pour s'en occuper. En même temps, cela me permettra de la cerner un peu et surtout lui apprendre le métier qu'est le nôtre.

Elle est douce, rafraichissante, joyeuse et aimable, voire aimante. Je sais qu'Alex la surveille pour moi, mais aussi qu'il a un petit béguin pour elle. C'est mignon certes, mais je dois surveiller cela de près…

De nouveau je m'arrêtais dans mon écriture sentant un regard sur moi. Je relevai la tête et tomba directement sur ce superbe regard chocolat.

— Oui? Dis-je intriguer.

— Désolée, mais Matt semble s'ennuyer et il ne fait que regarder les jeux dans le parc. Dit-elle quelque peu gênée.

Je me tournais donc vers Matt et le vis qui regardait, effectivement, les jeux.

— Matt? J'attendis qu'il me regarde ce qu'il fit assez vite. Tu voudrais aller jouer là-bas? Dis-je en montrant du doigt l'emplacement.

Il me fit un petit sourire gêné et fit quand même oui de la tête.

— Eh bien, allez hop, jeune homme, nous allons jouer. Dis-je en me levant et en proposant ma main à Bella.

Elle l'accepta puis se leva. Elle se joint à nous pour se rendre aux jeux.

Nous allions nous assoir sur le banc en face du toboggan que Matt avait choisi.

— Alors avez-vous pris votre décision pour ce soir? Demandais-je ne quittant pas Matt des yeux.

— J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et oui je l'ai prise. J'accepte pour ce soir. M'annonça-t-elle.

— Je tiens néanmoins a... Je peux te tutoyer? Demandais-je subitement.

— Oui, vous pouvez, mais pas besoin de me dire que cela ne sera pas facile. Je le sais déjà. Dit-elle en regardant Matt glisser.

— Merci. Dis-je dans un sourire. Comme je te disais, je tiens néanmoins à te prévenir de comment cela se passe. C'est dur, vraiment dur Bella. Il te faut te préparer psychologiquement. Ce ne sont pas que de simples frayeurs nocturnes. Ce sont des hurlements de frayeur, des pleurs de peur et cela dure toute la nuit. Dis-je doucement.

— Oui, je sais. Alex m'en a parlé. Il a de bons poumons, parait-il. Vous parlez de me préparer, psychologiquement que devrais-je faire? Me questionna-t-elle.

— Observes pendant ses crises, mais n'y prend pas part et si tu sens que tu vas craquer part, rentre à la maison. Je fais ce métier depuis trois ans et même encore maintenant je ne m'y habitue toujours pas. Celles de Matt sont assez virulentes alors si tu pars, je ne dirai ou ne penserai, merde, elle ne sait pas y faire. Non, je dirai que tu as du courage de reconnaitre tes limites. Je ne veux pas que tu te détruises le mental pour cela, un ici, cela suffit. Dis-je plus pour moi-même que pour elle.

— Merci de vos conseils, j'évaluerai la situation ce soir. Et ne vous en faites pas, normalement, je connais mes limites. Dit-elle en finissant dans un murmure.

— C'est à dire? Dis-je intéressé.

— Hum... rien de bien catastrophique. Et cela n'a rien à voir avec la situation qui nous concerne en ce moment.

— Je suis tout ouïe si tu as besoin. Dis-je sincèrement. J'étais l'épaule et l'oreille de presque tout le monde ici.

— D'accord, j'en prends note, merci Edward. Me dit-elle en réponse à ce que je venais de lui dire.

— De rien, dis-je doucement.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre nous. Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, Bella reprit la parole.

— Qu'avez-vous prévu de faire avec moi, parmi vous et Matt? Et avec les enfants auxquels je suis référente. Je vais organiser mon horaire comment? Désolé de toutes ces questions, dit-elle rougissant quelque peu.

— Pour nous trois le programme est simple, rester avec lui et lui donner confiance. Bien sûr, tes référés auront leurs heures. Pour cela, je te conseille vers 17 h/18 h, car leurs journées les occupent pas mal et s'ils ont besoin de parler c'est l'heure adéquate. Avec tes pensionnaires, à toi de trouver avec eux, parfois ils ont juste besoin de savoir que tu es là, prête à passer du temps avec eux parfois, parfois plus. Comprends-tu?

— Donc, si je comprends bien, je passe mes journées avec vous et Matt et lorsque je dois voir mes référés je vous quitte pour aller les rejoindre et lorsque j'ai terminé, je reviens vous voir tous les deux. C'est bien cela?

— En gros oui. Dis-je en riant doucement. Programme attractif, hein? Lui demandais-je.

— Programme assez chargé, quoique bien intéressant. Puis-je vous demander pourquoi, en gros, oui?

— Parce qu'avec Matt, nous en sommes à la première phrase, la plus calme, si je puis dire. Ensuite, eh bien, cela sera folklore. Dis-je souriant.

— Donc, pour la suite, je vais m'attendre à quoi, en plus de la venue des classes dans un mois?

— Apprends déjà ce mois-ci ensuite, tu verras pour l'après. Ne prends pas l'habitude de planifier ou d'organiser des choses méticuleusement avec les enfants. Es-tu correct avec cela? Demandais-je tout de même.

— D'accord, je ferai comme cela. Et pour les nuits?

— Pour ce mois-ci, je te propose 2 nuits par semaine, cela te conviendrais ainsi?

— OK. M'attendant à très peu dormir si je réussis à faire la nuit complète. Je ne m'attends pas à être à mon 100 % demain matin, je désire vous en informer, me dit-elle un peu soucieuse.

— Je pense effectivement que tu ne dormiras pas beaucoup, mais cela est normal et je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur de ne pas vouloir plus de nuits et je n'allais pas non plus te l'exiger. Dis-je en souriant.

— Merci, Edward. Me dit-elle en baissant les yeux et tournant une mèche de ses cheveux.

— Il n'y a pas de quoi Miss Swan. Lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Aurais-tu d'autres questions sur tes fonctions?

— Non, je ne crois pas en avoir d'autre pour l'instant. Mais si je comprends bien, on va passer beaucoup de temps ensemble à travailler avec Matt... Dit-elle en le regardant jouer avec les anneaux.

— Effectivement, nous passerons le trois quarts de notre temps ensemble, cela te pose-t-il un problème? Demandais-je un peu blessé par sa remarque_. Pourquoi étais-je blessé d'ailleurs?_

— Un problème? Euh… non, bien au contraire. Euh... ce n'est pas ça que voulait dire. Dit-elle en rougissant. Plutôt que ça va me faire plaisir de travailler avec Matt... et vous. Dit-elle en fuyant me regard.

— Alors, j'en suis ravie. Susurrais-je.

La matinée passa ainsi, nous deux discutant de temps à autre et surveillant Matt. Le midi arriva et Matt voulu prendre son repas dans sa chambre, nous avions pris le repas et nous avions mangé avec lui. L'après-midi se passa de la même manière. Bella prenait plus en plus confiance en elle par rapport à Matt et j'appréciais les efforts qu'elle déployait pour vaincre sa timidité.

Le moment du coucher arriva bien trop vite à mon gout et j'avais demandé à ce que l'on dispose un deuxième lit pour Bella. Emmett ne s'était pas fait prier et l'avait installé, pensais-je en voyant le lit dans la chambre.

— Matt veux-tu que ce soit Bella ou moi qui te lise ton histoire? Demandais-je.

Il me regarda longuement, hésitant.

— Si tu veux que ce soit Bella, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Dis-je pour le réconforter.

Il acquiesça vivement. Je me tournais donc vers Bella qui affichait un petit sourire timide et je lui tendis l'histoire du petit poucet. Elle commença sa lecture, mais Matt s'endormit bien vite. Elle alla se mettre sur son lit.

— Bella tu ferais bien de te reposer un peu. Enfin, c'est juste un conseil.

— D'accord, comptez vous en faire de même? Me demanda-t-elle.

— Non, moi je vais lire un peu. Dis-je un sourire en coin. Ensuite à la fin de la première crise j'irai en ronde.

— OK, c'est vous qui vous y connaissez. Pas moi. Dit-elle en s'étendant sur son lit de côté, face à moi, un bras sous sa tête.

— Bon repos Bella. Dis-je doucement.

— Merci, Edward. Répondit-elle en fermant ses yeux.

À peine les eut-elle fermés qu'elle s'endormit.

Je me plongeais dans mes propres songes tout en ne fermant pas les yeux. Les minutes filèrent et moi je pensais à mes devoirs, contraintes et obligations. J'ai avait pris beaucoup pour alléger mes frères et sœurs. Eux avaient une vie en dehors d'ici, ils étaient tous en couple, unis et heureux. Moi j'étais seul et personne ne m'attendait au coucher du soleil alors il me paraissait normal de rester et d'en faire plus pour leurs propres bonheurs, voire au détriment du mien.

Une légère plainte ce fit entendre non loin de moi, ce qui eu le don de me ramener à l'instant présent, je tournais la tête pour apercevoir Bella endormi profondément.

Ses yeux clos, son visage détendu ainsi que sa bouche légèrement entrebâillée étaient un appel à la douceur. Elle était étendue là, tel un ange qui aurait perdu sa voix initiale. La bonté et l'innocence l'entouraient dans un halo telle une aura pure.

J'étais quelque peu troublé de penser de telles choses sur elle. Elle me paraissait fragile, fissurée sous cette carapace durcie par les évènements passés. En quelque sorte je me retrouvais en elle, à différents degrés. Malgré ma prudence acquise envers les femmes depuis ces nombreuses années, j'avais une envie irrévocable de la protéger de tous les maux de la terre. Protéger cette douce sa confiance et sa bonté d'âme. Je voulais qu'elle ne vive pas plus de malheur plus qu'elle n'en avait déjà vécu, je voulais être prêt d'elle simplement.

Mes propres pensées me choquèrent. Je la connaissais à peine, j'avais eu certes de nombreux renseignements sur elle, mais j'avais cette impression que je la connaissais depuis toujours.

Or en la regardant de plus près, je savais parfaitement que je ne la connaissais que depuis hier. Son souffle me parvint et il sentait divinement bon. Un petit mot sortit de sa bouche et n'en comprit pas le sens. Pris d'une curiosité maladive, je m'approchais de son lit doucement et silencieusement. Je me penchais sur elle et pris une grande inspiration. On pourrait me prendre pour un pervers né, mais c'était la première fois en 25 ans que je faisais cela. Elle sentait La fraise et une fleur assez peu connue, mais qui faisait partie de mes préférées, le freesia. Elle avait vraiment toutes les qualités requises cette demoiselle. Elle lâcha un profond soupir et lâcha mon prénom dans celui-ci. Je me relevais vivement en ayant cru l'avoir réveillé, mais je constatais qu'elle dormait toujours à point fermée.

Je soufflai soulagé et me remit à la hauteur de sa tête. Du bout des doigts, j'effleurais délicatement le contour de son visage tout en fermant les yeux (un petit qui était aveugle m'avait appris et montré que cela différenciait du fait de voir avec nos yeux et à cet instant je lui donnais tout a fait raison.)

Je la découvrais d'une nouvelle façon qui en était encore plus merveilleuse. Dans un nouveau souffle, elle redit mon prénom et cela emplit mon coeur d'une étrange sensation.

Incapable de pouvoir me retenir de faire plus, je reculai vivement et retournai à mon lit. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas tous ses sentiments qui me parcouraient. J'avais de nouveau envie de jouer d... Impossible, pensais-je. Comment une simple petite et fragile femme pouvait-elle me faire ressentir cela?

Je ne pus penser, davantage, car deux heures étaient passées, depuis que Matt et Bella s'étaient endormis ce premier commença, à s'agiter. Je réveillai donc Bella en douceur qu'elle ne soit pas surprise.

— Bella, Bella, réveille-toi. Dis-je en la secouant doucement.

— Hummm... quoi? Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix endormie.

— Matt va avoir sa crise d'ici peu, il vaudrait mieux pour toi d'être réveillé si tu ne veux pas être prise au dépourvue. Dis-je en chuchotant.

— Oh, fut tout ce qu'elle dit, en s'assoyant sur son lit et se frottant les yeuxpour se réveiller. J'observe pendant ce temps, c'est bien ça? Rajouta-t-elle en s'étirant légèrement.

— Oui, c'est bien cela. Dis-je en un sourire triste.

— D'accord. Dit-elle, au même moment où Matt poussa son premier cri de terreur.

J'allais rapidement près de lui et le prit dans mes bras, lui disant mille fois que c'était moi, Edward.

Il se débattait tant bien que mal, poussant de longues plaintes effrayé. Chacun de ses cris perçait mon coeur de la même souffrance que la sienne. Il dormait qu'à moitié, suffoquant par moment tellement pris dans cette crise, oubliant d'en respirer.

J'avais mal pour lui, mais je devais le reprendre et le rassurer. C'est ce que je fis en lui chantant la berceuse et en le berçant doucement en caressant son crâne. Petit à petit ses cris, ses gémissements diminuèrent pour ne finir que par entendre sa respiration calme et tranquille. J'avais réussi ma mission pour sa première crise.

Je soufflais de soulagement et déposa le petit dans son lit douillet. Une légère plainte franchit ses lèvres pour finir en soupir. Je regardais derrière, ayant presque oublié Bella pendant la crise du petit.

Elle s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, dans le fond de la chambre, fermant les yeux fortement. Je m'avançais doucement vers elle et posa ma main sur son épaule.

— Bella? L'appelais-je doucement.

— Humm, dit-elle en rouvrant les yeux.

— C'est fini. Est-ce que ça va? Lui demandais-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

— Oui... oui, ça va, dit-elle en regardant Matt, coucher dans son lit.

— Je vois bien que cela ne va pas, dis-moi. Dis-je doucement en la regardant.

— _C'est assez surprenant, voilà tout. Dit-elle d'une petite voix._

— Explique-moi ce que tu ressens, ne garde pas pour toi. Dis-je doucement pour ne pas la brusquer.

— C'est compliqué. J'ai ressenti toute la douleur que cet enfant pouvait avoir, ça faisait tout drôle, me dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

— Je sais. Et c'est mieux. La voyant écarquiller les yeux, je m'expliquai. Si tu ressens cette douleur, tu sais par quoi, il passe. Tu n'es pas indifférente à ses maux. Et cela dans notre métier est une bonne chose. Dis-je en soutenant son regard intense.

— Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que je ne suis pas une sans coeur, me dit-elle en continuant de me regarder.

À mesure que les minutes passaient, je me perdais dans son regard noisette. J'avais la gorge sèche et mon coeur battait irrégulièrement._ Merde Cullen, il t'arrive quoi? _J'essayais de me reprendre, mais n'y arrivais pas franchement.

— Veux-tu partir et rentrer à la maison? Demandais-je, alors que mille pensées traversaient mon esprit.

— Euh... non, pas encore, je veux voir où sont mes limites et je sens que je ne les ai pas atteintes encore. A... à moins que ça vous dérange? Me dit-elle doucement.

— Non pas de problème, mais je dois aller en ronde, veux-tu m'accompagner? Et s'il te plait, tutoie-moi. Les « vous » sont pour mon père et encore. Dis-je un sourire en coin.

— D'accord, pour tutoyer alors, me dit-elle en souriant et rougissant. Pour aller en ronde, je ne voudrais pas déranger par exemple.

— Si je te le propose, c'est que tu ne déranges pas Bella. Dis-je en me levant et en lui tendant la main. Et si tu as des questions, ne te gêne surtout pas, tu es avec moi pour apprendre. Dis-je dans un sourire.

— Merci, dit-elle en prenant ma main et se levant.

— As-tu une préférence pour commencer? Les petits, moyens ou grands?

— Non, faisons dans l'ordre que tu fais normalement. Cela sera bien.

— J'aime commencer par les bébés, dis-je tendrement. C'est l'heure du biberon, une connexion unique se forme lorsque tu leur donnes à boire, tu verras.

— Humm... j'aurais pu connaître cela si je n'étais pas venue ici, mais je veux bien le faire ici, oui. Je sais que normalement, le contact est magique à ce que j'ai entendu dire.

— Eh bien, allons-y. Dis-je avec un certain entrain.

Je nous conduisis à travers les couloirs du bâtiment pour enfin arriver à la pouponnière.

Gaëlle m'attendait pour son dernier biberon de la nuit. Comme à mon habitude j'enlevai mon tee-shirt pour la prendre peau à peau et la mis contre moi. Je regardais Bella qui elle me regardait choqué.

— Quoi, demandais-je étonné.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir enlever ton tee-shirt pour donner un biberon. Dit-elle stupéfaite.

— Connais-tu le concept du peau à peau? Demandais-je en m'asseyant, Gaëlle toujours dans les bras.

— Non, je ne le connais pas désolée.

— Un enfant même aussi petit que Gaëlle comprend qu'elle n'a pas de maman, le contact peau à peau a été mis en place pour les papas pour qu'ils puissent avoir un vrai lien avec leurs enfants. Quand une mère accouche on lui met le bébé directement sur elle et le lien est créé d'office pour un père c'est plus ardu, vois-tu? Ici, nous faisons la même chose. Nous créons un lien avec ces petits bouts, car entendre un coeur battre les rassure et les bercent. Prends Marc et essaye si tu le désires. Dis-je en souriant.

— D'accord, dit-elle en prenant gauchement ce petit homme.

— Veux-tu que je te guide?

— Si tu le veux bien, oui.

Je déposai Gaëlle dans son petit lit le temps d'aider Bella. Je pris Marc dans mes bras.

— Enlève ton haut. Dis-je doucement.

— Ah, euh... je dois vraiment enlever... mon haut? Me demanda-t-elle mal à l'aise.

— Oui, je suis désolé, il le faut pour le peau à peau. Tout aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle.

— OK, dit-elle en enlevant son haut en hésitant. Elle me fit découvrir un soutien-gorge à dentelle rose, qui ne recouvrait que la moitié de sa poitrine.

Je déglutis difficilement, mais me repris et lui posa Marc, la tête entre ses deux seins. Il se calma de suite. Puis je la menai à un rocking-chair où elle s'assied.

— Alors que ressens-tu? Dis-je souriant, voyant ses yeux pétiller de bonheur.

— C'est chaud, doux, réconfortant. Sentir son souffle sur moi... elle ferma ses yeux tout en berçant Marc et lui tapotant les fesses. Effectivement, c'est magique, rajouta-t-elle la voix douce.

— Tu es bien plus maternelle que tu ne pourrais le croire. Dis-je avec un sourire bienveillant reprenant Gaëlle sur moi. L'avoir ainsi sur moi, me transportais de joie et me faisais souvent partir loin, mais ce soir, je n'en avais pas le droit, Bella était là.

— Merci, Edward. Me dit-elle rougissante quelque peu.

— De rien. Dis-je en fermant les yeux et en chantonnant pour ma petite protégée. J'entendis une des femmes qui s'occupent des bébés s'approcher de Bella.

— Voulez-vous lui donner son repas mademoiselle? Lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

— Euh, oui, pourquoi pas. Que dois-je faire exactement?

— Vous calez le petit comme si vous lui donniez le sein, voilà comme ça. Ensuite, vous portez le biberon à sa bouche et le petit fera le reste. Si vous voyez qu'il tête trop vite enlever lui la tétine quelques secondes pour qu'il puisse reprendre son souffle. Souvent, ils sont de vrais gloutons. Dit-elle en riant doucement, mais toujours en parlant de manière très douce.

— D'accord, je vais essayer. Dis Bella d'une voix apaisante et douce.

Puis Madeleine vient vers moi et me mit le biberon dans la main. Sans ouvrir les yeux, je plaçai la petite pour la nourrir. Je lui mis le biberon en bouche et elle téta avidement. J'ouvris doucement les yeux pour surveiller ma petite gloutonne préférée et rencontra une paire d'yeux choquée.

— Quoi? demandais-je une fois de plus, à moitié amusé.

— Comment fais-tu pour la nourrir en ayant les yeux fermés?

— Question d'habitude ou d'instinct je ne sais pas. Pourquoi? Posais-je intrigué par une telle question.

— Comment fais-tu pour savoir qu'elle ne boit pas trop vite ou que c'est le temps de faire ses rots? Il faut vérifier cela que ma belle-mère me disait.

— J'écoute, dis-je simplement. Tu as l'air tellement surprise, je ne vois pas en quoi cela est-il incroyable. Demandais-je étonné.

— Je n'ai pas l'habitude, c'est nouveau pour moi. Je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant, ni m'occuper de bébé. Dit-elle avec un peu de difficulté. Comme si elle avait été gênée de m'avouer cela.

— Bella, qu'y a-t-il pour que tu sois autant gênée? Demandais-je une fois que nous étions seuls.

— Je ne sais pas. Je suis ici, en train de nourrir un bébé, en soutien-gorge, avec un homme et je repense à la femme de mon père qui va bientôt en avoir un également. J'aime la sensation, malgré que ce soit bouleversant pour une première fois.

— Tu te sens enfin femme? Demandais-je en étant presque sûr de la réponse.

— Je... je... oui. Finit-elle par me dire en rougissant, plus que nécessaire.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je ressens la même chose dès que j'ai un de ses petits sur moi, je me sens à ma place enfin. C'est comme si mon corps et mon esprit avaient enfin trouvé ce pour quoi j'avais été conçu même si je sais pertinemment que ce ne sont pas les miens, j'aspire à être père... Un jour. Dis-je dans un souffle. Il doit juste en être de même pour toi. Dis-je en un sourire confiant.

— Oui, un jour... je serai mère, mais en attendant, je ferai avec ceux des autres, me dit-elle en souriant en retour.

— Voilà un bon concept non?

— À bien y penser, oui.

— Alors, tu as définitivement ta place avec nous. Tu as compris de toi-même ce qui fait que ce village soit spécial. Dis-je souriant.

_Comment trouvez-vous le comportement d'Edward et Bella ?_

_Croyez-vous à un rapprochement rapide ?_

_Edward va-t-il découvrir la vraie raison de la venue de Bella au domaine ?_

_Que de questions avez-vous des petites idées ?_

_Dans tous les cas pensez au petit bouton que nous chérissons tant !_

_A la semaine prochaine._

_Jess et Lili !_


	5. Chapitre 4 : Aide au domaine

_Hey ! Merci les filles pour vos reviews et aussi pour votre lecture._

_ C'est trop gentil, continuer comme cela, ça fait plaisir._

_Voici un nouveau chapitre, souhaitons que vous l'aimerez._

* * *

.

_**Chapitre 4 : Aide au domaine. **_

**.**_**  
**_

_**PDV Isabella.**_

Je continuai de donner le biberon de Marc en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de me dire. Tous ici même, prenaient les enfants pour les leurs dans l'attente de recevoir la cigogne à leur tour. Je trouvais cela exceptionnel de leur part. À un point tel que j'avais avoué moi-même faire de même, sans le savoir.

Après le repas des poupons, Edward me fit visiter les autres étages et s'assura que tous étaient dans leurs lits et qu'à minuit tout le monde était au lit et endormit! Nous retournâmes dans la chambre de Matt et Edward me proposa de me recoucher en attendant les prochaines crises. C'est ce que je fis. Je me fis réveiller quatre nouvelles fois avant le lever du jour. Au matin, le réveil fut difficile. À un point tel qu'Edward avait dû me réveiller par deux reprises.

Je passai la journée tant bien que mal avec Matt et Edward. J'étais à demi endormie toute la journée. Je fis quelques bêtises qui firent rire Matt à quelques reprises. Un peu avant le repas du soir, j'avais été voir Evi. La petite ne parlait pas beaucoup puisqu'elle était mal à l'aise. Je passai un peu de temps avec elle, lui parlant de moi, un peu d'elle et je finis avec une lecture jusqu'au moment du repas. Elle me paraissait contente puisqu'elle me fit un grand sourire puis me remercia avant d'aller manger. Je retournai auprès de Matt et Edward. À mon arrivée, Matt me fit un léger sourire et Edward m'en fit un en coin. Comment ne pas craquer à ce genre de sourire ? Jasper avait raison… les jeunes filles pouvaient bien le trouver mignon. Je mangeai et passai le reste de mon temps avec eux jusqu'au moment de dormir. Une fois de plus, Matt avait voulu que cela fût moi qui lise l'histoire. Je la lis et il s'endormit pendant la lecture. Je le plaçai convenablement dans son lit. Posai un baiser sur son crâne et me retournai. Mon regard croisa celui d'Edward. Le rouge me monta aux joues de le voir me sourire ainsi. Il me proposa d'aller me reposer à la maison, maintenant que le petit était dans les bras de Morphée puisque j'avais l'air exténuée. Je ne me fis pas prier avant d'accepter.

Je m'en allai à la maison en pensant à cette journée bien remplie que j'avais eue. En marchant vers l'établissement où se situait ma chambre, j'eus le remords de ne pas avoir donné signe de vie à Laurent. Et j'avais un autre remords de faire cela dans le dos d'Edward. Il ne savait rien. Je faisais tous ces efforts pour ce putain d'article. Je trouvais cela difficile de gérer ma vie professionnelle et personnelle. Les deux étaient entrelacées ici.

En arrivant dans ma chambre, je m'écroulai sur mon lit. Épuisée. Mon iPhone vibra. Un appel d'Alex. Alex ? Je répondis.

— Allo, dis-je d'un ton inquiet en me couchant sur le dos.

— Hey miss canon. Dit-il en riant.

— Hey, Alex, dis-je en riant tout en me retournant sur le ventre.

— Ça va? Dit-il d'une voix enjouée.

— Ça peut aller. Une journée chargée, mais OK. Et toi?

— Ouais, mais en fait là je rigole, mais je t'appelle pour un truc sérieux.

— C'est à quel sujet? Lui demandais-je en reprenant un ton plus sérieux.

— Heu, tu as vu Evi aujourd'hui?

— Oui, nous avons parlé un peu l'une et l'autre et je lui ai fait la lecture avant le diner. Pourquoi?

— Elle t'a parlé? Dit-il sans répondre à ma question.

— De tout et de rien. Un peu d'elle, mais du moment présent. Rien de plus.

— OK, je comprends mieux. As-tu eu des gestes tendres avec elle. Je sais que je parais brute et tout, mais je t'expliquerai après. Dit-il plein d'aplombs.

— Euh, oui. J'ai essayé d'agir comme j'aurais agi avec ma fille si elle l'avait été. Pourquoi cette question, Alex?

— Écoute avec Evi, tu dois y aller doucement Bella, tu as lu son dossier?

— Oui, j'ai lu son dossier, je crois que c'est le seul que j'ai pu lire depuis hier. Mais il y a un problème ? Je n'ai pas fait plus que ce que je fais avec Matt. Je l'écoute, je lui parle un peu de moi. C'est elle qui a parlé, je ne l'ai pas poussé à dire des choses. J'ai lu l'histoire et elle m'a paru heureuse et m'a remerciée avant le repas.

— Non, non, je ne te reproche rien, mais les gestes tendres, elle ne les connait que des autres ou de moi. Tu es nouvelle et elle n'en a pas l'habitude. Elle considère Edward comme son père et les autres comme tantes et oncles. Quand je l'ai retrouvé ce soir, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes et n'a pas voulu m'expliquer. Mais le fait d'être accepté de suite par toi lui réchauffe le cœur. Elle a dû mal avec ce sentiment, l'amour je veux dire. Dit-il un peu moins heureux.

— Je peux t'avouer une chose?

— Oui, tu sais, je suis là pour Ed comme il est là pour moi, donc je peux faire la même chose. Dit-il un sourire dans la voix.

— Je trouve ça compliqué. Je veux lui montrer que je suis là pour elle et que je l'accepte bien, donc je lui démontre de l'amour et là on me dit qu'elle n'est pas habituée, ce que je comprends un peu. Mais je fais quoi alors? Je la laisse dans un coin et ne m'en occupe pas ? C'est pas moi, ça.

— Non du tout, mais vas-y doucement. Démontre-lui qu'elle peut vraiment compter sur toi, que tu seras toujours là pour elle. Engage-toi réellement. Dit-il mystérieusement.

— Ouais, je vais réfléchir à ça. Je dois la revoir demain avant le diner.

— OK, bah, je vais te laisser moi, je sors moi. Dit-il en riant. Oh Bella? Dit-il plus sérieusement.

— Quoi ? Demandais-je, curieuse de vouloir savoir ce qu'il avait à me dire.

— Fais attention à toi, hein? Et prends soin d'Ed stp! Bon, je te laisse. Dit-il en raccrochant précipitamment sans me laisser répondre.

Je raccrochai à mon tour, en étant perplexe. Qu'avait-il bien voulu me dire par

: fais attention à toi et de prendre soin d'Edward ? Il était capable de s'occuper de lui seul, il me semblait. Et moi… bien, du repos et cela devrait être OK. Mais je demeurai avec ce sentiment que je n'aimais pas au milieu de ma poitrine.

Je pris mon ordi portable que j'avais laissé sur le bureau de travail, il y avait deux jours. Je l'ouvris et retournai sur la page où j'avais mis mes idées. Je les relis et essayai de composer quelques lignes que je n'arrêtais pas d'effacer et de réécrire.

.

_**Orphelinat « Le domaine de l'Espoir » : Une famille avant tout. **_

_Lakewood, Colorado_

_Je pense ce soir à tous ces enfants abandonnés ou maltraités qui ont trouvé refuge ici à l'orphelinat surnommé « Le domaine de l'Espoir » de Lakewood au Colorado._

_.  
_

Je voulus continuer d'écrire, mais je m'endormis avec l'ordi portable sur mon lit, à mes côtés.

Je me réveillai en sursaut durant la nuit, m'imaginant entendre les cris de Matt. Je me sentis mal, je regardai autour de moi. La lumière de ma chambre était encore allumée, le portable éteint à mes côtés et moi tout habillée couché en boule sur le lit. Je mis l'ordi sur le bureau, vidai mes poches de pantalon et vis que Laurent m'avait envoyé un texto. Ça irait à demain matin. Je me mis en sous-vêtements et me passai un marcel puis éteignis la lumière avant de me recoucher et me rendormir.

Le lendemain matin, une Alice pimpante cogna à ma porte. Elle me fit savoir qu'il était largement le temps de me lever et que l'on m'attendait en cuisine. Dans ma tête, cela fit : NONNNNN! Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je vis qu'il n'était que 6 h du matin! Comment faisaient-ils tous pour y arriver chaque jour? L'habitude je supposais.

Arrivez en cuisine, Rosalie, fraîche comme une rose et un Emmett heureux comme tout m'accueillir chaleureusement.

— Hey Bella! Te voilà enfin. Me dit Emmett.

— Ah! la ferme, Emmett, tu vois bien qu'elle dort encore. Dit-elle à l'égard de son homme. Elle se retourna et me fit un sourire.

— Salut à vous deux, dis-je d'une voix endormie. On cuisine quoi ce matin?

— Des pancakes pour tout le monde, me dirent-ils en même temps.

Je souris à les voir faire. Ils étaient beaux à voir ensemble. Autant comme personne que comme couple. Et que dire comme employés? Ils étaient imbattables. Professionnels, drôles, gentils, aimables, tout quoi!

Je les aidai donc à faire le petit-déjeuner et les aidai à servir tout le monde. Lorsque j'eus terminé mon propre petit-déjeuner, je montai à la chambre de Matt où ce dernier et Edward m'attendaient. Nous passâmes la journée ensemble à parler, écouter, regarder, noter. Et comme la veille j'allai retrouvai Evi pour faire une activité avec elle. Aujourd'hui, elle avait convenu aller au parc. Je l'accompagnai donc. Elle joua et je parlai, mais surtout lui fit savoir par mon langage gestuel que j'étais là pour elle, sans trop lui offrir mon amour comme me l'avait si bien dit Alex.

Les jours filèrent ainsi. Des journées étaient plus éreintantes que d'autres. Soit physiquement, soit mentalement avec les crises de Matt avec mes deux nuits par semaine. Nous étions dans la troisième semaine du mois d'août. Déjà 21 jours que je passais avec Matt et Edward. Matt m'acceptait de plus en plus parmi eux. J'étais contente de cela. Cela voulait dire que je commençais à assurer dans ce que je faisais. Une petite fierté grandissait en moi lorsque cela en était évident. Avec Evi, cela allait de mieux en mieux, je la voyais tous les soirs avant le repas. Pour mes autres pensionnaires, aussitôt qu'ils avaient besoin, je réussissais toujours à trouver moyen de me libérer pour passer une heure ou deux avec eux, lorsque cela était nécessaire. Jamais je ne les mettais de côté.

Alex prenait vraiment Evi sous son aile. Avec cela, ils nous arrivaient souvent de nous parler du comportement d'Evi pour ajuster le tir. Lorsque lui et moi étions ensemble en train de parler, je remarquai à deux reprises qu'il rougissait certaines fois ou qu'il trouvait le moyen de vouloir soit m'effleurer ou il faisait de petits gestes anodins ainsi. J'en déduisis qu'il avait un béguin pour moi. Il essayait de flirter avec moi à l'occasion. Je savais que je devrais mettre un terme à cela, mais je ne voulais pas le blessé. Il était si gentil. Je devrai peut-être en parler avec Edward. Je verrai si son comportement change ou non.

Le mercredi de cette troisième semaine, après une nuit difficile avec Matt, Edward nous amena tous les trois à la salle de musique. Nous y passâmes l'avant-midi à écouter Edward jouer. Parfois, j'écoutais sagement assise. D'autrefois, je me levais et regardais par les grandes fenêtres plein pied, en rêvassant. Edward était un merveilleux musicien. Il ne se lassait jamais de jouer. Matt avait l'air d'apprécier ce qu'il entendait. Lors d'une chanson plus douce, un coup de cafard me prit et je m'assis à même le sol regardant à l'extérieur. Je sentis deux paires d'yeux dans mon dos. Mais je ne tournai pas la tête pour les regarder. Je n'aurais pas su quoi leur répondre. Seulement, je m'ennuyais de ma famille et avec la nuit merdique que j'avais passée, je me sentais à fleur de peau aujourd'hui. Et dire que ce soir, j'avais une autre nuit à faire ainsi. Suite à cette mélodie, Edward joua quelque chose de plus rythmé, je ne savais pas si cela avait rapport avec moi ou Matt, mais cela me fit du bien d'entendre autre chose.

La journée se passait tranquillement. J'avais dû rencontrer, Evi et Mélissandre cette journée-là. L'une pour faire de la lecture et l'autre pour parler d'un garçon. Lorsque j'eus terminé avec elles, je retournai auprès des gars. Edward m'avait fait savoir qu'ils seraient au parc avant le repas. J'allais donc les rejoindre. Lorsqu'il me vit, il me fit un grand sourire, comme à chaque fois qu'il me voyait. Il me faisait souvent des clins d'œil, ou encore des regards à me dérober. À quelques reprises nos mains s'étaient frôlées, mais rien de catastrophique. Par contre, pourquoi penser à cela ? Je n'étais pas prête à avoir une personne dans ma vie. Je ne savais pas quand je le serais. Un jour, mais quand? Pourtant, ce bel homme ne me laissait pas indifférente. Mais c'était la peur selon moi qui me faisais réagir ainsi. Peur d'avoir mal à nouveau. Peur de lui faire du mal. Peur de quand la vérité éclaterait au grand jour.

Vint l'heure du coucher pour Matt. Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour d'Edward de lui faire la lecture. Je m'étais étendue dans mon lit en attendant qu'il la lise, mais je me fis prendre à mon propre jeu et m'endormis en l'écoutant.

Je me fis réveiller par ce dernier puisque Matt allait débuter une nouvelle crise. Cette crise était aussi terrible que celle de la nuit dernière. Il criait, se débattait et pleurait beaucoup. Edward avait de la difficulté à le calmer. Lorsqu'il réussit enfin, à l'endormir à nouveau il se retourna vers moi comme à chaque fois et il vit que je n'allais pas bien puisque l'expression de son visage avait changé et il vint rapidement me voir.

J'étais assise sur mon lit serrant mes jambes sur moi-même, me balançant d'avant en arrière, et quelques larmes roulaient sur mes joues. J'étais exténuée, je n'en pouvais plus. Avoir à vivre cela deux nuits de suite était dur pour moi.

Il s'assied à mes côtés puis mit une main sur mon épaule. Je sentis une légère décharge à ce contact. Je relevai mon regard empli de larmes, vers lui.

— Hey Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Me demanda-t-il en effleurant ma joue pour essayer mes larmes.

— Je... Je suis fatiguée, je crois, dis-je en sanglotant sottement.

— Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a que ça? Dit-il doucement.

— C'est dur sur le moral ce genre de crises, Edward, 2 nuits de suite, en plus. Dis-je pour toute réponse.

— Écoute, on est à la fin du mois et tu as assez enduré. Rentre à la maison, va te reposer et demain prend toi une journée sans nous. Dit-il chaleureusement.

— Je me sens mal... je n'ai pas senti ma limite ce soir, lui dis-je honteusement.

— C'est rien, tout le monde craque à un moment. Ça fait bientôt un mois que tu dors peu. On va arrêter le soir pour toi, tu vas reprendre un rythme normal de sommeil OK? La nuit, on arrête. Tu feras encore la journée si tu veux?

— Pour la nuit, j'aimerais juste prendre quelques nuits de repos, mais je ne veux pas arrêter complètement.

— OK on laisse les journées, mais les nuits c'est bon, tu arrêtes. Dit-il formellement.

— OK, mais quand je vais mieux, on en reparle. Dis-je en essuyant mes larmes.

— Plus de nuits Bella et c'est non-négociable. Tu fais des cauchemars, tu as des cernes de mille kilomètres, on arrête le massacre.

— OK, OK. Si tu le dis. Répondis-je dans un pâle sourire.

— Écoute. Tu as des capacités incroyables, crois-moi, mais dans moins de deux semaines tu reprends les cours et tu dois être en forme. Ose me dire que tu ne cauchemardes pas?

À cette question, je baissai le regard. Il avait raison, je rêvais souvent la nuit puis me réveillais en sursaut m'imaginant dans la chambre de Matt alors que j'étais dans ma chambre.

— Tu vois, ton silence parle pour toi. Je sais ce que c'est, mais moi je sais gérer toi pas encore. Alors s'il te plait demain prend du temps pour toi et tu reviendras le lendemain et la nuit tu rentres dormir, OK? Dit-il en me relevant le visage.

— D'accord, dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

— Allez, rentre vite, tu veux que j'appelle Jazz qu'il t'escorte?

— Non, ça va aller. C'est bien éclairé et je ne me ferai pas enlever sur le domaine.

Nos visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je pouvais sentir la douce haleine chaude d'Edward sur ma joue lorsqu'il me parlait. Ses douces lèvres près des miennes, son regard appelant à la luxure, son petit sourire en coin, me fit chavirer. J'approchai doucement mon visage du sien, il ne recula pas. Nos nez se frôlèrent, puis nos lèvres.

Sans y penser, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient effectivement douces. Il ne réagit pas dans les premières secondes, puis il répondit à mon baiser, sans trop le pousser. Il prit mon visage en coupe. Ce fut chaste, mais Ô si délicieux. Lorsque je frôlai sa lèvre inférieure de ma langue. Je me ressaisis après avoir compris ce que je faisais, je le repoussai quelque peu.

— Je... Non, je peux pas. Dis-je en me levant de mon lit rapidement.

— Je… désolé, cela n'arrivera plus. Je n'aurais pas dû... Dit-il en se levant dans le même mouvement que moi.

— Euh... non, c'est pas toi. C'est moi. Tu as été parfait, dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

— Bonne nuit, dit-il dans un murmure la tête basse.

— Bonne nuit, lui dis-je en empoignant la poignée et sortie rapidement de cette chambre.

Je me mis dos à la porte, puis j'essayai de reprendre mes esprits. Qu'avais-je fait? Quelle sotte étais-je donc d'avoir fait cela? Il allait penser quoi dorénavant de moi? Que j'étais une allumeuse et qu'ensuite je disais non...

Je me dirigeai rapidement vers la maison et allai me coucher en repensant à cela. Je m'en voulais terriblement. Mais comment oublier ses lèvres sur les miennes?

Les deux dernières semaines du mois d'août se passèrent comme les autres, mais avec les nuits en moins. Edward et moi-même avions un petit malaise, mais lorsque nous travaillions avec Matt, seul lui comptait et pas nous.

.

.

_**PDV Edward.**_

Bella se débrouillait comme un chef avec Matt. Elle avait implacablement un instinct maternel très prononcé. Son premier soir lorsqu'elle avait enlevé son haut pour le contact avec le petit m'avait extrêmement retourné mais je n'avais rien laissé paraître. Elle jonglait merveilleusement entre ses pensionnaires et Matt.

Matt, lui, prenait confiance et aux heures où Bella n'était pas présente se confiait par bribes. Certes doucement, mais surement. Il affectionnait beaucoup Bella et au fond j'espérais qu'elle ne le décevrait pas. Alex me faisait son rapport tous les soirs et était enjoué de la relation naissante entre Evi et Bella. Il tenait beaucoup à cette petite, comme un frère. Lors d'une de nos soirées en tête à tête, pendant que Matt dormait, il m'avait confié vouloir faire le même métier que moi, enfin plus précisément, éducateur et me demanda beaucoup de conseils. Cet aveu m'avait gonflé de fierté et j'envisageais déjà de lui proposer de faire ces stages ici, voir même lui proposer un emploi par la suite.

Matt commençait à s'intégrer aux autres petit à petit. Alex jouait beaucoup avec lui malgré son âge et prenait déjà tous les conseils que je pouvais lui donner. Vers la deuxième semaine, Alice vient me voir pour parler de Bella.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Al' ?

— Ed, Bella fait des cauchemars la nuit, on l'entend hurler avec Jazz.

— Tous les soirs? Demandais-je inquiet et compris mieux maintenant sa fatigue.

— Pratiquement oui. Me dit-elle désolée.

— OK, laissons-la aller jusqu'à ses limites et ensuite elle ne fera plus la nuit.

— C'est toi qui vois. Tu gères, grand frère. Et toi ? Demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

— Je fais avec, comme souvent. Ne t'inquiète pas, va. Dis-je en lui faisant un baiser au front.

— Toujours, pour toi, grand frère. Dit-elle en se blottissant dans mes bras.

Je souris tendrement, mais ne répondis rien, Alice s'inquiétera toujours. Elle partit non sans m'avoir fait un gros bisou sur la joue et un beau sourire à l'Alice Cullen.

Ce même soir, Matt me parla un peu plus de ses parents, Bella n'étant pas là.

— Je… je peux te parler, Edward ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

— Bien sûr, bonhomme, je suis toujours là si tu as besoin de moi. Dis-je tendrement. Je peux? Lui montrais-je du menton le bas de son lit.

— Oui. Dit-il en baissant la tête.

— Hey Matt je ne t'oblige à rien si tu ne veux pas, on a le temps, tu sais. Dis-je en lui relevant le menton.

Depuis quelques jours, il acceptait certains contacts.

— Je… je voudrais te parler de maman et papa. Dit-il doucement.

Je ne répondis pas, mais le laissa parler comme il le voulait.

— Tu sais maman, elle n'était pas méchante avec moi, elle était un peu comme Bella. C'est papa surtout qui était méchant et si maman me défendait, bah, papa il la frappait fort, et moi je ne voulais pas. Tu comprends ? Alors, j'ai dit à maman de pas me défendre. Pour moi, c'était normal ce qu'il faisait, mais en te voyant avec moi. Je veux dire, toi tu m'as jamais… touché ou tapé ou enfermé par ce que je riais ou que je souriais, alors ce que mon papa y faisait s'était pas bien hein ? Lâcha-t-il, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Que répondre à ce petit bonhomme qui avait vécu : sévices sexuels tout en étant frappé par son père en plus. J'ouvris mes bras et il vint de lui-même s'installer sur mes genoux. Je le berçai doucement, attendant qu'il se calme un peu. J'essayais de trouver les bons mots pour qu'il comprenne que ce que son père avait fait était abject, mais que nous ne savions pas la raison de ces faits, mais qu'ils n'étaient en rien excusables.

— Tu sais, je ne sais pas pourquoi ton papa t'a fait subir cela et oui c'est très mal. Mais Matt ta maman t'aime même si pour le moment elle ne peut pas venir te voir, tu resteras dans son cœur comme elle est dans le tien. Je n'excuse pas pour autant ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir, mais nous, nous sommes là pour t'aider et te faire oublier tout cela tu comprends ? Demandais-je doucement.

Il fit oui de la tête, enfouie sur mon torse.

— Je ne saurais expliquer son geste, mais toi, petit Matt, tu vas t'en sortir et tu sais pourquoi ?

Il me fit non de la tête.

— Parce que je suis là, Bella est là, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Angela, Ben et même Alex nous sommes tous là. Nous t'aimons plus que tout comme les autres et que jamais nous laisserons quoi que ce soit t'arriver de mal. Enfin si tu veux bien de nous? Demandais-je dans un sourire.

— Oui, je veux. Dit-il en sanglotant.

— Allez mon bonhomme, je suis là et je ne vais nulle part.

Cette nuit-là, je le berçai jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, jusqu'à sa prochaine crise.

Pendant ce mois, nous avions avec Bella et Matt, fait un tour dans la salle de musique, j'avais joué sans prendre en compte Matt ou Bella. Je jouais ce qui me passait par là tête. À un moment, Matt vient tirer sur ma manche pour me montrer Bella, dos à nous. Ses épaules se soulevaient un peu et je compris comme Matt qu'elle pleurait. Tout de suite, je m'en voulus. Je ne voulais pas faire pleurer cette magnifique jeune femme au regard chocolat tant expressif. Je changeai alors de tempo et prit un air plus enjoué. Matt me sourit et retourna s'assoir.

La soirée passa doucement jusqu'à la première crise de Matt. Il s'endormit enfin et je retrouvai Bella en pleur. Elle craquait. Je la réconfortais du mieux que je pus. Mais soudain, elle fit un geste qui me surprit au plus haut point. Elle m'embrassa. Sainte volupté, douces lèvres que je chérissais déjà. Elles étaient douces, chaudes et humides. Mais à mon plus grand malheur, elle me repoussa doucement. Son regard me désarçonna. Elle avait un regard fuyant, apeuré, cela me déchira le cœur. Elle partit précipitamment en me laissant comme un con au milieu de la pièce.

Ma nuit se passa entre réflexions et crises de Matt. Je ne dormis pas beaucoup cette nuit-là. Repensant sans cesse à ses douces lèvres, mais aussi à son regard. Mais aussi à cette douce sensation renaissante dans mon cœur fermé. Je m'étais promis à moi-même de ne plus me laisser aller et je m'étais trahie tout seul. Je n'avais pas le droit sachant ce que je savais. Je ne pouvais me laisser aller comme cela à mes bons sentiments.

La dernière semaine était pesante entre Bella et moi. Je la voyais me regarder en douce, sourire quand je souriais à Matt. Pourtant, c'était bien elle qui m'avait repoussé. Cette semaine-là, je dormis une fois encore, que trop peu de peur de laisser mes vieux démons remontés…

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre._

_Souhaitant qu'ils vous ait plu._

_Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer pour la suite ?_

_Disons que Bella et Edward sont assez bouleversés après baiser._

_Passez une bonne semaine, on se retrouve ici dans 1 semaine._

_Jess et Lili_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Rentrée scolaire

_Hello ! Vous ne rêvez pas un nouveau chapitre arrive ce weekend. _

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews elles m'ont fait très plaisir. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de vous répondre mais nous sommes sur que vous préférez le chapitre._

_Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Rentrée scolaire **_

**PDV Edward.**

.

1er septembre jour de rentrée.

Levé à 5 h pour moi.

Obligé d'aller réveiller les lycéens et ensuite les plus petits. Je me douchai prestement, m'habillai et me dirigeai vers les dortoirs. Beaucoup sont déjà levés et trépignent d'attente. Je m'avançai et lançai le discours habituel.

— Bonjour à tous et toutes. Aujourd'hui, sonne une nouvelle rentrée. Comme d'habitude, soyez vous-même. Comportez-vous avec classe et bonté. Maintenant, filez vous doucher et on se revoit dans la salle à manger. Dis-je avec un sourire bienveillant.

Ils acquiescèrent tous et partirent en courant sous mes rires. Je descendis donc à la cuisine pour commencer à leur préparer le petit-déjeuner, Jasper m'y attend déjà.

— Salut.

— Hey, alors ce petit discourt? Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

— Oh comme d'hab.

— OK première journée d'Anna, Mary, Thom et Peter c'est bien ça ?

— Ouep, gros changement pour eux, j'espère que tout va bien se passer. Dis-je vraiment inquiet.

— Y'a pas de raisons que cela se passe mal Ed.

— Je sais. Bon, on commence nos estomacs sur pattes vont arriver.

Il me fit un grand sourire et nous commencions à préparer le repas. Certains nous avaient rejoints très vite comme Joshua ou Ester. Au bout d'une demi-heure, le tout fut prêt et nous servions le repas à tout le monde. Les petits seraient servis après.

À 7 heures, ils avaient tous fini et je les accompagnai au bus. Ils montèrent dedans sous mon comptage et à 7h20 ils partaient enfin à leur lycée pour une journée entière de cours.

Pour ma part, j'allais rejoindre Bella pour l'accompagner une journée entière dans l'enseignement et la notée ou la guidée et Matt pour lui montrer sa classe. Je les trouvai devant le réfectoire à m'attendre patiemment.

— Prêts, vous deux ? Demandais-je souriant.

— Oui, enfin je crois, dit-elle nerveusement.

— Oui, me dit Matt tout sourire qui réchauffait mon cœur !

— Ne sois pas si nerveuse, ce n'est que 20 élèves. Ils sont adorables, tu verras. Si tu sais les captiver, c'en sera encore mieux pour toi et pour eux, mais je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. L'enseignement c'est comme les jeux, il suffit d'instaurer les règles et tout se passera bien. Et puis aux moindres problèmes, je serai dans la salle OK?

— D'accord, mais... c'est la nervosité du premier jour selon moi. Nouvelle école, nouveaux élèves, nouveau personnel enseignant. Me dit-elle, en serrant son matériel dans ses bras.

— Oui, on connaît tous, cela. Allez, allons-y. Nos petits vont s'impatienter, Matt nous te déposons au passage à ta classe. De toute façon, on se revoit à ta pause déjeunée et à ton cours de musique d'accord ? Demandais-je en les dirigeants de la main vers le bâtiment de l'école.

— Oui, allons, les voir, dit-elle en marchant à mes côtés.

— OK, dit-il en soufflant, le stress montant.

Nous arrivions à la salle de Matt où Rosalie nous attendait.

— Bien ici, c'est ta salle de cours et Rosalie est ta maitresse. Au moindre problème, à la moindre angoisse n'hésite pas à me faire appeler, compris ? Dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

— Oui, dit-il en baissant la tête.

— Promis, insistais-je.

— Promis. Son regard toujours rivé au sol.

— J'ai confiance en toi, mais cela peut arriver même à Bella. Regarde là, elle est complètement paniquée et je serai là pour l'aider. Lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille.

Il sourit et me fit un petit bisou sur la joue. J'en fis de même sur le haut de son crâne. Il s'avança timidement vers Bella.

— Bella? Dit-il timidement.

— Oui, Matt ? Demanda-t-elle en se mettant à la hauteur de ce dernier.

— Ma maman me faisait un bisou, qu'elle appelait « le bisou du courage » ça te dérangerait d'essayer dans inventer un? Demanda-t-il en regardant le sol.

Je regardais la scène attendrie par cette marque d'affection de Matt.

Il avait fait énormément de progrès et j'étais très fier de lui.

— Ça me ferait plaisir d'en inventer un avec toi, mon grand, dit-elle avec le sourire.

Elle se pencha alors sur son front, lui fit un tendre baiser et lui dit doucement « Nous sommes fiers » elle l'embrassa sur son œil gauche, « de toi » l'embrassa sur son œil droit « soit avec tes camarades » l'embrassa sur la joue droite « et Rosalie » l'embrassa sur la joue gauche « comme avec nous, on t'aime courage ».

Matt releva les yeux remplis de larmes, ému.

— Merci, chuchota-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Cette facette de Bella, je la connaissais, mais me chamboulais toujours autant depuis un mois. Il tourna les talons, nous fit un sourire et entra dans sa salle. Rosalie me regarda attendrit et me sourit à son tour. Nous repartions pour les cours de Bella.

Nous marchions dans un silence un peu gêné, depuis notre baisé une tension s'était instaurée entre nous. Je la guidais à travers le bâtiment arrivant enfin vers sa salle.

— Voici ta salle, elle t'est assignée pour l'année entière, tu sauras te retrouver, demain ?

— Oui, cela devrait aller. Sinon je referai le tour de la propriété après les cours pour m'y retrouver.

— Bien entre, je vais m'installer au fond et te laisser accueillir les élèves tranquillement. Dis-je avec un sourire franc.

— D'accord, me dit-elle en baissant le regard. Elle alla déposer ses livres sur le bureau et attendit la venue des élèves.

J'avais encore quelques doutes, elle semblait vraiment timide. Pendant son mois d'adaptation et d'évaluation avec moi, je l'avais vu agir avec Matt, mais elle le connaissait, eux, non. Malheureusement, cette dernière semaine j'avais manqué de temps, j'avais dû préparer les fournitures pour chacun, m'attarder sur les finances enfin bref beaucoup de paperasses et le reste de mon temps je l'avais passé avec Matt et elle.

Je l'avais vue, mais juste avec Matt. D'après Alex et Jazz, elle était naturelle avec ses pensionnaires quoiqu'un peu gauche et maladroite, mais elle évoluait bien avec eux.

Les premiers élèves arrivèrent et les accueillaient gentiment, mais timidement. Pour le moment, elle s'en sortait bien. Les élèves me regardaient souriants et amusés. Ils s'avaient déjà mon rôle ici et les questions que je poserais.

— Bonjour à tous. Mon nom est Isabella Marie Swan. Mais vous pourrez m'appeler soit Bella ou Mlle. Swan. Je serai votre enseignante en littérature pour la nouvelle année qui commence. Avez-vous des questions ?

— Heu… on va étudier quoi ? Demanda une élève.

— Un roman policier, qui porte le nom des 10 petits nègres, d'Agatha Christie, pour la moitié de l'année et l'autre moitié, sera une surprise puisque je ne le sais pas encore. Je veux évaluer vos goûts et vos connaissances avant de choisir.

— Je vais maintenant faire l'appel des noms pour apprendre à mieux vous connaître et ainsi mémoriser vos noms pour le restant de l'année. Dit-elle tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Elle prit la feuille puis s'assoyait sur le coin de son bureau, un crayon à la main.

Je la regardais bien et m'apparaissais sous un nouveau jour. Elle était un peu timide, mais semblait dans son élément malgré tout. Elle rayonnait, souriait à tous.

J'étais presque certain maintenant d'avoir fait le bon choix. Je la trouvais soudainement très attirante dans son rôle de professeur. Sa voix me fit sortir de ma contemplation.

—Eileen Miller ?

— Présente.

—Mathew O' Connor ?

Elle récita les noms au fil des élèves et ils répondirent tout présents. Puis elle reprit.

— Bien... Tout le monde est là. Je vais devoir me faire un schéma pour me souvenir de vous, dit-elle avec un magnifique sourire. Bon. Maintenant, je voudrais savoir qui est habitué de lire des livres en levant la main. Je sais que plusieurs d'entre vous ne doivent pas aimer donc je tâte le pouls. Maintenant, veuillez lever la main svp.

Plus de la moitié, des mains furent levées à son grand étonnement.

— Je suis bien contente de voir qu'autant de gens ici présents aiment lire. On va bien s'entendre alors. Pour ceux qui aiment moins, nous trouverons bien un compromis pour vous faire aimer ou du moins apprécier, ce que nous lirons et étudierons cette année.

— Tout à l'heure, je vous parlais de la romancière, Agatha Christie. Quelqu'un peut me nommer quelques un des romans qu'elle a écrits ou du moins l'un de ses personnages principaux ?

Un élève, Matt, leva la main.

— Oui, Matt ?

— Agatha Christie, a écrit pas mal d'œuvre Madame, dont meurtre sur le Nil, le crime de l'Orient-Express et bien d'autre. Son personnage favori est Hercule Poirot, Madame.

Ce petit m'impressionnait, il était mordu de littérature et m'empruntaient souvent des livres assez compliqués.

— Tu as bien raison, Matt, et svp appelle-moi Mlle, ou Bella. Madame, c'est ma mère, lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

— Bien Mlle Bella, dit-il en rougissant.

Je levais à mon tour la main.

— Oui, Monsieur Cullen ? Me demanda-t-elle en me désignant de la main.

Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers moi, le regard amusé. Le jeu commençait.

— Dans l'étude approfondie de l'œuvre de quoi aller vous parler exactement?

— Nous allons décortiquer l'œuvre de Mme. Christie. Il va y avoir des fiches à remplir. Et nous allons apprendre et bien comprendre tout ce que Mme. Christie à voulu nous faire comprendre et non rester que sur des suppositions.

— Allez-vous leur faire faire des études libres?

— Oui, bien sûr, je ne ferai pas tout le travail à leur place, M. Cullen.

— Je n'ai pas dit cela. Allez-vous leur faire écrire un récit?

— Un récit, cela reste à voir. Je vais voir avec eux, leur champ d'intérêt. Je sais que cela n'est pas une pratique courante, mais je voudrais la tester, si vous me le permettez. Par contre, je vais leur demander un résumé de ce qu'ils ont lu pour les prochains cours à venir et cela jusqu'à la fin de la lecture de ce bouquin.

— Bien et enfin ma dernière question allez vous sortir des sentiers battus, Mlle Swan?

Je savais que ma question portait à confusion, mais je me devais de la poser, pour juger son psychique, sa manière de pensée. Son corps parlerait aussi pour elle.

— Pour être honnête avec vous, je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir. J'ai un job à faire. Je suis une personne qui doit suivre le plan de cours. Mais si cela ne serait que de moi, le plan de cours resterait dans le fond du tiroir et je ferais comme bon me semblerais. Ce qui veut dire parler de ce qui me passionne dans la littérature, partager mes connaissances personnelles et faire lire tout plein de bouquins aux enfants. Leur faire écrire des histoires abracadabrantes. Mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas permis dans le programme. Donc, si cela était de moi, oui je sortirais des sentiers battus, mais je me sens les mains liées pour le faire. Répondit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

— Qui vous empêche de le faire, Mlle Swan? Travailler sur les deux œuvres obligatoires demande deux mois ensuite libres à vous de faire ce que vous voulez. Dis-je en arquant un sourcil.

— La question n'est pas qui, mais quoi ? Je vous l'ai dit. Le programme est strict. Normalement, on doit s'y fier et ne pas y déroger. Voilà pourquoi. Par contre, si vous pensez que je peux me le permettre, et que cela ne contrevient pas aux résultats scolaires. Parfait. Mais je ne voudrais pas être pointé du doigt de l'avoir fait et de nuire aux enfants.

— Mlle Swan, l'année dernière, mes élèves ont étudié des livres hors programme. De tous les élèves, ils ont eu les meilleures notes de toute la région, or; je ne crois pas avoir eu de sanction auprès de l'académie comprenez-vous?

— Oui, je comprends parfaitement. Je dois vous avouer que, si je ne suis pas obligée de le suivre en entier, je parle bien du programme, j'en serai soulagée.

— Maintenant, après savoir tout cela. Je ne peux dire autre chose que, oui. Et j'en suis bien heureuse. Je déteste suivre le programme. Je vous remercie de la liberté d'enseignement que vous me donnez.

— Bien, dis-je en souriant et en me levant. Chers amis, je vais vous laisser en paix avec votre professeur; me tournant vers Isabella. Puis-je vous consulter quelques minutes en dehors s'il vous plait?

— Bien sûr M. Cullen. Me dit-elle en me faisant passer devant elle jusqu'à la sortie de la classe. Ne profiter pas de mon absence pour faire la fête, je suis juste à l'arrière de la porte. Avertis elle les élèves, puis elle ferma la porte derrière elle, puis se tourna vers moi.

— Je suis désolé si je t'ai un peu désorienté, mais comprends qu'ici nous te demandons de te dépasser toi-même, mais aussi à nos élèves. J'accorde que cela peut paraitre déconcertant, mais si tu aimes ce que tu enseignes alors tes élèves aimeront aussi, dis-je en souriant. Sachant que tu n'as pas de cours cette après-midi et que je le propose à tout nouvel enseignant, veux-tu te joindre cet après-midi à mon propre cours?

— Effectivement, j'ai été un peu prise au dépourvu devant les élèves, Edward. Cela n'est pas dans mes habitudes, de le laisser paraitre devant eux. Dit-elle en rougissant quelque peu, et fuyant mon regard. Elle me regarda et repris. Effectivement cette après-midi j'ai congé. J'avais pensé faire le tour du domaine. Mais demandée aussi gentiment, j'accepte ta proposition, me dit-elle en baissant le regard et rougissant quelque peu.

— Pas de problème, alors je te retrouve au réfectoire. Je te laisse à tes élèves, bonne matinée Bella.

— Merci, à toi aussi, Edward, répondit-elle en me souriant.

Elle entra dans sa classe, toujours en souriant. Son évaluation n'avait pas autant duré que je le pensais. Tant mieux. J'allais par conséquent à ma salle de musique travaillé sur mon piano. La matinée passa ainsi entre composition et plan de mon travail que j'effectuais avec les petits. Matt ne m'avait pas fait appeler, c'était que tout se passait à merveille pour lui. Ce midi, je ne m'occupais pas des repas, Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper le faisaient.

Je m'étais perdu dans mes sons et j'arrivai en retard au repas. Alice me regarda mi-amusé, mi-contrit.

Je soufflais un désolé.

— Alors Bella, ta matinée? Demandais-je en souriant.

.

.

_**PDV Isabella.**_

— Pour une première matinée, on peut dire que cela s'est relativement bien déroulé. Matthew et Peter sont à surveiller lorsque l'on a le dos tourné ainsi que Lucy et… et… cherchant son nom, Amy. J'ai dû faire un peu de discipline, mais qui n'en fait pas avec des élèves de cet âge ? Demandais-je en relevant les épaules.

— Parfait. Content que tout se soit bien passé alors, dit-il en souriant.

— Alors comment était le test? Demanda Alice.

— Il n'y a eu qu'une seule question qui m'a déconcertée un peu, mais le restant je crois m'en être sortie. Dis-je en jetant un regard à Edward. Pour le restant, je ne sais pas si je l'ai réussi ou non. Dis-je en remettant mon regard sur Alice.

— Révélateur. Dit-il mystérieux.

— Quelle question? Demanda Jasper.

Je tournai mon regard vers Edward surprise de ce qu'il venait de dire. Lorsque Jasper me demanda quelle était la question, mon regard se posa sur lui.

— Si j'étais capable de sortir des sentiers battus. Lui dis-je rougissant, pensant à ce que j'avais dit auparavant.

— Ah et qu'as-tu répondu? Demanda Alice.

— Euh... avant ou après avoir eu des explications ? Demandais-je en regardant mon assiette pour fuir le regard interrogateur de tous.

— Peu importe, qu'en penses-tu maintenant? Demanda Jasper.

— N'allez-vous pas la laisser finir de manger en paix. Tonna Edward.

— Désolé, dirent-ils en même temps.

Je le regardai surprise qu'il ait parlé.

— Ce n'est pas grave, dis-je en regardant les autres assis autour de moi.

— Désolé vraiment. On aime bien savoir, mais si nos questions te gênent, n'hésite pas à nous le dire, Edward a raison. Dis Alice quelque peu penaude.

— De toute manière, il a toujours raison, minauda Tanya auprès d'Edward et me fusillant du regard par la même occasion.

J'eus tout juste le temps de voir Edward lever les yeux au ciel avant qu'il repique sa fourchette dans son assiette.

— Ouais, si tu le dis, Tanya. Dis-je plus pour moi-même que pour les autres. Je ne la connaissais que depuis quelques jours et déjà je ne l'aimais pas. Cette fille semblait s'être éprise d'Edward, mais lui paraissait indifférent. Pourquoi?

Edward sourit à ma réflexion.

Elle m'avait coupé l'appétit. Je laissai tomber ma fourchette dans mon assiette et pris la décision de me lever. Je repoussai ma chaise en bois me levant tout en m'excusant vis-à-vis les autres. Voulant aller porter mon plateau-repas sur le tapis roulant du réfectoire, j'entendis une chaise se pousser également au moment de les quitter.

— Viens avec moi, je vais t'emmener à la salle de musique et te parler un peu. Dis Edward en arrivant derrière moi.

— Merci, mais tu n'es dans l'obligation de rien avec moi. Lui dis-je en détournant la tête, tout en déposant mon plateau sur le tapis roulant.

— Me vois-tu contrit de faire quoi que ce soit? Dit-il un sourire en coin.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'eu un raté de voir un homme me sourire ainsi.

Je me sentis mal. Je me sentais avoir chaud, le visage en feu.

— Non… non, je n'ai pas dit cela. Lui dis-je, timidement.

— Bien, allons-y alors, dit-il en souriant.

— D'accord. Je te suis. Dis-je en lui souriant, toujours aussi timidement.

Nous traversâmes le réfectoire au travers les élèves qui s'y trouvaient. Plusieurs saluèrent Edward au passage et moi je me fis fusiller du regard par Tanya. Avoir une arme à la place des yeux, je serais par terre criblée de balles au moment même où je le pensais. Dans le couloir, il nous amena vers la porte principale et il nous fit sortir à l'extérieur. Je savais pertinemment où nous allions. L'antre de paix de cet homme. Il nous fit passer par le parc du Domaine. Il était magique. J'étais venue m'assoir quelquefois pour y admirerle paysage ainsi que le lac.

— Sais-tu pourquoi nous accordons autant d'importance à l'enseignement libre Bella? Demanda-t-il soudainement en continuant d'avancer.

— Pour donner à chaque enfant le loisir d'apprendre le plus possible et de lui permettre de développer ses propres champs d'intérêts. Je ne sais pas, je dois dire. Répondis-je sans vraiment y réfléchir.

— En partie oui tu as raison, dit-il en souriant en coin, mais aussi, car l'intérêt n'est pas de façonner ses esprits. Non. L'intérêt est de les ouvrir, qu'il découvre par eux même, qu'ils apprennent comment se débrouiller tout en les guidant, mais le moins possible. Nous formons de jeunes adultes qui n'auront pas forcément la joie de trouver une famille aimante et accueillante, dit-il en perdant son sourire, donc nous essayons de leur donner autant de clés en main pour pouvoir réaliser leurs souhaits et devenir quelqu'un tu comprends?

— Oui. C'est assez clair. Dis-je en regardant le lac.

S'il savait le pourquoi j'étais ici... il ne voudrait plus que j'approche aucun enfant.

— Bien. Viens, la salle est en dehors du bâtiment de cours, tu t'en rappelles ? Dit-il en me montrant un petit bâtiment seul et un peu isolé.

— Oui vaguement. Dis-je un peu vaseuse.

Je le suivis, n'ouvrant point la bouche. Je me sentais, mal d'être parmi eux. D'être avec lui. Leur jouer dans le dos comme cela... Comme Laurent n'arrêtait pas de le dire : C'est ton boulot ! Qu'il vienne donc le faire lui! Arrivant au bâtiment, Edward débarra la porte, ouvrit la lumière et me fit entrer.

— Sais-tu jouer d'un instrument Bella ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

— Étant plus jeune ma mère m'a fait apprendre le violon. Mais étant souvent sur la route, j'ai dû abandonner assez rapidement.

— Veux-tu réessayer? Demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers le violon mis sur une étagère.

— Euhh... mettant mes mains dans mes poches arrière tout en me balançant d'avant à l'arrière, je ne sais pas... cela fait si longtemps. Lui dis-je, mal à l'aise, tout en ayant peur d'avoir honte de par mon manque d'expérience.

— C'est comme le vélo, cela ne s'oublie pas. N'aie pas peur de me casser les oreilles. Tu entendras bien pire tout à l'heure. Rigola-t-il en me tendant le violon. Veux-tu que je t'accompagne au piano? Cela sera peut-être plus facile pour toi.

— Je n'ai pas vraiment appris de mélodie, je dois dire, je commençais à apprendre quelques accords. Et disons que c'était assez complexe à apprendre à 10 ans.

— Donc, tu ne connais que le solfège et pas de mélodie?

— Et encore... dis-je levant les yeux au ciel. Cela fait 11 ans que je n'ai pas eu un violon entre mes mains.

— Humm..., dit-il en me regardant penseur. Voudrais-tu tenter de réapprendre les bases où cela ne t'intéresse pas du tout? Dit-il un sourire en coin quelque peu moqueur.

— Tu te moques de moi, Edward ? Lui dis-je malgré le rouge aux joues. Cela en était effrayant comment je pouvais rougir dans une journée.

— Moi, me moquer, Ô grand dieu, jamais. Dit-il en levant les mains devant lui. Allez, je te laisse en paix avec ma musique. Dit-il en souriant.

— Non. Euhh… je veux dire, je n'ai pas dit non pour réapprendre, seulement de voir ton sourire moqueur... m'a un peu fait reculer, voilà tout. Avouais-je à Edward.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je lui disais tout cela, il n'était que mon employeur. Mais je me sentais à l'aise, tout en ne l'étant pas avec lui depuis la fois du baiser, jamais je n'aurais dû faire cela. Par contre, tout mon être le désirait, seule ma tête ne voulait pas. Il réussissait à me faire dire ce que je ressentais ou encore ce que je pensais vraiment. Cela n'était pas bon pour moi. S'il arrivait à me faire parler et que je m'échappais, la vérité serait dure à avaler.

Le pourquoi, j'étais réellement ici. Tout de moi était faux. Du moins, dans mon CV. Parce que sinon, ce que je disais était la vérité. J'aimais la musique, les enfants, la littérature, j'avais excellé en cette matière, mais de là à dire que oui j'étais apte à l'enseigner correctement... c'était autre chose. Et pour la discipline... ouf..., cela n'avait pas été du gâteau ce matin. J'allais devoir trouver conseils vis-à-vis les autres. Mais je ne peux lui en parler à lui. Il croit que je suis apte à faire ce métier. Pff... Cela n'était pas facile de marcher sur la corde raide. De plus, Laurent m'appelait aux 3 jours pour savoir si j'avais du nouveau. Rien pour m'aider à m'intégrer correctement sans penser que j'étais journaliste dès le départ et que j'étais là pour écrire un article. Mais cet article n'avançait pas. Je n'avais plus le goût de les exploiter, si je pouvais dire ainsi, pour réussir à voir un article juteux.

Bella, reviens sur terre, il t'a parlé et tu n'as rien entendu.

— Hein ? Désolée... j'essayais de me rappeler les accords et la gamme. Vous disiez ?

Il eut un rire bref, mais sincère.

— Je disais que si tu voulais réapprendre, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient puisque c'est moi qui te l'ai proposé, mais nous reprenons les bases à ma manière cela te convient?

— Je suis tentée d'accepter ton offre, mais je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer des sessions de musique privées. Dis-je quelque peu déçue.

— T'ais-je parlé de quelconque due suite à mon offre? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

— Non. Mais... tu es un homme si occupé. Les enfants, les papiers, les adoptions, l'école, le personnel, pourquoi t'embarquer une charge de plus avec moi ? Surtout que je ne te rapporte rien, au contraire, c'est toi qui me paies pour travailler ici. Dis-je en regardant le violon qu'il avait dans les mains, au lieu de le regarder, lui.

— Parce que j'aime, enseignez la musique et au vue de la façon que te regarde ce violon, je sais que tu aimes cela. Je ne dis pas que je dispose d'énormément de temps, mais le samedi après-midi, j'ai deux heures de libres donc si cela te convient, alors ce serait une joie de t'enseigner ce doux instrument.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui, m'attardant sur sa bouche si magnifique soit-elle lorsqu'il me souriait, son nez droit et ses yeux, d'un vert émeraude. Je clignai des yeux 2 fois avant de revenir dans cette pièce. L'esprit en place.

— Si tu es certain que cela ne te dérange pas, j'accepte. Dis-je avec un sourire naissant aux lèvres, puis je remis mon regard sur cet instrument.

— OK, alors ton premier cours débutera en même temps que le cours des petits soit attentive, Bella. Tien. Prends le violon et habitue tes mains à le manipuler. Dit-il en me tendant le violon. Oh! Aussi je voudrais m'excuser du comportement de Tanya, elle est parfois très... présomptueuse, est le plus poli des qualificatifs qui la définissent. Dit-il en souriant à sa réflexion. Bref, ne fait pas fis de ces commentaires. Ils n'en valent pas le coup, la plupart du temps. Les élèves ne devront pas tarder, je pense. Dit-il en regardant dans le parc.

Regardant à travers la fenêtre à mon tour.

— Pourquoi t'excuses-tu du comportement de Tanya ? C'est mon problème si elle me fusille du regard aussitôt que je suis dans les parages, pas le tien. Tu n'as pas à faire cela. Dis-je un peu amer de parler d'elle.

— Disons que je connais son manège et que c'est en partie à cause de moi qu'elle est ainsi. Dit-il sombrement.

— D'accord, si tu le dis. Mais je te demande d'arrêter de t'excuser de son comportement. C'est le sien et pas le tien. Le jour où j'en aurai assez d'elle, tu nous retrouveras peut-être échevelées tandis que moi j'aurai une touffe de cheveux dans ma main qui lui appartient dans ton bureau. Donc, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. En attendant, j'encaisse. Dis-je en m'éloignant de la fenêtre et de lui par le fait même.

Il rit doucement face à ma remarque.

— Ah! Voilà mes petits monstres. Dit-il en m'offrant un grand sourire.

Il sortit à l'extérieur voir les élèves qui arrivèrent et les amena à l'intérieur de la salle, je voyais Matt au travers les petits. Il leur demanda de s'assoir, mais n'ayant pas de chaise, tous s'assirent à même le sol. Il s'assied lui-même, comme les enfants au sol, puis il prit la parole. Étant encore debout, je décidai de m'assoir non loin des enfants, plus vers l'arrière auprès de Matt.

— Bien le bonjour à vous tous. Je vois que vous êtes tous là. Bien maintenant, enlever tous vos sacs. Il attendit que tous le fassent avant de reprendre. Bien, maintenant, vous êtes ici pour apprendre la musique avec moi. Vous savez déjà qui je suis, mais dans cette salle je serai Edward, votre professeur. Dit-il avec un grand sourire et un clin d'œil à Matt. Avant de commencer et vous dire ce que l'on va faire, je vais vous poser une question : que signifie le mot « musique » pour vous? Cassandra?

— Euhh... jouer d'un instrument ! Dit-elle toute heureuse d'avoir trouvé quelque chose à dire.

— Bien, mais encore, hum... Peter?

— Danser, dit-il en riant.

— Oui, c'est une possibilité, riant avec lui. Mais il y a plus, Bella? Dit-il en me regardant.

Je pris une profonde respiration voyant tous ses petits yeux tournés vers moi.

— La musique est l'art consistant à arranger et à ordonner sons et silences au cours du temps. Voilà ce qu'est la musique pour moi.

— Belle définition Bella. Maintenant, je vais vous dire ma définition personnelle de la musique. Bien sûr, toutes les réponses que vous m'avez données sont correctes, mais c'est bien plus. Je compare la musique à la cuisine et vous savez pourquoi? Chaque petite tête fit non. Parce que la musique est une saveur, un jouet entre nos mains, on la façonne, la test, on fait tout pour atteindre une perfection, la perfection du son donné par nos instruments. La musique, il faut la gouter, jouer avec, la vivre. Quand vous jouez, il faut ressentir ce que vous faites, il faut vivre votre musique. Ma définition est que la musique est une vie qu'il faut étudier, apprendre, regarder, toucher, entendre. Tous vos sens doivent être mis en alerte. Voilà ma définition à moi. Finit-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

Si je n'avais pas été assise, je me serais retrouvée sur le cul. Wow ! Jamais je n'avais vu la musique sous cet angle. Il était un passionné de la musique et cela se voyait. L'ayant déjà entendu jouer, mais jamais donner de cours, je le savais qu'il avait une réelle passion lorsqu'il en parlait. J'aurais tant aimé être comme lui dans mon domaine ou avoir une passion et l'aimer autant qu'il semblait vénérer la musique.

— Maintenant, je vais vous dire ce que nous allons faire, nous allons apprendre à écouter avant de savoir jouer. Savez-vous ce que cela veut dire? Alexia?

— Écouté, ça veut dire qu'il faut écouter le rythme, comme quand on tape dans nos mains.

— Parfais, mais sais-tu que, par exemple, le parc joue de la musique?

— Euhh... non, je ne sais pas.

— Et toi, Bella. Savais-tu que le cœur nous joue son propre tempo?

— Oui, chaque battement de notre cœur fait un tempo. Lorsqu'on l'écoute attentivement, il fait boum boum à différents rythmes que l'on soit assis où après avoir couru. Moi, écouter un cœur au repos, ça m'endort. Dis-je en rougissant.

— Très bien, vous voyez toutes les choses qui nous entourent à son propre tempo que ce soit le cœur, la marche, les animaux qui bougent dans un buisson. Tout est un tempo, le tempo de la vie. Comme premier exercice, vous allez écouter le cœur de votre partenaire. Bella vient avec moi, tu vas écouter le mien et ensuite vous me direz ce que vous entendez, OK. Tous acquiescèrent.

M'avançant vers Edward, j'avais... des craintes, mais... aller écouter le cœur d'un autre surtout à notre âge, je trouvais cela intime. Malgré que ce son me manquait depuis déjà 1 ½ mois. J'arrivai à sa hauteur et le regardai.

— Tu n'as pas peur que je m'endorme en l'écoutant ? Lui demandais-je un peu nerveusement. Lorsque j'étais dans cet état, ma parole allait plus vite que mon cerveau pour réfléchir. Je me mordais ma lèvre suite à ce que je venais de dire.

— Non, mais au pire, je te réveillerais. Et puis de toute façon, je mords quand on s'endort sur moi. Dit-il en riant un peu et me faisant un clin d'œil.

— Je ferai attention alors, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une marque de morsure, lui dis-je sur le même ton qu'il venait de me dire cela.

Il sourit, les yeux pleins de malices, tapotant la place en face de lui.

Je m'assois donc en face de lui et attendis comme les enfants le restant de ses explications.

— Bien maintenant, apposer votre oreille contre le cœur de votre partenaire et écouter le rythme de son cœur qui se trouve à la droite de la personne en face de vous. Pour cela, je ne veux aucun bruit. Allez-y commencer. Dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Avec énormément de retenue, j'apposai mon oreille sur son torse. J'entendis un boum boum boum régulier. Parfois, le rythme avait tendance à augmenter puis reprenait son battement de départ. Cela était relaxant et apaisant. Je l'entendais prendre de grandes respirations. Pourtant, il n'avait pas à le faire. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Pendant combien de temps allions-nous rester ainsi à écouter le cœur de l'autre ?

— Ne t'endors pas surtout, je n'aime pas ça. Dit-il en chuchotant, un sourire dans la voix.

Je relevai ma tête légèrement et le regardai sans décoller ma tête de son torse.

Sentant un mouvement il baissa le regard sur moi.

— Que n'aimes-tu pas ? Que l'on s'endorme en écoutant ton cœur, ou que l'on écoute simplement ton cœur ? Lui demandais-je en le regardant les yeux.

— Que l'on écoute mon cœur, il trahit de par son chant. Dit-il doucement.

— Oh ! Es-tu en train de me dire qu'il te trahit en ce moment? Lui demandais-je dans un murmure, suite à cela je sentis le rose envahir mes joues.

— En général, le chant du cœur trahit nos émotions. Dit-il dans un sourire et reprit plus fort. Bien, autour de l'autre, d'écouter votre cœur. Puis-je? Demanda-t-il en désignant mon cœur.

Il se pencha et posa sa tête sur ma poitrine. Au moment où il la posa sur mon cœur, il rit. Voilà, j'étais démasquée.

— C'est moi qui me fais trahir, lui chuchotais-je.

— Suis-je l'auteur de cet affolement? Demanda-t-il souriant.

— Euh... sans le vouloir..., on peut dire que... oui. Dis-je à contrecœur de lui dire la vérité.

— Ne sois pas gêné, c'est plaisant à savoir. Dit-il sérieusement.

— Mais... c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, du moins... avec toi. Dis-je en ayant le cœur qui galopait dans la poitrine.

— Un cœur qui chante est un cœur en vie, un cœur qui ressent. Ne sois pas honteuse de ressentir, au moins tu n'es pas fait de glace, mais je ne voudrais pas te faire avoir une crise cardiaque, je me retire. Dit-il en se relevant avec un sourire charmeur.

— Fichu jeu stupide, dis-je en me détournant de lui.

Le fait d'avoir Edward au proche, coller sur ma poitrine avait fait en sorte que mon cœur s'était affolé. Déjà, que je l'eusse repoussé lors de ce fichu baisé, voilà qu'il avait mis sa tête contre ma poitrine pour écouter le son le plus personnel au monde, mon cœur. J'avais été incapable de lui cacher qu'il battait si fort en sa présence.

Je pensai à lui et un doute s'installa. Son cœur qui accélérait à l'occasion tout à l'heure, était-ce dû à... non, ça ne devait pas être ça. Pourquoi penses-tu à cela ? Je posai mes mains sur mon visage, pensant que ça allait me faire tout oublier, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas ainsi malheureusement.

— Bien, maintenant que vous avez en tête, le chant du cœur de votre partenaire nous allons sortir et vous allez essayer de trouver le même rythme dans le parc. Même si vous, vous voulez le créer avec un objet trouvé, allez-y. Allez, sortons. Bella tu viens? Dit-il en riant doucement.

— D'accord, mais je m'abstiens de trouver un objet, lui dis-je timidement.

Il sortit en entrainant les enfants avec lui et délimita un périmètre de recherches pour eux. Ensuite, il se plaça au centre de ce même périmètre. J'allai le rejoindre, ne désirant pas rechercher d'objet. Je m'assieds non loin de lui, malgré la timidité que j'avais désormais envers lui.

— Et pourquoi cela? Dit-il en arquant un sourcil.

— Parce que je ne saurais retrouver un objet faisant les battements que j'ai entendus. Tantôt vite et fort, tantôt relaxe.

— Le but est, de savoir refaire ou reconnaitre un rythme alors, tu le feras comme nous tous, tel est mon cours. Dit-il avec toute l'autorité d'un professeur?

— Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu vas reproduire ce que tu as entendu ? Lui dis-je en me retournant pour ne pas lui faire face.

— Oui, mais moi je n'ai besoin de rien pour le faire. Dit-il simplement. L'exercice n'est pas fait pour te mettre mal à l'aise, juste à te faire écouter ce qui t'entoure. Ne prend pas tant à cœur les choses. Certes, ton cœur battait à un rythme fou, mais pas de gêne à avoir. Tu aurais couru le 100 mètres, cela aurait fait la même.

— Peut être, mais tel n'était pas le cas.

— Et bien, tu devais penser à une chose très agréable, c'est tout ce que j'en conclus point barre, je ne cherche pas à avoir plus d'explication. Tu as un cœur en bonne santé réjoui toi. Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

— Ouais, ça devait être ça, lui dis-je allant retrouver les enfants pour les aider dans leur recherche d'objet, ne sachant quoi rajouter à ce qu'il venait de me dire. Je me retournai pour y jeter un coup d'œil, mais il resta au milieu écoutant patiemment les enfants venant le voir pour lui montrer leurs découvertes. Lui-même, battait le rythme avec sa main sur sa chaussure, car il s'était assis en tailleur à même le sol.

Un frisson me parcourut le corps, c'était les battements de mon coeur qu'il battait en rythme. Je le regardai de front et je vis qu'il rajoutait des mouvements au fur et à mesure que les enfants venaient le voir.

— Bien, maintenant que vous avez tous trouvé votre rythme rentrez avec moi s'il vous plait. Il entraina les enfants dans la salle.

Il se tourna vers moi.

— Mon rythme c'est moi, mon corps et ma main. Désolée.

— Je t'en pris, donne-le-moi.

— Qu... Quoi ? Te donner mon corps ? Edward, je t'ai dit que j'utilisais mon corps pour le faire. Je n'ai pas d'objet.

— Je ne t'ai... Il était mort de rire. Pas dit de me donner ton corps. Juste le tempo. Réussit-il à dire entre deux éclats.

Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles, j'en étais certaine. Dans quel embarras venais-je me mettre et devant les enfants en plus ? Pendant qu'Edward riait aux éclats, moi je riais jaune.

— OK, OK si c'est juste ça. Lui dis-je, je vais le faire.

Je plaçai ma main au dessus de ma poitrine, un peu plus haut que mon coeur. Mon pull ayant un col en V, la région de mon cou et haut de poitrine était dégagée. Je pouvais bien faire entendre le rythme aux enfants.

Je commençai à faire le rythme du coeur d'Edward que j'avais entendu. Boum... Boum...Boum... Boum... Boum... Boum... Boum j'accélérais le mouvement puis revint à la normale puis recommençai le même rythme 4-5 fois.

La musique qu'il nous fit entendre était magique. Tantôt rapide, tantôt lente. Parfois très très rapide. Les mains d'Edward valsaient sur le clavier. Une note n'attendait pas l'autre. Au moment, où je m'attendais qu'il continue, il se stoppa. La mélodie était terminée.

Il regarda ses élèves et aucun d'entre eux parlaient.

— Voilà ce que vos rythmes donnent, mais pas seulement ceux que vous m'avez dit ceux que vous exprimez à travers votre corps aussi. Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Demanda-t-il les yeux brillants d'excitation.

— C'était incroyable, vraiment. La mélodie que tu as faite en si peu de temps nous a tous transportés, je crois. Lui dis-je en regardant l'air ébahi des enfants.

— Merci, dit-il tout souriant. Le but de cet exercice est de vous montrer qu'en observant ce qui vous entoure, qu'en écoutant ce qui est à côté de vous, vous pouvez créer une mélodie. Avec un rien, la mélodie se forme. Avez-vous des questions?

— Mon rythme à moi était où dans la mélodie? Demanda Cassandra.

— Vers le début, mouvement calme puis tout d'un coup ça s'accélère et ça redevient calme tu vois c'est où? Demanda-t-il doucement.

— Ah oui ! Dit-elle toute heureuse.

— D'autres ont des questions?

— Comment fais-tu pour créer une mélodie et la retenir sans la mettre sur papier ? Lui demandais-je, curieuse de savoir la réponse.

— Et bien, c'est très simple. Je pratique depuis tout petit, j'ai composé pas mal de mon côté donc je connais par cœur les notes, les partitions. J'ai juste à visualiser une partition devant mes yeux et les notes se placent d'elles-mêmes dessus. Je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer, j'ai toujours su créer des mélodies et les remettre sur les touches sans partitions. Dit-il avec une moue d'excuse.

— Tu as un réel don. Tu le savais ça ? Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui le possède.

— Je ne dirais pas un don, juste le sens du rythme, mais merci quand même. Bien puisque vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, je vous libère. Néanmoins pour la semaine prochaine, je veux que vous me trouviez un tempo dans la vie de tous les jours, même si c'est le rythme d'une horloge, c'est un rythme. Couchez-le sur papier pour ne pas l'oublier et on se revoit donc la semaine prochaine dans cette pièce bonne fin de journée à vous tous. Bella tu peux y aller aussi si tu le veux.

J'aurais cru qu'il aurait peut-être voulu me parler après le cours, mais non. Il me disait tout simplement que si moi je désirais partir, c'était moi qui décidais. J'aurais aimé cela mettre cela au clair avec lui. Mais je ne voulais pas faire les premiers pas. Je m'étais déjà sentie assez mal comme cela.

J'attendis que tous les élèves s'en aillent en criant et en courant comme quoi, ils avaient fini l'école pour aujourd'hui.

— Tu veux me parler Bella?

Je fus surprise qu'il me demande cela, je ne savais plus si j'avais envie ou non de lui en parler.

Mon coeur accéléra encore.

— Je ne mords pas et je ne suis pas un démon de patron, tu peux parler ouvertement avec moi. Dit-il doucement.

— Euh... Oui, enfin... Non, je dois replacer le violon que j'avais dans les mains à sa place. Quelle excuse bidon Bella ! Pensais-je.

— Puis-je savoir ce qui te perturbe autant pour bafouiller ainsi?

— Je ne sais pas... je trouve cela déroutant tout cela.

— J'aime la franchise alors, n'aie pas peur, comme je te l'ai dit je ne mords pas et là, tu es ma collègue, je n'en parlerai pas au patron, jurez. Dit-il un sourire en coin.

Foutu sourire en coin, il voulait ma mort ou quoi ?

— Facile à dire pour toi, hein? Lui dis-je en souriant.

— Je voulais que tu saches que pour tout à l'heure je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas pu contrôler ce qui se passait. Lui dis-je d'un air fautif.

— Pour? L'histoire de ton corps? Dit-il sur le point de rire encore.

— Non. Le rythme de mon coeur, lui dis-je en lui faisant une légère grimace.

— Oui, je sais. Mais c'est peu commun pour moi. Et cela m'a troublée plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Lui dis-je hypnotiser par son sourire.

— Écoute, moi je ne m'en offusque pas, alors ne te prend pas la tête avec cela. Ton cœur aura de nouveau des mouvements rapides quand tu aimeras, quand tu seras passionné. Arrête de prendre les choses du côté obscur. Ressens les choses, laisse-toi porter par elle. C'est comme les cours, vis-les à fond, laisse ton cœur avoir des poussées d'adrénaline. Vit ta vie simplement. Il a des choses plus gênantes, plus dramatiques. Tu comprends. Un battement de cœur désordonné n'est pas une catastrophe planétaire. Dit-il en souriant.

— Je sais tout cela, Edward. Mais c'est difficile pour moi de parler d'émotions, on n'en parle jamais chez moi. Mais ce que j'ai voulu te dire, c'est que depuis longtemps cela ne m'était pas arrivé avec un homme. Surtout que cet homme c'est toi et je ne te connais pas réellement. Est-ce parce que j'ai eu une fin de relation abrupte envers un homme; qui je soupçonne; me trompais ? Mais bon... Ce que j'ai vécu, aussi bénin soit-il que de se faire écouter le cœur, m'a bouleversé. C'est tout. Désolée je ne te dérangerai pas plus longtemps, je vais m'en aller, maintenant. Au revoir. Lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

— Écoute, attend Bella je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te froisser. Je prends souvent les sentiments des autres à la légère. Si c'est important pour toi, alors c'est OK, mais comme je te l'ai dit vis les choses à fond et pour toi. Ne te laisse pas enfermer par des trucs futiles. Voudrais-tu... Non, laisse tomber. Vis comme tu veux vivre, pas comme les autres attendent que tu vives.

— Pff... Tous pareils les hommes... ça commence à dire quelque chose et puis ça nous dit non, laisse tomber. Lui dis-je sans le regarder et prenant la poignée de la porte dans ma main.

— Voudrais-tu faire un truc avec moi? Cria-t-il.

— Quoi ? Comment ? J'ai bien entendu ? Je crois que tu m'as rendue sourde, c'est assez écho ici. Lui dis-je en me frottant une oreille, puis un petit sourire apparut sur mes lèvres.

— Tu voudrais faire un truc ce soir avec moi vu qu'on est vendredi et que demain on travail pas? Demanda-t-il plus calmement.

— Euh... ne te sens pas obligé de me demander ça, parce que je t'ai dit que sans le vouloir mon cœur s'est réveillé pour toi tout à l'heure, alors que moi même je ne le savais pas. Ne me prends pas en pitié surtout. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Lui dis-je sincèrement. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir mal à nouveau.

— C'est juste une invitation qui n'engage à rien Bella. Je ne te demande pas cela par pitié, mais par envie de te connaitre. Dit-il tout aussi sincère. Disons que je n'en ai pas pris le temps avant et que je le regrette aujourd'hui. Alors, si tu es d'accord, bah, faisons connaissance. Dit-il un sourire en coin.

Je me dandinai d'une jambe à l'autre comme les enfants. Il me semblait que je n'étais pas prête à avoir autre chose qu'une amitié que je risquais de briser à la fin. Voilà pourquoi aussi j'étais bouleversée, mais je ne pouvais lui dire cela.

— OK. Faisons connaissance. Dis-je avant de me rendre compte que ma parole avait été plus rapide que ma tête encore une fois.

— OK, rejoins-moi à 22 h ce soir aux écuries. Dit-il en souriant.

— À ce soir, dis-je en ouvrant la porte puis le laissant seul dans la salle de musique.

Aussitôt, la porte fermée, je me mis à culpabiliser. Qu'avais-je fait ? J'avais accepté l'invitation d'un homme afin de mieux le connaître. Il me semblait que j'aurais dû refuser. C'est l'homme sur lequel je dois me renseigner et voir comment son domaine fonctionne. Je devais espionner, selon les dires de Laurent. Je me sentais terriblement en faute d'avoir accepté. Laurent en serait fou de joie de savoir cela. Plus je m'implique envers eux et parmi eux, et plus j'avais de chance d'être sans soupçon.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que je restai dans mes appartements jusqu'au repas du soir. J'aidai un peu à ranger le tout, je pris un linge à vaisselle et je décidai d'aider les autres ainsi que les enfants. Je voulais me libérer l'esprit un peu, malgré que cela me fût difficile puisque je savais que dans quelques heures, j'allais rejoindre celui qui avait tant fait battre mon coeur.

J'étais en train de m'étirer pour mettre les couverts sur les tablettes et je sentis la présence d'une personne à l'arrière de moi. Je me tournai et y vis Alice.

— Alors ce cours de musique? Demanda-t-elle les yeux pleins de malice.

— C'était bien, dis-je tout simplement, sentant le rouge me monter aux joues.

— Pourquoi ce rougissement? Dit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Pour rien Alice, pour rien, répondis-je avec agacement.

— Il a fait le jeu de l'écoute du cœur pas vrai? Dit-elle en passant sa main dans mon dos.

— Comment le sais-tu? Lui demandais-je surprise.

— Il débute son cours ainsi chaque année avec sa merveilleuse façon de pensée sur ce qu'est la musique pour lui. Dit-elle les yeux quelque peu brillants.

— Oh ! Dis-je tout bonnement.

— Qui y a-t-il, Bella? On est amie et tu peux tout me dire, tu sais. Dit-elle sérieusement, mais gentiment.

— Oui, mais... non, c'est préférable que non, Alice. Dis-je avec une tristesse dans le regard.

Je ne pouvais pas lui en parler, c'était à cause de mon métier, son frère. C'était trop personnel.

— Je... OK, abdiqua-t-elle. Mais sache que nous savons beaucoup de choses et que nous serons toujours là pour toi quoiqu'il arrive. Médite, écoute ton cœur Bella. Vis ta vie et non celle que tout le monde espère. Je te laisse tranquille, dit-elle en se levant et en m'embrassant le front comme une sœur. Oh et Bella? Demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant et en se tournant vers moi.

— Hum... quoi Alice ? Demandais-je interloquée par ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

— Fais-lui confiance, c'est un type bien. Me dit-elle en se détournant avec un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

— Oui, je sais que c'en est un, Alice, lui dis-je d'une voix nouée.

Je regardais mes mains et jouais avec celles-ci, tellement mon malaise était là.

Alice s'arrêta et me regarda tendrement.

— Tu sais, commença-t-elle, je ne peux pas te parler pour les autres, mais pour moi, tu fais partie de cette famille. Je sais que... parler sentiments ou doutes, peux faire peur, mais je sais aussi que parfois cela nous bouffes, nous ronges au plus profond de notre être. Tu... Tu peux cacher des choses, tu peux avoir des secrets, mais tu auras toujours entre ses portes, des gens qui t'apprécient et qui t'aiment pour ce que tu es réellement et non ce que tu laisses paraitre. On t'a tous observé avec les petits et à eux tu ne peux pas mentir. Dit-elle en revenant à moi doucement.

— Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre Alice, parce que oui, je me sens comme ça. Je me ronge par l'intérieur, mais... pff... répondis-je en soufflant et la regardant venir vers moi.

— Je vais te dire un secret petite puce. Me dit-elle tendrement. Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture et je me suis donc retrouvée avec les autres à l'orphelinat. Avant de bien connaitre les autres, un homme de là-bas James me regardait bizarrement, tu sais genre pervers? Un soir, il est entré dans ma chambre et a essayé de me violer. Ce soir-là Edward m'a en quelque sorte sauvée, car il est entré dans la chambre et a sauté sur le dos de James en hurlant. Il a alerté les gardiens et bref personne à part mes frères et sœurs ne le sait. Souffla-t-elle doucement.

— Humm... je suis désolée pour toi. Dis-je sans voix.

— Non, non je ne dis pas cela pour que tu aie pitié de moi, dit-elle dans un petit sourire. Juste que j'ai gardé mes ressentis longtemps sans en parler à personne. Un jour Edward m'a pris entre quatre yeux et m'a supplié, obligé à tout lui dire et nous avons parlé toute la journée et toute la nuit. Ensuite, je me suis sentie libérée, déchargée et surtout entière. Tu comprends?

— Oui. Mais moi je risque gros. Laisse tomber, je parle trop. Dis-je mal à l'aise de ce que je venais de dire.

Je voulus partir, mais Alice me retint par le bras.

— La seule chose que tu risques de louper ma belle, c'est ta vie, pas une autre. Écoute ce concept : La vie est courte, profites-en et fais-en ce que tu désires et non ce que les autres aspirent pour toi ou espèrent de toi. Fais les bons choix et écoute ton cœur au lieu d'écouter ton cerveau. Sur ce, elle se leva, plantant son regard au mien. Réfléchit bien Bella, on a toujours le choix. Il n'y a que toi qui peux suivre la bonne voie pas les autres. Elle m'embrassa la joue et me laissa là, plantée au milieu du salon.

Comment pouvait-elle savoir tout cela ? On aurait pu jurer qu'elle connaissait ma vie. Mais cela était impossible, personne n'était au courant. Elle me disait de suivre mon coeur, mais... lorsque la personne que j'aime sache le pourquoi je suis ici, il risque de me le faire regretter.

Je partis du salon et allai dans ma chambre. Aussitôt que je refermai ma porte, mon iPhone sonna, je regardai l'appelant. Laurent. Je fermai mon téléphone cellulaire et le balançai sur mon lit. Je me dirigeai à la douche pour être prête pour ce soir, un homme m'attendrait aux écuries.

* * *

_Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Nous n'avons perdu personne ? Souhaitons que non!_

_Faîtes exploser notre boite mail._

_Biz_

_A+_

_Jess et Lili_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Apprendre à se connaitre

_Beaucoup seront surprise par ce chapitre en espérant qu'ils vous plaise toujours autant. _  
_Merci pour vos visites et vos reviews, comme toujours cela fait chaud au coeur_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : ****_« Apprendre à se connaitre et peut être plus »_**

.

_**PDV BELLA**_

Cela faisait bientôt trente minutes que je tournais en rond dans ma chambre. Le stress d'aller rencontrer Edward seule à seul me faisait toute drôle à l'intérieur. Je m'étais vêtis avec un jean slim, un chemisier blanc aux manches ¾ et je mis mes bottes de cowboy que mon père m'avait fait acheter. J'avais fait mes cheveux en chignon lâche, mais ne m'étais pas maquillée. Je regardai l'heure, 21 h 50. C'était l'heure d'y aller. Je sortis par les portes qui menaient à l'extérieur de ma chambre et me dirigeai vers les écuries.

En arrivant tout près, j'entendis Edward parler à l'un des chevaux et des bruits de selle.

Je m'avançai jusqu'à lui, nerveusement. J'avais des papillons dans le ventre. Ce n'était pas normal. Mais dans un sens oui, j'essayais d'écouter les conseils que l'on m'avait donnés. Ceux d'écouter mon cœur et non les autres. Mes pas durent se faire entendre puisqu'il tourna sa tête vers moi, et il me fit un grand sourire lorsqu'il me vit.

— Salut Bella. Tu veux t'occuper de Coquine? Dit-il en souriant.

— Salut, lui dis-je en rougissant déjà. Euh... pour Coquine, je ne sais pas comment faire. Lui répondis-je mal à l'aise.

N'étant pas une fille de ferme ou de campagne (avec animaux) je n'avais jamais fait cela et je n'avais jamais non plus, monté sur l'une de ces bêtes.

— Approche, il ne reste pas grand-chose à faire, je vais te montrer.

Je m'approchai de lui et allai voir ce qu'il voulait que je voie.

— Attrape le tapis sur la rambarde.

Je pris ce qu'il m'avait demandé et me rapprochai de lui.

— Voilà. Tu t'y connais un peu en chevaux ou pas du tout? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

— Pas du tout, je dois dire. Je suis plus douée en voiture qu'en chevaux. Dis-je honteusement.

— OK ce n'est pas une tare, ne t'inquiète pas. Dit-il rieur. Bon, tu vois la bosse là. Montrant une bosse en haut du dos de la jument. C'est ce que l'on appelle le garrot. Tu poses le début de ton tapis dessus et le reste part vers la croupe OK? Me dit-il en me montrant le dos et les fesses du cheval.

— OK. Dis-je en m'approchant de Coquine et j'y déposai le tapis comme il me l'avait demandé.

— Ensuite prend la selle, stp. Me demanda-t-il.

Je me retournai et trouvai la selle sur la clôture. Je la pris d'une main, mais étant trop pesante, je dus la prendre à deux mains. Elle était lourde, j'avais failli perdre l'équilibre en la prenant. Je me repris correctement et l'amenai à Edward.

— C'est lourd, hein? OK, pose-la maintenant sur le tapis que tu as déjà déposé.

— Oui, lui dis-je en forçant pour essayer de déposer la selle correctement. C'était difficile, la jument était grande et moi non.

— Tu veux que je t'aide?

— Stp. Dis-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

— Pas de problème, je serai ton chevalier servant pour cette soirée. Dit-il un sourire en coin.

Il me prit la selle des mains et la mise sur la jument.

— Te sens-tu de la sangler et de lui mettre le filet mordant ou pas?

— Euh... disons que c'est assez impressionnant un cheval, et sa tête encore plus, je... non, dis-je après avoir dit n'importe quoi.

Il ne répondit pas, mais prit les sangles et les boucla fermement. Une fois cela fait, il tapa le ventre du cheval et resserra les sangles encore une fois. Ensuite, il prit le filet et le mit en passant le mordant dans la gueule du cheval avec agilité.

— Voilà une fois dessus, je resserrai encore un peu les sangles. Je vais m'occuper de Flèche et on pourra y aller OK?

— OK, je vais t'attendre, lui souriais-je.

Il entra dans l'écurie et en ressortit avec une belle bête, cela devait être Flèche. Il était tout noir, je croisai son magnifique regard doré. Edward le fit stopper, l'attacha, le brossa, lui fit lever ses pattes pour lui curer ses sabots. Il le caressa puis lui mit un tapis, la selle et le filet. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il revint vers moi.

Je ramenai mes mains vers l'avant et les mises ensemble, je ne savais pas comment faire pour la suite et cela me stressait quelque peu.

Il attrapa une bombe et me la tendit.

— Sachant que tu ne sais pas monter, je préfère que tu mettes ceci stp.

Je le pris et grimaçai en me la mettant sur la tête. Je devais être affreuse avec cela.

— Je vais t'aider à monter et toi tu vas t'accrocher au pommeau de la selle.

— OK, dis-je en m'étirant pour attraper le pommeau qui était bien au-dessus de moi.

— Mets ton pied dans l'étrier et pousse sur ton autre pied le plus fort possible. Ensuite, une fois hissée passe ta jambe du côté droit.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit, je dus me reprendre à deux reprises pour y arriver. La dernière fois fut la bonne. Il m'avait aidée en me poussant sur les fesses. Cela m'avait légèrement déstabilisé la 1ere fois, l'homme que je convoitais m'avait touchée à cet endroit. Voilà pourquoi j'avais dû me reprendre.

— Bien, pas si mal pour une première. Lève les jambes stp. Je fis ce qu'il me demanda et il re-sangla Coquine pour moi. Bon, dernières recommandations, Coquine suivra surement Flèche et partira au galop. Quand cela arrivera, ne panique pas, suis le mouvement, ressens-les et respire. Accroche-toi au pommeau en te baissant en avant légèrement. Pour les rênes, simple, tu les tiens entre le pouce et le majeur, le pouce étant vers l'extérieur. Pour aller à gauche, tu tires à gauche légèrement et pour la droite même procéder. Mais logiquement, elle me suivra, ce n'est pas une jument difficile. Des questions? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

— Euh... pas pour l'instant... mais le galop me fait peur un peu je dois dire, dis-je avec un sourire à demi confiant.

— Ne t'inquiète pas tant. Flèche est, de par son nom fougue, je ne pourrais pas le retenir beaucoup, mais nous allons commencer par le pas. Dit-il en allant vers son cheval.

Il embarqua sur Flèche et me fit signe d'aller le rejoindre.

— Je fais comment pour le faire avancer ?

J'étais d'une nullité avec l'équitation, c'était honteux.

— Donne des petits coups de talons. Je vais l'appeler.

Il émit un bruit avec sa bouche et Coquine avança. Je dus me tenir sur le pommeau pour tenir sur le cheval. C'était ma première fois après tout.

— WO, émis-je comme son à mon tour, ayant été surprise quelque peu.

— Respire Bella, dit-il en riant. Prête?

— Ouiii... dis-je incertaine.

Il ria puis émit le même bruit que tout à l'heure en faisant avancer les deux chevaux au pas.

— Je vais t'emmener à une petite crique que j'ai découverte, mais si nous ne voulons pas arriver trop tard on va devoir accélérer un peu OK?

— D'accord, lui dis-je en sentant mon cœur accélérer dans ma poitrine. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas dû à cet homme, mais bien à ma peur de faire du galop.

— N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit et tout ira bien, Coquine suivra Flèche, OK? Et essaie de te détendre.

Facile à dire pour lui, pensais-je.

— C'est parti. Dit-il en donnant quelques coups de talon à Flèche. Il partit de suite au galop et Coquine s'emballa de suite et le suivit.

Lorsque je sentis la jument partir au galop, tout mon corps se crispa, cela avait été instantané, je n'avais rien pu faire contre. J'essayai de me remettre les idées en place, je ne regardais pas le paysage, malgré qu'il aurait fallu pour voir où aller, mais non, pour l'instant j'étais incapable. Mon derrière frappa douloureusement la selle à quelques reprises avant de me relever quelque peu et d'avancer mon corps vers l'avant, sans oublier de me tenir au pommeau, ce n'était pas le temps de tomber à la renverse. Lorsque cela fut fait, je relevai la tête et vis le regard d'Edward posé sur moi, amusé.

Nous galopions déjà depuis, quoi ? Une bonne demi-heure, ayant passés par des vallées et des collines. Le paysage était magnifique avec la pleine lune reflétant sur tout ce que nous y voyons. Nous approchâmes d'une petite forêt et il nous y fit entrer.

Après quelques minutes de trot, j'aperçus un petit espace d'herbe fleuri qui rejoignait un bassin naturel d'où s'écoule une rivière non loin. C'était splendide. Quelques rayons de lune traversaient les arbres et allaient se refléter dans le bassin. C'était... c'était... magnifique.

— Puis-je t'aider à descendre? Dit-il en tendant la main.

À force de regarder le spectacle que j'avais devant les yeux, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était descendu de cheval.

— Oh ! Oui, stp, lui dis-je avec le sourire.

Une fois descendu, il m'amena à une couverture disposée au sol à côté d'un petit panier.

— Alors, comment trouves-tu?

— C'est tout simplement magique. Avec la lune reflétant sur l'eau ainsi, wow.

Il sourit et s'assied en m'invitant à le faire.

Ne sachant pas où m'assoir je m'assois non loin de lui, mais de l'autre côté du panier. Ce dernier nous séparait.

— Alors Bella, conte-moi un peu ta vie passée. Demande-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

— Je... Je n'ai pas beaucoup de choses à dire sur ma vie. Elle a été plutôt plate et monotone.

— Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta famille, de tes amours, pourquoi avoir choisi professeur. Dit-il un sourire en coin en prononçant le nom de ma soi-disant profession.

Il m'avait prise au dépourvu et je ne savais pas comment j'allais m'en sortir sans trop faire de gaffe.

— Commençons avec ma famille, alors. Je n'ai aucun frère et sœur. Ma mère est décédée d'un accident de voiture lorsque j'avais 3 ans donc je n'ai aucun souvenir d'elle. Mon père est le shérif de notre petite ville Forks. Il est marié depuis cinq ans avec Sue, une femme superbe et gentille. Ils vont avoir un enfant bientôt. Dis-je songeuse. Je pris une légère pause et repris. Sue à deux autres enfants aussi. Leah 25 ans et Seth 18 ans. Donc, un peu de sang neuf dans la famille ne fera pas de tort. Dis-je en souriant.

— OK et tes amours?

Je pouffai légèrement à cette idée saugrenue qui s'appelait amour. C'était plutôt déception, oui !

— Mes amours ? Que veut dire ce mot ? On dirait que cela ne va que de déception en déception de ce côté. Donc, je suis célibataire, si c'est bien ce que tu voulais savoir. Lui dis-je sans le regarder.

— Et pourquoi professeur? Demanda-t-il en détournant ma question.

— Pff..._ Je soufflai, qu'allais-je répondre à cela? _Je n'ai jamais vraiment choisi cette profession. Elle m'a plutôt été imposée. Mais aujourd'hui, après avoir vu tous ces visages rayonnants d'apprendre que ce soit en littérature ou en musique, cela vaut tout l'or du monde.

Je lui avais dit une semi-vérité. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire le pourquoi j'étais professeur, mais cela m'avait tout de même été imposé.

— Imposée ? Demanda-t-il comme s'il comprenait vraiment le fond.

— Oui, dis-je sans en rajouter.

— C'est à dire?

— Ce n'était pas mon premier choix de métier. Voilà tout.

— Tu aurais aimé faire quoi?

— Tu n'aimeras pas ma réponse. Avoir lu les journaux et tout autres quotidiens, j'ai découvert que toi et ta famille détestiez les journalistes. J'aurais bien aimé, moi, en être un.

— Et si l'on t'avait donné la mission de faire une enquête sur nous qu'aurais-tu fait?

Mon coeur ne fit qu'un tour dans ma poitrine. Il savait, il devait systématiquement le savoir pour me dire cela.

— Pourquoi cette question ?

— Curiosité, simplement, mais tu ne réponds pas! Dit-il décontracter en haussant les épaules.

— Sincèrement, être ce genre de personne sans scrupule qui veut avoir un article pour se faire dire que s'il ne le fait pas, il perd son emploi. J'en ai connu, c'est pour cela. Je l'aurais probablement fait, oui. Mais aujourd'hui, toujours en me mettant dans la peau de l'un de ceux-là, après un mois à être avec vous. Non. Aujourd'hui lors de la 1ere journée de classe cela fut magique, c'était la 1ere fois pour moi. Je ne le regrette pas. Y'a rien de plus important que ces enfants.

— Parfait. Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

— Elle était bizarre cette question Edward. Lui dis-je, perplexe en souhaitant que je ne me sois pas trop mis les pieds dans les plats.

— Pourquoi te sentir mal à l'aise avec une question totalement rhétorique? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

— Pour rien, mais tu semblais tellement y tenir. Dis-je en relevant les sourcils.

— Et toi?

— Moi, quoi ?

— Parle-moi de toi... demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

— Comme tu le sais par Alice, j'ai été adopté par Carlisle et Esmée qui ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant. Côté amour et bien c'est calme par choix et j'ai choisi ce métier, car je connais la souffrance des enfants d'orphelinat et je ne voulais pas qu'il passe par là où j'étais passé.

— D'accord. Euh... côté amour, pourquoi par choix? Tu peux être plus explicite sur ce sujet?

— La dernière relation sérieuse que j'ai eue s'est finie en catastrophe et je ne veux pas revivre cela. Dit-il simplement.

— Oh, dis-je avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

— Qui a-t-il?

— Je ne sais pas au juste... j'ai eu une discussion avec Alice et on aurait juré qu'elle était venue fouiller dans mon crâne et savait tout de moi. Elle m'a donné un conseil, mais cela va... je laissai ma phrase en suspend, mais la continuai pour moi en pensée, _« à l'encontre de ce qu'il venait de me dire »._

Il s'esclaffa et s'allongea sur le dos admirant le ciel.

— Ah Alice. Je ne suis pas fermé à l'amour, mais je suis plus prudent que dans le passé. Je cherche la bonne et réserve mes sentiments exclusivement pour elle. Dit-il plein de tendresse.

— J'espère que tu la trouveras, lui dis-je en regardant l'étoile Polaire, au dessus de nos têtes.

Je devrais arrêter d'écouter les autres aussi. Me faire dire qu'il est un homme bien et me le faire vanté et d'écouter mon coeur alors que lui n'attendait que l'amour véritable. Je crois que je ne serai jamais celle-ci. Surtout lorsqu'il l'apprendra.

— Je l'ai peut-être trouvé. Murmura-t-il presque pour lui-même.

— Tu es bien chanceux. Moi, c'est tout confus, dis-je doucement en me couchant également sur la couverture.

J'aimerais tant que cela soit moi, et non à la fois. Je risquerais de le faire souffrir, mais dans un autre sens, mon corps était totalement attiré par lui et j'adorais les enfants qui se rattachent à son monde.

— Pourquoi est-ce confus? Souffla-t-il.

— Mes sentiments. Je ne sais pas si je dois m'embarquer ou non dans une histoire alors que je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais rester. Tu m'as donné une probation de trois mois... je ne voudrais pas que moi et l'autre personne souffrions si je devais quitter. Ma tête me dit non pour ces raisons, mais mon cœur dit OUI. Pourquoi est-ce que je te dis tout cela ? Dis-je en me relevant et me dirigeant la crique.

— Pourquoi t'enfermes-tu autant dans le défaitisme?

— Parce que c'est la peur qui me fait réfléchir ainsi. Mais me demande-moi pas de quoi, stp.

Il se fit silencieux continuant à regarder le ciel, ses bras croisés derrière sa tête.

— À quoi tu penses? Je me doute que c'est à mon sujet... m'avançais-je.

— Je pense que tu es bien compliqué et que tu ne fais jamais ce que tu veux réellement.

— Toi, tu sais ce que je veux réellement? Lui demandais-je avec curiosité.

— Je ne suis pas à ta place Bella. Mais si tu fais les mauvais choix seule toi, en souffrira. Tu m'as dit que l'on t'avait imposé le choix de ton métier, mais qu'au final tu ne regrettais rien, mais ne crois-tu pas que ton choix à toi n'aurait pas été mieux? Tu dis avoir peur de faire souffrir l'autre, mais lui as-tu posé la question de savoir ce que lui voulait? Dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il me dit cela avec une telle intensité dans la voix et ses magnifiques yeux vert émeraude disaient tout. Il avait raison. Je ne faisais que des mauvais choix.

Je fermai puis rouvris les yeux.

— Et si je lui demande ce que lui veut, il va me répondre quoi?

— Lui seul peut te répondre Bella. Dit-il doucement.

— Que veux-tu, Edward? Dis-je en regardant ses prunelles éclairées par la lune.

— Toi. Dit-il sûr de lui.

Je figeai un instant, je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu. Puis je le réalisai.

Un sourire béat apparu sur mon visage.

— Maintenant, reste à savoir ce que toi tu désires réellement. Dit-il toujours aussi calmement.

— Je sais ce que je veux, mais...

— Mais quoi, Bella? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Je soupirai longuement. Ce que je m'apprêtais à faire n'était pas facile.

— Te rappelles-tu tout à l'heure ta question au sujet du journalisme?

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse, je continuai.

— C'est mon histoire.

— Je le sais. Dit-il doucement.

— Tu... Tu le sais... dis-je mon visage se décomposant.

— Enfin, nous le savons tous que tu es journaliste et non professeur, oui. Dit-il toujours aussi calme.

— Comment cela se fait-il? J'ai laissé des indices, c'est quoi? Demandais-je désemparée.

— Nous le savions avant que tu n'arrives au domaine Bella.

— Pourquoi m'avoir acceptée parmi vous, alors que vous nous détestez tous?

— Nous détestons les intrigants, les chercheurs de racontars. Nous savions et avons pris la décision ensemble. Et les supplications d'une personne nous y ont bien aidés.

— Je la connais cette personne?

— Hé bien oui je pense, sachant que c'est ton père. Dit-il un sourire en coin.

— Mon père... répétais-je incrédule.

— Oui, j'ai téléphoné au numéro de référence qui était celui de tes parents. J'ai demandé après toi, là on m'a appris que tu étais à ton travail. Sachant que sur ton CV tu disais ne pas en avoir j'ai été intrigué et ai donc demandé quel était ton travail. De là j'appris que tu étais journaliste. Ton père me demanda qui j'étais et quand je lui appris je crus qu'il allait s'étouffer au téléphone quand je lui appris, bref nous avons discuté et te voilà ici.

Un sourire en coin apparut à mes lèvres en pensant à mon père. De qui grâce à lui, j'étais ici.

— Que va-t-il se passer avec moi, maintenant ?

La peur me tiraillait le ventre dans l'attente de cette réponse.

— Encore une fois à toi de faire tes propres choix. Si tu souhaites faire ton article fais-le, si tu souhaites partir pars, si tu souhaites rester, reste. Ta vie t'appartient à toi de faire les bons choix. Dit-il la voix emplie de tendresse.

— Je... je n'ai pas envie de partir, maintenant que je t'ai trouvé. La seule question est au sujet de ce foutu article. Qui d'ailleurs n'a que 2 lignes d'écrites depuis 1 mois.

— Alors, ne pars pas, mais pourquoi l'article te pose problème?

— Mon mandat était de tout raconter. Le pourquoi du comment, vous étiez si réputé et que les enfants vous aimaient autant.

— Nous n'avons rien de particulier, tu sais. À part peut-être la richesse du coeur.

— Oui, cela je m'en suis rendu compte. Avec mes pensionnaires et Matt, OK, je ne m'y connais pas dans ce domaine, mais j'ai tellement appris avec eux, et je sens que l'on peut s'apporter encore davantage, les uns les autres.

— Si tu décides de faire ton article, personne ne t'en empêchera ici. Maintenant, tu es seule à prendre tes décisions. Dit-il un sourire en coin. Et merci pour ton éloge du domaine.

— Je n'ai que du bien à dire, tu sais. Mais... j'ai peut-être une idée... si j'écris mon article, je désire que tu le lises avant et que tu me donnes ton accord. Puis Forks c'est trop loin, de toi, de vous tous, je pense remettre ma démission à la fin de mon article. Si jamais je désire recommencer dans le journalisme, je chercherai dans la région qu'en penses-tu? Lui demandais-je.

— Pour ton article, je n'émettrai que la condition que nous donnions tous notre accord, pour le reste je suis d'accord avec toi. Dit-il avec un sublime sourire.

Je lui souriais en retour. Il me restait dorénavant à me décider si je faisais ou non cet article.

— Si je le fais, je ne vois aucun problème que tous donnent son accord. Cela va parler de mon expérience ici. Comment j'ai changé ma vision. Mais j,ai encore quelques mois à me décider. Euh... je voulais mettre une autre chose au clair avec toi, dis-je en rougissant.

— Oui?

— J'ai voulu, me voiler la face depuis la fois que l'on s'est embrassés, mais... j'ai besoin de toi. Ma supercherie, qui je croyais, en était une, me gâchais l'existence. Je croyais que tu allais me mettre à la porte. Voilà pourquoi.

— OK, c'est le fait de ne pas savoir qui te faisait me repousser, c'est cela?

— Oui, le fait de me sentir sur la corde raide puisque je ne devais pas me dévoiler. Mais vous le saviez déjà. Je vivais tellement mal avec cela. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine volontairement.

— Et qu'as-tu décidé?

— Si tu veux toujours de moi, j'aimerais bien essayer.

— Tu connais déjà mon choix Bella.

Un sourire timide apparu sur mon visage.

.

.

**PDV EDWARD**

Je me levai et m'approchai d'elle doucement. Je mis mes lèvres près de ses lèvres et murmurais enfin.

— Il n'appartient qu'à toi de franchir la dernière barrière.

— Je... je... ah puis merde, dit-elle en apposant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Ses lèvres douces se posèrent sur mes lèvres et je sentis un million de sentiments me parcourir. Ses lèvres si douces, si tendres, si chaudes, se mouvaient à merveille avec moi. Je la pris dans mes bras, resserrant mon étreinte sur elle de façon possessive. Nos corps se moulaient parfaitement bien ensemble. J'avais l'impression à cet instant qu'elle était faite pour moi, pour mes bras, pour mon corps.

Je savais parfaitement que notre avenir, si nous en avions un, était plus qu'incertain, mais je voulais le faire. Je voulais essayer d'être moi à nouveau et de nouveau croire en une passion, cette passion, sans avoir peur alors, je me jetai à corps perdu dans se baiser à la fois tendre, fougue et plein d'urgence.

Je me reculais doucement collant mon front au sien. Ma condition humaine me demandait un minimum de souffle et là j'en manquais cruellement.

— Merci. Murmurais-je.

— Merci à toi, dit-elle à bout de souffle, les yeux fermés.

Je souris tendrement, mais déchantai vite m'apercevant de l'heure.

— Bella, l'instant est magique, mais je suis désolé, nous devrions rentrer, Matt va avoir besoin de moi. Dis-je tristement.

— Ouais, me dit-elle. Je... toi, moi, nous, c'est quoi? Demanda-t-elle en se décollant de moi et se dirigeant vers la couverture.

— Un couple nouveau? Demandais-je timidement.

_Moi, Edward Cullen timide non, mais une première._

_Bah quoi, cette fille t'intimide, Ed ?_

_Rooohhh la ferme et m'appelle pas Ed stupide conscience._

Revenant au présent en mettant fin à mon monologue intérieur, je compris que Bella m'avait parlé.

— Désolé j'étais ailleurs, tu disais. Demandais-je doucement.

— J'aime, bien comment ça sonne : un nouveau couple, me dit-elle en riant doucement de son rire cristallin.

— Cela ne te dérangera pas auprès des autres ? Demandais-je en m'approchant d'elle.

— Ce sera intimidant au début, mais au fond de moi, non. Dit-elle en passant ses bras autour de mon cou.

— Alors à notre couple nouveau Miss Swan. Dis-je en me fondant sur ses lèvres vraiment trop tentantes pour mon propre bien.

— À nous, dit-elle quelques secondes plus tard, après avoir remis son front sur le mien à bout de souffle, une nouvelle fois.

— Prêt pour un galop? Dis-je un sourire en coin.

— Ouais, je n'ai pas trop le choix, de toute manière, me répondit-elle, en ramassant la couverture, le panier et sa bombe au passage.

— Tu n'aimes pas ?

— Disons que pour une première fois, cela a été assez intense. Me dit-elle en souriant. J'y vis une lueur qui dansait dans ses yeux en me regardant.

— Je connais plus intense. Susurrais-je avant de me détourner pour aller prendre les chevaux.

— Hum... intéressant, M. Cullen, me dit-elle en se rapprochant de moi.

— Allez, grimpe, mauvaise fille. Dis-je en rigolant.

Elle ne fit que rire de ce que j'avais dit, en grimpant aider par moi sur Coquine.

Je grimpais moi-même sur Flèche en ayant empaqueté notre couverture et le panier qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas servi.

— Je vais lâcher la pression de Flèche alors accroche-toi OK? Dis-je souriant et fier.

— Tu veux ma mort, me dit-elle surprise, puis elle finit par sourire. Allez, Go! Matt va t'attendre.

— Accroche-toi bien. Criais-je en donnant deux coups de talon sur les flancs de Flèche ce qui le fit partir au petit galop.

Je relâchai les rênes le laissant aller à sa nature première, courir à grande enjambée. Il se fit un plaisir d'accélérer ses mouvements laissant un peu Coquine derrière moi.

Je lançais des coups d'œil furtifs à ma belle, voyant que tout se passait bien, je me laissais gagner par ces sensations divines.

J'aimais sentir le vent s'engouffrer dans mes cheveux, à travers mes vêtements. Au rythme de ce galop fougueux, mon corps vibra de par les sons des sabots claquant contre la terre et l'herbe. De par ces moments, je me sentais libre, heureux sans toutes ses peines qui m'enfonçaient aux enfers par moment. J'aimais me sentir voler, être en accord parfait avec mon cheval. À ce moment-là, nous ne faisons qu'un, il n'y avait plus d'homme et d'animal, de dominant et soumis. Nous étions égales profitant de cette sensation sauvage, faisant monter nos adrénalines. Nous n'avions ni engagements, ni contraintes. Nous étions nous simplement.

J'apercevais non loin le domaine, me ramenant doucement à notre terre la mère ainsi qu'à Bella, ma nouvelle compagne. Je la regardais en ralentissant Flèche, elle souriait, appréciant surement les mêmes sensations qui m'avaient transporté quelques minutes plus tôt.

Je descendis de Flèche et attendit Bella à l'écurie qui arrivait au petit trot pour finir au pas.

— Alors comment as-tu trouvé ce galop? Dis-je en l'aidant à descendre de Coquine.

— Wow, ça allait vite. Mais finalement, après m'être habitué, je me sentais volée, libre et heureuse.

— Merci d'être venue. Tu pourras rentrer seule ou pas? Je dois doucher les chevaux et ensuite repartir auprès de Matt, mais si tu as peur je peux faire un crochet à la maison. Dis-je en enlevant les filets des chevaux en leur mettant leurs harnais.

— Euh... je ne voudrais pas te retarder non plus, et je ne crois pas qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. À moins que tu veuilles venir parce que toi tu le veux. Me répondit-elle en enlevant la bombe de sur sa tête. Elle défit son chignon et secoua sa tête en faisant tomber ses boucles sur les épaules.

— Si tu peux patienter, j'en ai pour une bonne demi-heure à les doucher.

— Tu veux de l'aide? Me demanda-t-elle gentiment.

— Te sentirais-tu de là tenir? Mais attention, elle va bouger beaucoup, le jet l'impressionne.

— Oui, OK, me dit-elle.

Je lui tendis le harnais qu'elle prit et lui dis de se mettre à l'emplacement pour les laver. Coquine commença à reculer en entendant le jet, mais Bella la tenait ferme. Nous la lavions tranquillement et nous passions à Flèche qui, lui était plus tranquille. Puis je les menai à leur box où une ration de graines, bien mérité les attendaient. Je pris la main de Bella sans un mot échangé et l'a mena sur le chemin du retour.

— J'ai bien aimé ma soirée avec toi, me dit-elle avec le sourire.

— Moi de même. Dis-je en répondant à son sourire charmeur.

— Que fait-on pour la suite? Me demanda-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

-Qu'entends-tu par là?

— Nous... Tu travailles beaucoup... Vis-à-vis les autres. Et... Alex, aussi. Souffla-t-elle.

— Alex, que vient-il faire là-dedans? Et pour les autres, je croyais que tu t'en fichais? Pour mon travail, j'essayerai de me libérer un peu plus, mais je ne peux rien te promettre là-dessus.

— Merci pour ton travail. Pour les autres, c'est juste à savoir si on laisse couler ou bien si on leur annonçait. Et pour Alex, elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et repris. Il a, à plusieurs reprises démontré des signes de drague à mon égard. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il ait le coeur brisé ou autre.

— J'avais remarqué qu'il avait un petit béguin pour toi. Je lui parlerai si tu le veux. Et pour les autres du moins mes soeurs et frères autant leur dire non?

— Pour tes frères et soeurs oui, on leur dira ensemble. Pour Alex, c'est un bon garçon, il pourrait être mon frère à la limite. Ne lui brise pas le coeur, je ne lui en veux pas.

— Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra parfaitement ne t'inquiète pas va. Dis-je un sourire en coin. Bon, te voilà arrivé devant chez toi, Mlle.

— Merci Edward, me dit-elle avec un sourire timide, en rougissant quelque peu sous la lumière du porche.

— Bonne nuit, susurrais-je tendrement au creux de son oreille avant de reposer un baiser, mais cette fois-ci sur sa joue.

— Bonne nuit à toi aussi, répondit-elle tendrement tout en ayant un frisson qui lui traversa tout le corps.

Je lui fis une belle révérence, ce qui la fit rire et me tourna à contrecœur, car mon petit Matt m'attendait.

J'arrivais bien vite aux dortoirs. Matt avait toujours une chambre seule, mais était parfaitement intégré aux autres. Le hurlement de Matt me fit courir à travers les couloirs et en arrivant Jasper essayait tant bien que mal de le calmer.

D'un signe de tête, il s'éloigna et je pris sa place. Je le berçai, le réconfortai et lui chantonnai la berceuse. Il se calma et je pus discuter un peu avec Jazz. Il prit congé une petite heure plus tard et je m'endormis un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ma nuit, je devais l'avouer fut courte, entrecoupée par les crises de Matt, mais reposante quand même.

Au petit matin, j'indiquais à Matt que je passais une partie de la matinée à la salle de musique, s'il voulait venir et qu'ensuite nous travaillions ensemble. Arrivé à la maison, j'appréhendais un peu. Avait-elle changé d'avis ? Voulait-elle encore parler à mes frères et sœur?

_Tu deviens une vraie fille Cullen !_

_Oh, arrête! Tu te poses les mêmes questions que moi !_

_Normal, je suis ta conscience, idiot._

_LA FERME !_

Sincèrement, je devenais vraiment frappé. Je me parlais à moi-même et en plus je ne faisais pas que parler, je m'engueulais, de mieux en mieux franchement.

Ouvrant la porte, je vis une Bella toute fraîche et souriante. Je m'avançai vers elle lui embrassant le front, en ayant pris le soin de vérifier que personne ne nous surprend avant l'annonce officielle, et lui dit que je revenais de suite après ma douche.

Entrant dans ma chambre, je vis mes vêtements déjà prêts sur mon lit, sacré Alice, pensais-je.

Je me déshabillai et allai en caleçon à ma salle de bain. Je regardais mon reflet dans le miroir, j'avais quand même une tête un peu fatiguée. Je réglais l'eau de la douche à la bonne température et entrai dans la cabine.

L'eau me détendais, relaxais mes muscles tendus, pas par cette nuit, mais par l'annonce que je devais leur faire. Depuis Mégane je ne leur avais jamais plus présenté quiconque, c'était excitant et bizarre en même temps. Je suis sûr que mon petit lutin était déjà au courant, mais bon elle prenait sur elle pour ne rien dire.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de détente et de lavage, je sortis enfin de la douche. Je passais par l'évier pour le moment rasage, ensuite je filais mettre le jean noir que ma sœur avait sorti ainsi qu'une chemise à manche courte, couleur bleu ciel. J'enfilais mes baskets noirs qui vont avec le jean, repassa par la salle de bain pour essayer de me coiffer, où bien sûr je lâchais vite l'affaire, mis un peu de parfum et descendit enfin au salon pour notre petit-déjeuner commun.

Je m'installai à table, où tous y étaient. Rose me regardait suspicieuse, Alice tendrement et mes frères, je n'aurais su dire. Les discussions commencèrent tout en mangeant. Vers le milieu du repas, je décidai qu'il était temps d'annoncer ma relation avec Bella.

Je lui fis une petite pression au niveau de la main, pour lui signifier qu'il était temps. Je me raclais la gorge pour avoir l'attention de tous.

— Voilà, je voulais vous annoncer que Bella et moi sommes officiellement en couple. Dis-je en regardant mon assiette. Je crois même que j'étais en train de rougir.

— Félicitation, grand frère, même si je le savais, me dit Alice souriante.

— Hé, bien! Vous en avez mis du temps. S'esclaffa Jasper.

— Je me doutais bien que quelque chose se tramait entre vous deux, ajouta Rosalie, en souriant.

— Ed, en couple ! Rigola mon idiot de frère, Emmett.

— Ouais et? M'offusquais-je.

— Ça faisait longtemps, je commençais à me demander si un jour tu reviendrais avec une fille. Dit-il avec un sourire de malice.

— Em' la ferme, criâmes-nous en même temps avec Alice et Jasper.

— Hey! C'était des farces Ed. Ne le prend pas comme ça, rajouta-t-il.

Je grommelais de paroles intelligibles mêmes pour moi.

Bella serra quelque peu mes doigts puis me regarda avec un air désolé, petit sourire aux lèvres et le rouge aux joues.

— Emmett lâche le un peu, veux-tu? Tu sais très bien le pourquoi, du comment. En tout cas félicitations à vous deux. Nous dit Alice, tout sourire.

— Merci Lice, soufflais-je.

— OK, désolé Ed. Bien content d'avoir Bella dans la famille. Dit-il en faisant un clin à Bella.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Je proposais à Bella d'aller à la salle de musique pour sa deuxième leçon, elle accepta sans rechigner.

Nous saluons tous le monde et partions, direction : la salle de musique. Nous arrivions presque lorsque Bella prit enfin la parole.

— Ça s'est bien passé en général l'annonce, n'est-ce pas ? À part pour Emmett, mais bon..., on ne le changera pas, hein ?

— Non. Tout c'est bien passé, dis-je souriant.

— Heu... puisque toute ta famille sait maintenant pour nous... je n'aurai plus à jouer ce rôle stupide de me voiler la face, mais il se passe quoi pour les cours de littérature désormais. Et les enfants ? Ils croient que je suis enseignante. Demanda-t-elle avec un regard d'inquiétude posé sur moi.

— Tu veux continuer les cours?

— J'aimerais bien. Mais je vais avoir besoin d'aide, je dois l'avouer.

— OK, pas de problème, on sera tous la pour te le dire. Pour les enfants, prend le choix de leur dirent ou non. Toi seule es bonne juge.

— Je ne le sais pas... depuis le tout début que je me sens mal dans tout cela. Depuis que j'ai dit « oui » à Laurent. J'ai menti à plusieurs personnes. Même à mes pensionnaires. Matt, vous tous. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi vous ne m'en voulez pas. Donc, dire à des enfants que je leur ai menti est le résultat d'une perte de confiance selon moi. Dit-elle en regardant le sol.

— Pour les enfants je pourrai t'épauler si tu le veux et pour Laurent? Qui est Laurent?

— Oui, j'aimerais bien, me dit-elle en souriant. Laurent... c'est mon patron au journal.

— Oh... Tu devrais voir avec Alice et Papa Hale pour cette question. Dis-je rassurant.

— Alice et papa Hale ? Me demanda-t-elle interloquée.

— Alice, car elle pourra te préparer mentalement même Rose en fait, et Papa Hale, dis-je en riant doucement. C'est notre avocat, c'est le père de Rosalie et Jasper.

— OK, merci. J'ai peur justement de la réaction de Laurent. Que j'écrive cet article ou non et sa réaction que je dise textuellement que je donne ma démission dans l'article si jamais je le fais. J'ai un contrat avec lui.

— T'inquiètes pas va, papa Hale est notre super avocat. Dis-je en souriant et en lui ouvrant la porte de la salle.

— Merci, me dit-elle en passant devant moi. Elle me fit un magnifique sourire, puis entra.

Nous entrions dans la salle et je me débarrassais de ma veste et parti aider Bella à le faire. Je l'invitais ensuite à s'assoir à même le sol comme la dernière fois.

— Alors Isabella, dis-je pour la taquiner, as-tu fait tes devoirs? Demandais-je sérieux cette fois-ci.

— Bizarrement, je pourrais dire qu'un seul rythme me vient en tête oui.

— Et quel est-il?

— Le galop de Coquine et de Flèche. Malgré ma peur, j'ai bien aimé. Bien hâte de répéter l'expérience. Mais je vais attendre avant, dit-elle en se frottant l'intérieur des cuisses. Ça fait mal.

— Tu serais capable de prendre un objet et le reproduire ?

— Oui, surement, dit-elle en se levant pour aller chercher un objet.

Elle regarda la salle dans toute son envergure et se dirigea finalement vers la batterie qui était à l'opposé de mon piano. Elle commença un rythme saccadé puis au fur à mesure qu'elle le faisait il prenait un rythme régulier. Elle battait la mesure avec son pied, se rappelant mentalement le rythme des sabots. Je sentais le rythme, mais pas ses émotions.

Je l'interrompis donc.

— Tu me parles d'une expérience, un vécu. Sers en toi pour faire passer ce que tu as ressenti. Voudrais-tu que je te montre ?

— Oui, dit-elle quelque peu, choquée, non, déçue.

— Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te vexer, ma douce. Dis-je en m'approchant.

— Non, c'est OK. J'étais contente de te montrer, mais ce n'était pas assez. Ce n'est rien.

— Si, je parle en connaissance, mais j'oublie parfois que les autres ne s'y connaissent pas autant. Attends, je vais te donner un exemple pour que tu comprennes ce que j'attends de toi.

Je réfléchis trente secondes quand la lumière se fit dans mon esprit.

— Quand tu enseignes la littérature que ressens-tu? Demandais-je souriant.

— Euh... un trill, ça vibre par en dedans, la peur aussi, de ne pas faire correctement.

— OK, tu te sens transporté, vivante, joyeuse, anxieuse? Tout ça en même temps. Mais tu as peur, tu sens l'adrénaline montée, tu vis ce que tu dis, tu exprimes à travers ton corps, ce que tu leur expliques exacte? Dis-je sans me départir de mon sourire.

— Oui, exactement. Me répondit-elle en souriant à son tour.

— Et bien pour la musique c'est la même chose. À travers tes yeux, tes gestes, tes sons que tu nous donnes, nous devons comprendre ce que tu as ressenti, comme le vivre avec toi, se laisser emporter par tes sons. Si tu te sens volé, joyeuse, vibré, effrayé, tout cela doit passer par ta musique, tu comprends?

— Oui. Mais le dire et le faire est une autre chose... pour moi, je veux dire.

— Oui, je sais. Veux-tu que je te montre et ensuite tu recommences ?

— OK, vas-y.

J'allais à ma guitare, m'assied au sol et intima un rythme soutenu dès le début. Je revivais ses sensations de légèreté, d'être complet, vivant, heureux comme jamais.

Me sentant volé, transporté, ma main s'arrêtait par moment battant le rythme à même le coffre de ma guitare. Je dandinais des épaules tout en jouant et affichait un grand sourire.

J'étais presque sûr que mes yeux pétillaient de bonheur à cet instant. Une fois la mélodie finie je regardais Bella qui paraissait choquée.

— Quoi ? Demandais-je.

— Ah ben merde. Tu joues vraiment de n'importe quoi ! Jamais je ne pourrai.

— Merci. Mais tu y arriveras. Dis-je en me relevant. J'allai à elle et mis ma main sur son cœur et l'autre sur son ventre. La musique doit venir là, tu vois ?

— Hum, hum, me dit-elle en relevant doucement son regard pour l'accrocher au mien.

— Prends confiance, soufflais-je à son oreille.

— OK, souffla-t-elle doucement. Je fais comment?

— Prends tes baguettes et sens, vie, ce que tu fais. Faire sortir tes sentiments de par tes mouvements à travers tes mains.

— OK, dit-elle, en fermant ses yeux, prenant une bonne respiration, puis elle commença à donner le rythme à ses baguettes, en gardant toujours ses jolis yeux clos.

Elle sembla entrée dans une bulle, qu'elle seule avait accès. La laissant hors de porté loin de moi, puis elle commença à donner vie à ses baguettes. Tapotant à même le sol au rythme du galop. Le son résonna d'abord incertain. Au moment où je m'apprêtais à l'aider, elle y mit plus de cœur, plus de rythme et plus de joie.

Je fermai les yeux et revivait ce moment. Je la revis la bouche ouverte de surprise au moment où nous sommes partis au galop. Je la revoyais, les mèches de son chignon lâche ballottant au vent, les yeux pétillants et ses joues rosies par le vent et l'excitation. Je commençais à ressentir les sentiments qu'elle avait ressentis en chevauchant Coquine, hier soir.

Les émotions qu'elle ressentait se lisaient sur son visage, un léger sourire apparaissait aux coins de ses lèvres. Je la voyais se concentrer sur ce moment, je voyais qu'elle se laissait aller. Elle y mettait son cœur, son âme dans cette musique, dans cette cadence.

Le rythme se finissait et j'ouvris les yeux. Elle ouvrit enfin les siens, les yeux pétillants et rechercha les miens qu'elle trouva de suite.

— C'était génial Bella. Dis-je un sourire franc.

— Arrête, tu dis cela pour me faire plaisir. Dit-elle en rougissant.

— Je suis sincère Bella. Dis-je doucement.

— Merci, alors, répondit-elle en baissant le regard et rougissant de nouveau.

— Bella, quand tu mets ton cœur à la passion cela se ressent, je t'assure. Dis-je en caressant sa joue.

Elle releva le regard, et me sourit. Elle mit sa main sur la mienne, qui était sur sa joue et la caressa doucement. Nous finissions le cours ainsi, moi lui apprenant certains rythmes et différences de sons et elle en écoutant et mémorisant ce que je lui apprenais.

Nous sortîmes de la salle peu avant midi. Non loin du parc, je vis Alex seul, je glissais à l'oreille de Bella de faire ce qu'elle voulait et que moi je partais voir Alex.

Elle me fit un petit baiser sur les lèvres et partit. J'allais rejoindre Alex qui releva la tête lorsqu'il m'aperçut, je lui fis un petit sourire qu'il me rendit en fronçant les sourcils.

— Hey Ed, tout va bien ?

— Oui, oui, en fait j'aimerais te parler si tu as du temps là ?

— Bien sûr. C'est Bella, hein ?

Ce gosse était vraiment doué.

— Heu, ouais, mais comment tu le sais ? Demandais-je gêné.

— Bah! T'sais, suffit de vous regarder pour voir que vous deux ça colle.

— Oui, ça colle bien même. Dis-je un petit sourire aux lèvres.

— T'es chanceux Ed, la laisses pas filer celle-là, hein ? Sinon je saute sur l'occas moi.

— T'inquiète pas va, impossible que je la laisse filer pour le moment. Dis-je en riant. Et je suis sûr que tu trouveras la tienne. Dis-je sincère.

— Merci, j'espère. Dit-il un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

Il l'avait mieux pris que je ne l'aurais cru. Puis nous avions discuté un petit quart d'heure, histoire de papoter et vint ensuite l'heure du déjeuner. Nous allions ensemble au réfectoire, lui alla à sa table et moi j'allai rejoindre Matt, qui me raconta sa mâtinée en compagnie de Jasper. Moi je lui contais notre programme de l'après-midi où Bella nous rejoindrait peut-être.

* * *

_Alors qu'avez vous pensez de la réaction d'Edward et de Bella?_

_Nous avions déjà ce concept avant vos réactions alors nous espérons que vous n'êtes pas déçu._

_Jess et Lili_


	8. note

**Bonjours a tous et toutes.**

**Nous sommes désolés ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais un message d'avertissement.**

**Nous n'abandonnons pas nos fictions, nous ne les mettons pas en pause mais nous allons ralentir considérablement le rythme de notre écriture.**

**Effectivement moi (Lili) j'ai des soucis perso concernant ma fille et Jess, elle a trouvé un nouveau travail. Etant de pays différent et donc avec 6 heures de décalages, l'écriture ce fait difficile.**

**Donc de nouveaux chapitres arriveront mais les publications ne seront plus régulières. Nous vous conseillons de mettre des story alerte pour savoir quand nous postons un nouveau chapitre. Bien sur nous ferons notre maximum pour publier le plus vite possible à chaque fois.**

**En espérant que vous comprendrez et qu'aussi nous ne perdrons personnes, nous vous souhaitons un très bonne été et on se retrouve au prochain chapitre. Bise Jess et Lili.**


	9. re note

Bonsoirs à tous.

Et non désolé ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais bien une note.

La vie étant mal faite, j'ai eu pas mal de problème perso qui ce résolu petit à petit. Les fictions Cullen aime Swan toute une histoire et la richesse d'une vie, ne sont en aucun cas abandonnées. Nous reprenons l'écrire mais j'en suis désolé l'écrire ce fait effectivement moins vite.

Nous espérons que vous pourrez attendre encore un peu et nous faisons tous pour vous postez un chapitre très rapidement.

Encore une fois je renouvelle mes excuses et vous demande de patienté encore quelques jours pour CAS. La richesse d'une vie suivra ensuite.

En espérant que vous passez de bonnes vacances, bisous à toutes celles qui m'ont soutenue par leurs messages. Bise Lili.


	10. Chapitre 7: Un weendend de rêve avorté

_ Salut à toute et non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre._

_Nous espérons qu'il vous plaiera. Je vous remercie( Lili) pour tous les commentaires de soutiens._

_Merci aussi pour les autres commentaires que nous nous faisons un plaisir de découvrir à chaque fois._

_Nous vous retrouvons en bas bonne lecture à tous, bise Jess et Lili._

_**PDV BELLA**_

J'avais rêvé de ce lieu si enchanteur, que nous avions quitté plus tôt, toute la nuit. La petite crique qu'Edward m'a fait connaître hier soir était vraiment un endroit rempli de magie. La preuve, j'avais tout dit. Il ne m'en tenait pas rigueur et de plus il le savait déjà. Ma franchise envers lui a été récompensé selon moi, puisque ce matin, je pouvais dire que c'était mon amoureux qui demeurait à l'étage juste au dessus de ma chambre et non simplement Edward. Je ne savais pas comment ses frères et sœurs allaient réagir envers moi suite à ma révélation, mais si Edward leur disait cela m'aiderait surement.

Je me levais en pensant à cet homme. Cet Apollon qui avait tant fait vibrer mon cœur et qui était désormais mien. En pensant à l'annonce que l'on devait faire à sa famille, de petits papillons se promenaient dans mon ventre. Mais aussitôt fait, nous en serons heureux. J'allais dans la douche, me fit belle pour lui et lorsque je sortis pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner il entra, du même coup.

Ce fût plus fort que moi, un sourire apparu sur mon visage. Il m'embrassa et m'avertit qu'il viendrait me rejoindre après avoir pris sa douche.

J'aidais à faire le petit-déjeuner toujours aussi souriante. Alice et Rosalie me regardaient d'un œil attentif en espérant que je lâche le morceau alors qu'Emmett ne comprenait rien à tout cela. Jasper préparant la table, ne voyait rien de tout cela.

N'en pouvant plus de me faire regarder ainsi je demandais à Alice ce qu'elle manigançait.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes ainsi ?

- Moi, pour rien voyons. Dit-elle innocemment un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Ça serait mal te connaitre, de te croire. Dis-je en grimaçant.

- Oh voyons Bella ce n'est pas moi qui ais un sourire niais sur mes lèvres, chérie. Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil pour Rosalie.

Rosalie se mit à rire, suite à cette réplique.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, répliquais-je.

- Oh ! Oui, c'est vrai Bella, rajouta Rosalie.

Rosalie accompagna Alice dans son rire et hocha la tête.

- Ahh ! Dis-je exaspérée de faire rire de moi de si bonne heure.

- Quelle histoire croustillante ai-je manqué ? demanda Emmett sur le ton de la moquerie.

- Aucune Emmett, aucune. Dis-je en mettant ma concentration sur les œufs brouillés que je faisais cuire, pour éviter l'interrogatoire que ce gros nounours était bien apte à me faire subir.

Emmett regarda perplexe sa femme.

- Histoire de filles, grand frère. Dit Alice en ricanant.

- Ah ! Vous et vos histoires ! Dit-il simplement. Vous êtes difficiles à comprendre, ajouta-t-il avec un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

Alice ria franchement, rire qui tintait comme une clochette.

Je finis enfin la cuisson des œufs, mis ceux-ci dans un plat, portais la poêle à laver et partis au salon mettre le plat tout chaud sur la table.

- Est-ce que ça va Bella, t'es toute rouge ? Me demanda Jasper bienveillant en me voyant arriver à ses côtés.

Alice qui arriva derrière moi redoubla ses rires.

- Oui Jasper, ça va. Merci de t'en inquiéter. Lui dis-je en déposant le bol au centre.

Cette Alice me mettait mal à l'aise. Nous n'avions encore rien dit que déjà elle se doutait de quelque chose.

- Ok, dit-il simplement en haussant les épaules, feignant le je m'en foutisme.

Rosalie ainsi qu'Emmett arrivèrent au salon avec les autres plats de nourriture qui manquaient. Suite à cela, tous s'attablèrent et commencèrent à manger. Il ne manquait plus qu'Edward.

Alice et Rosalie parlaient de shopping tandis qu'Emmett parlait à Jasper d'un nouveau sport qu'il voudrait peut-être intégrer au programme pendant l'année en cours. Edward arriva sur l'entrefaite. Je ne pus retenir un coup d'œil sur lui. Il était beau à tomber. Je n'en revenais pas que cet homme soit désormais à moi. Il prit place à son endroit habituel, soit à l'un des bouts de la table. La personne qui trônait à l'autre bout n'était nul autre que Jasper avec Alice à sa gauche. Rose et Emmett en face d'elle, puis moi, aux côtés d'Alice et d'Edward. Nous parlâmes de sujets différents jusqu'au moment où je sentis une pression sur ma main, je vis qu'Edward qui était prêt à parler. Je m'étais promis de le laisser faire puisque moi, étant d'accord pour l'annoncer et vivre avec cela, j'avais peur des réactions tout de même. Donc, comme une lâche, j'avais laissé le sale boulot à Edward, me disant que cela était plus facile pour lui, étant sa famille. Mais j'en étais tout de même heureuse puisque lui et moi, cela allait être désormais officiel.

La nouvelle avait été bien prise. Seul Emmett avait merdé au départ, mais finalement il était bien heureux pour nous. Et me souhaita la bienvenue dans la famille. Cela me fit chaud au cœur et j'en fus bien heureuse.

Après le repas et la vaisselle faite, j'allais avec Edward pour mon deuxième cours de musique qu'il m'avait promis hier. Nous avions parlé de mes craintes en y allant, cet homme avait réponse à tout. Je savais, je sentais que j'étais entre de bonnes mains avec lui.

Le cours passa bien trop vite. Il m'apprenait à sentir le rythme à travers moi. C'était spécial. Jamais je n'avais senti la musique à ce point. J'avais réussi à la sentir, et me revoir sur le dos de Coquine tout en faisant ressortir ce que j'avais vécu comme émotion en travers les bruits de sabots qu'avaient fait cette magnifique jument.

L'heure du déjeuner étant proche, nous avions décidé de nous rendre au réfectoire pour rejoindre les autres. Par contre, Edward vit Alex et décida d'aller lui parler à notre propos. Je ne savais pas ce qui allait en ressortir de cette discussion, mais j'acceptais sans problème de me rendre seule au réfectoire. Juste avant de le quitter, je l'embrassais, puis je partis.

En arrivant au réfectoire, j'aidais Rosalie et Emmett à préparer les assiettes puisque les petits appétits sur pattes allaient bientôt arriver criant « famine ».

En relevant le regard, je vis Alex et Edward arrivant ensemble. Alex alla rejoindre ses amis tandis qu'Edward alla rejoindre Matt. Un sourire apparu sur mon visage en les voyant ensemble. Mes petits protégés, je les aimais beaucoup, mais j'avais un petit plus pour ce petit homme. Cela faisait 1 mois que je le fréquentais à tous les jours. Nous avions développé un lien spécial depuis quelque temps.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, je voulus aider à faire le ménage en cuisine, mais on me dit de laisser faire et d'aller rejoindre Matt et Edward. Je ne me fis pas prier pour y aller.

En sortant du réfectoire, je les découvris non loin, ils marchaient en direction du parc. Je courus quelque peu pour aller les rejoindre. En arrivant à leur hauteur je dus m'arrêter pour reprendre mon souffle, n'étant pas une grande sportive, je m'essoufflais assez rapidement.

Matt me regarda reprendre mon souffle avec amusement, puis partit lui-même à la course vers le parc pour s'assoir sur l'une des balançoires. Nous allâmes le rejoindre main dans la main, comme un tout nouveau couple, heureux. L'après-midi se passa entre les modules de jeux au parc et certains passages d'un nouveau livre que Matt voulait que je lui lise. À plusieurs reprises, Edward passa son bras autour de ma taille pour m'avoir à ses côtés, sinon il me prenait la main. Il me faisait penser à Alice, deux personnes tactiles, qui aimaient toucher les gens, surtout ceux qu'ils aimaient, pensais-je. Une seule pensée me venait à l'esprit à ce moment : cet homme était un amour. Il était tellement l'inverse de Jacob qui lui était un homme qui fuyait le toucher avec moi, les seules fois qu'il me touchait c'était pour du sexe et encore… sinon, il ne le faisait strictement jamais.

Nous mangeâmes le repas du soir tous les trois ensemble comme une petite famille. Lorsque ce fut le temps de coucher Matt, je l'embrassais tendrement sur la joue comme une mère à son enfant et j'allais attendre Edward dans le corridor, le temps que le petit s'endorme.

Lorsqu'il vint me rejoindre, avant même de l'embrasser puisque l'envie ne manquait pas, je me devais de lui dire cette chose.

- Cela va être difficile pour moi lorsque Matt se trouvera une famille ou retournera chez lui. Lui dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux, tout en collant mon corps légèrement au sien.

- C'est toujours difficile Bell' mais si cela arrive, il sera au moins heureux. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il retournera chez lui ou du moins ce n'est pas prévu. Dit-il tendrement.

- Je m'attache à cet enfant. Lorsque je pense à nous, je veux dire nous trois. Aux yeux de gens ne vivant pas ici, nous pourrions paraitre pour une famille. Dis-je en repensant à certains évènements nous impliquant tous les trois.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? Bella à quoi penses-tu exactement ? Me demanda-t-il perplexe.

- Juste que ça me fera de la peine à son départ. Je l'aime beaucoup cet enfant. Il a été celui qui m'a fait le plus évoluer ici. Je ne dénigre aucunement mes pensionnaires, mais lui... il a un petit quelque chose de plus. Répondis-je avec une certaine mélancolie.

- Bella tu ne dois pas penser à cela ok ? Le temps n'est pas venu pour le moment qu'il parte, quand cela sera le cas et bien nous aviserons, d'accord ? Dit-il en caressant ma joue affectueusement.

- Oui, tu as raison. C'est juste qu'en l'embrassant pour dormir, ça m'a fait tout drôle. Un mal être intérieur, en pensant qu'un jour il allait partir. Comme si on m'enlevait une partie de moi. Mais bon... Dis-je en mettant ma tête dans son cou, tout en enlaçant sa taille de mes bras.

- C'est juste douloureux au début mais ça passera. Si c'est trop pour toi princesse, Maria peut t'aider si tu le souhaites. Dit-il incertain.

- Je verrai à ce moment. Pour le moment je gère encore la situation, lui répondis-je en relevant la tête pour le regarder, lui souriant en pensant au petit surnom qu'il venait de me donner.

Il me souriait en retour mais ne dit rien.

- Tu dois rester ou tu as un peu de temps devant toi ? Demandais-je avec curiosité.

- Je dois rester, je suis désolé, personne ne pouvait me reléguer ce soir. Dit-il penaud.

- Ah, fis-je déçue.

Mais je comprenais la situation. Je ne pouvais juger, c'était cela la vie sur ce domaine.

- J'essayerai de me libérer un peu demain, ok ?

- Ok, dis-je tout simplement, avec un espoir de le voir un peu plus seule à seul.

Lorsque je lui dis cela, je me levais légèrement sur la pointe des pieds ayant mes lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes.

Avant que je puisse faire quoique ce soit, il plaqua ses douces lèvres au goût de miel sur les miennes. Ce baiser fût à la fois tendre et rempli de passion. Je fondis dans ses bras en me prêtant à ce baiser et, oubliant toute réserve, me mit à ronronner tout en caressant son dos musclé. Edward me colla dos au mur du couloir, mais nous fûmes rapidement interrompus par un raclement de gorge. J'ouvris les yeux, rouge de honte de m'être fait prendre à autant de démonstration et y vis, Alex.

- Hey les amoureux comment ça va ? Dit-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je voulus fondre et me retrouver sous les lattes du plancher lorsqu'il dit cela. Un petit sourire de gêne apparu sur mes lèvres. Je voulus me détacher d'Edward, mais celui-ci avait enlacé ses doigts aux miens, tout en me gardant près de lui.

- Hey, Alex. Bon, bien… je vais vous laissez, moi, répondis-je mal à l'aise de la situation.

Edward me fit une moue de déception.

- Bonne nuit à vous deux, je vais à la maison, dis-je à l'intention d'Edward.

Ce dernier, me chuchota un « bonne nuit princesse » à l'oreille et me fit son sourire en coin. Il déposa un léger baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres puis me fit un câlin, avant de me laisser partir difficilement. Je commençais à marcher dans la direction inverse de ces hommes lorsque j'entendis Alex rigoler.

- Oh ! La tomate, bonne nuit !

- Alex, laisse-la en paix un peu ! Gronda Edward gentiment.

Que cet homme pouvait être gentil et attentionné à mon égard. Je me retournais légèrement pour les regarder, mais il était trop tard, ils avaient disparu de mon champ de vision.

La semaine se déroulait entre Matt, mes cours à donner, et le temps qu'Edward pouvait bien m'accorder seul à seule. Cela lui arrivait de se libérer une heure ou deux que pour passer du temps avec moi. Sinon, entre deux cours, j'avais su par Rosalie et Jasper, que je pouvais le retrouver à l'occasion dans son antre de paix, la salle de musique. Ce fut ainsi qu'en ce jeudi matin, après mon premier cours de la journée, ne le trouvant nulle part, je me dirigeai vers cet endroit et le vis au travers la vitrine, assis derrière son piano, un crayon à la main. Trop absorbé par ce qu'il faisait, il ne me vit pas venir. J'ouvris la porte, il releva la tête, regarda qui pouvait bien entrer, puis me sourit, heureux.

- Bonjour. Lui dis-je contente de le voir, en tenant la porte ouverte.

- Salut toi. Dit-il en se levant.

- C'était joli, tu composais ? Demandais-je en refermant la porte.

- Hum non, dit-il pas très à l'aise. En fait tu fais quoi ce weekend ? Demanda-t-il en se levant puis franchissant les derniers pas qui nous séparaient.

- Euh... je n'avais rien de prévu, lui dis-je en lui faisant les yeux doux. Tu as quelque chose de prévu toi ? Lui demandais-je avec curiosité.

- Ouep, je suis de sortie tout le weekend en compagnie d'une belle demoiselle. Dit-il souriant.

- Oh et qui est cette chanceuse ? Demandais-je en roucoulant, passant mes bras autour de son cou.

- Hum… Une petite brune pas plus haute que trois pommes, des yeux marron chocolat qui sont le reflet de son âme et qui me coupent le souffle quand j'y plonge mon regard. De belles formes à damner un saint et d'une maladresse légendaire. Dit-il en riant sous cape et en resserrant sa prise sur mes hanches, me rapprochant ainsi de lui.

Je riais légèrement et rougis suite à cela.

- Où nous amènes-tu ce weekend ? Demandais-je en continuant de caresser ses cheveux rapprochant mes hanches des siennes.

- Vous êtes bien présomptueuse mademoiselle, qui a dit que cette jeune femme était toi ? Dit-il en me regardant, toujours un sourire en coin sur son visage mais son sourcil droit était soulevé.

- Ah, mon intuition, cher Monsieur Cullen, dis-je comme défense, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je parlais de ma jeune sœur Miss Swan. Dit-il sérieux.

- Je ne savais pas que votre jeune sœur était maladroite, avait des formes à vous faire damner, vous, et de plus ses yeux ne sont pas marron, lui dis-je en pouffant.

- Et bien je suis malheureusement découvert dans ma supercherie. M'accorderez-vous votre weekend, Miss Swan ? Dit-il proche de mes lèvres, me tentant toujours plus.

- Avec plaisir, lui dis-je contente de passer un weekend avec l'homme que j'aimais.

-Ok, je t'enlève vendredi après-midi. Dit-il enthousiaste.

- J'ai bien hâte de voir où tu m'emmènes. Il me tarde d'être demain, dis-je le sourire aux lèvres. J'approchais mes lèvres des siennes et léchais sa lèvre supérieure.

Ses mains s'appuyèrent sur ma taille, sans vraiment me serrer, mais suffisamment pour que je puisse douter de la force de son désir durci contre mon ventre. Contre toute attente, je réagis à cette sensation, en gémissant. Je ne devais pas… Je penchais ma tête en arrière pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il me souriait. Dieu, qu'il était beau. Il approcha son visage du mien puis posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce fût un doux baiser qui devint vite passionné. Cela était immanquable, chaque fois il en était ainsi. Nos lèvres se mêlèrent à l'unisson. Lorsqu'il plongea sa langue dans ma bouche en grognant sourdement, je sentis mes jambes se dérober, mais l'accueillis en l'aspirant comme un fruit mûr. Je gémis et il m'attira fermement contre lui.

Sa bouche avait un goût de miel.

Nous dûmes malheureusement mettre fin à ce genre de baiser puisque nous avions besoin de respirer. Mon cœur battait la chamade contre son torse.

- Mon Dieu… fis-je dans un souffle.

- Hum, hum. Répondit-il souriant.

- J'en prendrais à tous les jours des comme ça moi, dis-je encore essoufflée le sourire aux lèvres.

- Es-tu bien sur que ton cœur y survivrait ? Demanda-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

- Tant que cela vient de toi, oui, j'en suis certaine, murmurais-je en embrassant sa mâchoire.

- Je ne voudrais pas interrompre ce doux moment mais n'auriez-vous pas un cours à donner Miss Swan ?

-Oh! Oui, tu as raison. Dis-je surprise d'avoir oublié mon cours à donner. Est-ce que je vais te revoir d'ici ce soir ? Demandais-je, malgré que je doive déjà partir à ma salle de classe.

- Je ne sais pas je dois parler à Jazz pour vendredi et le weekend et ensuite voir Matt. Je pense que ca va être compliqué, désolé.

- Ok... dis-je déçue légèrement. Dis-moi, comment les autres font pour avoir du temps pour eux ? Je sais que c'est compliqué avec les enfants... pour toi du moins. Lui dis-je en me séparant de lui.

- Ils ont du temps car je prends en charge les nouveaux arrivants, ils en ont un peu moins à faire.

- D'accord... répondis-je simplement. Je vais aller voir les enfants pour mon prochain cours.

J'étais un peu bouleversée. Je le savais que les enfants étaient une part très importante de sa vie. Qu'il se sacrifiait toujours pour les autres. Mais désormais il avait lui aussi quelqu'un dans sa vie, comment allait-il gérer le tout ?

- Hey Bell', qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Rien Edward, dis-je en baissant le regard.

Je ne pouvais lui demander quoi que ce soit. C'était sa vie, je le savais depuis le tout début. Mais du même coup, malgré ce weekend avec lui, allait-il trouver du temps comme ses frères et sœurs avaient pour passer du temps en couple. Plus que 15-20 minutes par-ci, par-là.

- Bella dis-moi stp, je vois que quelque chose te tracasse. Dit-il en me relevant le visage.

- Je... je me demandais simplement si nous aussi nous aurons du temps comme eux dans le futur, pour nous ? Plus que quelques minutes à chaque fois. Répondis-je d'une petite voix. Mais... oublie ça. Je sais que les enfants passent avant tout et que... bon, je vais être en retard. Mon directeur va m'en vouloir. Dis-je lasse, un petit sourire en coin. On se revoit demain.

- Ok écoute je t'ai dit que je ferais un effort et après Matt, nous ne devons pas avoir de nouvelles entrées. Quand Matt sera ok, j'aurais un peu plus de temps d'accord ?

- Oui d'accord, lui dis-je en revenant vers lui.

Je posai un doux baiser sur ses lèvres puis lui indiquais que je devais partir en lui montrant l'heure sur mon iPhone.

- Bye belly Bell' je ferais tout pour te voir se soir. dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Merci, mon cœur, répondis-je le sourire revenant sur mon visage. Je dois vraiment y aller, ils vont attendre après-moi. Bye, dis-je en ouvrant la porte et lui envoyant la main du bout des doigts.

Je courrais rapidement vers l'école. Comme je le pensais, j'étais en retard et la pagaille était prise dans ma classe. Après avoir remis de l'ordre, le cours se déroula entre lecture et fiches à remplir. La journée se termina rapidement puisque j'avais eu un autre cours en après-midi. J'avais rencontré Tanya dans le couloir, par chance Jasper était non loin sinon j'aurais cru qu'elle m'aurait sauté dessus telle une lionne.

Je n'en fis aucun cas et passais à autre chose.

Un peu avant l'heure de dormir pour Matt, Edward vint me voir en vitesse. Cela fût court, mais nous étions incapables de nous lâcher pendant ce temps. Il me prenait dans ses bras, me touchait, me câlinait, m'embrassait. Je devais dire que je le lui rendais bien. J'adorais nos petits moments si courts étaient-ils ensemble. Lorsque vint le temps de me quitter, il n'arrêtait pas de retarder son départ, il me prenait une main, puis l'autre... nous avions l'air de deux adolescents.

Il dut finalement me quitter, malgré que cela ait l'air de lui peser de me laisser derrière lui. Un dernier baiser lent et langoureux, puis il partit lentement en trainant des pieds.

Je le regardais partir à travers la fenêtre. Un petit pincement au cœur se fit ressentir, mais bon... il devait veiller sur ce petit ange, Matt.

Je me mis à penser à mon article que je devais écrire. J'aimais mon métier de journaliste, mais l'inspiration n'y était pas. Je pris donc mon livre qui était sur mon bureau puis m'endormit en le lisant.

.

.

_**PDV EDWARD**_

J'avais passé la semaine à planifier le weekend avec l'aide d'un peu tout le monde je dois bien l'avouer. Nous avions tous conscience que si Matt s'en sortait pas, je devais retourner au domaine mais j'espère que c'est acquis, il était assez grand pour qu'un autre prenne le relais le temps du weekend.

Avec Bella, nous nous voyons que peu car j'avais énormément de choses à faire je le conçois. Mais je ne pouvais pas réorganiser en un claquement de doigt la vie du domaine pour ma propre vie. Je devais faire cela tranquillement. Je savais que mes frères et sœurs m'aideraient avec les petits et les nouveaux cas entrant mais les plus difficiles resteront tout de même pour moi. Nous avions toujours fonctionné ainsi. Heureusement tous les cas n'étaient pas des cas lourds.

Nous étions jeudi soir et je devais confirmer ma sortie avec Matt, ce dernier était dans ma chambre à m'attendre.

- Coucou Matt. Dis-je en lui embrassant la tempe.

- Coucou Edward. Dit-il en souriant.

Je m'assis en face de lui sur mon lit, bientôt il pourra intégrer les dortoirs communs mais il n'était pas encore prêt.

- Bon je suis là car je voulais te parler. Comme je te l'avais déjà dit, ce week-end je suis de sortie personnelle. Mais Jasper sera auprès de toi ainsi qu'Alex ok ?

- OK.

-Si jamais vraiment tu n'y arrives pas, je reviendrais mais je te demande d'essayer avec les techniques que je t'ai apprises d'accord.

- Oui j'espère que j'y arriverai. Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- J'espère que tu y arriveras pour toi et pas pour moi, tant que tu auras besoin de moi, je serai là ok ?

- Oui. Dit-il en souriant franchement.

- Bon au dodo maintenant petit prince. Dis-je tendrement.

Notre routine du soir reprit et malheureusement ce soir-là, il fit encore de gros cauchemars.

Vendredi matin je n'étais pas rassuré de le laisser seul pour le weekend mais je devais le faire pour lui et pour mon couple. Je passais voir Alex avant ses cours pour lui donner quelques conseils sur Matt, repassa voir Matt et lui donna toutes les recommandations en lui réexpliquant les méthodes de relaxation que l'on avait apprises ensemble puis finis par passer voir Jasper.

Je lui expliquais pendant au moins une heure tout ce qu'il lui fallait savoir sur Matt, sur ses terreurs nocturnes et comment les calmer. Je passais ensuite à la maison, vide de présence. J'allais me doucher et enfila un jean noir couplé d'un tee-shirt noir avec une veste blanche et mes tennis blanches. Merci Alice pensais-je. Je pris mes lunettes de soleil et regarda ce que ma sœur m'avait mis dans mon sac et regarda ensuite celui de Bella.

Je pris les deux sacs et mis le tout dans le coffre de ma Volvo. En regardant l'heure je vis qu'il était temps d'aller prendre Bella. Je démarrais la voiture et alla me garer devant les portes de l'école. Je laissais le moteur tourner et m'appuya nonchalamment sur la portière passager en l'attendant.

Elle sortit avec un grand sourire collé au visage, ses yeux pétillaient de malice et ses joues étaient légèrement rosies, plus belle que jamais en fait. Elle portait un pantacourt en jean bleu clair avec une chemisette rose pale ainsi que des sandales à talons. Le tout formait un ensemble magnifique sur elle.

Je me décollais de la portière et alla la prendre dans une étreinte tendre.

- Coucou ma douce, ta matinée s'est bien passée ? Demandais-je en calant mon visage dans son cou.

- Oui, Matt et Chloé étaient de vraies pies, pas moyen d'avoir de la discipline avec eux, mais sinon maintenant que tu es là, c'est tout oublié, me dit-elle en passant des bras autour de mon cou.

- Hum, ronronnais-je en déposant un baiser au coin de son oreille. Je relevais la tête et lui déposa un nouveau baiser chaste sur ses douces lèvres. Prête à partir ? Demandais-je doucement encore contre ses lèvres.

- Oui, mon sac est prêt depuis hier soir, me dit-elle en souriant sur mes lèvres.

- Rectification depuis ce matin en fait, souriais-je en lui ouvrant la portière.

- Ah, me répondit-elle avec un regard perplexe, mais elle n'en pipa mot. Elle entra et s'asseyait dans la voiture avec le sourire.

Je fis le tour pour monter moi aussi dans l'auto.

- Et Miss Swan, que notre week-end commence. Dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue et démarrant la voiture.

- Où allons-nous ? me demanda-t-elle avant que la voiture ne quitte le domaine, avec son petit sourire coquin.

- Surprise. Dis-je en riant devant sa moue. Quoi tu n'aimes pas les surprises ?

- Il me semble qu'avec vous, les Cullen, je vais toujours de surprise en surprise, dit-elle en riant doucement.

- C'est ce qui fait notre charme, ma douce. Susurrais-je en me penchant à son oreille. Je la pris en train de rougir violement. C'était mignon tout plein.

- N'oublies pas de regarder la route, aussi, mon cœur, arriva-t-elle à dire correctement.

- Je veille au grain, je ne voudrais pas abîmer ton joli minois. Dis-je en souriant en coin.

- Humm... réussit-elle à dire, rougissant à nouveau. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure puis baissa le regard pour finalement regarder à l'extérieur.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence reposant où le paysage défilait sous nos yeux. Je voyais Bella captivée par toute cette nature, en faisant souvent des petits « oh » par ci par là.

J'étais content qu'elle apprécie le monde qui m'entourait cela était un poids en moins pour notre relation. Il fallait aussi savoir ce qu'elle allait faire après son contrat fini avec son patron, nous n'en avions pas reparlé encore et je ne comptais pas le faire ce weekend mais à un moment il le faudrait bien.

Nous avions roulé un petit deux heures et arrivions au ranch des parents à Maria. Ils habitaient un coin assez touristique mais leur ranch hôtel était plutôt romantique et cozi.

Christina nous accueillis joyeusement et chaleureusement, tout son caractère. Nous discutions un moment et elle nous conduisit à notre chambre. En l'ouvrant elle me fit un clin d'œil et en regardant la chambre je compris très vite.

Elle nous avait préparé la chambre dite nuptiale. Une cheminée était installée sur l'un des murs. En face d'un grand lit à baldaquin nous avions la télé avec dvd. Derrière le lit ce trouvais une magnifique baie vitrée s'ouvrant de chaque côté du lit. Deux portes s'ajoutaient à celle de l'entrée, une pour la salle de bains qui disposait de deux vasques en marbre beige ainsi qu'un bain à remous dans un marbre de même couleur mais d'un ton plus foncé. La deuxième porte était celle d'un petit dressing.

Sur le petit balcon, adjacent la baie vitrée, il y avait deux transats avec au milieu des deux une petite table basse.

- La chambre te plait princesse, demandais-je en collant mon torse dans son dos et en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

- C'est... c'est trop beau mon amour. Tu n'aurais pas dû, me dit-elle dans un souffle, ébahie de la vision de cette chambre.

- Je vais peut-être te décevoir un peu mais je n'avais pas réservé cette chambre Christina en a prit l'initiative toute seule.

- Oh, elle est gentille, me dit-elle en rougissant, puis tourna sa tête vers moi pour me regarder. D'où connais-tu cette femme si adorable ? Me demanda-t-elle en déposant ses lèvres sur mon cou.

- Hum, c'est la mère de Maria notre psychologue en fait. Je, enfin nous connaissons ses parents depuis que nous sommes ici.

Elle me sourit et se retourna face à moi, un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

- Enfile tes baskets, dis-je dans un bref baiser, nous sortons.

- OK, soupira-t-elle en se détachant de moi tranquillement, pour se diriger vers son sac qui était à 2mètres de nous.

- Ma sœur aura du mettre une tenue pour toi ce soir. Dis-je en souriant. Et ne fais pas ta rabat-joie chérie, nous sommes ensemble non ?

- Oui, je sais, et je l'apprécie énormément, me dit-elle en me regardant. C'est juste que j'étais bien à cet instant avec toi, c'est tout. Et euh... j'ai bien entendu le nom d'Alice, là ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe, les yeux rond.

- Je sais moi aussi j'étais bien mais nous avons pas mal de choses à visiter et oui c'est Alice qui a fait ton sac. Dis-je en souriant. Pourquoi c'est un problème ?

- Un problème ? Non. C'est juste que je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir entendu qu'elle ait pu oser refaire mon sac, mais rien ne devrait me surprendre de sa part, me dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Elle l'a fait sous ma demande car elle connaissait mes intentions hors que toi non.

- Ah ! Merci alors mon amour, me dit-elle en attachant ses baskets, assis sur le lit.

-De rien, prête ? Dis-je en lui tendant la main.

- Oui, dit-elle en se mettant sur ses pieds et me pris la main.

- Alors c'est parti, dis-je en l'entrainant à ma suite.

Nous partions main dans la main sur la propriété du ranch. Il y avait pas mal de choses à voir ici. Ils disposaient de plus d'espèces d'animaux que nous ainsi qu'un lac naturel non loin, plusieurs prairies pour les animaux et pas mal de puits pour les abreuvoirs.

Il y avait aussi l'espace réservé pour les plus jeunes et leurs mères. Tout était très bien organisé et j'aimais vraiment venir ici me relaxer.

Nous avions passé l'après-midi à marcher, parler, admirer et rire. Nous ne parlions que de légèreté mais nous apprenions à nous connaitre doucement. Le soir arriva bien vite et j'indiquais à Bella qu'il était temps que l'on rentre pour que l'on puisse se changer.

Alice avait préparé mon costume blanc avec ma chemise noir disant qu'il faisait ressortir mes yeux verts pétillants. Pour Bella elle lui avait préparé une robe noir longue à dos nue, avec un petit décolleté. Elle était à couper le souffle, vêtue ainsi.

Je lui présentais mon bras tel un gentleman et la conduisit à ma voiture. Nous prenions ensuite la route de la ville où j'avais réservé le restaurant.

Nous passions un agréable moment, la nourriture était excellente, l'ambiance y était romantique tout comme je le voulais et Bella était émerveillée. Nous avions joué aussi au jeu des vingt questions et j'appris qu'elle adorait vraiment la littérature anglaise, sa couleur préféré était le vert, son chien s'appelait Sookie et que son livre préféré est les Hauts du Hurlevent.

Nous nous sommes ensuite promenés doucement main dans la main en ville, découvrant quelques spectacles locaux car nous y étions le weekend en plein festival.

Nous sommes rentrés sur les coups de minuit et ma Bella commençait à fatiguer. Je lui proposais donc de mettre un film histoire de finir la soirée paisiblement.

Elle alla se changer dans la salle de bains non sans un baiser langoureux et revient habillée d'une légère nuisette. Elle était exquise dans ce vêtement mais sa tête toucha à peine l'oreiller qu'elle s'endormit confortablement installée sur mon torse. Je la suivis de près pour un sommeil réparateur ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis bien un mois.

Le lendemain, Christina vint nous porter le petit-déjeuner dans la chambre vers dix heures. Elle nous réveilla mais elle fit bien car nous avions une journée assez chargée encore.

Le petit déjeuner fut exquis, ma douce pensa la même chose. Nous nous sommes câlinés un peu, ensuite nous sommes partis nous doucher et nous sommes partis sur les coups de onze heures.

Nous avons profité du festival et de ses spectacles, riant avec des gens, dansant avec d'autres ou entre nous deux. La journée passa rapidement sans vraiment que l'on s'en rend compte. Vers seize heures, je reçus un coup de fil qui j'espérais au fond ne viendrait pas.

- Allo.

- Edward, c'est Jasper. Je suis désolé de t'interrompre pendant ton weekend mais il est survenu un accident.

- Ce n'est pas grave au moins ? Dis-je un peu tendu.

- Bah, heu, je ne sais pas trop.

- Bon tu t'expliques ou je m'énerve. Dis-je un peu plus fort.

Là, Bella vit que j'étais au téléphone et fronça des sourcils me demandant silencieusement ce qu'il se passait.

- Attends-moi deux minutes, je m'éloigne et je t'expliquerais. Elle me fit un vague signe mais je vis toute la déception sur son visage. Je t'écoute Jazz.

- Les parents de Matt on débarqué au domaine et ont voulu l'emmener de force avec eux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, on était tous dehors et ils ont débarqué comme des furies. Depuis Matt est enfermé dans la salle de musique et personne n'arrive à le faire sortir. Alex et Alice lui parlent devant la porte et s'assurent que tout va bien mais il ne fait que te réclamer. Je suis désolé.

- Bon écoute, nous retournons au ranch, on récupère nos affaires et nous partons. Dis à Matt que j'arrive et vois si cela le fait sortir ok ? Sinon assures-lui bien que je serais là dans pas longtemps et s'il sort tu m'appelles ok ? Dis-je sur le qui vive.

- Ok pas de problème.

Je retournais près de Bella et la prise par la main pour l'entrainer vers la voiture.

- Je suis désolé princesse, il nous faut rentrer au domaine en urgence. Dis-je dans un soupir las mais en colère tout de même.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Me demanda-t-elle inquiète. C'était qui au téléphone ?

- C'était Jasper, il est arrivé un truc avec Matt et je dois d'urgence rentrer. Dis-je inquiet car suite à cela je devrais recommencer tout notre travail.

- Merde, j'avais été incapable de l'entendre vu le bruit des gens autour de nous, mais je pus lire le mot clairement sur les lèvres de ma douce.

Je préférais la mettre dans la voiture avant de lui donner plus d'explications, surtout que s'il était dans l'état auquel je pensais, cela deviendrait compliqué.

Arrivés dans l'auto, on boucla nos ceintures et je démarrais en trombe.

- Lorsqu'on arrive, on boucle nos sacs et nous repartons de suite ok ?

- Ok, fut tout ce qu'elle me dit.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé Bella mais ses parents se sont pointés au domaine et lui s'est enfermé dans la salle de musique et personne n'arrive à l'en faire sortir. Ils l'ont prévenu que j'arrivais mais comme Jazz ne m'a pas appelé, je suppose qu'il n'en est pas sorti. Dis-je en caressant sa cuisse dans un geste de réconfort, du moins je l'espérais.

- Je sais, je sais, le domaine avant tout. Je comprends. C'est juste désolant que pour une fois... non laisses tomber, tu vas aller voir Matt, il a besoin de toi, me répondit-elle avec un demi-sourire. Malgré cela, je vis qu'elle avait sa ride entre ses yeux. Ma belle était soucieuse.

- Dis-moi le fond de ta pensée Bella. La suppliais-je.

- C'est ... c'est que pour une fois nous avions quoi ? Deux jours, deux nuits pour nous ? Et voilà que la moitié s'est envolée. Je ne sais pas quand ça va se reproduire puisque c'est toi qui en a le plus sur les épaules au domaine. Mais ne t'en fais pas... non... seul Matt compte en ce moment. Ce petit homme a besoin de toi, plus que moi. Me dit-elle en fixant la vitre côté passager.

- Ecoute je t'ai dit que j'allégerais mon emploi du temps. Quand je n'aurais plus Matt, du moins quand il n'aura plus besoin ou moins besoin de moi, cela sera différent. Par là suite je ne prendrais que les cas les plus lourds et mes frères et sœurs se chargeront des nouveaux cas légers. Il faut dire que nous n'avons pas non plus des arrivants tous les jours. Je sais que c'est prenant mais je n'avais pas prévu de me mettre avec toi et je ne peux pas lâcher Matt comme cela. Comme j'ai Matt, je demanderais à Rose de me reléguer un peu au niveau de la paperasse, ce qui me laissera un peu plus de temps pour nous mais Matt reste prioritaire pour l'instant, je suis désolé. Et je l'étais vraiment mais je ne pouvais pas laisser le petit pour mon besoin personnel.

- Oui, je sais pour Matt, voilà pourquoi je t'ai dit que nous devions y aller, il t'attend ce petit ange. Et pour le reste, merci, me dit-elle sincèrement.

- Il y a juste un tout petit hic. Dis-je tout petit.

- Humm... dit-elle en vrillant son regard au miens.

-Tu ne pourras pas venir avec moi car j'ai peur d'avoir à refaire tout le travail avec lui. Il me faut l'évaluer correctement et seul. Dis-je penaud.

- Oui, je m'en doutais, pas besoin de faire cet air de gamin fautif. Je sais que c'est de toi dont il a besoin, pas de moi. Ne le prends pas mal, mais je ne suis pas sotte à ce point. Je suis journaliste, pas spécialisée dans le domaine des enfants. J'apprends, ce n'est pas ma place d'être auprès de lui, lui dis-je tout bonnement.

Je sortis un vague hum, un peu vexé que je la prenne pour une idiote car je savais qu'elle n'en était pas une mais je préférais juste lui signifier qu'elle ne prenne pas mal les choses quand nous arrivions au domaine.

- Merci. Fut le seul mot que je pus sortir après car je comprenais un peu sa colère mais je ne pouvais malheureusement rien y faire.

- Ne sois pas vexé mon cœur, c'est juste que je commence à savoir où est ma place et où elle ne l'est pas. Et après avoir travaillé avec Matt, je sais que ce n'est pas ma place d'être auprès de lui ce soir. Peut-être plus tard quand tu me donneras ton feu vert. Me répondit-elle dans un demi-sourire.

- Je ne suis pas réellement énervé Bell' mais je sais que tu connais tout cela. Et en plus, je suis énervé car je crains vraiment de devoir tout recommencer avec lui et les crises auxquelles tu as assisté sont minimes par rapport à certaines et c'est dur de le voir ainsi. Dis-je faiblement car nous avions vraiment avancé avec lui, il s'ouvrait beaucoup plus et parlait avec tout le monde, rigolait aussi et cela en peu de temps et ses parents avaient peut-être tout détruit. Je repris. De plus, je ne sais pas comment ils sont entrés dans le domaine avec la sécurité que nous avons et il va me falloir aussi voir ce point là avec Emmett et Jasper, tu vois que des soucis.

- Ouep, que de la merde... pfft... souffla-t-elle. Comment ont-ils su que Matt était au domaine ? Normalement c'est gardé confidentiel, pour la sécurité de l'enfant. Me dit-elle, sur un ton de certitude.

- Nous sommes assez connus dans la région et savent souvent qu'ils viennent chez nous et j'ai souvent un entretien avec les parents avant de prendre les enfants pour pouvoir aider au mieux le petit tu comprends ? Mais logiquement ils ne passent pas la sécurité sauf autorisation de la direction, donc moi et je n'ai jamais donné mon accord pour cela. Dis-je en me garant devant le ranch.

- Tu vas devoir repenser à la sécurité des enfants, peut-être même, changer ta façon de faire. Avant de venir ici, je me suis informée et vous êtes l'unique endroit où les parents savent où vous êtes. C'est aux intervenants avec qui vous devriez faire affaire, pas les parents directement, me dit-elle en sortant de la voiture et se dirigeant à notre chambre.

- Les intervenants cernent mal les parents malheureusement mais oui pour la sécurité, je verrais cela avec les autres après Matt si j'en sors dans la journée. Dis-je en la suivant.

-Ne t'en fais pas, pour Matt j'en conviens que cela ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. Je vais m'occuper à autre chose, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai mes cours et mon article à préparer. Pour la sécurité, oui, tu vas devoir la revoir, me dit-elle au moment que je déverrouillais la porte.

- Si tu veux en savoir un peu plus pour ton article, renseignes-toi auprès de mes frères et sœurs, ils t'aideront volontiers. Surtout à Rosalie, c'est elle qui a vécu le plus dur, je pense. Dis-je tristement en me souvenant de ses confessions. Je m'attaquais à faire mon sac en quatrième vitesse attendant que Bella finisse le sien.

- D'accord, je verrai avec elle en cas de besoin, merci chéri, me dit-elle en fermant son sac. Elle fit rapidement le tour de la chambre et de la salle de bains vérifiant que nous n'avions rien oublié, en revenant vers moi elle mit son sac sur son épaule et me fit savoir que nous pouvions partir.

Nous descendions dans le hall où Christina se trouvait. Je tendis les clés de la voiture à Bella et j'allais payer la note. Christina se désola de nous voir partir de sitôt mais comprit vite pourquoi il nous fallait partir si urgemment. Je rejoignis Bella dans la voiture et démarra rapidement.

Le voyage du retour se passa dans un calme un peu tendu et surtout plus vite que l'aller. Au lieu de mettre deux heures environ, je mis à peine une heure quinze, bien entendu j'avais largement dépassé les limites de vitesse.

En arrivant devant le domaine, je signifiais au vigile que nous devrions avoir une réunion sous peu. Il se répandit en excuses ne comprenant pas non plus ce qu'il s'était passé. Je roulais jusqu'à la maison, sortis et ouvris la portière à Bella.

Je la pris dans mes bras la câlinant deux minutes, l'embrassa presque trop fougueusement et nous nous séparions sous un raclement de gorge. Rose, Emmett et Jasper étaient là, à nous attendre. Je lui chuchotais un désolé et partis en compagnie de Jasper à la salle de musique. Emmett et Rose restèrent avec Bella, qui nous regardait partir.

- Je suis désolé Edward, sincèrement nous avons tout fait pour le faire sortir mais les consignes sont claires….

- Ne pas forcer un enfant à faire ce qu'il ne veut pas. Je sais, c'est moi qui les ai faites les règles. Là, je n'ai pas le temps mais je veux un rapport sur l'incident et nous devrons aussi avoir une réunion avec la sécurité pour la renforcer. Pour le moment, fonces aux dortoirs pour moi et va prendre le doudou du petit s'il te plait.

Il partit en courant aux dortoirs et je pressais le pas pour la salle de musique.

Arrivé devant, je vis Alex et Alice assis au sol parlant à la porte. Lorsqu'ils me virent tous deux arboraient un grand sourire.

- Alors ? Demandais-je en montrant la porte du menton.

- Toujours pas de changement. Me dirent-ils en chœur.

- Ok quand Jasper revient, partez tous, je gérerais la suite.

- Ok, encore une fois en chœur.

Jasper revient quelques instants plus tard, essoufflé mais muni de l'ours en peluche de Matt. Après un très court instant où je promis de prévenir quand nous sortirions, ils partirent. Maintenant je devais la jouer fine.

- Bonhomme c'est Edward, tu vois tu m'as demandé et je suis là. Dis-je doucement en frappant à la porte. En plus j'ai pris Teddy Bear avec moi et on s'inquiète tous les deux, tu voudrais bien nous ouvrir, dis. Dis-je d'une voix enfantine.

Je patientais quelques secondes et le loquet de la porte se fit entendre. Je le laissais reculer pour ne pas lui faire mal et ouvris la porte. Il se trouvait au sol recroquevillé sur lui-même comme le jour de notre rencontre.

- Petit bonhomme c'est fini maintenant, on est là, je ne partirais pas d'accord et tes parents sont partis et je ferais tout pour que jamais ils ne reviennent sans que tu ne le veuilles. Tiens poussin, prends Teddy Bear, il est triste sans toi. Dis-je en lui tendant l'ourson.

Il le prit en le serrant fortement contre lui. Je m'avançais prudemment de lui et l'entoura de mes bras. Je nous déplaçais au piano, l'installa à mes côtés et lui jouais une mélodie emprunt d'inquiétude, de souffrances et de mal-être. Je lui expliquais par la musique que je comprenais son état et que les paroles n'étaient pas nécessaires.

Le déroulement de sa thérapie serait de nouveau lourd et fatigante pour tous les deux. Je détestais ses parents d'avoir ruiné tous ses progrès par égoïsme. Un long travail m'attendait maintenant.

_Nous espérons que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre un peu plus qu'a l'habitude._

_Pensez-vous qu'Edward devra de nouveau travailler fort avec Matt ou alors cela se passera bien?_

_Donner nous vos impressions et pronostique pour ce bout de chou._

_Au prochain chapitre bise Jess et Lili._


	11. Chapitre 8 : Un passage à vide

_Un gros merci pour vos visites et vos reviews cela nous fait très plaisir de lire cela._

_Bonne lecture  
_

_Jess et Lili_

**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Un passage à vide**

**PDV Bella**

.

Edward partait avec Jasper à contrecœur. Nous nous étions fait séparer après s'être embrassés amoureusement. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait être séparé, mais nous n'en avions pas le choix. Notre petit Matt avait besoin de soutien et selon nous un long et dur travail serait à refaire avec lui.

Je regardai Rosalie lorsque je sentis un bras faire le tour de mes épaules. C'était bien elle qui me regardait et me souriait chaleureusement. Emmett, lui, nous pria de l'excuser puisqu'il disait avoir à faire avec les enfants, mais je le voyais bien que c'était plutôt parce qu'il n'était pas à l'aise de cette situation, et que lui et les sentiments ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Il nous quitta en volant un baiser à Rose, puis il partit en faisant de la course à pied.

Rosalie me fit entrer à l'intérieur en silence, puis elle me guida vers le canapé du salon, mais je n'avais aucune envie d'être dans cette pièce. Tout ce que je voulais c'était d'avoir la paix dans ma chambre, seule. Mais Rose ne voyait pas cela du même œil que moi, puisqu'elle me suivit jusque dans ma chambre. Je lâchais mon sac de voyage sur le bord de la porte et me dirigeais directement vers mon lit pour m'y étendre à plat ventre, la tête dans l'oreiller. Le seul endroit où je pouvais fermer les yeux et ne m'éveiller que le lendemain, sans savoir si oui ou non tout cela était la réalité ou non. Mais je sentais toujours la présence de la belle blonde sulfureuse sur le pas de ma porte. Je me retournais sur le dos, ouvris les yeux et lui demandais si elle voulait entrer. Je ne pouvais pas la renvoyer d'où elle venait. Elle avait pris la peine de m'accueillir et de me prendre sous son aile, alors que je me retrouvais seule après le départ de mon âme sœur.

- Bella, ça va aller ? Demanda l'épouse d'Emmett.

- Oui, je crois, lui répondis-je, lasse, sans vraiment savoir si cela était la vérité ou non.

Je ne savais pas ce que les prochains jours ou semaines allaient nous apporter. Du positif ? Je ne croyais pas que cela serait pour les prochaines heures.

Rosalie essayait de me changer les idées du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, mais en réalité, elle me prenait la tête. Mais étant trop polie pour le lui dire, je la laissais déblatérer pendant un bon trente minutes avant que je sois prise de nausées.

- Tu te sens bien Bella ?

- Je vais aller boire un peu d'eau, ça devrait aller mieux, répondis-je en sortant de ma chambre et me dirigeais à la cuisine pour me couler un verre d'eau.

J'en bus un grand verre puis en coulais un deuxième et pris la direction de ma chambre. En revenant de la cuisine avec mon verre d'eau, je me demandais bien ce que j'allais faire désormais que j'étais seule pour un bout de temps. En traversant le salon, la porte principale s'ouvrit derrière moi. Je me retournais et me trouvais nez à nez avec Edward et… et… Matt ? Que faisaient-ils ici, ces deux-là ?

- Edward ? Demandais-je perplexe.

- Mmmm... Oui. Dit-il en ne quittant pas le petit des yeux.

- Que fais-tu ici avec Matt ? Lui demandais-je sans comprendre.

- Je... Je devais prendre un truc ici et il ne veut pas me lâcher. Je l'ai emmené avec moi. Dit-il en me regardant enfin.

- Oh... Prenez soin de vous deux, lui dis-je en m'approchant de mon amoureux pour lui caresser la joue.

Lorsque je m'approchai d'eux, Matt enfouissait son visage encore plus dans le torse d'Edward. Bizarre, il n'avait jamais eu ce comportement avec moi auparavant, sauf au tout début… et encore !

- Merci, dit-il doucement. Je... Nous allons rester ici, en fait.

- Quoi ? Restez ici... mais... mais... ce n'est pas dans ton protocole, mon cœur, répondis-je complètement perdue.

- Je sais, souffla-t-il. Mais ... Mais, je ne peux pas le laisser plus de deux secondes seul et je ne m'habille pas aux dortoirs, c'est la meilleure solution.

J'avais l'impression qu'il disait cela plus pour se convaincre lui que moi.

- Euh... euh... j'étais bouche bée devant ce qu'il venait de me dire. Les autres ne le verront sûrement pas du même œil. Je... je vais aller rejoindre Rose dans ma chambre, je crois, dis-je totalement déboussolée.

- OK, on se voit plus tard? Dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

- Oui, ce soir ou demain quand tu auras du temps, dis-je en le suivant, mais restant au bas de l'escalier.

Il me fit un sourire désolé et monta avec le petit dans les escaliers sans se retourner.

Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre et y entrais pour aller rejoindre Rosalie qui m'y attendait.

- Tu es certaine que tu vas bien, tu me sembles bien pâle, s'inquiéta Rosalie.

- Euh… je ne sais pas en fait. Je viens de rencontrer Edward dans le salon et il était avec Matt…

- Quoi ! J'ai bien entendu ? Me coupa Rosalie.

- Oui, il vient de monter à l'instant à l'étage, et il m'a dit qu'ils allaient rester ici tous les deux, dis-je incertaine de la réaction de ma belle-sœur.

Elle se leva furieusement, se dirigea vers la porte menant à la terrasse et juste avant de mettre la main sur la poignée elle me fit savoir qu'elle devait en avertir Emmett. Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit en claquant la porte derrière elle. Voilà, j'étais seule, comme je l'avais désiré, mais finalement je n'étais plus certaine que c'était bien cela que je voulais. C'était tellement silencieux tout à coup. Aucun bruit, aucun son. Rien. J'avais su que chaque pièce avait été isolée dû aux ébats de Rose et Emmett, ainsi que le piano qui se trouvait au-dessus de ma tête dans la chambre d'Edward. Donc il était normal que les sons ne circulent pas entre les murs.

Je me recouchais sur mon lit, les bras repliés sous ma tête et je réfléchissais à bien des choses. Le pourquoi j'étais ici, ce qui se produisait en ce moment, à Laurent qui m'avaient envoyé des messages textes et que je n'avais daigné lui répondre ce qui m'amena à penser à mon article. Article qui n'avait toujours pas évolué depuis la dernière fois. J'avais le syndrome de la page blanche. Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas parler à Laurent. Il se passait tellement de choses ici, que je ne savais pas de quoi je devais parler ou non. Et aussitôt que je mettais mon nez devant mon écran de pc portable, rien. Tout s'envolait, le vide apparaissait dans mon cerveau et nous aurions pu entendre le vent passer entre mes deux oreilles. En y réfléchissant bien je me mis à sourire.

- Bella tu es pathétique, me dis-je à voix haute.

Je pris mon iPhone, mis mes écouteurs et parti la musique. Je fermai les yeux et m'endormis, il devait être 17h45, et me réveillais que le lendemain matin. Personne n'était venu me réveiller pour le dîner.

.~.

Dimanche matin

En sortant de ma chambre, suite à ma douche, je vis Edward dans l'escalier en train de remonter à l'étage.

- Mon cœur ? Me risquais-je à lui demander pour l'arrêter.

- Oui, répondit-il très vite comme excité.

- Tu as une minute pour moi ? Demandais-je à nouveau perplexe de le voir dans cet état.

- Oui, oui bien sûr, dit-il en me regardant puis en regardant la porte de sa chambre, cela se fit très vite.

- Comment tu vas ? Et... Matt ? Demandais-je, ne sachant pas si je devais monter l'escalier ou si c'était lui qui descendrait me voir.

- Je vais parfaitement bien, dit-il en descendant les marches qu'il avait gravies en s'asseyant en son bas. Du moins aussi bien que je puisse, pour Matt et bien cela pourrait être pire, je suppose. Il finit sa phrase en tapotant la place vide à son côté.

Je pris place à ses côtés et il encercla ma taille de ses bras.

- Tu me sembles fatigué. Tu sais que je n'aime pas te voir ainsi, dis-je en déposant ma tête sur son épaule.

- Je vais bien Bella ne t'inquiète pas. Dit-il en embrassant mon crâne.

- D'accord, mais prends soin de toi. Et... je dois t'avouer que Rose n'est pas très contente de savoir que tu as amené Matt, ici, dans la maison, dis-je en rougissant.

- Rose s'inquiète toujours trop pour moi voilà tout ! Et pour ma santé ne t'en fait pas, je suis assez en forme pour courir le marathon de New York donc tu vois, pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Dit-il, excité par son idée de marathon.

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu es aussi excité ? Et euh... pourquoi Matt a-t-il eu peur de moi, hier ? Lui demandais-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Excité moi, non pas plus que cela. Dit-il pendant que sa jambe faisait de très vites soubresauts. Et pour Matt je suis désolé mais c'est à cause de sa mère. Dit-il hargneusement.

Je mis ma main sur sa jambe pour faire cesser ces sautillements.

- Calme-toi, mon amour, lui dis-je en souriant. Pour la mère de Matt, ça me désole, mais bon... je ne pourrais rien n'y faire, je crois. Finis-je par dire en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

- Si je l'avais en face de moi cette mégère je te jure que... dit-il en laissant sa phrase en suspens, ses yeux noircis par la colère. Je remarquais qu'il n'avait pas fait fit de ma remarque.

- Je... Elle n'y est pas. Dis-je en me décollant de lui. Donc, calme-toi, ou je m'en vais, ajoutais-je.

- Désolé. Dit-il en posant un baiser sur mes cheveux. Sa jambe recommença à sursauter malgré ma main posée sur celle-ci.

- Que dirais-tu de venir faire une balade avec moi ce soir ? Ça te changerait un peu les idées, quand Matt dormira un peu.

- Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé mais s'il faisait une crise... Je me dois d'être là. Dit-il en regardant en haut de l'escalier puis sa montre. D'ailleurs en parlant de cela, je devrais y retourner. M'expliqua-t-il en commençant à se lever.

- Ouais, d'accord, désolée de ne pas avoir pensé à cela. Passe une bonne journée malgré tout, dis-je en m'excusant. En me relevant à mon tour, une mèche de cheveux retomba devant mes yeux. Mon chignon était en train de lâcher, je l'avais fait trop rapidement en sortant de la douche.

- Ne t'excuse pas pour vouloir du temps avec moi. Me dit-il doucement en remettant ma mèche fugueuse derrière mon oreille. Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser de ne pas te porter assez d'attention. Dit-il vraiment désolé en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres.

Notre baiser commença amoureusement puis fougueusement. Sa langue goûtait le café, chose que je n'avais pas encore prise ce matin. Voilà pourquoi il était si nerveux, en ce dimanche matin. Je mis fin au baiser puisque mon corps voulait plus, une douce chaleur commençait à apparaitre dans mon bas-ventre, mais nous ne pouvions aller plus loin.

- Bye ma belle, dit-il haletant en caressant ma joue puis il monta les escaliers en récupérant le plateau déjeuné que je n'avais pas remarqué encore.

- Bye mon amour, ai-je eu tout juste le temps de dire avant qu'il ne franchisse le pas de sa porte de chambre.

Je passais le reste de ma journée à aider Jasper avec les moments de lecture et les heures de repas au réfectoire. Je me devais de m'occuper l'esprit. Savoir Edward carburant au café pour rester éveillé n'était bienfaiteur pour mes pensées.

.~.

Lundi matin

J'étais à la cuisine et versais l'eau chaude dans ma tasse pour me faire un café.

- Coucou vous, me feriez-vous l'honneur de me faire un délicieux café ? Dit-il en m'embrassant le cou.

Il m'avait surprise un tantinet, je ne l'avais pas entendu venir derrière moi.

- Humm... répondis-je suite à ce doux baiser. Qu'est-ce que je mets dedans ? Lui demandais-je en tournant ma tête pour déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- Noir et grand fera parfaitement l'affaire, merci. Dit-il en reposant une fois de plus ses lèvres dans mon cou.

- D'accord M. caféinomane, dis-je en riant puis envoyais ma tête vers l'arrière pour lui laisser un meilleur accès à mon cou.

- Je ne suis pas caféinomane, dit-il presque offenser.

Je me mis à rire.

- Ne vous offusquez pas, M. Cullen. Je m'amuse à me moquer gentiment. Et tout cela parce que je...

Je laissai ma phrase en suspens, je ne sais pas si je devais ou non lui dire maintenant ou si cela n'était pas encore le moment.

- Tu ? demanda-t-il en reculant un peu et par ce fait vacilla légèrement.

- WO, tu devrais t'assoir mon amour, lui dis-je avec inquiétude.

Il me semblait beaucoup plus fatigué que la veille. Je n'aimais pas cela le voir ainsi.

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas et de plus tes bras m'ont trop manqué. Il me dit cela en secouant la tête tout en s'approchant de moi.

Je fis les derniers pas qui nous séparaient et le pris dans mes bras. Je sentis ses bras protecteurs se refermer autour de moi. Il plongea sa tête dans ma chevelure alors que la mienne fut dans son cou. Il sentait bon le bois avec un mélange de miel. Ma main droite monta à sa chevelure et j'y fis jouer mes doigts.

- Hum cela m'a vraiment manqué, ronronna-t-il.

- Humm moi aussi, ça m'a manqué. Lui dis-je en déposant mes lèvres dans son cou.

Alors que je m'attendais à un peu plus de tendresse ou encore à me faire repousser quelque peu, je sentis qu'Edward se faisait de plus en plus lourd dans mes bras et sur mon épaule et que ses gestes étaient désormais au ralenti. Était-il en train de s'endormir dans mes bras ?

- Edward, chéri ? Lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille.

- Oui, dit-il en se reprenant un peu.

- Étais-tu en train de t'assoupir ? Lui demandais-je en embrassant sa mâchoire.

- Non, non, s'empressa-t-il de répondre en s'écartant quelque peu.

- Tu le veux toujours ce café ? Demandais-je en lui montrant le café que je lui avais versé quelques minutes avant.

- Oh oui, je le veux. Je vais même prendre un thermos avec moi en haut. Dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie en déposant un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Prends soin de toi mon amour et dors un peu, tu en as besoin, lui dis-je avec un léger sourire. Je vais devoir aller me préparer, j'ai un cours dans 1 h.

- Pas de soucis et je dors princesse, je te le promets. Dit-il en m'encerclant la taille.

- Edward…

- Hum, ronronna-t-il en titillant le lobe de mon oreille.

- Je t'aime, lui murmurais-je à l'oreille tout en glissant ma main à nouveau dans sa chevelure en bataille.

- Oh, ma Bella, moi aussi. Me dit-il en glissant sa main dans le creux de mes reins.

- On ferait mieux de stopper, dis-je haletante. Sinon je crains de devoir te sauter dessus... rajoutais-je en rougissant contre sa joue.

- Effectivement, cela serait mieux. Ronronna-t-il en se frottant à moi sans retenue.

Je ne sais ce qu'il me prit, mais je fis descendre l'une de mes mains entre nous et la fis glisser sur l'entrejambe d'Edward où je pouvais toucher en travers son Jean, son membre bien érigé pour moi. Il était imposant sous ma main, il devait être à l'étroit là dedans.

- Je... je n'ai plus envie de stopper, dis-je à mi-voix.

- Moi non plus, susurra-t-il en empoignant mes fesses. Malheureusement pour nous Matt, à l'étage, cria. Edward poussa un juron en se séparant de moi. Désolé, souffla-t-il.

- N'oublie pas ton café, dis-je en souriant d'un air béat, malgré mon insatisfaction de ne pas avoir été plus loin.

- Oh... Heu... Oui! Dit-il distraitement. Il prit sa tasse plus un thermos où il versa du café plus un plateau où il mit rapidement un peu de tout, m'embrassa chastement et repartit en silence comme il était venu.

Je pris mon café, me dirigeais à ma chambre et me préparais pour aller à mon cours qui avait lieu dans 45 minutes désormais.

La journée avait été un pur cauchemar, les enfants ne m'écoutaient pas aujourd'hui. La discipline avait comme disparu de cette classe. Et cela fut ainsi avec mes deux groupes que j'avais eus. L'enfer ! Je n'avais qu'une hâte, être à ce soir et enfin finir cette journée de merde.

Après le dîner des enfants et le ménage de la cuisine du réfectoire fait, Jasper et Alice m'avaient donné congé. Donc j'en profitais pour aller à ma chambre pour écrire un peu assise à mon bureau de travail.

- Toc toc, dit la voix de mon Apollon en ouvrant doucement la porte, puis-je entrer dans ton antre belle demoiselle?

Je relevai la tête de mon pc portable vers mon amoureux lorsque j'entendis sa douce voix.

- Oui, tu peux entrer, fait comme chez toi, lui souriais-je, contente de le revoir, mais je perdis vite mon sourire lorsque je vis son visage.

Il était plus pâle que d'ordinaire, cela était plus évident puisqu'il était tout de noir vêtu. Ses yeux étaient rougis et hagards. Le cœur me pinça légèrement lorsque je vis cela.

- Que fais-tu de beau tendre belle ? Dit-il en s'affalant au pied de mon lit.

- J'essaie d'écrire mon article, mais les idées ne se mettent pas en place. Je suis trop distraite par tout ce qui se passe autour, lui dis-je en me levant de ma chaise pour aller le rejoindre sur mon lit.

- Tu veux un coup de main ? Et qu'est-ce qui te distrait tant ? Susurra-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

- Non merci, pas besoin de coup de main pour l'instant, mon bel amour. Parce que tu es ici, je ne veux pas penser au reste, lui dis-je avec un sourire mi- amusé.

- Hum et puis-je te distraire à mon tour? Dit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

- Humm, oui, si tu veux, dis-je en ne le repoussant pas. Bien au contraire, j'aimais qu'il prenne les devants malgré que cela n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être ainsi.

- Et comment puis-je te distraire ? Souffla-t-il sur mes lèvres.

- Fais aller ton imagination, lui dis-je en déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Edward commençait à balader ses mains sensuellement sur mon corps, tout en m'embrassant. Il n'y mettait pas autant d'ardeur que ce matin, par contre. Je ressentais de sa part quelques tremblements. Je mis fin au baiser et pris son visage entre mes mains.

- Edward, tu trembles… le regardais-je dans les yeux.

- Non, pourquoi dis-tu cela. Dit-il perplexe.

- J'ai ressenti des secousses dans tes bras et tes mains tout à l'heure, c'est pour cela, dis-je en déposant mon front sur le sien tout en lui regardant ses yeux verts ternis par la fatigue.

- Je suis désolé même cela je ne suis pas capable de le faire bien. Dit-il las en laissant tomber ses bras le long de son corps.

- Hein ! Non, je ne parle pas de tes caresses, ne t'en fait pas pour cela mon amour. C'est un véritable plaisir d'avoir tes mains sur moi. Je dirais que c'est plus la fatigue et ta grande quantité de caféine qui te fait faire cela, c'est tout, lui dis-je en caressant sa joue avec tendresse.

- Je ne suis pas fatigué Bella et je n'ai pas non plus trop de caféine dans le corps, que racontes-tu? Élevant légèrement la voix, sans toutefois être agressif avec moi.

- Je ne veux pas te vexer Edward, mais viens avec moi s'il te plait, lui dis-je en me levant et lui tendant la main.

- Tu veux aller où? Dit-il en regardant ma main sans la prendre.

- La salle de bain.

- Pourquoi faire?

- Si tu m'aimes comme tu le dis, fais-moi confiance, lui dis-je patiemment.

- OK, dit-il, résigné.

Il prit ma main et vint avec moi jusqu'à la salle de bains. Je lui demandais de fermer les yeux avant d'arriver devant la glace. Il grimaça un peu, mais le fit tout de même. Lorsque je le jugeais suffisamment calme, je lui demandai des ré-ouvrir.

- Que vois-tu dans la glace ? Lui demandais-je doucement.

- Moi et toi. Dit-il en fixant son regard sur moi.

- Oui, mais... si tu nous regardes attentivement...

- Toi, moi. J'en sais rien Bella et ça m'agace ton petit jeu. Dit-il avec une moue de gamin fatiguer.

- OK, laisse faire, viens t'étendre avec moi un peu sur le lit. J'ai besoin de toi. De câlins et tendresse, tu veux bien ? Dis-je lorsque je me rendis compte de comment il était.

- Hum, répondit-il avec un sourire de satisfaction. Je ne peux rester qu'une petite demi-heure, finit-il en regardant sa montre.

- C'est suffisant, lui dis-je en lui prenant sa main.

- Parfait alors, s'avançant en m'embrassant le cou.

On se coucha tous les deux dans mon lit. Face à face. Je lui embrassais ses lèvres puis montais l'une de mes mains à sa tignasse et lui massais le cuir chevelu. Il en ferma les yeux. Je voulais qu'il se repose.

- Si tu savais comme c'est agréable, susurra-t-il d'une voix calme, ensommeillée.

- Profites-en, tu le mérites, mon cœur, murmurais-je à son oreille.

- Hum...

Après 30 minutes de massage, je passais proche de m'assoupir à mon tour, mais au lieu de cela je secouais légèrement Edward pour qu'il se réveille. Il s'était assoupi. Cela me faisait mal au cœur de le réveiller puisque je savais qu'il serait encore plus fatigué à son réveil, mais il m'avait dit trente minutes donc, je ne dérogerais pas à ce qu'il m'avait dit pour ne pas éveiller sa colère ou encore une dispute entre nous.

- Edward, mon amour, réveille-toi, dis-je en murmurant à son oreille et le secouant doucement.

- Hum...

- Je suis désolée, mais tu dois t'éveiller. Tes trente minutes sont terminées, dis-je avec regret.

- Oh merde, dit-il en se levant d'un bond vacillant légèrement en atterrissant sur ses pieds. Merci Bella, je dois... Mais où je suis? Dit-il en regardant la pièce entière.

- Tu es dans ma chambre mon cœur, tu voulais remonter après 30 minutes, alors voilà, c'est l'heure, lui dis-je.

- Oh... Heu... Merci, dit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Je vais... Je dois remonter. Je... J'y vais. Dit-il en se penchant pour m'embrasser.

- Oui, on se revoit demain matin, dors bien cette nuit, dis-je en déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un rapide baiser.

- Oui, merci. Dit-il en détournant le regard.

- Edward ? Lui dis-je avant qu'il traverse la porte pour sortir.

- Oui, répondit-il doucement.

- Je t'aime, lui dis-je amoureusement.

- Moi aussi, dit-il accompagné d'un sourire en coin.

Edward venait de quitter ma chambre, j'avais décidé d'aller me balader autour du lac pour me changer les idées avant que la noirceur tombe.

Au loin, je pouvais reconnaitre Alex se balançant non loin des dortoirs. Je me rendis le voir et pris place sur une balançoire à ses côtés. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait. Alex prit la parole en premier.

- Ça ne va pas hein? demanda-t-il en me donnant un petit coup d'épaule en ayant arrêté de se balancer.

- Nah, pas vraiment, dis-je lasse.

- C'est Edward qui merde ? Demanda-t-il, mais cela ressemblait plus à une exclamation.

- Ouais, il me dit dormir et ce n'est pas le cas. Je m'en rends bien compte.

- Cela ne m'étonne même pas, dit-il dans un rire sans joie.

- Imagine ça fait deux jours qu'il n'a pas fermé l'œil sauf peut-être vingt minutes tout à l'heure avec moi.

- Il a à peu près fait la même chose avec moi, mais là je sais aussi qu'il ne va pas bien. Dit-il désolé.

- Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé à cette époque ? Et non, il ne va pas bien, il ne sort de sa chambre que pour faire le petit-déjeuner et boire une quantité incroyable de café, dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu sais ici, nous avons tous un passé difficile. Quand je suis arrivé ici, j'étais dans un état pire que Matt, étant plus grand, je comprenais plus de choses qu'à son âge, commença-t-il.

- Mes parents me battaient. Ils me rabaissaient continuellement dans tous les sens du terme. J'ai passé toutes les étapes avec Edward, mais lorsque j'ai pris la décision de revoir mes parents, je me croyais prêt et Edward lui me disait d'attendre que c'était trop tôt. Bref, j'en ai fait qu'à ma tête et effectivement je me suis aperçu trop tard que je n'étais pas prêt à les revoir.

- Quand je les ai revus, j'ai littéralement pété un câble. Ria-t-il sombrement. Tu m'aurais vu Bell', jamais tu ne m'aurais reconnu.

- Je n'en doute pas, Alex. Je sais que chacun d'entre vous a un passé différent, mais tous difficile. Mais je trouve vraiment cela malsain pour Edward de vivre comme ça et de mettre sa santé à l'épreuve.

- Il est comme ça tu sais. Je veux dire, quand j'ai pété un câble, il n'y a que lui qui ait réussi à me contrôler. J'ai sauté sur mon père lorsqu'il est entré dans la pièce et Edward, ne m'a pas repoussé ou touché tu sais! Il m'a juste dit des mots, des mots justes, des mots qui reflétaient ma colère, ma douleur d'avoir subi cela et lui a tout compris. Quand nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls, je lui ai demandé comment il savait ce que je ressentais, comment pouvait-il décrire sans le moindre problème cette souffrance que l'on garde, cette honte que l'on a de se faire rabaisser pour tout. Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit?

- Non, dis-moi, lui dis-je pour l'inciter à continuer.

- Il m'a dit qu'il savait, car il avait subi la même chose en pire. Dès que j'ai su cela, je savais que personne ne me comprendrait mieux que lui. Au fond, je sais qu'il a subit pire, mais il ne me l'a jamais dit. J'ai fait comme Matt, je me suis raccroché à lui comme une bouée de sauvetage, il ne dormait pas non plus, mais encore une fois j'étais plus vieux donc j'ai remarqué son manque et j'ai pris sur moi pour qu'il dorme. Je ne sais pas si tu vois où je veux en venir? Demanda-t-il en me regardant enfin. Je pus remarquer enfin ses larmes aux yeux.

- Je... Je suis désolée Alex, désolée de ressasser ton passé comme cela. Je me levais et me dirigeai vers lui, je m'arrêtais devant.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolée, c'est du passé maintenant et j'y suis arrivé grâce à lui. Je veux dire ce mec m'a sauvé de moi-même. Je me détruisais à petit feu en gardant tout pour moi et il m'a aidé comme personne n'aurait pu le faire. Il m'a raconté des trucs sur lui en me faisant confiance, je veux dire, j'en ai connu des éducateurs et c'est le seul qui fait cela. Il m'a parlé d'égal à égal non comme si j'étais un gamin abruti qui ne connaissait rien. Alors là oui, il déconne complètement je suis totalement d'accord avec toi. Mais je sais qu'il pense bien faire et je sais que Matt ne gardera pas de trace de cet incident. Dit-il en travers de ces larmes en souriant doucement.

J'ouvris les bras en attendant pour voir la réaction d'Alex il était si triste, et l'entendre me parler de tout cela et de voir comment était l'amour de ma vie me mis tout à l'envers intérieurement.

- Merci, me dit-il simplement en refermant ses bras sur ma taille.

Je refermais mes bras sur les épaules de ce dernier, sa tête vint se poser sous ma poitrine.

- Ne me remercie pas, c'est normal. Tout cela me fait tout drôle à entendre. Ce n'est pas mon style de vie à moi tout cela. J'apprends et cela me fait comme un coup de poignard à chaque fois que j'entends l'une de vos histoires. Peut-être qu'un jour si je suis ici assez longtemps serais-je habituée ou du moins, moins sensible, mais pour l'instant, cela me fait mal, dis-je en laissant sortir mes larmes.

- Une chose qu'Edward m'a apprise, c'est que si tu ne ressens rien, tu ne peux plus faire ce métier. Dit-il en essuyant mon visage avec un petit sourire.

- Il doit avoir raison. Mais pour le moment il m'inquiète tellement. Il ne se rend pas compte de sa fatigue, ni rien. Si cela continue ainsi il va ressembler à un zombie demain matin, dis-je avec un air de découragement.

- Tu n'en as pas parlé à Jasper, si quelqu'un peut l'aider c'est bien lui. Dit-il après quelques minutes de silence dans mes bras.

- Non, pas encore. Il commence à m'inquiéter. S'il n'a pas encore dormi cette nuit, je lui ai parlerai demain. Je crois être la seule à le voir autant. Et encore là, c'est vite dit, je le vois à peine une heure par jour et cela est coupé en deux temps dans la journée.

- Tu fais bien d'après moi. Et pis t'inquiètes pas cela va s'arranger. Dit-il sans vraiment y croire, plus pour me rassurer.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire de plus pour le faire revenir à la raison, il ne voit pas les ravages que la fatigue lui cause, dis-je en pleurs enfouissant mon visage dans la chevelure d'Alex et le serrant contre mon cœur.

- Il reviendra, appuie toi sur ses frères et sœurs ils t'aideront d'accord. Et si vraiment ils voient que la situation vous échappe de trop Carlisle viendra vous aider. Pleurs pas Bell', j'aime pas te voir comme ça et pis Edward voudrait pas que tu pleurs, tu crois pas? Dit-il en me frottant le dos doucement.

- Oui, je sais, mais je suis si impuissante devant lui. On dirait que je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider. Je n'aime pas voir l'homme que j'aime se détruire comme ça, lui dis-je en regardant par-dessus sa tête.

Je savais qu'Alex aurait bien aimé m'avoir comme petite amie donc je ne voulais pas voir si je lui avais fait du mal ou non en disant cela.

- Je suis content. Dit-il doucement.

- Content ? Demandais-je perplexe en le regardant.

- Te méprends pas, je suis content pour Edward pas de ce qu'il subit actuellement. Quand t'es arrivée au domaine, bah faut dire la vérité, j'ai flashé sur toi, mais je savais que nous deux ça marcherait pas. Ensuite je t'ai vue avec Edward et là j'ai su que je pouvais rien faire, c'était mort pour moi. Donc si je suis content c'est parce que tu as l'air de l'aimer vraiment notre Ed et il en a vraiment besoin, je crois. Dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

- Pour toi, je le savais. Je m'en suis aperçue et l'ai mentionné à Edward lorsqu'on a décidé de se mettre ensemble. J'avais peur que cela te fasse du mal. Tu es comme mon frère, tu sais. Pour ce qui est d'Edward. En arrivant ici, au moment où je l'ai vu, j'ai eu un déclic. Il est ma vie, mon âme sœur, ma joie de vivre, mon oxygène. Je lui ai dit ce matin que je l'aimais. Il le savait, mais en mots, cela s'est fait ce matin. Malgré son état, il me semblait content, heureux, dis-je en repensant à ce moment dans la cuisine.

- Tu sais, entre vous il y a une sorte d'alchimie palpable et comme j'ai dit à Edward, j'aimerais juste trouver ma Bella. Dit-il un sourire en coin. Edward a besoin de quelqu'un autre que sa famille qui l'aime et le soutienne et je pense que tu arriveras à faire cela. Dit-il gentiment.

- Merci Alex, merci de penser cela, ça me fait chaud au cœur, lui dis-je en déposant un baiser sur son front en reconnaissance envers lui. Je l'aime tant, soufflais-je en posant mon regard sur la maison blanche.

La noirceur avait pris place, les lumières du domaine s'étaient allumées. Je me décollai d'Alex puisqu'il était temps de rentrer. La preuve, il avait un devoir d'algèbre à terminer pour demain matin. Je le laissais aller, mais avant il m'embrassa sur la joue, me salua de la main puis partit vers les dortoirs. Pour ma part, je fis le chemin inverse et me retrouvai dans le salon avec Emmett à regarder du Football américain. Emmett adorait cela, moi je le regardais à moitié. Mais la majorité du temps, je pensais à la discussion que je venais d'avoir avec Alex.

.~.

Mardi matin

En me rendant à la cuisine, pour prendre mon petit déjeuner, je tombais face à Edward dans le couloir une tasse de café à la main. Il était blanc comme neige, et ce fut tout juste s'il me vit lorsque je m'arrêtai devant lui.

- Oh pardon. Dit-il sans me regarder.

- Ça va Edward ? Demandais-je en le regardant de plus près.

- Oui Alice, je voudrais monter si tu le veux bien. Dit-il las.

- Alice ? Lâchais-je surprise, en relevant les sourcils. Edward, c'est moi, Bella, lui répondis-je perplexe.

- Oh pardon !

- Que vas-tu faire en haut ? Lui demandais-je pour voir où il en était rendu dans son état.

- ….

- Edward, je claquai des doigts devant lui, regarde-moi, que vas-tu faire en haut ? Lui demandais-je d'un ton autoritaire.

- ... En tournant légèrement la tête.

- Réponds-moi mon amour, que vas-tu faire en haut ? Lui redemandais-je une nouvelle fois.

Je le savais ce qu'il allait y faire, mais je voulais savoir s'il avait encore connaissance de ce qu'il faisait. Il ne répondit pas à ma question et ne faisait que fixer le haut de l'escalier. Cela avait même l'air de l'obséder.

- Dans quel état es-tu rendu ? Merde ! Tu es pire qu'un zombie, dis-je en levant le ton découragée de le retrouver ainsi.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Bella, mais je dois monter. Dit-il en tournant légèrement la tête vers sa chambre.

- Euh... bah vas-y, dis-je interloquée par ce qu'il venait de me dire.

- On reparlera plus tard de son dossier, je dois monter. Dit-il en avançant dans les escaliers, sans jeter un regard derrière lui.

Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, il en referma la porte derrière lui. J'étais si abasourdie par tout ce qu'il venait de me dire comme conneries, et j'étais si inquiète de le voir ainsi. Des bouffées de chaleur ainsi que des hauts le cœur me prirent. Je me rendais à mon tour malade pour cette situation qui détruisait mon homme, mes bras protecteurs. Que faire ? Je pris de grandes respirations qui m'aidèrent à diminuer mes nausées puis me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour prendre un verre de lait. Passant par le salon pour m'y rendre, je frappai un fauteuil, je relevai le regard et ce n'était pas qu'un fauteuil, mais bien Jasper qui se trouvait devant moi.

.

.

**PDV Jasper**

.

Nous étions tous inquiets. Depuis trois jours personne ne comprenait le comportement d'Edward. Il n'avait jamais emmené aucun petit dans cette maison, bien sûr cet incident était unique, mais de là à déroger à la règle. Il s'attachait trop à cet enfant, nous savions les raisons. La seule inconnue de ces raisons était peut-être Bella, car je ne savais pas ce qu'Edward lui avait dit de son passé d'ailleurs personne ne le connaissait entièrement du moins je le crois. Edward restait vague sur ce sujet, il restait un gars mystérieux et parfois torturé, mais remontait la pente souvent seul. Je sais que j'en savais plus que quiconque, mais de là à savoir tout, non.

Bref même si je ne le voyais que peu, nous savions qu'il se levait le matin plus que tôt à savoir même s'il dormait. Le petit déjeuner était fait et posé sur la table tous les matins depuis dimanche. Anormal dans cette maison. Un bref mouvement me fit sortir de mes pensées et m'aperçus de la présence de Bella qui elle-même était plongée dans ses pensées, plus blanche qu'à son habitude. Elle ne me remarqua pas et faillit me percuter de plein fouet. Je réussis à l'éviter de justesse la rattrapant par les épaules.

- Bell' ça va, tu es blanche comme un linge et tu ne m'as même pas vu, juste devant toi. Dis-je inquiet pour elle.

- Euh…désolé Jasper. Je…je viens de voir Edward et il me fait peur à voir tellement il me semble fatigué, mais il ne m'écoute pas. Me dit-elle anxieuse.

- Comment fatigué? Je sais qu'il dort peu, mais il tient le coup, non? Dis-je perplexe.

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu cerné comme il l'est. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour tenir encore debout. Mais il ne m'écoute pas et me dit que seul, Matt, compte pour le moment. Donc, pour tenir le coup, non, il ne le tient plus. M'expliqua-t-elle attrister par tout cela.

- Bella es-tu sûre de toi? Je veux dire Ed sait tenir, mais si tu juges qu'il n'est plus apte, je dois prendre des décisions avec les autres et toi. Tu es certaine de ce que tu avances? Dis-je plus que sérieux.

- Plus que certaine, Jasper il me fait pitié à regarder et il ne décroche pas, il faut faire quelque chose, me dit-elle secouée d'un sanglot silencieux. Cela ne peut continuer ainsi.

- Chut Bell', dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras et lui frottant le dos. Nous allons nous réunir ce soir, mais je pense que Carlisle viendra lui parler, mais je dois consulter les autres OK ? Dis-je pour la rassurer. T'inquiètes pas il ne fera pas n'importe quoi. Dis-je doucement et je l'espérais vraiment, car je crois que le n'importe quoi était déjà passé, mais je n'allais pas l'inquiéter plus.

- Oui d'accord, me dit-elle en essuyant les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Excuse-moi, mais il m'inquiète sérieusement, sinon je ne t'en aurais pas fait part. Bon… je vais devoir y aller, je vais être en retard à mon premier cours.

- Il y a pas de mal Bell', au contraire, tu as eu raison. Donc, rendez-vous à la maison pour dix-sept heures trente. Je préviens les autres OK! Bon courage pour ce matin. Dis-je en déposant un baiser sur sa tête.

- Merci Jazz, on se revoit, tous ce soir, dit-elle dans un demi-sourire. Sourire qui me semblait plus inquiet, qu'heureux.

Puis elle s'en alla.

Moi, je restais en bas des escaliers fixant cette porte où mon frère était enfermé avec le petit. Je voulais aller frapper à sa porte et le voir de mes yeux, mais je savais pertinemment qu'il n'ouvrirait pas alors à quoi bon.

Je sortis simplement mon téléphone et envoyai un message à tout le monde en prévenant pour la réunion, de l'endroit et de l'heure, le pourquoi viendrait assez tôt à mon goût. La journée passa rapidement entre mes cours d'histoire et la paperasse qui s'entassait sur nos bureaux.

17h arriva trop vite à mon goût, je n'aimais pas prendre des choix contre Edward, mais malheureusement nous n'avions pas le choix cette fois-ci. Je pris tout mon temps pour rentrer.

Une fois passé la porte, je vis que tout le monde m'attendait, je leur fis signe de me suivre jusque dans la cuisine, là où j'étais sûr qu'Edward ne nous entendrait pas. Tous prirent place en cercle autour de moi.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous assis, je me levais, m'éclaircis la gorge et commençai une explication.

- Si je vous ai convoqué pour une réunion de famille urgente, c'est à propos d'Edward.

- Comment ça Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda ma douce, affolée.

- Si tu me laissais finir Alice. Dis-je dans un regard sévère. Bon comme je disais, c'est à propos d'Edward. Nous avons tous vu qu'il enfreignait ses propres règles. Mais il y a pire, nous pensions qu'il se levait très tôt en se couchant très tard, mais d'après Bella c'est pire que cela. Donc Bella à toi.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle et son visage prit une teinte rouge cramoisi, mais elle se leva tout de même et prit la parole.

- Euh... bon, comme le disait Jasper, je suis vraiment inquiète pour Edward. Il me dit dormir malgré que cela soit très peu, mais je ne le crois pas. Je l'ai vu ce matin et lorsqu'il me parlait, rien de cohérent ne sortait de sa bouche. Il m'a même appelé Alice, dit-elle en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Je ne sais même pas s'il était conscient de ce qu'il me disait. Il est blanc comme la neige et ses yeux sont si creux et cernés. Jamais je ne l'ai vu comme ça. Selon moi, cela fait trois jours qu'il ne dort pas. Déclara-t-elle.

- Oh... ! Dis Rosalie en mettant sa main sur sa bouche, pensive.

- Mais... mais c'est impossible, il faut l'aider. Dit Alice, apeurée.

- Je ne pensais pas que ce nigaud aurait dépassé ses propres limites à ce point. On va devoir mettre papa au courant, dit-il en regardant Alice, puis moi.

- C'est ce que je pensais aussi, prévenir Carlisle. Malheureusement, je pense qu'il ne sait plus où sont ses propres limites, Emmett. Rappelez-vous le cas d'Alex... Et bien, je crois que cela est pire. Bella, se serait-il passé quelque chose de particulier, selon toi, entre Edward et Matt? Demandais-je en la regardant.

- Entre lui et Matt, je ne vois pas, c'est plutôt entre Matt et moi et j'en ai fait part à Edward... dit-elle en baissant le regard.

- Explique-nous? Demanda Alice.

- Je... Je me suis attachée à Matt, comme s'il était mien. J'en ai fait part à Edward. Je lui ai même dit qu'une personne ne faisant pas partie du domaine pourrait nous voir comme une famille à nous trois, tellement nous étions proches, dit-elle honteusement.

- Bah, voilà ! Il ne faut pas chercher loin, dit Rosalie un ton hargneux vis-à-vis de Bella.

- Rose, calme toi veux-tu! Tonnais-je. Bella n'a pas notre expérience et c'est normal qu'elle ressente cela. Dis-je doucement à son adresse.

- Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû et j'en suis désolée, murmura Bella à travers la pièce.

- Hey Bella, ne t'en fait pas. Il va s'en sortir Eddy. Tu viens d'arriver, tu vas t'habituer avec tous ces enfants qui arrivent et repartent, dit Emmett d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante envers Bella puis il se tourna vers Rose et ajouta pour celle-ci. On va devoir parler ma belle après la réunion.

Rose baissa la tête pour la première fois de sa vie, je crois. Elle savait qu'elle était dans le tort.

- Rose tu sais aussi bien que moi, tout... Tout ce qu'Edward a fait pour nous et les petits. Même si Bella a émis cette hypothèse, là n'en est pas la seule cause, Mégane peut y avoir joué ainsi que nous, nous dit Alice. On sait tous comment tu es, mais Emmett l'a dit, papa va nous aider, car je suis aussi pour l'appeler. Ce tournant vers Bella. Tu n'y es pour rien, nous avons tous un passé difficile et seul Edward n'en a jamais vraiment parlé. Alors, ne prends pas tout pour toi OK? Dit-elle en lui caressant le bras.

- Merci, dit Bella, les yeux emplis de gratitude et de questionnements.

- Je suis désolée Bella, Alice a raison. Il y a beaucoup de choses à prendre en compte, mais c'est mon petit frère et je n'aime pas le voir comme cela. Dit-elle avec le ton d'une grande sœur protectrice.

- C'est correct, Rosalie, je ne t'en veux pas.

- Bien. Nous sommes encore dans l'obscure pour les raisons et je crois sincèrement que seul Carlisle arrivera à quelque chose avec ce dernier, si bien sûr il se laisse faire ce qui est encore autre chose. Si jamais cette option était à venir, je suppose que Carlisle nous appellera. Donc nous sommes tous d'accord pour l'appeler. Dis-je en regardant une à une les personnes présentent autour de la table.

Après un court silence, je demandais.

- Rose, quel est ton choix?

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, je crois. Dit-elle désoler.

- Emmett, quel est ton choix?

- Oui, papa est le mieux placé pour cela.

- Bella, quel est ton choix?

- Je veux qu'il redevienne lui-même, alors Carlisle, dit-elle d'un air triste.

- Alice, quel est ton choix?

- Papa, dit-elle simplement.

- Bien, je vois que tout le monde est d'accord, je vais de ce pas l'appeler et lui demander de venir ce soir pendant que nous serons au repas.

Personne n'objecta.

- Réunion finie. Décrétais-je.

Emmett et Rosalie partirent dans leurs appartements me laissant seul avec Alice et Bella. Ne voyant pas cette dernière bouger, je demandais.

- Tu veux nous parler Bella? Dis-je doucement.

- Euh... dit-elle en se tripotant les mains. De un, je voudrais te remercier de m'avoir prise au sérieux et d'avoir fait cette réunion, je t'en suis reconnaissante. De deux, je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir pu être une partie de la cause du problème avec mes propos. Et... de trois, je sais que je ne suis pas de la famille et que ce n'est pas mes oignons, mais je vois qu'Edward à du avoir une mauvaise expérience avec les femmes et je crois que cette Mégane doit en être la cause... avança-t-elle.

Alice me pressa la main pour me montrer de la laisser parler. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

- Je parle en mon nom, mais merci à toi de nous avoir prévenus. Ensuite comme je l'ai déjà signalé, Edward a comme nous eu son lot de souffrance, je ne sais même pas si moi et Jasper connaissons toute son histoire, je crois qu'il n'en a jamais vraiment parlé occultant ses souffrances en aidant les autres. C'est en partie pour cela que le domaine lui tient vraiment à cœur. Donc sincèrement ? Je ne pense pas que tu sois vraiment en cause dans le problème. Pour ce qui est de Mégane, je ne suis peut-être pas la mieux placée pour en parler, mais je pense que tu dois savoir. Ils ont été ensemble avant le domaine et elle l'a suivi ici. Elle avait un métier hors du domaine et tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe enceinte. _Elle fit une légère pause. Ces moments ont été vraiment durs à encaisser pour lui, mais il avait apparemment dépassé ce stade de souffrance du moins c'est ce que l'on croyait ou espérait, je ne sais plus maintenant. Elle reprit en soufflant._ Elle a refusé de le garder et est partie avorter. Le lendemain, elle bouclait ses valises et est partie sans jamais réapparaitre. Le pourquoi du comment, je pense que cela doit venir d'Edward. Dit-elle posément.

- Comme l'a dit Alice, c'est nous qui te remercions. Et tu fais partie de la famille, ce depuis que tu nous as donné ta confiance Bella et tu méritais de savoir. Dis-je sincère.

- Merci à vous de m'avoir acceptée parmi vous, malgré que vous sachiez la vérité depuis le début. Et... et je suis désolée d'avoir joué ce double jeu en vous mentant à tous à ce sujet. Je ne comprends pas d'ailleurs pourquoi vous m'avez acceptée ici, dit-elle la voix enrouée. Et... je ne comprends pas comment une femme peut être capable de mettre fin à une vie, ajouta-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour nous tous.

- Pourquoi t'avoir accepté? Eh bien, nous avons eu vent de ce que ton père a dit à Edward et cela nous a autant touchés qu'à lui. Donc nous avons décidé, comme lui, de te donner une chance d'évoluer pour toi-même. En fin de compte nous avons eu raison puisque tu nous as appris la vérité par toi-même. Qui n'a pas menti une fois dans sa vie, personne. Certes ton mensonge aurait pu porter conséquence, mais il n'a pas eu lieu donc plus de tracas là-dessus OK? Pour ce qui est d'Edward, je vois que tu t'inquiètes énormément comme nous tous d'ailleurs, mais Carlisle va nous aider, espérons seulement qu'Edward se laisse faire. Dis-je plus pour moi-même que pour ces deux femmes à mes côtés.

- Pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas se laisser faire ? Demanda Bella avec inquiétude.

- Cela n'est qu'une supposition bien sûr. Mais sachant qu'il n'a surement pas dormi comme tu me la dis, je pense qu'il délire un peu, c'est bien cela ?

- Oui, j'ai du lui poser la même question trois fois avant d'avoir une réponse et encore... il m'a dit n'importe quoi qui n'avait aucun rapport à la question.

- Donc de là, je pense qu'il n'est pas vraiment avec nous. J'ai peur malheureusement qu'il soit dans ses propres pensées et si Carlisle ne le canalise pas, il peut le confondre avec son père, ce qui là nous poserais problème. Dis-je écœuré de parler de son père.

- OK, dit-elle en soufflant. Mais pour le moment on ne peut rien faire de plus, donc je vais vous laissez aller appeler Carlisle, c'est le mieux que l'on puisse faire pour le moment, ajouta-t-elle en se levant et repoussant sa chaise.

- Je t'accompagne? Lui demanda timidement mon lutin.

- Euh... si tu veux, répondit Bella lasse à ma belle. Je vais à ma chambre avant d'aller aider au repas.

- Allez, viens, dit-elle en lui prenant le bras.

Je les regardais partir et une fois que je ne les ai plus eu en vue, je pris mon téléphone et composais le numéro de la délivrance d'Edward, du moins je l'espérais.

_- Carlisle à l'appareil._

- Carlisle c'est Jasper, je t'appelle à propos d'Edward.

_- Bien que se passe-t-il ? Sa voix empreinte d'inquiétude._

- Il a surdépassé ses propres limites et d'après Bella, il ressemble plus à un zombie qu'à un être vivant.

_- Es-tu sûr de ce que tu avances Jasper, tu sais que si j'interviens pour rien ce sera orageux pour nous._

- J'en suis sûr et Bella aussi. Je trouvais anormal son comportement et je voulais justement te voir pour cela, mais après les révélations de Bella, je pense que tu dois vraiment intervenir.

_- OK, je vous fais confiance, sais-tu si c'est pire qu'avec Alex ?_

-Bien pire. Dis-je sombrement. Le mieux c'est que tu viennes, ce soir pendant que nous dînerons, vous serez seuls avec lui et Matt. Et n'en parle pas à Esmée avant de le voir ce sera mieux je pense.

_- Bien, mais que fait Matt chez vous, si je peux le savoir._

- C'est de là que vient le problème. Viens le voir et nous parlerons ce soir en t'expliquant tout ce que tu dois savoir.

_- Parfait à ce soir. Oh et pour Esmée pour le moment, je viens voir un petit qui est malade, je lui expliquerais tout en rentrant le soir._

- Pas de problème je transmets et merci Carlisle.

_- De rien, c'est mon fils après tous. Espérons qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Dit-il en concluant l'appel._

Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à attendre et espérer qu'il reste un tant soit peu de jugeote à Edward pour se laisser aider. Même si notre intervention lui permettait juste de dormir et reprendre ses esprits cela était toujours ça de gagner plutôt que ne rien faire pour le remettre sur pied.

L'attente jusqu'à la fin du repas va être longue, très longue…

.

.

**PDV Edward**

.

En sortant de la salle de musique, j'avais expliqué à Matt que je devais le déposer aux dortoirs et aller chez moi récupérer des vêtements, ainsi que mes journaux, mais il n'avait que gémi en s'accrochant encore plus à moi.

Que devais-je faire ? Le rejeter ? Lui dire « non bonhomme il y a des règles et tu ne viens pas chez moi » pourquoi ces règles ? Pour mettre une barrière affective entre notre lieu d'habitation et lieu de travail, mais n'avais-je déjà pas franchi cette ultime frontière avec lui ? Le berçant plus tendrement que les autres, en étant plus affectueux avec lui ? Mes limites affectives étaient dépassées depuis fort longtemps et je ne venais que de le remarquer. Je secouais la tête avec désolation par mes propres réflexions.

Nous étions entrés dans la maison et tombions nez à nez avec ma Bella. Nous avions parlé quelques minutes où transperçait son désaccord total. J'étais déçu mais en même temps je comprenais son désaccord avec cette décision, qui ne le serait pas d'ailleurs ?

J'installais le petit sur mon lit et lui fit découvrir mon environnement, ce que je ne faisais jamais.

Seul Alex était déjà entré ici.

Ensuite je lui expliquais qu'ici personne ne lui ferait de mal, mais que je devais descendre en bas nous chercher à manger, mais que si cela pouvait le rassurer, je fermerais la porte à clé. Il acquiesça doucement en me relâchant un peu.

Je descendis prendre notre repas. Je rencontrais Alice, inquiète.

- Edward, me dit-elle doucement.

- Oui, dis-je méfiant.

- C'est vrai alors, Matt est ici ? Demanda-t-elle sans une once d'accusation.

- Oui, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir demandé quoique ce soit à quiconque, mais je sentais que je le devais, tu sais comme une intuition, un truc fort.

- Je comprends Edward, mais s'il te plait fait attention à toi d'accord ? Me demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

- Comme toujours petite sœur, comme toujours. Dis-je ému par son inquiétude pour moi.

Je lui fis un baiser sur la joue et partis rejoindre Matt dans ma chambre armé d'un plateau-repas.

Plus tard lorsqu'il s'endormit enfin, je commençais la rédaction de mon journal.

_Première nuit dans mes appartements._

Cher inconscient.

_Matt dort paisiblement sur mon lit. Quel choix inconsidéré ai-je bien pu faire ? Matt ne me lâchais plus et je ne voulais pas qu'il me lâche. En trois ans de carrière, je n'avais jamais fait cela même pas pour Alex, alors pourquoi le faire pour Matt ? La nuit fut longue et horrible, je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, j'ai veillé sur le petit sans cesse. Ses crises sont pires que d'habitude. Il n'a pas parlé sauf pendant son sommeil. Apparemment, sa mère a réussi à lui glissé quelques mots à l'issu de tous. Mais je n'en sais toujours pas les propos._

_Il est six heures et j'ai déjà fait le petit déjeuner de tout le monde puis suis remonté avec le sien et attends patiemment qu'il s'éveille._

_J'avoue tomber de fatigue, mais n'arrive pas à fermer les yeux pour le laisser._

_Je crois que je me perds._

Deuxième nuit dans mes appartements.

_Cher inconscient._

_Quarante-huit heures que je n'ai pas fermé l'œil. Matt, souffre en silence blotti sur moi. Il ne fait que dormir, manger et pleurer. Pendant son léger sommeil, j'ai pu voir Bella qui m'a supplié de dormir. Je l'ai rassuré en mentant et promettant de dormir, mais j'en suis incapable, dormir me ferait plonger dans mes propres horreurs qui ne demandent qu'à refaire surface. Je me sens coupable de lui avoir menti, mais je ne suis pas prêt à lui avouer pourquoi je fuis tant le sommeil._

_Matt se calme un peu, ses crises sont moins longues, mais aussi fortes. J'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer, mais je tiens, pour lui et pour moi, je crois. Je suis impliqué, je le sais, mais je ne peux plus faire machine arrière, Matt compte sur moi._

_Mes propres souvenirs funestes remontent à la surface à cause des peurs du petit, je lutte fort, mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à combattre longtemps les ténèbres qui me guettent attendant un signe de faiblesse de ma part pour m'envahir._

_Il n'y a pas que les ténèbres qui me guettent, ma famille aussi veille, mais ils me croient fort et ils ont raison, mais jusqu'à quel point ? Je crois que mes limites s'essoufflent ou peut-être pas, je me perds de plus en plus._

_Je n'en peux plus et ne veux pas dormir, mais je… je devrais pour nos besoins respectifs. Je ne suis pas raisonnable, je le sais, mais je n'ai que deux choix. Dormir et retrouver cette souffrance ou rester éveillé et lutter contre ce que je sais, connais parfaitement, la souffrance des autres._

_Troisième nuit dans mes appartements._

_Soixante-douze heures, je suis mort. J'ai croisé Bella ce matin, enfin je crois. Il me semble qu'elle a crié après moi, mais je n'ai rien compris. Je ne sais même pas si je lui ai répondu. En fait, je ne suis même pas sûr de l'avoir vraiment eu devant ou alors, était-ce Alice ou bien Jasper ? Qui sait, il n'y avait peut-être personne en fin de compte._

_Je perds pied entre réalité et rêve. Je ne sais même plus comment mon corps fonctionne, je pourrais dire merci au café qui me tient debout._

_Matt reparle un peu. Il ne dit rien de conséquent, mais reparle, c'est déjà bien. Il est aussi fatigué que moi, si ce n'est plus. Lorsqu'il se met à parler, je me concentre, je ne veux pas qu'il s'aperçoive de mon état, ce n'est pas à lui de gérer cela._

_Mes limites sont atteintes, je le sais. Si Esmée me voyait, elle nous ferait une crise cardiaque, j'en suis, sûr. Mon père, je n'ose imaginer sa colère. Il ne le fait pas souvent, mais lorsqu'il se met en rogne, oups. Il sait ce que j'ai vécu du moins une partie, mais je ne veux pas qu'il me voie comme avant, il aurait mal et serait déçu._

_Je parle, mais divague en fait, je le sais et le sens. Je suis dans un trou qui s'approfondit de plus en plus d'où je n'arrive pas à sortir. Je me demande même si je veux vraiment en sortir. Pourtant j'aime ma famille, j'aime aussi Bella plus que je ne le pensais d'ailleurs, elle devient mon tout, mon univers, mon centre. J'avais cru avoir oublié tous ces sentiments, tous ces désirs, mais ils étaient tapis dans l'ombre attendant la bonne, je crois. Je sais qu'ils m'aiment ainsi que Bella, j'ai les enfants aussi, mais personne ne sait vraiment, personne n'a jamais su. Ai-je voulu un jour que quiconque sache ? Non, peut-être, Mégane, mais elle est partie. Alors je n'ai rien dit._

_J'ai maintenant des hallucinations auditives, j'entends un coup à ma porte alors que tous savent qu'ils ne doivent pas venir. Je deviens fou, ça y est je suis perdu…_

.

.

**PDV Carlisle**

.

Mes enfants m'ont appelé pour Edward. Ils s'inquiètent tous de son état de santé désastreuse. Apparemment, il gère très mal la situation avec Matt et je commence à comprendre. Mais c'est bizarre, je le connais, il a toujours été le plus sage, le plus raisonnable, ne s'impliquant pas plus que nécessaire.

Là, Jasper m'a dit ne plus le comprendre et pense que la situation lui échappe, qu'il est aveuglé, mais ne comprends pas par quoi.

Edward est le seul de mes enfants qui ne s'est jamais totalement ouvert. Nous ne savions que peu de choses en fait. Ses parents le battaient et ils sont morts dans un accident sordide, mais suspect.

Mon ami psychologue l'avait aidé et suivit, mais lui-même m'a avoué sans bafouer l'éthique qu'il ne parlait que de cela et encore que vaguement et soupçonnait qu'il cachait beaucoup de choses.

J'arrivais dans leur maison et pas un bruit ne s'entendait. Je montais directement à l'étage et frappa. Rien. Une deuxième fois, toujours rien. Je commençais à m'énerver, car même s'il n'aimait pas être dérangé, il répondait tout de même.

J'ouvris doucement la porte, car je savais que Matt y était et je ne voulais l'effrayer. Edward était appuyé sur la tête de lit en train d'écrire tandis que le petit lui avait la tête sur sa cuisse en regardant la télé.

Si je n'étais pas inquiet pour eux, je me serais attendris et les aurais observé pendant un moment, mais je n'en avais pas vraiment le temps. Je me raclai la gorge pour signaler ma présence. Le petit se tendit directement et me regarda craintivement, Edward lui ne remarqua que le petit se tendre.

- Hé petit homme que t'arrive-t-il ? Demanda mon fils tendrement, trop tendrement, je n'aimais pas cela.

- C'est qui lui ? Demanda Matt en me montrant du menton timidement.

Edward dut capter le mouvement, car il tourna vivement la tête vers moi. Il écarquilla les yeux en me voyant et moi je fronçais les sourcils, sachant que la vue de mon fils, dans l'état qu'il était, fit teinter mon regard de colère.

Il avait des cernes très larges et creux, ses yeux d'un beau vert habituel étaient injectés de sang dû à la fatigue. Il était plus que blanc, je le reconnaissais à peine. À ce moment-là, je remerciais le ciel et mes enfants, de m'avoir appelé et surtout de ne pas avoir averti ma tendre épouse.

- Papa, mais que… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il la voix prenant des accents hystériques.

- Pourrions-nous parler, seuls. Demandais-je d'un ton sans appel.

- Oui… Oui bien sûr. Dit-il, affolé. Matt, tu ne bouges pas d'accord, je vais parler avec mon père sur le balcon là, dit-il en montrant la fenêtre. Au moindre souci, je suis là, d'accord. Dit-il doucement.

Le petit acquiesçât et Edward se leva avec mon aide. Mon dieu, il n'arrivait même plus à tenir debout.

Je nous entrainais donc sur le balcon et pris bien soin de fermer correctement derrière moi. Je me tournais enfin, furieux, en face de mon fils et lui hurlait presque dessus.

- Mais à quoi joues-tu, Bon Dieu de merde ? Dis-je hors de moi.

- Je… Je bégayai-il.

- Tu quoi à la fin ? Parle imbécile. Te rends-tu compte de ton état au moins ? Pardonnez-moi mon Dieu, mais merde si ta mère te voyait ainsi, elle en serait, malade. Dis-je de plus en plus énerver. Vas-tu parler, à la fin ?

- Je n'y arrive pas OK ? Hurla-t-il à son tour. Je n'arrive pas à dormir, content, Ô grand Carlisle.

- Tu vas me parler autrement Edward Anthony Cullen, tu as beau être adulte et je ne t'ai jamais levé la main dessus, mais tu n'es pas assez vieux pour que je ne t'en mette pas une, compris ? Dis-je ne le poussant dans ses limites.

Je voulais qu'il parle, qu'il s'excuse, car jamais il n'avait parlé ainsi.

- Ose me toucher et je ne me laisserais pas faire père. Siffla-t-il haineux.

OH … OH ! J'avais été trop loin là.

Il divaguait carrément et mes enfants en bas, car ils venaient d'arriver, étaient figés par le choc. Il fallait que je le calme sinon cela finirait mal, Edward n'était pas de nature violente, mais son père était un sujet plus que délicat et s'il me prenait pour lui, je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau. Je le regardais bien droit dans les yeux et merde, il me filait la trouille tout de même, ses yeux étaient noir de colère, vite il fallait absolument que je reprenne la barre et avec sérénité.

- Edward, dis-je doucement. C'est Carlisle pas Edward sénior. Tu me connais, tu sais que je ne te ferais aucun mal. Mon fils, regarde-moi, s'il te plait. Dis-je en essayant de garder contact avec son regard.

Il releva enfin ses yeux et ce que j'y vis me ramena seize ans en arrière, il était perdu dans les limbes de ses souvenirs douloureux, perdu entre réalité et souvenirs. Le manque de sommeil faisait qu'il ne discernait plus rien. Je n'obtiendrais rien de bon avec lui en ce moment.

- Edward, c'est Carlisle écoute, il faut que tu dormes et Matt aussi, OK ? Je sais que tu as du mal à tout comprendre, mais concentre toi. Je vais vous donner un somnifère chacun et si Matt se réveille Jazz veilleras, nous laisserons ta porte ouverte, mais tu dois dormir fils, ta vie est en jeu. Je t'en supplie. Dis-je sans le quitter des yeux.

- Je… OK. Abdiqua-t-il en baissant la tête.

- C'est bien mon garçon, je suis fier de toi Edward. Dis-je sans trop le toucher. Viens, expliquons, à Matt, ce que lui fera le cachet. Dis-je en le poussant dans le dos.

En bas, je vis mes enfants et sûrement Isabella, une petite brunette parmi eux que je n'avais jamais vu, pousser un profond soupir et rentrer dans la maison.

De retour dans la chambre, Edward alla expliquer à Matt et moi j'allais prendre ma sacoche que j'avais laissé devant la porte. Je sortis deux cachets pour Edward et un pour Matt. Au moins cette nuit, ils auront une nuit sans rêves et reposante.

J'allais à la salle de bain, rempli deux verres d'eau et emmena le tout à mon fils et son petit protégé.

Tous deux le prirent consciencieusement. Matt se mit sur un côté de lit tandis qu'Edward prit l'autre. J'embrassais mon fils, qui me murmura un désolé peiné et attendis que tous deux dorment pour les laisser en paix. Cela ne prit que peu de temps et je pus sortir, souffler d'angoisse et de soulagement.

Je m'appuyais contre le mur quelques minutes. Je n'avais pas revu Edward avec autant de haine depuis seize ans, lorsqu'il avait huit ans et que nous venions à l'orphelinat pour la première fois.

Lorsque nous avions vu ce petit bonhomme avec un regard chargé de pure haine, de colère intense, d'une peine qu'un enfant ne devrait pas connaitre, nous avions décidé avec ma femme de tout faire pour que l'on puisse l'aider et enfin voir ses beaux yeux verts pétiller de bonheur. Nous avions mis plus de deux ans avant d'avoir un premier contact physique avec, cela avait été long et fastidieux, mais nous avions réussi, mais je vois que ses souvenirs ne s'étaient jamais réellement effacés, n'attendant seulement qu'il baisse un peu la garde, ce qu'il avait fait pour le besoin du petit.

Je secouais la tête pour me sortir de tous ces souvenirs et commençais ma descente vers mes enfants qui attendaient une explication et des choix que nous devions faire.

* * *

_Comment trouvez-vous le comportement de Ed ? Bella ? la famille ?_

_Donnez-nous vos suppositions sur ce que Carlisle va dire à sa famille, votre avis sur la vie d'Alex..._

_Jess et Lili_


	12. Annonce

_Non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais une annonce. Le prochain chapitre ne devrait plus tarder._

* * *

.

Je vous annonce **l'OUVERTURE d'un FORUM** que j'ai créé avec Lili et j'y suis avec d'autres auteurs et bien sûr des lecteurs.

Le but de ce forum est de regrouper toutes les fictions en un seul et même lieu.

Nous vous accueillons sur **Dream World : le répertoire des fanfictions. **http [:/] dream- -world [.] forumactif [.] com/forum [.] htm

Que vous aimez **True Blood, Vampire Diaries, ou Twilight**, ce forum est sans aucun doute votre nouveau site de prédilection.

Toutes les fictions répertoriées varient du tout au tout. Vous pourrez y trouver des fictions adaptées aux plus jeunes mais aussi à caractère lémoniaque.

LE PRINCIPAL AVANTAGE DE CE FORUM C'EST QUE VOUS POURREZ Y TROUVER DES OS ET DES BONUS EN RAPPORT AVEC NOS FICTIONS QUI NE SERONT PUBLIÉES NULLE PART AILLEURS ET PAS NON PLUS SUR SKYROCK OU ENCORE FANFICTION.

**SI VOUS SOUHAITEZ LES LIRES, IL VOUS FAUDRA VOUS INSCRIRE SUR CE FORUM.**

**LE PLUS POUR LES AUTEURS, C'EST QUE VOUS VOUS DONNEREZ UNE CHANCE SUPPLÉMENTAIRE DE VOUS FAIRE CONNAITRE ET C'EST TRÈS APPRÉCIABLE.**

**Que vous soyez auteur ou bien lecteur, ce forum est fait pour vous.**

Venez nombreuses, n'hésitez plus une seule seconde. On formera tous ensembles une communauté active et amusante.

.

http [:/] dream- -world [.] forumactif [. ] com/forum [.] htm

.

_JESS ET LILI_


	13. Concours OS

_Salut à toutes !_

_Voici notre tout premier concours OS sur Dream World... Venez y participer en grand nombre, pour s'y faire vous devez être membre, donc joignez-vous à nous en grand nombre ! :)_

_http: / / dream- -world .forumactif .com /forum .htm_

* * *

**Thème: **

Edward/Bella ou Stephan/Elena ou Damon/Elena vont dans une soirée costumé ... soirée d'affaire ... peu importe... Un jeu provoque leur rencontre... est-ce juste pour une nuit ou pour la vie ?

.  
**Règles:**

Nombre de mots : Minimum 2 000 sans maximum  
Un Lemon obligatoire, 3 maximums  
Tous humains  
Mots obligatoires à utiliser : **artifice, poulet, chien**  
Cet OS devra être correctement orthographié (autant que possible), au besoin vous pourrez trouver des bêtas dans la catégorie prévue à cet effet sur le forum.  
Le concours est ouvert jusqu'au 6 décembre.  
Les votes s'effectueront du 7 décembre au 21 décembre 2010.

.

_**3 OS seront choisis, médaille OR, ARGENT et BRONZE.**_

.

**Type de présentation dans l'OS:**

Titre du concours: Une soirée... un jeu provoquant... qu'est-ce qui les attends ? - OS Concours  
Titre du OS de l'auteur :  
Auteur :  
Bêta : (s'il y en a une)  
Disclaimer : les personnages utilisés dans cet OS ne m'appartiennent pas car ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer ou de L.J . Smith.

.

* * *

_Jess et Lili_


	14. Chapitre 9 : Retour à la normal et déco

_Merci à toutes pour vos nombreuses reviews :)_

_Il a été long a venir mais le voilà et c'est** notre plus long jamais écrit pour cette fiction.**_

_**Beaucoup de dialogues et de sentiments (pensées) des persos.**_

_**Pas facile ni pour Bella ni pour Edward dans ce chapitre, donc beaucoup de bla bla ici avant d'en savoir plus.**_

_**Vous en êtes avertie.  
**_

_Souhaitons que vous l'aimerez._

* * *

**Chapitre neuf : retour à la normal et découverte bouleversante.**

**.  
**

**PDV Carlisle.**

Mes enfants ainsi que Bella se trouvaient tous, assis à la table m'attendant patiemment.

Je m'y installai, gardant le silence, je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet mais je devais me lancer à coup sûr.

-Bien avant de commencer auriez-vous des questions, quelles qu'elles soient ? Demandais-je pour me donner un petit répit.

- Papa, à voir ton visage, il est si mal que ça ? Me demanda Emmett, l'air soucieux.

-Comme vous avez tous pu le constater, il a perdu pied. Son manque de sommeil l'a emmené vers des souvenirs de son enfance et effectivement Emmett, il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme. Dis-je posément.

-T'a-t-il touché, me demanda prudemment Alice.

-Non mais j'avoue qu'il a failli, je suis passé près de la rupture mais il a su revenir quand il l'a fallu.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne pense toujours qu'aux autres et jamais à lui cet abruti ? Il ne se rend jamais compte de l'état dans lequel il se met, lança Rosalie.

-Vous savez qu'Edward n'a jamais, pas comme vous, affronté son passé. Nous même et même son psychiatre de l'époque n'en connaît pas la teneur exacte, Rose. Je sais que pour cela est difficile à comprendre mais jusqu'à présent, il n'avait que nous et le domaine, il voulait faciliter la vie de tout le monde et, en même temps, panser les peurs des autres doit l'aider à sa façon. Je sais que tout est différent maintenant mais on ne change pas ses habitudes comme cela. Je comprends aussi votre colère mais lui vous a toujours soutenus dans vos moindres folies ou projets. Alors je vous demande juste d'analyser et de trouver la bonne façon d'y remédier ensemble, vous avez toujours été plus forts, ne penses-tu pas Rosalie. Dis-je en la regardant.

- Oui, Carlisle, c'est vrai, désolée, dit-elle penaude devant moi.

-Ce n'est rien Rosalie, je comprends, il m'a fait peur aussi, lui dis-je dans un sourire. Bella n'as-tu rien à demander sachant que tu es la seule qui le connait moins. N'hésite pas, je répondrai du mieux que je puisse. Dis-je doucement à son encontre car je la voyais fragile et blanche comme un linge.

- Je... je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'a menti en me disant dormir alors que c'était faux. Je lui en faisais part et il en était presque vexé, dit-elle en me regardant les larmes aux yeux.

Je m'approchais doucement de cette dernière pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Edward est quelqu'un d'altruiste et n'aime pas que l'on s'inquiète pour lui ou alors montrer ses défauts, faiblesses peu importe. Il a une peur monstre de décevoir son entourage, il aime protéger et chérir ceux qui l'entourent mais n'aime pas particulièrement que l'on prenne soin de lui. Demande aux autres, il a pris leurs souffrances mais n'a jamais exprimé les siennes à qui que ce soit que je connaisse. Dis-je doucement. En regardant mes enfants et leurs conjoints, je vis que tous acquiescèrent. As-tu d'autres questions?

- D'après ce que j'ai su il n'a pas eu une enfance des plus faciles. Mais... excusez-moi, dit-elle en se levant rapidement mettant la main à sa bouche et courant rapidement hors de la pièce.

Je la suivis avec sur mes talons Alice. Arrivés à la salle de bain, nous l'entendîmes distinctement vomir. J'entrai dans la salle demandant à Alice de rester en dehors. Je me mis derrière elle et lui tins les cheveux.

-Bella, est-ce que ça va mieux? Dis-je après un énième vomissement.

- Pff... Je me sens mal. Même après avoir vomi. Mais je crois que ça va aller, me dit-elle en se relevant.

-Es-tu sûre, demandais-je inquiet car en la regardant elle était encore plus blanche que tout à l'heure.

- Oui, oui, merci de vous en inquiéter, me dit-elle avant de se rincer la bouche. C'est la première fois que je vomis, normalement ce ne sont que des nausées.

-Hum... Bella, dis-je pas très à l'aise. Après ce soir j'aimerais t'ausculter, sait-on jamais tu couvres peut-être quelque chose et il faudrait faire attention avec les enfants tu comprends? Je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle couve vraiment quelque chose mais je ne me trompais que rarement et mon intuition me disait que c'était tout autre chose.

- Euh... oui, ok, me répondit-elle un peu abasourdie.

-Viens, dis-je en l'entrainant hors de la salle de bain.

Alice nous attendait dehors avec un verre d'eau qu'elle lui tendit. Nous retournions ensuite à la cuisine sous les regards appuyés de ma fille, qui, je suis sûr, avait sa petite idée sur la santé de Bella. Nous nous rassîmes à nos places et j'incitai Bella à poursuivre sa question.

- Désolée, dit-elle en regardant les autres, le regard rempli d'excuse. Je disais donc, d'après ce que m'a dit Alex, mon ch..., Edward, n'a pas eu une enfance des plus faciles. Mais à part cela je n'en ai pas su plus. J'ai su quelques brides du passé d'Alex, mais selon lui, celui d'Edward est encore pire, finit-elle par dire en regardant ses mains posées sur le comptoir.

J'inspirai fortement, pas très à l'aise de parler du passé de mon fils sans son accord.

-Ce que nous savons tous, c'est qu'Edward a été battu de toutes les façons possible. Ses parents sont morts dans un accident plus que tragique mais la police a présumé que cela n'était pas un accident accidentel. Je veux dire, que ses parents trafiquaient, du moins le père trafiquait dans des affaires plus ou moins louches. Pour ma part, je suppose qu'Edward a vu trop, beaucoup trop de choses étant petit. Malheureusement pour parfaire son traumatisme, il était dans la voiture le jour de l'accident. Voilà tu en sais presque autant que nous. Dis-je désolé de ne pas lui en apprendre plus.

-Moi je sais certaines choses. Nous apprit Jasper, qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas pris la parole depuis le début.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est à moi de parler de cela, mais je sais aussi qu'il l'avait privé de manger et cela à plusieurs reprises, qu'il le rabaissait de toutes les façons possibles mais je n'en connais pas les détails. Je sais qu'il a vu certaines scènes qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir mais je n'en connais pas beaucoup plus. Souffla-t-il.

- Tu sais autre chose? demanda Rose.

-Pas vraiment, il reste évasif dans ce qu'il dit, ne donnant jamais de réels détails sur tout cela. Dit-il penaud.

-Je sais qu'il a assisté à un meurtre, lâcha durement Alice de but en blanc.

La réaction de mes enfants et celle de Bella ne me surprit que peu car elle était identique à la mienne. Nous regardions tous Alice avec des yeux ronds comme des billes, éberlués par cet aveu.

Comment mon fils, à peine âgé de plus de sept ans, avait pu assister à un meurtre ? Telle était la question à dix milles dollars.

- Tu as su ça, et moi le bougre je ne savais rien de tout ça ! Je ne suis que le clown de service pour ne jamais rien savoir sur mon frère, on dirait bien, dit Emmett, vexé apparemment.

-Non Emmett, je l'ai su... Bon ok j'ai su ça parce que j'ai fait un truc pas bien. Un jour, je rangeais sa chambre et je suis tombée sur l'un de ces nombreux journaux et j'ai lu ce passage, quand j'en ai vu l'ampleur j'ai vite refermé. Tu sais nous écouter Em lorsqu'on en a besoin. Dit-elle doucement.

- Mouais... mais ça ne vous arrive pas très souvent, à part être là en cas de besoin et être utile envers le domaine, parfois dans ma propre famille je m'y perds, mais bon... peut-être que je n'aime mieux pas savoir, lui répondit-il tout bonnement.

-Merde un gamin, j'en reviens pas que des gens aient fait ça devant un gamin, disait Rosalie outrée.

-Vous vous complétez les uns les autres avec un rôle précis. Dans cette famille, vous avez tous un rôle important, qui nous ferait autant rire que toi Emmett quand nous n'avons pas le moral? Vous êtes tous soudés, ne vous reprochez rien. Même Bella fait partie de cette famille, la preuve, elle est à cette réunion. Donc je crois que je devrais parler avec vous deux, dis-je en regardant Jasper et Alice. En attendant je vais vous dire ce que je pense faire d'Edward et ce que vous devrez faire avec lui. Moi je vais discuter sérieusement avec lui demain. Jasper pourrais-tu exceptionnellement veiller sur Matt ce soir s'il te plait? Il me fit oui de la tête. Vous, vous ne devrez pas l'abasourdir de questions et encore moins de reproches, on est d'accord Rosalie? Dis-je en la regardant.

- Oui, Carlisle j'ai compris, dit-elle en roulant des yeux vers le plafond.

-Je suis sérieux Rosalie, la situation lui a échappé et plus que tu ne peux le concevoir. Tu as toujours connu un Edward fort et impassible à toutes épreuves mais là n'est pas le cas et c'est bien pire que cela je crois. Donc je te redemande, sommes-nous d'accord Rosalie? Dis-je doucement mais autoritairement.

- Oui, j'ai compris, me dit-elle en fixant son regard au mien

-Bien, maintenant, pour ce que je vais lui dire, dans les grandes lignes. C'est d'aller voir Maria et d'emmener Matt avec lui, bien sûr si Matt l'accepte. Le reste cela nous regarde tous les deux. Avez-vous d'autres questions?

-Non, répondirent Alice et Jasper en même temps.

-Rosalie, Emmett, Bella? Demandais-je en les regardant.

Emmett regarda Rosalie et ces derniers répondirent:

-Non.

- Euh, peut-être tout à l'heure, me dit Bella doucement.

-Bien, je voulais m'entretenir avec toi de toute façon. Alors la réunion est finie, allons sur la terrasse Bella, si tu veux bien. Dis-je en me levant.

- D'accord, allons-y, me répondit-elle timidement.

- Moi si l'on me cherche je suis devant un match de foot, au salon, répondit Emmett.

-Pour ma part, je vais prendre l'air autour du lac, annonça Rosalie.

-Je te suis Rose, annonça Alice.

-Je vais en haut, suivit Jasper.

Mes enfants sortirent de la maison après leurs déclarations. J'entrainai Bella à ma suite vers la terrasse.

-De quoi voulais-tu me parler Bella, lui demandais-je une fois qu'elle fut assise.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je vais réagir suite à cela avec Edward, j'ai vu son état, et disons que cela m'a un peu choqué ce matin, me dit-elle honteusement.

-Que ressens-tu pour mon fils, demandais-je compatissant.

- Je... je l'aime, me dit-elle, doucement.

Elle l'aimait, enfin mon dieu ! Edward avait une chance de l'avoir mais la récente situation allait peut-être changer la donne. Enfin nous verrons bien, me dis-je en soupirant intérieurement.

-Alors je sais que tu feras abstraction de comment tu as pu le voir. Répondis-je sur le même ton. Tu ne crois pas?

- Oui, vous avez raison, me dit-elle en posant sa main sur son cœur et fermant les yeux.

-Je voudrais t'ausculter maintenant, si cela te va.

- D'accord, me dit-elle à demi-sourire.

-Je voudrais pour commencer que tu me dises les symptômes que tu as s'il te plait.

- J'ai des nausées, de la fatigue, puisque je m'en fais beaucoup depuis trois jours pour Matt, mais surtout Edward. Sinon je ne vois pas...

Cela se confirme. Serait-elle enceinte ? Comme je l'ai dit je ne me trompe que rarement mais bon continuons l'examen après tout je ne suis pas infaillible.

-Et cela depuis combien de temps ?

- C'est tout récent, depuis dimanche je crois.

-Bien. Pas de problème respiratoire?

- Non.

-Ok je vais te prendre la tension, vérifier tes constantes ok? Pas de température ?

- Non.

Je lui passai le tensiomètre au bras et effectivement avec 10,4 de tension elle était basse. Sinon le reste, pulsion cardiaque, palpations abdominales, tout était correct.

-Alors, tu as effectivement une petite tension, j'aimerais te faire une prise de sang, si tu le veux bien.

- C'est vraiment nécessaire? Demanda-t-elle anxieusement.

-Je le crains. As-tu eu des rapports sexuels récemment sans protection?

- Hein ? Quoi ? Non, vous n'êtes pas en train de... pfff... Je prends la pilule et j'étais avec le même mec depuis près d'un an. Et la dernière fois date d'il y a presque deux mois, m'annonça-t-elle durement en regardant vers le lac.

Pendant qu'elle me parlait, je lui prélevai deux tubes de sang nécessaire pour les analyses de BHCG (Hormones de grossesse).

-Écoute Bella, je ne suis sûr de rien mais j'en suis presque certain. J'aurai le résultat demain matin. Appelle-moi à mon cabinet, d'accord? Dis-je en rangeant les tubes de sang que je lui avais prélevé.

- Ok, me dit-elle d'une petite voix. J'aurai besoin de votre numéro je n'ai pas envie de demander à Alice. Merde, Edward ! S'exclama-t-elle.

En la voyant ainsi dévastée on aurait dit qu'elle portait le monde entier sur ses épaules frêles. Pauvre enfant. Je ne sais pas comment ils sortiront de cette histoire mais mes enfants l'aideront tant qu'ils le pourront et Edward trouvera les bons mots j'en suis sûr.

-Avant de monter sur la montagne, gravissons la colline d'accord? Attendons le résultat de ta prise de sang, de là on reparlera ensemble et tu prendras certaines décisions, cela te convient-il comme cela? Dis-je doucement

- Je n'ai pas tellement le choix, me dit-elle d'une voix exaspérée.

-Tu veux en parler? Dis-je d'un ton paternel, ayant rangé le docteur dans son placard.

- J'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée si je suis enceinte. Je commence à fréquenter Edward, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Ce n'était pas prévu dans ma vie, dit-elle en mettant sa tête dans ses mains.

-Effectivement ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment mais tu dois penser avant tout à toi Bella et je sais qu'Edward te dirait la même chose. Que tu penses à ce que tu veux, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe entre vous mais si vraiment tu l'aimes, tu lui en parleras quand il ira mieux. Peut-être ne le prendra-t-il pas bien mais je connais mon fils et il prendra la bonne décision. Mais écoute-moi bien, tu dois impérativement te ménager, enceinte ou pas. On est d'accord?

- Oui, mais il y a tellement à faire sur le domaine, me répondit-elle. Et pour Edward, si je le suis, je ne connais pas le bon moment avec lui. Il est toujours si occupé, c'est difficile d'avoir plus de trente minutes avec lui.

-Demande le lui, il se sentira assez coupable pour faire tout ce qui te ferait plaisir. Dis-je en souriant. Pour le domaine, nous gérions sans toi avant, rien que d'en faire un minimum nous enlève des charges monstres. Ne te préoccupe pas tant veux-tu? Si tu es bien enceinte et si tu ne te ménages pas, d'accord ou pas Edward sera en colère et je l'appuierai là-dessus. Ta tension est trop basse donc tu dois te reposer. Ok? Dis-je doucement mais autoritairement.

- J'ai bien peur que le verdict tombe positif, M. Cullen, me dit-elle honteuse.

-Pourquoi crains-tu autant cette grossesse Bella? Lui demandais-je en me rasseyant en face d'elle et en lui prenant la main.

- Euhh... c'est parce que je ne veux plus rien savoir de mon ex petit ami. Je ne veux pas avoir à lui rendre de comptes avec cet enfant. Et je ne sais même pas si je veux le garder, et je ne veux pas perdre Edward... me dit-elle la voix enrouée.

Elle craignait vraiment de perdre mon fils, je comprenais pourquoi mais Edward ne la laisserait pas tomber pour si peu, à moins que je ne me trompe même si cela l'affectera, j'en suis certain, mais il ne la laissera pas tomber, pas Edward.

-J'ai deux questions pour toi, sais-tu ce qu'il s'est passé pour Mégane? Et penses-tu qu'Edward soit quelqu'un de réfléchi?

- Alice m'a raconté tout à l'heure, en grande partie pour Mégane et oui selon moi il est un homme réfléchi, en temps normal, du moins.

-Parfait, je n'aurai pas à te raconter cela. Pour le reste Edward a peur de faire comme son père mais avait ardemment voulu cette enfant. Parle avec lui fais-lui confiance même s'il prend peur, il te le dira. Il sait parler quand il le faut et ne te laissera jamais sans réponse, du moins si cela ne concerne pas son passé. Je suis aussi persuadé, sur ce dernier point, qu'il finira par t'en dire plus. Mais le plus grand conseil que je puisse te donner c'est : parle avec lui. N'ait pas peur de lui, il ne réagira jamais avec grands cris. Pour ce qui est de ton ex, quand tu seras prête et selon ta décision tu pourras te renseigner auprès du père de Rosalie et Jasper d'accord?

- Oui, d'accord, merci pour tout, souhaitant que ce soit négatif, mais... j'en doute, me dit-elle sans grande conviction.

-De rien Bella, et tu voudrais quelque chose pour dormir ce soir?

- Cela me ferait peut-être du bien de dormir une nuit entière et non me réveiller aux 2-3h, dit-elle regardant à l'intérieur.

Je sortis de ma sacoche un tube de Sympavagole, j'en pris deux et les lui tendis.

-Ok, tiens ce sont des calmants aux plantes qui, si jamais tu es enceinte, ne feront rien au bébé. Cela te détendra et te permettra de dormir mieux, prends aussi une tisane ce soir pour les effets relaxant. Malheureusement, je ne peux rien te donner de plus fort. Dis-je en me levant. Ça va aller? Demandais-je tendrement.

- Merci pour tout, je comprends pourquoi ils vous aiment tous, me dit-elle avec le sourire et les yeux pleins de larmes.

Je n'aimais pas voir mes enfants ou non, pleuré. Je considérais Bella comme ma nouvelle fille, si tenace, forte mais toute aussi fragile et insouciante. Je lui tendis les bras pour un câlin réconfortant, du moins je l'espérais.

-Allez viens ma toute belle, dis-je en lui ouvrant les bras.

Elle s'avança timidement vers moi mais une fois mes bras fermés sur elle, elle éclata en sanglot. Je lui frottai tendrement le dos en lui chuchotant de tendres paroles.

-Chut Bella, tout s'arrangera et quelle que soit ta décision, nous te soutiendrons tous. Dis-je en la berçant comme je ferais avec Alice ou Rosalie.

-Mmm mmm, merci, réussit-elle à me dire entre ses pleurs et ses reniflements.

-Allez va voir ton bel homme, embrasse-le mais ne le réveille pas hein. Et va te coucher, tu en as tout autant besoin que lui. Dis-je en lui embrasant le front.

- D'accord, me répondit-elle en essuyant ses joues striées de larmes. Je vous appelle demain, merci.

-De rien Bella, toujours pour mes enfants. Dis-je en lui souriant tendrement.

Elle rentra dans la maison en me souriant aussi et je partis en direction de ma maison.

La situation s'avérait très compliquée. Le passé d'Edward refaisait surface et pas la meilleure partie, si bien sûr il y avait eu une partie bonne dans son passé. Bella était enceinte mais était-elle vraiment prête à cela ? Il n'y a pas vraiment de bon moment, ni de bonne raison de vouloir un enfant mais là, cela tombait vraiment mal. Je savais de source sûr qu'elle agissait comme une mère avec certains enfants mais ces enfants avaient besoin d'amour, elle le faisait instinctivement, or la situation était différente maintenant c'était le sien, sa chair, son sang.

Mon dieu, je vous en supplie aidez-les. Et le pire restait à venir, ma femme en rentrant et mon fils demain, mon dieu aidez-moi, j'en aurai besoin car même si Edward n'était pas notre fils de sang, lorsqu'il était en colère il ressemblait étrangement à sa mère, ma femme. Et sincèrement même un dragon ne serait pas aussi effrayant que ces deux-là en colère.

Que dieu me protège !

.

.

**PDV BELLA**

J'entrai dans ma chambre d'un pas lent et pris la direction de l'escalier. Je grimpai les marches une à une jusqu'au sommet. Je pris une pause et soufflai avant de mettre ma main sur la poignée de la porte. Derrière celle-ci, se trouvaient mon petit Matt et Edward.

Je tournai la poignée et ouvrit doucement la porte, espérant ne pas faire de bruit. J'y jetai un coup d'œil, une petite lampe restée allumée éclairait la pièce et j'y vis les deux hommes qui avaient été dans ma vie depuis mon arrivée ici. Ils dormaient d'un sommeil paisible, dos à dos. Matt était face à moi, il ressemblait à un ange, couché en boule. J'entrai et fermai la porte derrière moi.

J'avançai vers lui et lui caressai les cheveux quelques secondes puis je me penchai et déposai un léger baiser sur son front. Je me relevai et fis le tour du lit. Mon amour était étendu, face à la porte menant au balcon. Il était beau, malgré les signes de fatigue qui avaient ravagé son visage. Cela me fit du bien moralement de le voir enfin se reposer. Il le méritait. J'étais soulagée de penser qu'enfin il allait revenir lui-même et non un zombie comme j'avais eu l'occasion de voir ce matin. Cela m'avait effrayée légèrement de l'avoir vu ainsi. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'une personne – peu importe qui – aurait pu devenir comme cela après trois jours de non-sommeil.

Il y avait une petite place au bord du lit entre son abdomen et le matelas, j'en profitai donc pour m'asseoir et le regarder dormir quelques minutes. Un petit sourire apparut sur mes lèvres à la pensée que tout irait pour le mieux désormais pour lui – du moins je l'espérais. Ses cheveux en bataille m'attiraient comme un aimant, j'aimais tellement y faire courir mes doigts lorsqu'il était à mes côtés ou qu'il m'embrassait fougueusement. Je ne pus résister au plaisir que cela me réclamait, je déposai ma main gauche au travers ses cheveux et les caressai doucement. C'était doux, soyeux et une douce odeur de bois mélangé au miel emplissait mes narines, je fermai les yeux pour en ressentir tous les bienfaits sur moi avant de me pencher et de lui déposer un baiser sur le front. Tout comme je venais de le faire avec Matt, un peu plus tôt.

À ce contact, il n'y eut aucune réaction de sa part, comme si je n'y étais pas. Je m'y attendais avec les médicaments que Carlisle venait de lui donner. Lorsque je détachai mes lèvres de sa peau, je déposai mon front sur le sien et lui murmurai « _Je t'aime_ ». À ces mots, je dus me remettre rapidement en position assise puisqu'il décida de se mettre dans la position allongée mais sur le dos et non plus sur le côté. J'en profitai donc pour me lever à ce moment pour ne pas le réveiller et me dirigeai vers la porte. Juste avant de sortir, je jetai un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule droite. Ils dormaient si bien tous les deux, nous aurions pu croire que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait vécu un traumatisme dans les dernières soixante-douze heures. Je réalisai que ces deux hommes manquaient dans ma vie, j'avais passé beaucoup de temps avec eux dans le dernier mois et voilà que je me retrouvais séparée d'eux, puis finalement je sortis.

Comme me l'avait proposé Carlisle, j'allai à la cuisine et me préparai une tisane à la camomille que je pris en même temps que les petits calmants rond et brun chocolat qu'il m'avait donnés pour que je puisse me détendre et bien dormir cette nuit. Lorsque j'eus terminé ma tisane, je lavai ma tasse et j'allai me glisser directement sous les draps. J'en avais bien besoin car demain serait une autre journée rude en émotion si le résultat était positif.

Au petit matin, je me fis réveiller tôt par les oiseaux qui n'étaient pas encore partis dans les pays chauds. Ce chant était mélodieux mais j'aurais bien aimé pouvoir dormir encore un peu. J'avais un cours à donner dans… je regardai mon réveil. Dans trois heures. Je soupirai de mécontentement, j'aurais pu dormir encore une bonne heure, sinon deux, fichus oiseaux finalement ! J'entendais déjà des pas dans les escaliers, Alice ou Jasper devait descendre pour aller bientôt en cuisine. Je sais que j'aurais dû y aller aussi mais finalement je n'avais pas le moral. Qui aurait eu le moral de possiblement apprendre la nouvelle qu'il redoutait tant ? Personne. Du moins, pas moi. J'avais cinquante pour cent des chances d'un non et autant pour un oui.

Je restai allongée dans mon lit et regardai le plafond, bras repliés sous la tête, alors que les autres s'affairaient sûrement en cuisine à préparer le petit-déjeuner des enfants. Normalement, ce travail ne me dérangeait en rien, au contraire, il était motivant pour partir du bon pied avec la bande avec laquelle je travaillais. Mais savoir mon amoureux à l'étage avec Matt. _Mon petit Matt. Non, je ne devais pas penser comme cela, ce n'était pas mon fils, malgré que je n'aurais pas dit non. Merde Bella ! Tu penses aux enfants des autres et tu ne penses pas à ce qui te pend probablement au bout du nez._ Je secouai la tête pour me sortir ces pensées de la tête, il le fallait pour le moment ne sachant rien, c'était malsain pour moi.

Je me levai tranquillement de mon lit, me trainai les pieds jusqu'à la cuisine pour me faire un café et retournai dans ma chambre me préparer pour mon premier cours.

En me rendant en classe, j'avais croisé Jasper qui m'avait fortement recommandé de retourner à la maison et de me reposer puisque j'avais l'air épuisée et qu'il s'arrangerait avec mes classes pour la journée. Je le remerciai et lui fis un câlin avant de rebrousser chemin pour revenir à la maison.

En tournant la poignée de ma porte de chambre, je me dirigeai directement vers mon lit et m'y assis. _Que faire ?_ Je posai ma main sur la poche de mon Jean. Je pouvais sentir au travers les contours de mon iPhone. J'hésitais à le sortir de son endroit, il était si bien en sécurité. Mon estomac se contractait à devoir effectuer cet appel. Le stress et la peur me gagnaient petit à petit. Plus j'attendais et plus le temps défilais à faible allure. J'aurais tant aimé être à la fin de cette journée à ce moment, je n'aurais pas pu faire cet appel, il aurait été trop tard. Malheureusement, il n'était que neuf heures vingt sur mon réveil. La journée ne faisait que commencer... _Que faire ? Que faire ? Sans cesse, cette question martelait ma tête._ Il fallait que je le fasse et je le savais, mais c'était si dur, dur d'avoir la réponse que l'on redoutait tant.

Sur mon bureau de travail, se trouvait une photo de moi et mon père. J'accrochai mon regard à celui de mon père sur cette photo. Il avait l'air si fier de moi. C'était la journée de ma graduation. Aucun père n'aurait pu être aussi fier que lui cette journée-là. Il avait réussi à m'élever seul et à faire en sorte que jamais je ne sois une décrocheuse ou que je rate ma vie. Toute sa fierté se voyait à travers ses yeux sur cette photo. Je ne voulais pas décevoir l'homme qui m'avait permis de me rendre où j'étais aujourd'hui. Si j'étais ici, c'était grâce à lui. Je l'aimais et il m'avait toujours démontré qu'il fallait affronter l'inconnu et nos peurs. Mais lorsqu'il me l'apprenait il était toujours à mes côtés et me montrait la voie à suivre. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. J'étais seule. En jetant un dernier regard à mon père, j'empoignai mon iPhone dans le fond de ma poche et hésitai à le sortir. Je soufflai un bon coup et puis le sortis. Je le regardai quelques instants, incapable de composer. Je relevai mon regard sur la photographie et me dis qu'il le fallait. Il fallait que je le sache. Malgré la peur, malgré la réponse, je devais savoir. Je fis un signe affirmatif à mon père et composai le numéro.

-Bureau du Dr Cullen, j'écoute? Me dit la secrétaire poliment.

-Bonjour, j'aimerais parler au Dr Cullen, s'il vous plaît, demandai-je aussi posément que possible.

-Qui dois-je annoncer, je vous prie?

-Bella... Isabella Swan, dis-je d'une voix mal assurée.

-Patientez un instant s'il vous plait.

Elle me mit en attente quelques secondes avant que je n'entende cette voix si réconfortante en temps normal, mais qui me rendait si nerveuse en ce moment.

-Bella, me dit Carlisle, j'attendais ton appel justement. Comment te sens-tu?

-Stressée, tremblante et au moment où je vous parle, les nausées viennent de me prendre, lui dis-je tremblotante à l'idée de ce qu'il pouvait me dire.

-Prends de grandes inspirations et mets ta tête entre tes jambes, je ne veux pas que tu me fasses un malaise au bout du fil Bella. Ne veux-tu pas que je vienne te voir plutôt? Demanda-t-il consciencieusement.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et inspirai profondément, je devais me calmer... _Papa aide moi !_

-Tu vas mieux? Veux-tu que je vienne? Demanda-t-il aux bouts de quelques minutes.

-Non, je ne suis pas la seule qui doit avoir besoin de vous aujourd'hui. Votre carnet de rendez-vous doit être rempli. Ne perdez pas votre temps, à ne venir ici que pour moi, lui annonçais-je après avoir fait disparaitre mes nausées.

-Bella, ma puce, je ne perdrai jamais mon temps en venant te voir et je n'ai pas de patient dans l'heure alors je peux aisément venir te voir si tu le souhaites alors encore une fois veux-tu que je vienne te voir ? Je peux être là en dix minutes, si tu le souhaites. Dit-il calmement.

-C'est une mauvaise nouvelle n'est-ce pas ? Lui demandais-je, sentant mes yeux me piquer et se remplir d'eau.

-Cela dépend de la réponse que tu attends Bella, dit-il prévenant.

-...

Je ne pus répondre à ce qu'il venait de me dire, j'étais si certaine d'avoir une mauvaise nouvelle que j'éclatai en sanglot malgré tous mes efforts pour me retenir.

-Écoute-moi Bella, tu as besoin de te calmer. J'arrive dans dix minutes et nous allons parler tous les deux d'accord ? Il n'attendit pas ma réponse et raccrocha.

Je restai pétrifiée dans mon lit. Aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. J'étais comme muette, incapable de crier ou de dire quoi que ce soit. Mon désarroi était à un tel point que je n'entendis pas la voiture qui se stationna quelques minutes plus tard devant la maison. Je ne fus sortie de ma torpeur qu'au moment où j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer légèrement.

-Bella ? Entendis-je de la porte d'entrée.

Je me levai de mon lit péniblement et allai ouvrir la porte de ma chambre pour qu'il me voie.

-Oh Bella, viens par là, ma puce. Dit-il en ouvrant ses bras.

J'avais tant besoin de me faire rassurer, consoler, que j'allai le rejoindre à mi-chemin, me blottir dans les bras du père de mon bien aimé.

-Il te faut te calmer Bella, enceinte ou non cela peut te provoquer une crise de panique et je ne te donnerai aucune réponse dans cet état, alors s'il te plait essaie de te calmer. Tu ne veux pas qu'Edward te voie ainsi, non? Demanda-t-il en me caressant les cheveux.

-No... Non... dis-je en tentant de calmer mes pleurs.

-Alors, calme-toi chérie. Écoute mon cœur, prends tes respirations sur le rythme de ce dernier. Me conseilla-t-il tendrement.

Je me retrouvai à revenir en arrière de quelques semaines, ayant la tête posée sur le torse d'un homme à écouter son cœur chanter. Celui-ci chantait, le calme, la quiétude et l'amour de son métier ainsi que de sa famille. Cela m'aida à me calmer, je pouvais dire que je réussissais à reprendre sur moi, mais jusqu'à quand ? Je ne pouvais le dire puisque je ne le savais pas moi-même.

-C'est bien ma puce, continue comme ça... M'encouragea-t-il doucement.

Je continuai à me calmer en écoutant ses doux battements qui arrivaient à mes oreilles, jusqu'à sentir une certaine quiétude intérieurement. Cet homme était si pausé qu'il incitait instinctivement les gens à être comme lui.

-Voilà, c'est bien, dit-il en m'embrassant le front. Quelle réponse serait mauvaise pour toi ? M'interrogea-t-il après quelques minutes.

-Vous le savez, nous en avons parlé hier... être enceinte, répondis-je après une hésitation de plusieurs secondes.

-Le crois-tu réellement? Je veux dire même si le père est, excuse-moi de l'expression, un chien galeux, un enfant n'est-il pas un don de dieu? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Si... mais, pourquoi avoir l'enfant d'un autre alors que j'aime un autre homme et que je risque de tout perdre ? Je ne veux pas l'enfant d'un homme qui va me pourrir la vie pour cet enfant, dis-je d'une petite voix sentant les larmes embuer mes yeux à nouveau.

-Je ne cherche pas à t'emmener dans une voie ou dans une autre mais si cet homme t'aime réellement, ne crois-tu pas que tu devrais lui laisser une chance de faire son propre choix plutôt que de croire qu'il te laissera sachant qu'un enfant grandit en toi et qu'il n'est pas le sien?

Il sembla me laisser méditer sur ce qu'il venait de me dire quelques secondes puisqu'il était bien silencieux. Oui, il était vrai que je ne devais pas faire de choix pour lui sans qu'il ne le sache et me le dise réellement. Il doit prendre sa décision, mais c'est difficile pour moi de ne pas savoir. Il reprit.

-Je veux dire Bella, je sais que tu souhaites avoir un enfant, on m'a parlé de Matt. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il n'est pas important qui est le père biologique? Le père qui l'élèvera n'est-il pas plus important ? Tu dois faire tes choix pour toi, non pour ou en rapport à ton ex ou bien même Edward même si tu l'aimes du plus profond de ton âme en l'occurrence ici, c'est toi la mère, c'est toi qui est seule juge de ton corps et tes désirs non ?

-Justement, je ne sais pas ce que je veux en ce moment. Pour moi, avoir un enfant, c'était de la chair et du sang d'Edward et du mien... Pas de ce crétin, dis-je amèrement. Mes désirs auraient été de ne jamais avoir connu cet homme. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il est capable de faire s'il se décide à faire reconnaitre ses droits sur cet enfant. Et je ne veux plus rien savoir de lui... Lui dis-je sur un ton amer.

Cela faisait un an qu'il était dealer de drogue et il faisait la livraison ou les gens venaient chez nous. Je n'avais pas mon mot à dire, par chance que mon père ne savait rien. Je l'ai même déjà surpris à embrasser une fille qui ressemblait à une pute dans mon salon. Il me disait qu'elle pensait réussir à le payer de cette manière parce qu'elle n'était pas apte à le faire. _Bah, oui!_ Il était loin de la repousser à mon arrivée, au contraire il la serrait fortement dans ses bras et son pantalon était ouvert. _Conne!_ Oui, j'avais laissé passer cela en fermant les yeux sur la situation.

-Ok, écoute, déjà pense à ce que tu veux réellement, parle à mes enfants et principalement Edward. Ensuite tu penseras à cet homme et aux solutions que tu as devant toi d'accord ? Si vraiment tu le veux, je te jure qu'à nous tous, nous trouverons une solution, on est d'accord chérie ? Dit-il tendrement en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Mais comment l'annoncer à Edward ? Il vit déjà plusieurs bouleversements dans sa vie présentement...

-Voilà un conseil qu'il te donnerait lui-même, écoute simplement ton cœur, tu trouveras la solution au fond de celui-ci. Dit-il souriant tel un père.

-Merci, répondis-je le cœur lourd. Je vais y réfléchir, mais en ce moment j'en suis incapable. Je suis déchirée entre me faire avorter ou le garder. Et peu importe mon choix, je sais qu'il y aura des conséquences.

Si je me fais avorter, je perds l'enfant, et je risque de le regretter, mais ce n'est pas un enfant désiré malgré tout. Si je le garde… ma vie entière va changer, la perte probable de l'homme de ma vie s'il le prend mal…

-Je vais te raconter pourquoi nous avons décidé d'adopter nos enfants si cela peut t'aider et si bien sûr tu veux l'entendre. Dit-il un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

-D'accord, répondis-je tout simplement, en mimant un pâle sourire.

J'étais lasse de me battre en ce moment. J'étais épuisée. Mais une petite voix intérieure me disait d'écouter ce que cet homme avait à me dire. C'était pour cette raison que j'avais accepté malgré tout de l'écouter.

-Ma femme Esmée que tu n'as pas encore rencontrée, était enceinte comme toi, avant de me rencontrer. Dit-il douloureusement. Quand nous nous sommes rencontré nous avons eu ce que je pourrais appeler un coup de foudre. Après deux mois d'amour, elle m'a confessé être enceinte de quatre mois... d'un autre tu t'en doutes bien. Me confessa-t-il tristement. Au début je... je n'étais pas ravi, voir désabusé. Mais comme toi, elle n'aimait et c'est un bien petit mot, elle le haïssait. Pour un bref résumé, il s'appelait Aro et il l'a abusée pour coucher avec elle, bref, après confession elle m'a dit m'aimer mais qu'elle souhaitait le garder même si je n'en voulais pas. J'y ai réfléchi, longtemps et je lui ai dit que malgré que ce ne soit pas le mien je le chérirais comme s'il était de ma chair et de mon sang. Malheureusement, à cinq mois elle l'a perdu, trop de stress, Aro la poursuivait et elle n'osait pas me le dire. Il y a eu un problème pendant qu'ils sortaient le bébé et nous avons appris qu'après cela elle ne pourrait plus avoir d'enfant. Après de long mois, nous avons décidé que nous allions adopter. Comprends-tu où je veux en venir? Demanda-t-il doucement les larmes aux yeux.

-Je crois comprendre, oui. Mais cela tombe dans un mauvais moment et vous le savez. Vous l'avez vu hier soir... et je ne peux pas attendre trop longtemps pour lui en parler pour voir à ma décision. Pouvez-vous me dire j'ai combien de temps de fait ? Ou vous l'ignorez ?

-Tu en es as deux mois, il te reste un peu moins d'un mois pour te décider. Pour Edward, oui, je l'ai vu hier mais je le connais mieux que quiconque et il reprendra pied plus vite que tu ne le crois Bella, crois-moi. Dit-il avec une pointe de secret dans son ton.

-Que voulez-vous dire? Osais-je lui demander en relevant la tête vers lui, piquée de curiosité par le ton qu'il avait pris.

-Edward est passé par bien pire Bella, il faut que tu en prennes conscience. Il est le seul de ces cinq enfants à n'avoir jamais vraiment parlé de son passé, à avoir eu des crises que je n'oserais même pas te décrire mais il s'en est toujours relevé. J'avoue qu'il n'avait pas été ainsi depuis petit, d'où la réaction de ses frères et sœurs, ils ne s'en souviennent pas mais moi oui. Et je peux t'assurer qu'après un jour de retrait dans sa musique, il redeviendra comme avant sans qu'il n'en reparle. Il te présentera des excuses ainsi qu'aux autres mais il arrêtera là sans aller plus loin. Dit-il une pointe de regret dans la voix.

-On m'a dit qu'Edward n'avait pas eu une enfance rose avant son arrivée ici, mais sans plus. J'ai bien vu hier soir qu'il était en crise et même avant il ne m'écoutait plus, à même trouver le moyen de me mentir en disant qu'il dormait, mais il devait avoir ses raisons et je les respecte. Par contre, je ne sais pas si je vais trouver un jour le moment de lui en parler, je ne veux tellement pas le faire souffrir à nouveau et en plus il n'a pas besoin d'un souci de plus dans sa vie il me semble, non? Matt lui apporte déjà son lot de problèmes...

-Bella, Bella, Bella... Matt n'a jamais été un problème, disons qu'Edward a perdu ses limites ainsi que son esprit le temps d'une soirée mais il a dormi, il va s'en vouloir, c'est certain même, mais il va redevenir ton Edward. Dit-il un sourire en coin. Prends le temps de lui parler même si tu dois le laisser, dis-lui que tu dois lui parler et qu'il doit impérativement se libérer une heure ou deux car c'est des plus important mais tu dois au moins lui dire par respect pour lui. Et n'ose jamais lui dire que tu es un souci pour lui ou je ne donne pas cher de sa colère, jeune demoiselle. Me dit-il taquin.

Je ne savais pas comment réagir : sourire, pleurer, crier, heureuse. Mon visage se crispa en un sourire. Moi qui pensais justement que j'étais un souci pour lui avec cette nouvelle, voilà que son père me disait le contraire et que je ne devais absolument pas chercher sa colère.

_Cela ne devait pas être beau à voir, me dis-je._

-J'essayerai de ne pas l'oublier. Mais pour avoir du temps avec Edward, cela est presque impossible, c'est tout juste si j'ai trente minutes à la fois avec lui depuis quelques semaines.

-Il ne va pas avoir le choix pour prendre du temps pour lui ou pour toi. Dit-il une pointe de colère dans la voix avant de me sourire chaleureusement. Il y a certaines choses qu'il devra te dire lui-même, je suis désolé. Dit-il plus doucement qu'auparavant.

-D'accord je vais voir ce que je peux faire. J'aimerais tellement qu'il m'aide à prendre la décision qui changera notre vie, vous savez... Je me sens incapable de la prendre seule, dis-je en m'accrochant à la chemise de cet homme qui remplissait son rôle de père, beau-père et docteur à la fois envers moi.

-Alors tu as la solution Bella, me dit-il chaleureusement en caressant de nouveau mes cheveux comme un père le ferait avec ses enfants.

-Vous croyez alors ? Mais je vous le dis, s'il ne veut pas de cet enfant, je ne le garderai pas. Oui, c'est mon corps, mon enfant, mais je ne veux pas prendre les décisions seule, je ne me sens pas prête à vivre cela seule, vous savez. L'opinion de votre fils compte énormément pour moi, lui dis-je en essuyant du revers de ma main une larme coulant doucement et sournoisement sur ma joue.

-Je le vois douce Bella, mais si tu en veux et lui non sache qu'ici tu ne seras jamais seule d'accord? Fais-moi juste la faveur de bien y réfléchir et d'étudier toutes les options pour toi d'abord, deal? Dit-il en continuant ses tendres caresses.

-Je vais y réfléchir, oui, d'accord. Mais s'il n'en veut pas, et ne veut plus de moi, je ne crois pas être en mesure de supporter de le voir chaque jour et de sentir mon cœur se meurtrir à chaque fois. Vous avez une famille que j'adore mais malgré cela je ne crois pas être en mesure de rester si près de lui s'il ne veut plus de moi ou de l'enfant, si mon choix était de le garder. Mais j'aimerais quand même avoir son avis avant de prendre une décision, dis-je en resserrant mon emprise sur sa chemise.

-Bella, tu le connais si peu, ma douce enfant, se désola-t-il.

Ce n'était pas facile de connaître une personne lorsque l'on passait en moyenne trois heures et demies par semaine avec elle. J'étais plus souvent avec les enfants et ses frères et sœurs qu'avec lui.

-Comment le connaître alors que j'ai si peu de temps avec lui ? Lui demandais-je déçue de sa réaction envers moi.

-Je ne voulais pas te vexer Bella mais si jamais et je dis bien "si" il ne voulait pas l'enfant crois-tu qu'il te laisserait partir ? Dit-il en me forçant à le regarder.

Son regard en disait long... je ne savais plus que penser... Il me faisait savoir que son fils ne me laisserait pas partir. Mais comment rester près d'un homme qui ne nous veut plus dans sa vie ? Impossible pour ma part ! Je préférerais partir.

-Cela est simplement si ma décision à moi était de le garder et lui malgré tout ne voulait pas. Mais comprenez-moi, comment accepter de rester alors que l'homme que j'aime plus que tout n'accepte pas l'enfant que j'aurais décidé de garder. C'est impensable pour moi. Vous, vous le connaissez mais moi presque pas. Je ne sais pas comment il est. Je l'aime. Oui, je l'aime, mais lui m'aimera-t-il encore quand il saura ? J'ai souvent été malchanceuse en amour, donc je serais habituée à me faire rejeter une fois de plus..., laissais-je tomber en détournant mon regard.

C'était assez humiliant comme cela que je lui avoue tout cela, je n'étais pas obligée de voir à travers ses yeux ce qu'il en pensait en plus. Sur le visage de Carlisle, je pouvais lire la déception, l'incompréhension…

-Réponds à cette question et je développerai ensuite. Dit-il en passant sur tout ce que je venais de lui dire. As-tu remarqué que mon fils lisait les gens facilement ?

-Oui.

À chaque fois que j'étais avec lui, c'était comme s'il ouvrait le livre de mon cœur et/ou cerveau, il réussissait à tout savoir sans que je n'aie ouvert la bouche. Lorsque je n'allais pas bien, il savait. Lorsque j'étais stressée, il le savait. Lorsque j'étais heureuse, il le ressentait. Pourquoi avait-il cette possibilité ? Il n'était pas en moi pourtant... Jamais je n'avais compris comment il réussissait cela. Il était vrai que cela ne faisait qu'un mois que j'étais ici, mais bon...

-Bien, alors tu comprendras que si sa décision était différente de la tienne, il... Je suis désolé mais il partirait pour ton bonheur et te laisserais à nous car il sait que nous t'aimons et que tu nous retournes nos sentiments, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

-Quoi ? Il partirait ? Il quitterait tous ceux qu'il aime à cause de moi ? Mais c'est insensé ! M'insurgeais-je. Il serait tellement plus sensé que cela soit moi qui quitte et retourne dans ma famille, pour vous laisser unis. Je ne pourrai pas le laisser faire, même s'il pense faire cela par amour, il va vouloir ma mort ou quoi? Tout ici me rappellera qu'il était ici, s'il quitte. Non. Non. L'orphelinat a plus besoin de lui que de moi. Dis-je le cœur gros.

-Malheureusement il ne te laissera pas le choix une fois sa réponse faite, il partira sur-le-champ, tu as plus besoin de l'orphelinat que lui, dit-il désolé. Je le connais mieux que personne Bella, je sais comment il fonctionne et il a fait une promesse solennelle à ton père, il ne la brisera jamais crois-moi. Dit-il doucement.

-Mais si jamais il le prend mal, je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille moi, pleurais-je à nouveau. Qu... quelle pro... promesse a-t-il faite à mon pè... père ? Demandais-je d'une voix tremblotante de peur.

Edward partirait pour mon bonheur…. _Pour mon malheur OUI !_ _Pourquoi ne se fier seulement qu'à lui, j'ai des sentiments moi aussi, les miens aussi comptent, n'est-ce pas ?_ Du moins, j'essayais de m'en convaincre. Et voilà que mon père était mêlé à tout cela. Pourquoi? Que se passait-il pour que mon père ait demandé à Edward quelque chose d'assez important pour lui faire promettre ? Ce n'était pas le style de Charlie de faire ça…

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire et pour tout t'avouer je n'en connais pas non plus toute l'ampleur et il ne partira peut-être pas. Je mets juste en avant ses traits de caractères pour que tu comprennes comment il fonctionne, je n'ai pas non plus dit qu'il le prendrait mal ou qu'il n'accepterait pas cette grossesse. Et je ne suis pas sûr non plus que tu sauras un jour en quoi retourne cette promesse mais si tu veux des réponses tu connais la solution non?

-Oui je la connais la solution. Mais... ce n'est pas le moment de lui en parler, il doit redevenir celui qu'il était, alors un peu de souffrance mentale de ma part, ne me fera pas de mal non plus en attendant le bon moment, n'est-ce pas?

Quelle idiote je faisais en disant tout cela... J'étais prête à le préserver de souffrance supplémentaire, parce que dans le fond, OUI j'avais peur mais j'étais davantage terrorisée par sa réaction. Terrorisée qu'il le prenne mal et réagisse mal à cette annonce.

-Je ne suis pas certain que te torturer mentalement soit bon aussi bien pour toi que pour le bébé Bella. Et le temps ne te fera que reculer encore plus alors n'attends pas plus qu'il ne faut. Le mieux serait de lui parler ce soir ou demain matin mais c'est toi qui vois. Je sais qu'il passera une partie de sa journée si ce n'est pas toute la journée à la salle de musique.

-Je ne pensais pas lui en parler si vite, avouais-je au père de mon amoureux. Mais si vous pensez que cela est mieux ainsi...

-Pour toi oui, car le peu que je connaisse de toi, je ne pense pas que tu lui parlerais avant bien une semaine ou deux, est-ce que je me trompe ?

-Non, dis-je en baissant la tête honteusement.

Le rouge me montait aux joues, la honte emplissait mon cœur et mon corps, qui étais-je donc dans le fond? Une personne qui n'ose pas affronter ses problèmes et veut toujours les repousser en pensant qu'ils se règleraient pas eux même. Il était tellement plus facile de se cacher derrière un mur pour éviter ou toujours repousser ce que l'on veut tant éviter.

-Et malheureusement pour toi, Edward saurait qu'il y a un problème et se sentirait trahi et même inquiet que tu ne lui parles pas et je ne pense pas que tu veuilles ce résultat non plus? Dit-il en haussant un sourcil perplexe.

-Non, c'est certain. Il a droit à la vérité, mais c'est si dur, dis-je en posant les mains sur mon ventre.

-La vie est dure Bella. Rien n'est fait de fleur et de joie. Il y a toujours des embuches, des haies à escalader mais le résultat en vaut la peine crois-moi. La preuve en est d'Edward, personne ne croyait qu'un jour, il sortirait de ses ténèbres et pourtant, tu le vois par toi-même chaque jour non ?

-Oui, avant sa crise d'hier soir, nous aurions pu jurer qu'il était le plus fort d'entre tous, lui répondis-je en relevant le regard pour y voir ses magnifiques yeux bleus attendris posés sur moi.

-Il s'est battu et est devenu ce qu'il est. Sans tout ce qu'il a vécu je ne suis pas sûr qu'il serait cet Edward-là. Bien sûr en prenant la décision d'ignorer les difficultés la vie est facile mais en fin de compte avec ses choix sommes-nous réellement heureux? Edward a fait le choix d'occulter son passé sans en parler à personne, est-il réellement heureux à l'heure actuelle, mon opinion diverge parfois mais fuir n'est pas la meilleure des solutions, regarde encore une fois Edward les problèmes refont toujours, à un moment donné, surface et pas dans les meilleures des conditions, donc la fuite n'est certainement pas la solution divine. Il suffit de vaincre ce que la vie met au travers de ton chemin et tu verras le bout du tunnel plus vite que tu ne le crois. Dit-il souriant et pensif.

- J'aimerais tant qu'il m'aide au moins à prendre une décision, comme je vous l'ai dit. Je suis perdue présentement. C'est loin et si proche à la fois ce soir ou demain matin ...

-Tu veux que je t'aiguille sur ce qu'il pourrait te dire? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

-Ouiiiii... répondis-je d'une voix hésitante.

-Que le choix final t'appartient. Dit-il simplement souriant toujours de ce sourire amusé.

-Merde ! Ce n'est pas ce que je recherche comme réponse, je dois vous avouer. Je recherche un soutien moral ou non de l'homme que j'aime, dis-je en mordant ma lèvre inférieure.

-Il te soutiendra, mais Bella ne t'a-t-il jamais dit à mainte reprise que tes choix t'appartenaient ? Sachant qu'il n'est pas le père biologique de l'enfant, il n'ira pas contre tes propres choix que tu le gardes ou non. Il te dira si lui veut assumer ce rôle mais je pense qu'il te demandera ton choix avant de te dire le sien. Dit-il sérieusement mais un autre sourire amusé se jouait aux coins de ses lèvres.

Avant que je ne réponde, il enchaina.

-Je sais que cela est déconcertant, mais, jusqu'ici et d'après ce que je sais, les choix de ta vie ne t'ont jamais réellement appartenu, vrai?

-Vrai... répondis-je en soufflant, déçue de ce que je venais d'entendre.

Par contre, il avait raison, mais je ne voulais prendre la décision seule. Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais. Pour moi, tout était si confus dans ma tête. Comment prendre une décision seule alors que je ne connaissais pas la réponse ? Comment prendre une décision seule alors que j'étais en couple ? Voilà, mon problème en ce moment. Je n'ai jamais ou du moins, je ne veux pas obliger Edward à cet enfant. Cela était sa décision, mais j'aurais tant aimé me faire guider dans mes choix par la personne avec qui je partageais ma vie.

-Bella, je sais que cela parait insurmontable seule, mais pense à cette option-là : si jamais tu gardais le bébé parce qu'Edward te disait en vouloir mais qu'au final vous vous sépariez. Qu'adviendrait-il de cet enfant que tu n'avais gardé que parce qu'Edward t'avait dit en vouloir? Ton choix sera alors légitime pour cet enfant ? Demanda-t-il avec douceur.

-Je... je ne sais plus justement ce que je désire. Jamais je n'ai voulu d'enfant avec mon ancien petit ami. Mais si je décide de ne pas le garder, je vais faire souffrir Edward si jamais il avait aimé que je le garde. Je sais qu'il s'est déjà fait faire le coup. Mais pour en revenir à ma décision... elle est loin d'être arrêtée, le garder ou non ? Que faire ? Tous les jugements de ma famille si je suis seule à l'élever à la fin. Je n'ai tout de même que 21 ans, bientôt 22 mais, tout de même. Je suis déchirée, dis-je dans un soubresaut de pleurs qui m'envahissaient de nouveau.

-A toi de faire le bon choix, les deux sont à vie. Que tu aies peur de froisser les sentiments de mon fils, je le conçois, mais Bella c'est ta vie et celle de l'enfant qui prédominent, non celle d'Edward. Si tu le gardes pour un élément que tu ne devrais même pas connaitre car je doute que ce soit lui qui t'ait parlé de Mégane, alors tu le feras pour de mauvaises raisons. Dans cette histoire seul ton cœur doit parler et personne d'autre pas Edward, pas son passé mais seulement et rien que toi. Et ta famille que ce soit nous et ta vrai famille s'ils t'aiment peu importent tes choix, ils te soutiendront Bella.

-Je sais que vous... vous avez rai... raison, soufflais-je. Mais c'est justement, c'est de trouver le bon choix. Vous venez de parler de Mégane. Effectivement, ce n'est pas Edward qui me l'a dit, c'est Alice et Jasper... dis-je en chuchotant la fin de ma phrase.

-Je m'en doutais. Mégane n'est pas toi et tu n'es pas Mégane, Bella. Tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire alors ne t'y référencie pas et il suffit aussi de savoir qu'Alice et Jasper ne savent pas forcement tout. Tu comprends. Je sais que le choix d'une vie est très souvent difficile mais parfois la voie à prendre se révèle sans vraiment qu'on s'y attende.

-Mais comment prendre une décision aussi importante en si peu de temps ? Il me semble que cela serait plus logique de connaitre ma décision avant d'en parler avec lui, non ?

_Pourquoi devais-je vraiment tout compliquer ainsi ? Devais-je vraiment en parler avec lui avant de prendre ma décision?_

-Pas forcément, disons qu'il a une vision de la vie bien à lui. Il a appris à aimer la vie d'une façon différente de toi et de moi. Parfois il suffit d'écouter et de regarder. Dit-il un sourire tendre sur le visage.

-Oui, cela je l'ai remarqué. Il est tellement différent de nous de ce côté. Mais une décision de ce genre ne se prend pas sur un coup de tête et vous le savez...

-Je le sais pertinemment mais Bella regarde de par ses yeux et dans ses yeux et tu y trouveras tes réponses, répondit-il toujours aussi énigmatique.

-J'ai du mal à saisir tout ce que vous me dites, Carlisle. Je n'ai jamais été douée en devinette, j'en suis désolée, lui dis-je en mordant ma lèvre assez fort, que le goût du sang vint dans ma bouche.

-Écoute ce qu'il te dit et de ce que tu as appris avec lui, ensuite vois avec tes yeux, ton cœur, ton corps et ton âme comment lui voit la vie. Il donne goût à tout mais sa principal passion hormis les enfants est quoi d'après toi? Dit-il souriant.

-La musique.

-Oui, s'exclama-t-il joyeux. Donc pour le comprendre un peu mieux et t'aider un peu plus je te conseille la salle de musique sur l'étagère du côté porte les premiers CD, tu comprendras certaines de ses émotions mais je te conseille de le faire sans qu'il ne le voie, il n'aime pas trop qu'on le découvre ainsi et surtout attends une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour y aller et n'y reste pas trop de temps, je ne sais pas combien de temps il restera avec moi. Me dit-il en baissant la voix craignant peut-être que l'on découvre notre petite conspiration.

-Bien je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de partir de cette maison et affronter la colère de mon fils. Dit-il sans se départir de son sourire mais en regardant vers le haut d'où l'on entendait quelque pas feutrés.

-Il va être à ce point en colère ? Demandais-je en relevant un sourcil.

-Tu ne le verras jamais ainsi crois-moi. J'ai beau savoir comment il fonctionne, il peut être très déroutant parfois même si je sais qu'il me respecte au plus haut point disons que comme hier certains instincts ne se perdent jamais. M'expliqua-t-il avec un petit rire.

-Oui, j'ai bien vu hier, il était prêt à vous décrocher une droite. Avec Matt, il va se passer quoi? Personnellement, je trouve déraisonnable la relation qu'il a développé depuis quelques jours avec cet enfant, dis-je d'une voix qui laissait sentir mon inquiétude vis à vis mon Adonis.

-Disons que je ne vois pas d'un bon œil non plus cette relation, malheureusement je ne suis pas apte à décider quoi que ce soit à ce sujet parallèlement il faut un certain doigté pour diriger Edward vers la bonne voie. Il n'aime pas, non il hait qu'on lui impose quoi que ce soit et cela est pire venant d'un homme, voilà pourquoi je te conseille de t'éloigner pendant cette interlude entre lui et moi. Même en colère il ne fera rien contre moi, hier était un moment d'égarement, je te rassure. Disons seulement qu'il pourrait regretter des paroles qu'il dirait et je ne veux pas que tu les entendes d'accord? Et aussi ne lui parle pas de cette relation, du moins pas pour le moment et je suis certain que tu as autre chose à lui dire avant cela de toute façon non? Dit-il en me regardant de nouveau. Ses yeux bleus avaient une lueur étrange en leurs fonds.

Je soufflai un coup avant de lui dire ce qu'il attendait.

-Oui, je vais devoir lui dire rapidement parce que pour Matt on, non, vous ou Maria allez devoir regarder en ce qui concerne cette relation. Vous pensez que c'est mieux ce soir ou demain ?

-Sincèrement? Lorsqu'il viendra te voir. Et vu que tu te préoccupes de cette relation, sache que je ne peux et ne veux rien lui imposer sur cela, je lui donnerai mon opinion et l'orienterai sur la voie que je pense la meilleure mais il fera son propre choix et j'espère que tu en feras autant, non?

-D'accord. Pour ce qui est de son choix, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, pour chaque sujet entre nous je lui ai toujours fait part de mon avis ou mon mécontentement si cela arrivait, mais la décision finale lui revient. Il est maître de lui et de ses choix. Ce n'est pas toujours facile, surtout en ce qui nous concerne mais il fait des efforts, du moins il essaie le plus possible, dis-je en formant un demi-sourire sur mes lèvres.

-Voilà, tu as compris le concept, il est maitre de lui comme tu es maitre de toi et de tes choix. Me dit-il avec un sourire triomphant. Il m'embrassa le haut de la tête. Je vais devoir vous laisser gente dame autant aller affronter le dragon de suite dans sa tanière. Dit-il tout sourire.

-J'ai une heure, si j'ai bien compris ?

-Oui douce dame, après cela le prince sera noir avant de redevenir votre cher et tendre chevalier servant, dit-il en riant silencieusement.

-Merci, Carlisle, merci d'être là, lui dis-je en me levant sur la pointe des pieds puis lui déposai un baiser sur sa joue gauche.

-De rien, douce princesse qui détient le cœur de mon fils. Dit-il en m'embrassant les deux joues et s'avança vers la porte de l'entrée.

Alors qu'il partait, je regardai sa démarche qui n'était pas si détendue que cela. Edward devait être quelque chose en colère. J'attendis vingt minutes comme il me l'avait dit et sortis rapidement de la maison pour me diriger en courant à la salle de musique de peur de me faire surprendre et de perdre du temps pour l'écoute que je devais faire de ces fameux CD. Comme promis, la salle était vide de toute présence et je pus prendre les CD à l'endroit que Carlisle m'avait indiqué pour aller les écouter tranquillement.

Je les mis dans la chaîne Hi-Fi et m'assis au banc du piano pour écouter. Chaque mélodie étaient empreinte de haine profonde passant par la mélancolie, l'espoir et finalement l'amour. Tout ceci était dans un tourbillon de notes qu'il avait composées. Chaque composition était différente pour la mélodie, mais il était facile d'y retrouver chacune des émotions que je venais d'énumérer. L'heure était déjà presqu'écoulée lorsqu'une nouvelle mélodie commença et celle-ci était totalement différente des précédentes. Elle n'était emplie que d'espoir et d'amour. La suivante… également. À travers sa musique, Edward nous faisait comprendre son mal être jusqu'au sentiment d'amour qu'il pouvait ressentir. Bizarrement je ressentais tous ces sentiments comme s'ils étaient les miens mais plus que cela, j'avais le sentiment de m'incruster dans un univers intime qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et le pire c'était qu'il n'en savait rien. Les deux dernières me firent réaliser qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir et de l'amour en lui. Je souhaitais de tout mon cœur que cela serait encore le cas après ma révélation. L'heure était pratiquement écoulée, je me dépêchai de remettre le dernier CD à son emplacement habituel, et fermai la chaîne stéréo ainsi que les lumières pour effacer toute trace de ma présence, ici.

Je me dirigeai vers le lac pour m'éloigner de la maison, je ne voulais pas le rencontrer immédiatement, ce n'était pas le moment. Je passai le reste de ma journée à vaquer sur le terrain du domaine, à regarder les enfants s'amuser entre eux, à caresser Coquine ou encore étendue sur mon lit dans ma chambre. Perdue dans mes pensées voilà comment j'étais tout au long de la journée. Une personne sans vie, sans joie, qui ne cherchait que des réponses et des solutions.

.

.

**PDV Edward**

Je me réveillai d'un sommeil sans rêve. Matt sur un côté de lit dans mes bras tel que cela ce serait passé s'il avait été mon fils et Jasper dormait sur un fauteuil en face de mon lit, une grimace accrochée sur son visage qui habituellement était si serein.

Je me dégageai doucement de Matt, me levai, remis correctement la couverture de mon frère et descendis dans la chambre de ma princesse.

Elle était allongée de tout son long et remuait doucement en marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles. Elle semblait si fragile, si cassée et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Était-ce moi qui lui avais infligé de tels tracas ? Avais-je été infect avec elle ? J'espérais que non.

Je m'avançai prudemment à pas de loup pour ne pas la réveiller et la rebordai doucement. Je lui caressai la joue tendrement et lui déposai un petit baiser sur le front en lui soufflant un doux je t'aime. Même si elle ne l'entendait pas, je savais le lui avoir dit.

Je me rendis à la cuisine faisant le petit déjeuner pour toute ma fratrie, je pris un plateau avec un repas pour Matt, Jasper et moi.

Une fois en haut, je réveillai doucement Jasper.

-Jasper, dis-je en le secouant prudemment et en chuchotant.

-Mmm… Alice laisse-moi dormir encore un peu. Dit-il en se retournant maladroitement.

-Jazz, c'est Edward réveille-toi vieux. Dis-je en le secouant un peu plus fort.

Il sursauta violement et ouvrit enfin les yeux, regardant frénétiquement puis posa enfin le regard sur moi.

-Oh, Ed, tu vas mieux ? Dit-il en se frottant les yeux énergiquement et en se rasseyant correctement.

-Ouais un peu mieux. Écoute j'aurais des excuses à faire à tout le monde je crois mais j'aurais besoin de toi pour le début de matinée ensuite Alex viendra prendre le relais, s'il le veut bien et toi aussi bien sûr. Dis-je en regardant Matt.

-Ouais, ok pas de souci, prends le temps qu'il te faudra. Dit-il sincère.

-Si tu veux, va passer un peu de temps avec ta femme, je t'ai apporté le déjeuner et en attendant je vais réveiller Matt et lui expliquer ce qu'il va se passer dans la journée.

-Ok, je vais voir Alice et prendre une douche puis je viendrai ici prendre la garde du petit. T'inquiète pas Edward, il comprendra et puis tu en as besoin. Me dit-il en se levant.

-Hé Jazz, je n'ai rien fait de… stupide, hein ? Dis-je penaud.

-Pas vraiment mais papa va venir te parler, dit-il incertain.

-Il vous a dit de ne pas m'en parler pas vrai ? Dis-je avec une pointe de colère.

-Non pas vraiment mais c'était plus une demande silencieuse mais t'inquiète pas, si tu avais fait un truc grave je t'en aurais parlé mais papa t'en dira plus. S'il demande salle de musique ? Demanda-t-il avant de sortir.

-Pas sûr, mais logiquement.

Il sortit sans plus de mots, de toute façon qu'y avait-il à dire de plus ? A part ne pas avoir blessé quiconque, rien d'autre ne devait être dit, c'était ainsi. Sauf que j'étais sûr d'avoir fait une connerie mais ma mémoire me faisait défaut. Mais je suis sûr que mon père se fera un plaisir de me le rappeler, enfin presque sûr.

Je refis les mêmes actions avec Matt pour le réveiller. Je lui expliquai que je devais prendre un peu de temps pour aller voir mes élèves même si cela était un petit mensonge, je ne pouvais pas décemment dire à un enfant que je voulais me retrouver seul surtout qu'il avait besoin de moi.

-Tu vas revenir quand ? Et tu vas revenir hein ? Dit-il avec une pointe de panique dans la voix.

-Je reviendrai Matt. Et sûrement ce soir mais tu dormiras. Peut-être que je passerai te voir avant que tu ne dormes mais aujourd'hui, je dois voir tes camarades d'accord? Je te jure qu'à ton réveil, je serai à tes côtés et qu'au moindre problème, à ta moindre demande, j'arriverai auprès de toi. Dis-je en lui caressant ses beaux cheveux bruns.

-Merci, je te crois. Dit-il timidement.

-Merci à toi. Dis-je avec un sourire sincère.

Dans un coin de ma chambre, je perçus un mouvement. Ma tête tourna d'elle-même et je vis Jasper, appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte en train de nous observer. Il me regarda attristé, sachant pertinemment qu'une frontière fantôme avait été passée. Je lui souris doucement sachant aussi l'erreur que j'avais faite consciemment ou non.

Nous déjeunions tranquillement, Jasper lui expliqua qu'ils feraient ce que Matt voulait sans qu'il ne force quoique ce soit. Ça c'était Jasper, toujours à l'écoute des enfants, un peu notre psy sans diplôme.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, douché, habillé, je sortis de la pièce en embrassant Matt sur le front et en remerciant silencieusement mon frère.

La maison était toujours silencieuse, j'entendais les ronflements discrets de mon ours de frère donc Rosalie et lui devaient encore dormir. En passant devant la chambre de ma douce, sa porte était toujours close, elle devait toujours dormir. Au salon, ma petite sœur était pelotonnée sur le canapé, une tasse de café dans les mains le regard dans le vague. Son visage habituellement rayonnant paressait fatigué et attristé. Son regard se leva sur moi et il m'apparut comme au temps de l'orphelinat, effrayé et attristé.

Je brisai le silence pesant entre nous le premier.

-Je n'ai pas de mots pour te dire à quel point je suis désolé. Dis-je sincèrement.

-Je sais. Me dit-elle doucement.

-Cela n'arrivera plus Lili, je te le promets.

-Je le sais aussi. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Edward hier, tu nous as foutu la trouille mais je sais aussi que t'affliger plus que ce que tu ne t'infliges toi-même ne sert à rien, alors passons. Redeviens juste toi-même d'accord.

-Je vais tout faire pour, p'tite sœur. Dis-je un sourire en coin.

-Ne garde pas tout pour toi Edward, suis tes propres conseils pour une fois.

-Je vais essayer. Dis-je en m'approchant en l'embrassant sur le front. Je vais sortir un peu d'accord.

-Oui je sais. Fais attention et ne fais pas n'importe quoi d'accord, cela ne servira à rien.

_Comment… ?_

-Oui… Oui bien sûr, je n'ai… Je n'ai jamais rien fait. Je m'écartai d'elle et pris la porte sans plus de mots. Il était impossible qu'elle sache quoi que ce soit, pas vrai ? Pas vrai ?

J'allai directement aux dortoirs et allai voir Alex pour lui demander de veiller sur Matt pendant la journée. Il accepta mais sembla aussi morose qu'Alice. Je passai un coup de fil rapide à Jasper pour lui dire que tout était ok et filai dans le domaine me promener.

_Qu'avais-je infligé à tous mes proches ? Leur avais-je mal parlé ? Leur avais-je fait du mal ? Et Bella ? Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'elle soit aussi perturbée dans son rêve ? Si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal, Jasper ou Alice me l'auraient dit, non ?_

Il y avait aussi mon passé et _lui_, ils étaient revenus en force. Pourquoi maintenant ? Je les avais définitivement rayés de ma vie alors pourquoi maintenant, au moment où je m'y attendais le moins? Mais il y avait aussi Matt, qu'allais-je faire ? Devais-je relayer ? Devais-je l'abandonner comme ils l'avaient fait avec moi ? Non, je ne pourrais jamais lui faire subir cela, impossible même si ma santé mentale devait y passer. Mais alors que faire ? Et que devrais-je dire à Bella ? Putain, dans quel guêpier m'étais-je embourbé ?

Je marchai à travers bois ruminant ma colère. Colère contre lui, contre _eux_, contre ce putain de système qui m'avait achevé, mais contre moi aussi, bordel pourquoi quand enfin je trouvais la femme qui m'était peut-être destinée, tout ce putain de passé me revenait en pleine face. C'était comme si j'avais mis toutes ces souffrances sur un boomerang et qu'il me revenait de plein fouet sur la Gueule.

Alice avait raison, même si je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle sache de quoi elle parle, mais j'avais envie de recommencer, de refaire ces trucs qui me faisaient du bien mais je ne pouvais pas, pour ma famille, pour Bella, pour les enfants, pour moi simplement.

Comment me sortir de ce cercle de souffrance seul ? En suis-je encore capable sans y recourir, sans me briser de nouveau ?

J'avais trop de questions sans réponse, j'avais trop de colère sans défouloir, j'avais trop de choses en tête pour réussir à la vider. Il me fallait décompresser ou je ne m'en sortirais jamais.

J'allai donc dans le seul endroit où je savais qu'il ne m'arriverait rien et où je pourrais peut-être contrôler toutes ces émotions qui ne m'étaient malheureusement pas inconnues.

A peine franchi le seuil de mon endroit préféré, je pris une pleine bouffée de ce lieu magique. Respirant enfin l'odeur du bois, un peu de renfermé et surtout le soulagement d'être enfin chez moi dans mon monde, juste moi et la musique.

Je m'installai au piano et laissai mon âme se déverser dans ma musique. Je laissai ma colère, ma peine, ma souffrance, mon amour, mes joies, mes peurs sortir de par mes notes, de par ma mélodie que je n'écoutais pas mais que je contrôlais. Cette mélodie qui disait tout sans mentir, sans cacher, sans faux-semblant, sans contrôle, mais que je savais contrôler. Seul moment où je disais les pleines vérités de mon passé sans protéger, sans dissimuler. A quoi bon garder tout ? Pour garder les gens que j'aime près de moi ? Oui mais pour me protéger de ces affreuses choses qui se sont passées. Je ne pouvais pas en parler, je ne pouvais rien révéler, ils me l'avaient très clairement fait comprendre. Même après toutes ces années, je n'avais pas le choix, je n'avais pas le droit de partager tout cela sinon….

Un raclement de gorge me surprit et arrêta net la musique. Je me tournai et vis mon père, dans ma pièce, avec un regard qui me mit mal à l'aise. Il y avait dans son regard tant de souffrance, tant de peine, mais aussi tant de colère que j'avais peur qu'il découvre trop de choses.

-Tu… Tu es là depuis combien de temps ? Demandais-je en me retournant pour contempler les touches de mon piano.

-Assez pour savoir que tu ne vas pas bien Edward. Me dit-il assez durement.

-Je vais mieux et irai mieux dans peu de temps.

-Veux-tu bien me suivre dehors, mon fils ? Me demanda-t-il.

Il me surprit par sa requête mais je le suivis tout de même. Je n'avais plus envie de marcher, je voulais juste qu'on me laisse en paix que je puisse me vider de toute émotion nauséabonde, mais Carlisle en avait décidé autrement et je lui devais bien ce petit tour.

Nous prîmes un chemin quelconque mais qui nous éloignait tout de même de toute oreille curieuse. Après un petit moment de marche, mon père décida tout de même à prendre la parole.

-Ta mère sait ce qu'il s'est passé et n'est pas des plus heureuses comme tu dois le savoir. Dit-il de but en blanc. Et maintenant que tu sais cela j'aimerais que tu me dises ce dont tu te rappelles de ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours.

-Sincèrement ? Demandais-je en m'arrêtant et m'asseyant sur un tronc couché. Il acquiesça et je répondis donc. Pas grand-chose en fait. Ça me perturbe pas mal de ne pas savoir ce qu'il a bien pu arriver mais ni Jasper ni Alice ne m'ont dit que j'avais pu faire quoi que ce soit de mal, donc je ne sais pas. Dis-je en le regardant un peu en colère car je sais qu'il avait dit à mes frères et sœurs de ne pas aborder le sujet.

-Edward, souffla-t-il tremblant. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. Par ce lien dangereux entre le petit et toi peut-être, ou ta santé que tu as mise en jeu, ou tes divagations diverses, ou alors le fait que tu m'aies pris pour _lui_ et que tu aies voulu me frapper ? Je ne sais pas trop. Dit-il en haussant le ton et en colère.

-Attends QUOI ? J'ai voulu… Non c'est impossible. Dis-je en me mettant les mains sur le visage, le secouant et le frottant. C'est impossible, je n'aurais pas porté la main sur toi, Carlisle, je t'en prie, dis-moi que je n'ai rien fait. Demandais-je en le suppliant. Mon dieu faites que je n'aie rien fait de tel.

-Non, tu ne m'as pas porté la main dessus mais Edward c'était à deux doigts et heureusement que cela ait été moi, imagine si cela avait été Bella, comment aurais-tu pu te contrôler ou encore si cela avait été Matt, te rends-tu compte de la gravité de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il de plus en plus en colère.

-Je n'aurais jamais rien fait à Matt ou Bella et tu le sais pertinemment Carlisle. Déclarais-je, les dents serrées.

-Non je n'en sais rien et toi non plus Edward, pas dans l'état où tu te trouvais. Bordel Edward, tu avais complètement perdu pied entre réalité et souvenirs. Je t'ai contrôlé mais j'avais l'impression d'être revenu lorsque nous t'avons sorti de l'orphelinat avec Esmée. Je ne t'avais plus vu ainsi alors maintenant explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, s'il te plait. Dit-il un peu plus doucement.

-Rien Carlisle, vraiment j'ai juste divagué mais cela ne se reproduira pas. Dis-je las.

-Edward, je t'en supplie parle-moi, dis-moi ce qui te ronge le cœur, nous sommes là pour toi, nous l'avons toujours été. Tu ne peux plus continuer ainsi, tu vas y laisser ta vie en continuant comme ça. Regarde tout à l'heure Edward, mon dieu jamais je ne t'avais entendu jouer ainsi. Ta musique dégageait tant de colère, de mépris, de frustration pire de souffrance. S'il te plait mon fils, parle-moi. Déclara-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

-Papa s'il te plait non, je ne peux pas et ne pleure pas, je n'en vaux pas la peine. Dis-je sincèrement.

-Bien tu ne veux pas me parler mais parle à Maria alors. De plus, tu dois aussi y emmener Matt et là-dessus tu ne pourras rien faire, lorsqu'il sera prêt, il devra lui parler et toi aussi d'ailleurs. Dit-il plus fortement.

-Bien, je parlerai avec Matt pour qu'il rencontre Maria mais ne compte pas à ce que je lui parle. J'irai bien. Promis-je.

-Non tu n'iras pas bien Edward ! Bordel accepte de te faire aider pour une fois, ça ne coûte rien, tu pourras ensuite enfin effacer ton foutu passé. Dit-il avec véhémence.

-Papa avec tout le respect que je te dois, je fais encore ce que je veux et justement je ne veux pas parler à Maria. Dis-je en me levant, de nouveau en colère et le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Ça suffit Edward maintenant tu vas m'écouter et bien m'écouter. Tu iras voir Maria ou un psychologue et tu parleras. Je veux un suivi sinon tu ne feras que gérer l'orphelinat et tu n'approcheras plus les enfants. Me déclara-t-il très sérieusement et plus qu'en colère.

-Bien tu veux que j'aille voir un thérapeute soit mais pas de suivi, je ne suis pas un putain de chien et oublie-moi. Non mieux oubliez-moi tous. Dis-je en me tournant devant son visage éberlué et surtout peiné.

Croyait-il vraiment que j'allais céder devant cette putain de demande, devant un ultimatum ? Eh bien oui je payerai un thérapeute et je le regarderai dans le blanc des yeux pendant une heure, mais au moins j'aurai un papier de celui-ci qui prouvera que j'y vais.

Vraiment un psy laissez-moi rire, croyait-il qu'un putain de psy pourrait enlever ces putains de menaces qui me suivent ? Jamais, alors à quoi bon en parler hein ? Mais merde qu'ils aillent tous en enfer et qu'ils me foutent enfin la paix bordel.

Mon père ne me suivait pas et cela était mieux ainsi, encore une nouvelle de ce genre et pour sur je péterais définitivement un plomb.

D'un pas rageur, j'allai à notre domicile et allai voir mon petit protégé ainsi qu'Alex. Avant d'entrer dans la maison, je soufflai un bon coup et me composai un visage serein. Pour l'instant personne n'était là et je pus monter en toute tranquillité. Alex regardait la télé avec le petit, installés sur mon lit. Je leur souris tendrement et parlai un peu avec eux. Au bout d'une petite heure, toujours en promettant à Matt de revenir, je pris mon journal et les laissai entre eux, tout en remerciant Alex de son coup de main.

De l'agitation se fit entendre au salon et, ne sachant pas l'heure qu'il était, je supposai donc que mes frères et sœurs étaient à notre domicile. J'espérais aussi que Bella se trouverait là mais à ma plus grande déception, elle ne s'y trouvait pas, il n'y avait que Rosalie, Emmett ainsi que Jasper et Alice que j'avais déjà vue au matin.

Je me plaçai au cœur du salon, les regardant un a un et je déclarai :

-Je suis désolé pour ces trois jours et cela ne se reproduira plus, mais je ne veux pas m'expliquer sur mon comportement ou autre et si ça vous passait par la tête de demander, allez voir Carlisle et demandez-lui ce qu'il s'est passé. Donc je vous demande juste de l'espace et de la paix j'en ai plus que besoin, merci pour tout vraiment.

Sur ce je m'engageai déjà dans le vestibule, prêt à partir lorsque que Rosalie m'interrompit.

-Pour qui tu te prends pour nous parler ainsi ? Tu as bien beau être l'enfant chéri de cette famille mais on compte nous aussi et on a le droit d'avoir des réponses, quand on t'en demande !

-Demande alors chère Rosalie, je t'aime, tu es tout autant ma sœur qu'Alice mais ne me cherche pas Rose ou tu me trouveras!

S'il te plait n'insiste pas, je ne veux pas vous perdre vous aussi, malgré ce que j'ai dit à Carlisle.

-Te trouver est un bien grand mot ! Tu ne parles jamais, on ne sait jamais rien de toi, et cela depuis des années, alors arrête de nous baratiner lorsque tu veux que l'on parle et commence par le faire toi-même ! Déclara-t-elle furieuse et blessée.

Ne me demande pas ça s'il te plait, arrête Rose pour notre bien à tous, arrête mais si je dois toi aussi te pousser loin, je le ferai pour vous tous.

-T'ai-je déjà poussée pour parler, pour pleurer? Non jamais, jamais je ne vous ai contraint à quoi que ce soit avec moi ! Si je ne dis rien c'est pour... Laisse tomber et lâche-moi tu veux? Je t'ai toujours soutenue, je connais tes faiblesses comme tes forces Rosalie. Susurrais-je de plus en plus énervé. Jamais, tu m'entends jamais, je n'ai rien révélé à personne de ce que je savais sur chacun de vous alors ne me pousse pas. Je t'ai toujours respectée, j'ai toujours été là. Je sais que tu as un grand cœur, mais là tu m'emmerdes royalement alors une fois pour toute, va te faire foutre, je ne suis pas un gamin en perdition qui a besoin d'être cajolé ou ayant besoin d'amour ou je ne sais quoi. Ne me fais pas le coup du "je suis là pour toi" je le sais. Tu es une femme formidable mais je ne veux pas parler, point.

-Arrêtez tous les deux, supplia Alice.

Oui pour une fois écoute Alice et laisse-moi enfin partir !

-Alice, la ferme ! Et toi, elle me pointa du doigt, j'espère que la femme qui t'aime aura le cœur assez grand pour t'aimer puisque de la manière dont tu agis, tu ne la mérites pas. Et le gamin que tu es, oui tu en es un, est bien ancré en toi et il déteint présentement. Tu me fais pitié à voir. Sur ce, elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et se tourna dos à moi pour partir.

Mon dieu Rosalie ne laisses-tu jamais faire les choses comme elles le devraient. Voilà une vérité vraie, je ne mérite personne merci de me l'avoir rappelé ma douce et tendre sœur.

Malgré sa colère je comprenais qu'elle soit blessée mais je ne pouvais rien lui dire pour son propre bien.

-Je ne mérite personne de toute façon et un jour je partirai et tu n'auras plus à te soucier du gamin que je suis. Dis-je doucement mais sincèrement. Oh une dernière chose Rose ne parle plus jamais à Alice comme ça elle t'aime tu pourrais le regretter un jour, sur ce, chère famille, je m'en vais. Dis-je la tête basse en m'engageant vers la porte.

-Ed, Ed, t'es pas sérieux quand tu dis que tu vas partir ? Me demanda Emmett, l'air soucieux, en m'attrapant par le bras.

-On part tous un jour Em et ce jour-là je n'aurai sûrement pas le choix donc... Puis tu as ta Rose prends en soin, dis-je en la regardant qui elle-même me regardait avec ses yeux emplis de douleurs, elle le mérite bien plus que personne. Dis-je dans un petit sourire.

-Mais... mais... tu as ma petite sœur, Bella, dans ta vie, tu nous as nous, pourquoi vouloir partir ? Me demanda-t-il avec un regard d'incompréhension.

-Qui t'a dit que je le voudrais, dis-je en lui pressant le bras et en sortant.

- Je te défends de dire de telles choses. Ce n'est pas le cas là, alors arrête de parler ainsi s'il te plait, me demanda-t-il en se mettant devant moi pour me barrer la route.

-Em, dis-je las, je ne dis pas que cela arrivera demain ou jamais mais un jour peut-être que cela arrivera, c'est tout c'est comme ça. Dis-je en le regardant et en regardant par la suite, Alice, Jasper et Rosalie qui nous avaient suivis.

-Viens Emmett, laisse-le, il a besoin d'être seul, tu le sais pourtant, dit Rose en tirant sur la main de mon frère pour qu'il se tasse du chemin pour me laisser passer.

-Merci, dis-je reconnaissant. A plus tard, je viendrai parler à Bella et je reprendrai mon rôle auprès de Matt, je ferai attention et si j'atteins mes limites j'appellerai l'un de vous pour me relayer. Est-ce correct pour tous? Demandais-je fatigué de toute cette prise de tête ou peut-être plus.

Alice et Jasper acquiescèrent d'un accord commun. Je regardai Emmett et Rose attendant leur réaction.

-Prends soin de toi mec, pas de connerie, me dit Emmett en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Puis il alla se mettre aux côtés de Rose qui semblait triste et décontenancée par tout ce qui venait de se produire.

-Comme toujours Em, lui dis-je avec un sourire. Merci.

Je fis un dernier signe de reconnaissance à ma sœur, Rose, ce qui la fit me faire un sourire tendre pour toute réponse.

Je m'éloignai à grand pas de la maison, journal en main. Une déchirure de plus à mon palmarès. Comment et pourquoi en était-on arrivé là ? Nous étions une famille unie, aimante joyeuse, mais lui était encore une fois venu tout gâcher.

Je savais qu'ils voulaient m'aider comme je l'avais fait pour eux mais je ne pouvais pas. Leur dire comme les violences ou tortures étaient un jeu d'enfant à côté de tout le reste. Bella comprendrait-elle ce qui se passait où partirait-elle en prenant ses jambes à son cou ? La deuxième option me semblait la mieux imaginée. Personne, saint d'esprit, ne comprendrait ce qui s'était un jour passé. Moi-même qui suis un peu cinglé, j'ai du mal à en comprendre l'ampleur et l'implication que cela suscite. Alors Bella, laissez-moi rire.

Je m'installai contre un chêne et reposai ma tête sur le tronc. Je fermais les yeux et écoutai la musique que la nature jouait pour moi.

Je pris ensuite mon journal et écrivis tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette longue journée qui était loin d'être finie. J'écrivis aussi toutes mes peurs, de perdre ma famille, de la mettre en danger, de tout détruire avec Bella, de lui faire dû mal un jour, qu'ils me retrouvent, qu'ils s'en prennent à ceux que j'aime.

Je laissai mes pensées se coucher sur le papier sans retenue, tout le reste de l'après-midi. Au soleil couchant, je me relevai enfin et allai trouver ma douce pour lui fournir une explication.

Je marchai tranquillement dans le domaine, croisant certains pensionnaires qui me donnèrent un salut jovial que je leur rendis aussi joyeusement que possible. Près de la maison j'aperçus Bella installée sur sa terrasse emmitouflée dans un plaid sur une chaise, le regard dans le vague.

-Salut princesse. Dis-je doucement encore dans l'ombre.

-Coucou mon cœur, me répondit-elle d'un air triste en tournant sa tête vers l'endroit où j'étais situé.

-Tu viendrais te promener avec moi? Demandais-je doucement en m'avançant vers elle.

-Oui, pourquoi pas, me dit-elle en se levant lentement.

Elle s'avança vers moi et je lui tendis la main qu'elle prit presque à contre cœur. Putain, qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour la mettre dans cet état ?

Je nous menai vers le lac dans un silence de mort plus que pesant. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet mais je pris la parole avec la première pensée qui me vint.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'expliquer ou m'excuser. Lui dis-je penaud.

-Ce n'est rien mon amour, ce n'est rien. Je ne t'en veux pas, me dit-elle dans un demi-sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

Pourquoi était-elle si détachée, bon dieu que lui arrivait-il ? Avais-je fait ou dit quelque chose que je devrais regretter ?

-Écoute je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait, ni ce que j'ai dit mais cela à l'air de t'affecter alors s'il te plait si je t'ai offensée par inadvertance dis-le moi, je t'en prie. Lui dis-je en l'arrêtant. Elle ne me regardait pas et était tellement distante. J'aimerais tellement me souvenir de ce que je lui avais dit ou fait mais malgré mes efforts rien ne revenait et Carlisle m'avait assuré qu'à part mon écart avec lui je n'avais rien fait, m'aurait-il vraiment menti ?

-Je te l'ai dit mon cœur, tu ne m'as pas offensée, à part ton manque de sommeil et ne pas m'avoir reconnue hier, mais c'est correct, je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Me dit-elle en regardant ses chaussures.

-Bella je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier pour que tu sois ainsi, pour à peine me regarder ? Demandais-je en glissant ma main sous son menton pour relever son beau visage.

- Ce n'est rien, Edward, pense à toi, me répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin. Parle-moi bordel. Dis-je en commençant à m'énerver. Aujourd'hui n'était définitivement pas mon jour entre ma famille et Bella.

- Je... je... commença-t-elle à me dire incapable de continuer.

-Oh ma puce pardonne-moi! Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Qu'y a-t-il Bella? Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais n'est-ce pas? Demandais-je doucement en lui caressant les cheveux.

-J'ai... j'ai tant à te dire, me dit-elle la voix emplie de tristesse.

-Est-ce par rapport à hier soir, demandais-je prudemment sans la laisser loin de mes bras.

- Oui et non, tu n'es pas en cause mon cœur, ne t'en fais pas à ce sujet, me dit-elle en reniflant. Elle se retenait pour ne pas pleurer et cela se sentait.

-N'aie pas peur de me dire quoi que ce soit alors, je suis là pour toi ma puce. Dis-je doucement en continuant de la bercer de mon corps.

- Je sais... mais... hésita-t-elle à me répondre.

-Mais quoi ma puce ? Dis-je tendrement.

Malheureusement, elle s'écarta de moi et me tourna le dos pour scruter l'obscurité.

-Bella ? L'appelais-je.

Elle ne répondit pas et sachant ce qui suivait je n'aurais peut-être pas dû autant insister.

.

.

**PDV BELLA**

-Bella?

_Comment lui annoncer cela? Comment ne pas me faire rejeter par la suite ?_

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et fermai les yeux pour retenir mes pleurs. Une boule d'angoisse apparaissait au creux de mon estomac et la gorge commençait à me serrer douloureusement. Je détournai mon regard pour y voir autour et y vis un banc non loin de nous. Sans un mot, je m'y dirigeai et m'y affalai. Si jamais Carlisle avait tort et que je le perdais, arriverais-je réellement à retourner à ma vie d'avant, sans lui? Je ne le pensais pas, un monde sans lui était un monde sans joie, sans musique, sans bonheur, sans tout! Ce bébé allait peut-être tout casser entre nous, je le craignais vraiment.

-Bella?

-Je ne sais pas comment te le dire..., réussis-je à lui répondre, tant ma gorge me serrait si fort.

-Et bien commence par le commencement, dit-il d'une voix douce.

-Euhh...depuis quelques jours je me sens fatiguée et nauséeuse. J'ai pensé que c'était dû au stress et à ce que je vivais présentement avec toi et ton état de santé qui me préoccupait beaucoup, lui dis-je d'une voix enrouée.

J'étais incapable de le regarder en face, je pris donc la décision de me lever et de lui tourner le dos pour continuer. Jamais je n'y arriverais, j'étais découragée avant même de commencer. Je me sentais trembler intérieurement, ma gorge était tellement sèche qu'elle me faisait mal. Je me raclai la gorge et pris un souffle tremblant pour me stabiliser et continuer ma tirade.

-Hier soir, ton père m'a tenu les cheveux pendant que je vomissais tout mon repas du soir. Il m'a posé plusieurs questions comme tu te l'imagines et cela s'est terminé avec une prise de sang...

Je m'arrêtai là et regardai au loin... j'aurais tellement aimé être comme ces oiseaux qui passaient au loin et m'envoler loin d'ici au lieu de lui annoncer cela et risquer de tout perdre.

-Qu'est-ce que...? ! Oh! Dit-il à voix basse.

-J'ai... j'ai appelé à son cabinet ce matin et suite à cela il est venu me voir à la maison, lui dis-je, les larmes coulant à flots sur mes joues rosies de honte.

-Tu es enceinte, n'est-ce pas? Dit-il la voix étouffée de ses mains.

Je retins mon souffle, _comment…?_

J'étais incapable de répondre, je ne réussis qu'à lui faire un signe de tête dans l'affirmatif. À force de pleurer et de réaliser ce qui m'arrivait j'étais en train de m'étouffer dans mes sanglots. Par contre, tout ceci était un moindre mal, comparativement à tout ce que je risquais de perdre... soit l'homme que j'aimais.

-Oh mon dieu...Dit-il en s'étouffant presque. Après quelques minutes, il se racla la gorge et repris. Que comptes-tu faire? Demanda-t-il de sa voix mal-assurée.

-Je... je ne sais pas Edward, répondis-je la voix enrouée. Ce n'était pas prévu dans mes projets. J'ai tellement peur... dis-je en m'écrasant au sol et passant mes bras autour de mes genoux pour me bercer.

Je me sentais seule, vide et sans réponse. C'est dans des moments comme ceux-là que j'aurais tant aimé avoir ma mère, mais elle n'y était plus... les anges l'avaient rappelée à eux... Malgré tout j'aimerais tant pouvoir lire ses pensées et savoir ce qu'il en dit, savoir ce qui lui traverse l'esprit.

-Que te dicte ton cœur? Dit-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

-Mon cœur se sent sur une balance présentement, tout ce que j'ai à perdre, et tout ce que j'ai à gagner. Et ma tête me dit : Non.

Je continuai de me balancer d'avant en arrière, le front appuyé sur mes genoux et les larmes sillonnant sur mes joues, comme elles l'avaient tant fait tout au long de la journée.

-Bella tu es un esprit trop réfléchi, il te faut écouter ton cœur, lui seul sait faire les bons choix. Tu n'es pas seule ici, nous t'aiderons tous, si tu décides de le garder, mais les choix de ta vie t'appartiennent et à toi seule. Dit-il doucement en regardant le lac.

-Mais je n'ai pas envie de perdre tout ce que j'ai acquis depuis mon arrivée ici, tout cela parce que j'aurai fait le mauvais choix. Je sais que le choix doit être fait par moi, mais comment accepter dans mon corps l'enfant de cet abruti ? M'exclamais-je plus haut que je ne l'aurais désiré.

-Il suffit de savoir que cet enfant n'a rien demandé Bell'. Il ne sera jamais cet abruti. Et pourquoi crois-tu que tu perdrais tout avec un mauvais choix? Et quel est le mauvais choix pour toi d'ailleurs? Dit-il calmement.

-Le mauvais choix, je ne le connais pas encore. Je vais le connaître après avoir pris une décision si le résultat est bon ou désastreux à la fin. Si le résultat est désastreux, je saurai que j'aurai pris le mauvais choix. Voilà pourquoi je ne sais pas quoi faire, ne connaissant pas le résultat final. Répondis-je en regardant mon ventre.

-Il n'y a pas de bon ou mauvais choix. Il suffit de savoir si tu aimes cet enfant. Si tu l'aimes et que tu le gardes, ce sera le bon choix, mais si tu le gardes et que tu ne l'aimes pas alors là oui ce sera un mauvais choix avec des conséquences désastreuses. Peu importe ce que les gens pensent, peu importe ton ex, peu importe... moi! Dans ce cas précis il ne s'agit que toi et lui qui comptez, dit-il en posant sa main doucement sur mon ventre.

Ce geste était tellement doux, protecteur que les larmes me montèrent instantanément aux yeux. Mais il y avait un hic, pourquoi croire qu'il ne m'importait pas, justement c'était lui qui m'importait le plus.

-Je n'ai jamais pensé avoir un enfant seule, tu comprends? J'ai toujours cru avoir ma famille avec un homme que j'aime et que cet enfant serait voulu par nous deux. Pas comme en ce moment... je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer, je suis dans l'inconnu. Je ne sais plus ce qu'il va se produire entre nous, tous les problèmes que mon ex va probablement me faire. Ce n'était pas cela que j'attendais de ma vie. Dis-je en regardant mes larmes de déception tomber sur la main du seul homme que je n'ai jamais aimé.

-Encore une fois tu n'es pas seule Bella. La vie nous impose son flot d'inconnu, c'est ce qui la rend variable, magnifique, intrigante et tellement vivante. Tu ne peux pas toujours fuir ce que l'on met devant toi. Certes c'est dur mais tu sais qu'il y a des gens qui t'aiment ici ainsi que dans ta famille, chez ton père. Il suffit de regarder l'avenir et de voir ce que toi tu veux. Dit-il en caressant mon ventre tendrement puis en enlevant sa main pour la poser sur son propre genou.

-Ce que je veux sincèrement... j'aurais aimé que ces deux choix s'offrent à moi. Faire comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un mauvais cauchemar ou bien avoir une famille unie et non avoir que des gens autour de moi qui me soutiennent parce qu'ils m'aiment. Je ne crois pas que je serai assez forte pour vivre tout cela seule, malgré tout ceux qui m'aiment... Je... Je suis désolée Edward. Tu as vécu beaucoup d'émotions en peu de temps et je t'en rajoute, pardonne-moi. Dis-je en murmurant ces derniers mots.

À cet instant même un monstre était plus juste que moi, _comment pouvais-je lui infliger encore plus de problèmes qu'il n'en avait en ce moment?_ J'étais si égoïste envers lui. Je me détestais comme jamais je n'avais détesté quelqu'un auparavant.

-Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner à part avoir traité ta famille de gens Bella, dit-il en disant mon nom durement. Dès lors où tu as fait le choix de leur, de nous faire confiance en nous révélant la vérité, tu as fait partie de cette famille recomposée certes, mais unie, aimante, ne laissant jamais aucun de nous seul dans une difficulté. Nous sommes tous une pièce rapportée mais nous formons une grande et unique famille où ta place y est depuis le début. Dit-il vivement.

Je baissai la tête honteusement suite à ce qu'il venait de me dire. Effectivement, ils étaient ma nouvelle famille, il n'avait pas tort. Alice qui était toujours souriante et qui nous mettait de la joie dans cette maison même si nous étions éreintés. Emmett le clown de service mais au cœur tendre. Rose la mère de tous, à toujours prendre soin de nous et Jasper qui lui était toujours prêt à nous écouter sans jamais critiquer ou solliciter. Oui, ils étaient ma nouvelle famille et ils me l'avaient bien fait comprendre.

-Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à cela, Edward. Tu as raison, vous êtes rendus ma famille, répondis-je en le regardant du coin de l'œil. Malgré tout cela, j'ai toujours une peur qui rôde en moi et me sens mal. Je sais que je dois penser à moi en premier mais c'est plus fort que moi...

-Quelle est cette peur? Dit-il de sa voix enrouée en regardant le ciel.

-Nous deux... c'est tout récent... j'ai... si peur de te perdre, réussis-je à lui dire en bégayant de honte.

Je détournai mon visage du sien puis fermai les yeux. Je me laissai bercer par des souvenirs brefs me rappelant que nous avions toujours un moment dans la journée pour nous câliner même si ce n'était que cinq minutes, nous en profitions le plus possible. Lorsque nous en avions le temps, nous discutions de tout et de rien sur des sujets différents qui parfois nous amenaient à des fous rires à marquer d'une croix sur le calendrier. Mais soudain, la peur de ce qu'il pourrait me dire faisait en sorte que les nausées me reprenaient encore pour la quatrième fois aujourd'hui.

-Pour le moment, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter de nous, Bella. Je pense que tu as bien plus important à penser pour l'instant non? Demanda-t-il doucement.

_Oui j'avais plus important, mais cette grossesse était la cause de tout cela en ce moment. Ne comprenait-il pas qu'il était toute ma vie ? Que malgré le peu de temps que nous étions ensemble il était important pour moi..._

Je ne sais pas, mais il retournait tout vers moi. Je n'avais aucun mot me disant venant de lui de sa part et non de toute la famille me disant: quoi que tu décides je serai là et t'épaulerai, non... Rien de cela. L'entendre parler si posément et dire cela me blessait mais en même tant connaissant sa logique, je crois qu'une infime partie de moi comprenait. Mais ne pas s'inquiéter de nous... c'était mon inquiétude principale justement.

-Je sais que ma réponse est dure, je sais que tu es désorientée mais je ne peux et ne veux te donner de réponse tant qu'il y aura des « si » et des « peut-être » dans ton esprit. Quoi qu'il arrive je serai toujours là, peu importe la façon de mon soutient mais je serai là, mais tu n'auras aucune réponse de ma part tant que tu n'auras pas tes propres réponses Bella. Je ne veux en aucun cas t'influencer dans une voix ou dans une autre, je ne veux pas que tu fasses ton choix par rapport à moi mais par rapport à toi. Dit-il doucement sans jamais me regarder.

-Il y a une question que je me pose, elle est totalement idiote, je connais la réponse, mais elle me revient sans cesse : Pourquoi avoir l'enfant d'un autre alors que je suis avec l'homme que j'aime ? Je n'ai pas à lui imposer ce choix parce que je l'aime si jamais je le garde. Voilà où j'en suis moi... Lui dis-je en commençant à me relever dans le but de me retrouver seule et de pleurer tout mon saoul.

-Et que ferais-tu si jamais tu ne le gardais pas et qu'en fin de compte nous n'étions pas destinés à être ensemble Bella. Dit-il en posant sa main sur mon bras pour me retenir. Que faire si je te demande de garder cet enfant et qu'en fin de compte nous nous séparions? Que faire si je te demande de ne pas le garder, mais que nous séparions ? Il y a tellement de possibilités variables. Je ne peux te dire ce que la vie nous réserve, tu es enceinte oui, mais qui nous dit que la vie ne nous réserve pas d'autres obstacles qui finiront par nous séparer. Suivant ton raisonnement Bella autant ne rien commencer et mourir dès notre naissance, autant ne jamais rien risquer, autant rester seul sans jamais tenter l'intentable, tu ne crois pas? Autant nous préserver plutôt qu'essayer et voir peut-être souffrir au bout de chemin, non? Dit-il toujours aussi calmement.

-Mais comment savoir que je fais le bon choix? Comment savoir que je ne le regretterai pas d'avoir cet enfant en cours de route ? Je n'en sais rien... Comment fait-on pour savoir ce qui est bon pour nous ou non? Je commence ma vie... j'ai une famille qui m'aime, j'ai ou bien j'avais le meilleur homme qu'une fille pouvait rêver d'avoir, je ne sais plus ce que je veux faire dans la vie, enseignante ou journaliste et voilà que je dois me poser une question supplémentaire qui va changer ma vie à jamais. Pas que je n'en veuille pas spécifiquement, mais ce n'était pas calculé et surtout pas le bon partenaire... dis-je en me rassoyant au sol, désemparée par tout ce qui m'arrivait.

_Si vraiment je faisais le mauvais choix comment ne le regrettais-je pas par la suite? Et si je faisais le bon choix comment le saurais-je vraiment?_ J'étais on ne peut plus perdue même dans mes propres pensées.

-Mais Bella si cela t'arrive c'est qu'il y a une raison. Oui cela n'était pas prévu mais au final quand aurait-ce été le bon moment? D'ailleurs y a-t-il un bon moment pour avoir un enfant? Sincèrement, je ne pense pas. Des parents croient être prêts et font un désastre avec leurs propres chair et sang. Si tu aimes ton enfant alors il n'y aura jamais de regrets. Des faux pas, des désaccords certes oui mais pas de regrets. Tu repousses tout, tout le temps. Tu ne veux pas faire de choix, regarde avec l'exemple de ton emploi, tu ne réponds pas à ton patron, tu fuis tes problèmes constamment, malheureusement là tu ne peux plus fuir. Tu n'aimes pas le géniteur oui mais le géniteur ne fait pas le père. Le père est celui que toi tu choisiras si celui-ci accepte. Mais encore une fois le choix t'appartient. Me confia-t-il serein. Nous ne savons jamais si la voie que nous prenons est la bonne, nous risquons et nous voyons. Rien n'est certain. Quand tu as fait le choix de m'aimer tu ne savais pas si cela était un bon choix mais tu as risqué et tu as vu. Bella rien n'est certain, fixé ou vérité. La vie nous apporte toujours différents choix, différentes destinées. Si tu n'avais pas accepté ce poste, tu ne m'aurais pas connu et tu serais toujours avec le père de ton enfant et sûrement que tu ne poserais pas autant de questions. Tu te dirais que cela devait être fait ainsi. Sauf que tu as CHOISI de prendre un risque contre ta vie, vie que tu croyais tracée comme un long fleuve tranquille mais je pense que tu as compris que rien n'est un long fleuve tranquille, surtout pas la vie. Dit-il calmement.

Je tournai ma tête et le fixai. _Il avait peut-être raison après tout._ Si je n'avais pas pris cette décision de venir ici, je ne me serais pas posée de question par rapport à Jacob et je serais sûrement heureuse. La vie nous jouait effectivement bien des tours, la preuve ma mère était morte sans que je puisse la connaitre mais mon père m'a tout de même gardée et élevée. Pareil pour le risque de lui ouvrir mon cœur après ma relation avec Jacob. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir aimer de nouveau mais la preuve étant que j'avais réussi et plus que mieux, avant ce soir il m'aimait aussi. _Serait-ce un si mauvais choix de le garder ce bébé? _Et pour ce qui est du moment d'avoir un enfant effectivement à bien y penser, _il n'y avait jamais de vrai bon moment. Avait-il raison de croire que je fuyais tout, tout le temps? Il me faut voir la vérité en face, OUI!_ J'avais en quelque sorte fui Jacob, maintenant mon travail ou plus précisément mon patron mais encore une fois il avait raison, là avec ce bébé, je n'avais plus moyen de fuir. Ah, il m'énervait d'avoir raison presque tout le temps lui aussi, rageais-je intérieurement.

-Humm... je suis idiote et je le sais, du moins je commence à m'en rendre compte. Dis-je en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Mais si Jacob finit par le savoir, je ne le veux pas dans nos vies... Tu n'imagines même pas tout ce qu'il peut faire si jamais il veut me faire rager. Et avant de penser à un père pour cet enfant il faudrait que je sache si je veux le garder ou non... Et peut-être que l'homme à qui je pensais n'acceptera jamais d'être le père si je décide de le garder... Il y a trop de "SI" pour le moment, dis-je ne me sentant pas très bien, mes nausées commençaient à se transformer en haut le cœur.

-Je vais te poser une question ensuite je te dirai ce que je pense sincèrement. N'arrêtes-tu pas ta décision à cause de toi ou de nous? Et réponds en toute franchise s'il te plait. Ne pense pas à l'aspect Jacob, oublie ce fait, juste le temps de ta réponse. Dit-il en vrillant son regard au mien.

-Euh... sincèrement, je ne l'arrête pas à cause de... de... nous. Ensuite, vient Jacob, avouais-je rouge de honte d'avoir à lui dire cela, les larmes aux yeux.

Mes foutues hormones me jouaient de drôles de tours. Je pleurais pour un oui et pour un non sans raison apparente parfois.

-Je pense que tu as déjà ta réponse, tu as l'envie d'être mère. Je te vois avec les enfants d'ici, avec Matt et tu as la fibre maternelle Bell'. « Nous » ne dois pas être un facteur dans ta décision. Si cet enfant était le mien, je te dirais ce que je veux mais cela n'est pas le cas. Jacob est très loin d'ici et d'après ce que je sais, il n'a pas vraiment les moyens de s'en occuper de ce bébé donc le problème n'est pas encore là. J'ai fait une promesse solennelle et je la tiendrai quoiqu'il m'en coûte Bella, mais le choix final t'appartient malgré moi, malgré Jacob. Et je sais que tu as déjà pris ta décision et je te soutiendrai par monts et marées. Dit-il sans me lâcher du regard. Il te suffit juste d'écouter ton cœur Bella et la réponse viendra d'elle-même. Maintenant, sans penser à "nous", à Jacob, que dit ton cœur Bella? Dit-il finalement doucement.

Je fermai les yeux et pris de bonnes respirations pour faire disparaître mes maux de cœur. Après une bonne minute à faire cela je pu les ré-ouvrir et le regardai droit dans les siens.

-De le garder malgré toutes les peurs qui me martèlent la tête, je peux t'avouer que je n'aurais pas eu toutes ces questions si cet enfant avait été de toi. J'aurais été inquiète, mais folle de joie. Lui dis-je en faisant une moue timide. Cette promesse, tu peux m'en parler? Ajoutais-je, nerveusement.

-Une promesse Bella, juste une promesse, dit-il tendu. Alors soit folle de joie et fière car tu vas donner la vie, peu importe qu'il soit de moi ou non. Dit-il un sourire en coin.

-Ouais... maintenant reste à voir pour la suite de ce qui m'attend, je me sens comme si j'avais l'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. Reste plus qu'à attendre en fermant les yeux pour voir ce qui va se produire, dis-je sans conviction et une moue qui traduisait mon inquiétude.

-Personne ne t'approchera ou ne te fera de mal ici Bella, dit-il doucement. Je pense que tu devrais aller te reposer, tu sembles épuisée et je suppose que mon père t'a dit de prendre soin de toi non?

-Oui, soufflais-je. La santé de ses patients à l'air de lui tenir à cœur, à ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Je... je... crois que je vais rentrer, dis-je rapidement, ayant hâte de m'enfuir d'ici.

J'avais tellement envie de me réfugier dans l'antre de ma chambre pour pouvoir essayer de croire que toute cette histoire n'était en fait qu'un énorme cauchemar ou le pire canular que l'on m'ait fait. Maintenant il savait ma décision, il devait digérer la nouvelle, mais je n'en savais pas plus venant de lui. Je me redressai pour me relever une nouvelle fois, j'espérais qu'il ne m'en empêcherait pas cette fois-ci.

-Je te raccompagne, dit-il fermement mais doucement en se levant à son tour.

-Ce n'est pas... commençais-je à dire avant qu'il ne m'interrompe.

-Je t'ai dit que je te raccompagnais et il n'y a pas à objecter, Bella. Me dit-il en mettant sa main en bas de mon dos pour me diriger.

Sur le chemin du retour, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avions brisé ce silence qui pesait sur nous. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées à réfléchir à ce que je venais de lui dire. Malgré tout cela, je désirais tout de même cet enfant. Qui aurait cru cela ? Je ne le désirais pas parce qu'il venait de Jacob, ça non ! Je le désirais pourquoi ? Parce que j'aimais les enfants et qu'un petit être m'avait choisi, moi, Isabella Swan pour être sa mère. Qui l'eut cru ?

En arrivant aux abords de la grande maison blanche, je tournai ma tête vers l'homme que j'aimais. Il regardait droit devant lui, le visage fermé et perdu dans ses pensées. Il me conduisit, tel un automate, à la porte de ma chambre sur la terrasse, à l'endroit même où il m'avait cueilli tout à l'heure. J'avais mal de le voir ainsi mais je comprenais son besoin de penser, qui étais-je pour lui exiger des réponses immédiates car j'étais impatiente de l'entendre. Malgré toutes mes belles pensées mon cœur se tordait de peur, peur que tout s'écroule autour de moi et que je le perde définitivement.

J'ouvris la porte et avant de m'y glisser, je me retournai vers lui, incertaine de ce que je devais lui dire.

-Bonne nuit, lui dis-je timidement.

-Bonne nuit Bella, repose toi d'accord. Dit-il doucement en m'embrassant le front et se retourna pour repartir vers les jardins.

-D'accord, murmurais-je avant d'éclater en sanglots en le regardant s'éloigner de moi.

Je fermai la porte et m'adossai à celle-ci en me laissant glisser jusqu'au sol.

Je me sentais si seule, ainsi laissée à moi-même. Personne pour me guider, personne pour décider. _MOI_. Que MOI et MOI seule avec mes larmes qui ne finissaient plus de tomber. Oui, un être grandissait en moi, mais encore, était-ce vraiment ce que je voulais ? Je ne savais pas si c'était toujours la bonne solution, ou bien si je me trompais. _Oui, j'avais toujours voulu des enfants, mais il me semblait que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Par contre, Edward avait raison, quand était-ce le bon moment? Il n'y en avait pas…_ ce fut sur ces dernières pensées que ma tête alla se poser sur le sol et je fermai mes yeux, laissant libre cours à ma peine.

Je me sentais légèrement secouée, comme si j'étais sur un navire. Je n'aimais pas cette sensation. Mes yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir. À travers ceux-ci, je pouvais y voir une lumière vive qui m'attendait de l'autre côté. Mais que se passait-il ? Où étais-je ? Pourquoi étais-je secouée ainsi ? Ce fut lorsque j'entendis une voix cristalline que mes yeux acceptèrent de s'ouvrir avec difficulté.

-Bella, Bella, réveille-toi ma puce. Me dit Alice en me secouant doucement.

-Humm, quoi? Répondis-je d'une voix ensommeillée.

Mes yeux clignaient pour s'habituer à la lumière aveuglante qui attaquait mes cornées de plein fouet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre, endormie de surcroît et pourquoi as-tu pleuré? Demanda-t-elle doucement en m'aidant à me lever. Tu aurais dû te coucher dans ton lit Bella surtout dans ton état. Dit-elle en caressant les cheveux.

-Hein, mon état ? Pleurer ? Par terre ? Demandais-je abasourdie, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'elle me racontait.

J'essayais de me réveiller convenablement après m'être rendue compte que je m'étais endormie par terre devant la porte menant à l'extérieur à force d'avoir tant pleurer quelques heures auparavant.

-Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? C'est Edward? Tu lui as dit que tu étais enceinte et il l'a mal pris? Demanda-t-elle une pointe d'inquiétude.

- Comment sais-tu que je suis enceinte ? Demandais-je perplexe, après tant de questions en rafale.

_Avaient-ils tous un don pour me lire ou quoi, me demandais-je amèrement. _

-Je le sais, peu importe comment, après tout. Dit-elle souriante. Alors comment cela s'est passé avec Edward? Ajouta-t-elle en me forçant à m'assoir sur le lit. Elle s'agita autour de moi semblable à elle-même.

-Est-ce que tout le monde le sait ou juste toi ? Lui demandais-je inquiète avant de passer à la prochaine question qui concernait l'homme qui était devenu distant avec moi.

-A part moi personne, si tu veux tout savoir, je m'en doutais et Edward m'en a parlé. Ne t'inquiète pas, il m'a appelé pour Matt et Jasper, du coup je lui ai demandé ce qu'il se passait et il m'a dit rien qui me concernait mais je lui ai demandé si cela avait avoir avec ta grossesse et là il m'a dit le gros de ce que vous vous étiez dit. Donc, je sais ce qu'il s'est dit mais pas comment il a réagi, de ce fait comment l'a-t-il prit? Me demanda-t-elle un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Edward n'avait pas contredit sa sœur? Cela voulait-il dire qu'il acceptait ou juste qu'on ne pouvait vraiment rien cacher à Alice.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée de comment il l'a pris. Il m'a conseillé comme s'il t'avait conseillé toi. Aucun geste tendre, a part avoir mis sa main sur mon ventre pour me faire comprendre des choses mais assez rapidement il l'a ré-enlevée. Il était distant. Me laisse décider de tout. Je ne sens aucun support de l'homme que j'aime. Mais plus d'un frère et cela me tue je dois t'avouer, dis-je en recommençant à pleurer une nouvelle fois.

-Bella, il faut que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas son bébé mais le sien, à ton ex. Et qu'il doit prendre des décisions pour vous et ce bébé. Si tu as peur de comment réagira Jacob lui s'il décide de l'assumer aussi, il doit aussi prendre en compte que Jacob peut être un obstacle. De plus effectivement ce n'est pas son bébé, il ne peut pas te dire de le garder ou non, juste te conseiller au mieux pour toi et t'aider dans la bonne voie. Mais il t'aime laisse le juste réfléchir et puis à ce que je sache il t'a jamais dit que "vous" c'était fini non? Demanda-t-elle en caressant les cheveux doucement.

Oui il ne l'avait jamais dit mais il n'avait pas non plus dit le contraire. Et oui j'imaginais bien que lui aussi devait se poser beaucoup de questions mais il aurait pu au moins en parler avec moi non? Ou étais-je juste égoïste de vouloir qu'il me parle?

-Il ne l'a pas dit, mais le "nous" n'a pas été très présent dans la conversation. J'ai essayé d'en savoir plus mais le sujet a toujours été vague. Si seulement cet enfant avait pu être de lui, j'aurais été folle de joie et cela aurait été beaucoup plus simple. Dis-je en me tournant une mèche de cheveux.

-Tant que tu ne seras pas claire avec ta décision, il restera vague avec le sujet "vous" ou sur ses décisions. Il t'aime mais il te faut apprendre à choisir tes voies et non celles que l'on attend que tu prendrais. Tout est histoire d'assumer Bella. Tu dois construire ta propre vie pour toi et non pour nous, pour lui ou pour tes parents. Je sais que voler de ses propres ailes est difficile mais nous avons tous appris. Regarde-moi et Jasper. Si je venais à être enceinte, je lui en parlerais, si lui me disait non et bien si moi j'en voulais, j'assumerais le choix de le perdre et de garder ce bébé. Assume tes choix et tu auras tes réponses. Mais juste un conseil, ne fait pas semblant de le faire, Edward est bon pour lire les gens. Dit-elle en souriant tristement. Si Edward te pousse à assumer tes choix c'est aussi à cause de son passé tu sais? Me dit-elle incertaine.

-Il n'a pas dû avoir le choix lui de ce qui lui arrivait, un gamin n'a jamais le choix, il assume, dis-je ne sachant pas si cela était la bonne réponse ou non.

C'était vrai comment pouvait-on faire vivre un enfer à son propre enfant, comment puisse-t-on même imaginer de maltraiter sa chair et son sang? Je crois que jamais je n'arriverais à comprendre ce genre de personne.

-Non effectivement il n'a jamais eu le choix de subir ce qu'il a subi mais il a fait d'autres choix, dont un de ne jamais en parler à tort ou à raison mais il l'assume, comprends-tu? Comme il assume le fait d'avoir fait passer sa vie professionnelle, son amour pour les enfants avant sa propre famille et sa vie sentimentale, jusqu'à toi, il a fait ce choix et l'a assumé, encore une fois à tort ou à raison. Dit-elle les yeux tristes.

Pourquoi Edward avait-il pris la décision de ne jamais parler de son passé? Quel horreur avait-il pu subir pour qu'il ne veuille pas le dévoiler?

-Je me demande bien si un jour je vais réussir à le comprendre dans ses choix cet homme. Il est génial, gentil, beau, intelligent, attachant, mais si complexe lorsque l'on parle de sa vie. Pour moi, j'ai dit à ton frère qu'au fond de moi je voudrais le garder. Il l'a su. Mais pour sa part, je n'en sais rien, aucun sentiment n'est ressorti venant de lui. Parfois froid, parfois compréhensif et gentil. Mais suite à tout ceci, je me remets à douter de mon choix. Je n'avais jamais pensé avoir un enfant en tant que mère monoparentale. C'est cela le plus dur pour moi. Puis, mon âge et je fais quoi aussi avec ma carrière et ce foutu Jacob ? Tu vois ou j'en suis ? Lui demandais-je sans grande conviction.

-Oui je vois mais je sais aussi comme Edward que tu le veux ce petit. Sinon tu ne poserais vraiment pas toutes ses questions. Le conseil le plus simple que je puisse te donner c'est de suivre le fils que la vie à mis devant toi. Mais tant que dans ton petit crane analytique ne sera pas prêt à se battre monts et marrées pour cette enfant, Edward ne te donnera pas ces réponses tant demandées. Encore une fois tout est question d'acception et d'assumer tes décisions. Pour ce qui est de comprendre Edward la seule chose que je peux te dire car j'ai du mal à le cerner aussi, c'est qu'il se hait et qu'il l'assume, ironique non? Demanda-t-elle sarcastique riant d'un rire sans joie.

-Donc, tant que cela ne sera pas clair pour moi, ce ne le sera pas pour lui et nous c'est bien ça ? Demandais-je pour être certaine de bien comprendre. Et je peux te demander pourquoi il se hait pour ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa vie ? Voulus-je savoir. Oui, j'étais déçue de ce qui arrivait mais sa vie ou sa personne ne m'était pas indifférente pour autant.

-Non Bella tant que ce ne sera pas clair dans ta tête, tu n'auras pas de réponse mais lui prend ses décisions rapidement. Et d'après ce que je sais, que je ne devrais pas savoir, il se hait pour ce qui s'est passé dans son passé. Dit-elle doucement.

Mais pourquoi? Devais-je demander? Pourquoi finir par se détester pour une situation que l'on a subie et non provoquée? Je n'y comprenais plus rien.

-Oh! Dis-je tout simplement. Donc, tout dépend de moi, pensais-je. S'il réussissait à en parler... commençais-je à dire, mais je m'arrêtai, sachant qu'il était inutile d'y penser puisqu'il ne le ferait pas, ils me l'avaient dit et Alice me l'avait confirmé car il avait pris le choix de ne pas en parler.

-Non pas s'il réussissait Bell', s'il faisait le choix d'en parler, il le ferait. Il le peut mais fait le choix de ne pas le faire. Ce n'est pas une question de pouvoir mais de vouloir simplement. Bien je crois que j'ai pu t'aider un peu non? Tu comprends mieux pourquoi Edward à fait ce qu'il a fait? Dit-elle avec un regard malicieux.

-Oui, je comprends mieux sur tout. Mais... parce qu'il y en a toujours un, je sais que vous êtes tous là pour moi, mais je dois avant tout ne me fier que sur moi. Vous n'êtes qu'une aide et non le parent manquant à cet enfant. Puis, il y a Jacob. Effectivement il n'a pas un rond, mais il sait que je travaille, que je suis loin, que c'est moi qui suis partie, donc il aurait même le droit de me demander peut être une pension, un droit de visite et que j'aurais à me déplacer pour cela. Par contre, je ne veux rien savoir de lui. Quitte à lui empêcher de voir cet enfant, mais je ne sais de quelle façon... Il me faut trouver cette réponse avant qu'il ne le sache. Dis-je soucieuse. Jacob était trop dangereux pour cet enfant, définitivement pas envisageable qu'il soit dans la vie de ce bébé, pensais-je en me rappelant certains épisodes de ma vie avec lui.

-Enfin tu comprends, dit-elle en souriant fièrement. Edward réfléchit déjà à des solutions pour vous deux et Jacob ne pourra t'accuser de rien puisque, tu ne l'as su que ce matin et nous sommes tous témoins. Dit-elle avec un sourire rayonnant. Lorsque tu seras prête nous irons voir mon beau-père et nous parlerons avec lui, Rosalie pourra t'aider aussi. Bien je pense que je vais pouvoir te laisser dormir un peu, je t'ai laissé des sandwiches sur ton bureau avec de l'eau de source au cas où. Bonne nuit Bella. Dit-elle en m'embrassant la joue et en se levant.

-Merci Alice, merci pour tout. Au fait, tu sais où se trouve Edward ? Demandais-je avec espoir de peut-être le revoir avant de dormir.

-Heu, commença-t-elle mal à l'aise. Oui enfin non, je sais ce qu'il fait, pas où il est.

-Et... ? La questionnais-je.

-Il a pris son étalon, c'est tout ce qu'il a voulu me dire, ah non j'oubliais, fous-moi la paix Alice et je n'irai pas à la crique, pas besoin d'envoyer Jasper me chercher là-bas. Voilà miss, j'y vais, si tu n'as pas d'autres questions. M'interrogea-t-elle un peu rudement.

-J'aurais fait la même chose que lui, avoir pu. Dis-je, sur le même ton qu'elle, pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il avait besoin de solitude, autant que j'en aurais eu besoin.

-Hum... Bye Bella. Dit-elle en partant.

-Bye Alice, ai-je eu tout juste le temps de répondre avant qu'elle ne referme la porte.

Seule, oui, me voilà seule dans ma chambre silencieuse. Pas un bruit, rien. Non, erreur, mon iPhone m'annonça un nouveau message texte de mon papa.

_Bella, Laurent est furieux, tu ne réponds à aucun de ses messages._

_Réponds-moi ou appelle-nous, tu nous manques._

_Charlie_

Papa, tu es si loin. Sue aussi. Vous me manquez, vous aussi, me dis-je en me couchant sur mon lit en boule avec mon téléphone collé sur mon cœur, laissant libre court à mes pleurs causés par l'ennui. Oui je m'ennuyais d'eux, et bien plus que je ne le pensais… Une seule et unique personne ne me faisait pas regretter Forks, et son nom commençait par la lettre J. Je m'endormis sur cette dernière pensée.

.

.

**PDV Edward**

Je la laissai sur le pas de sa porte et en partant moi-même je l'entendis pleurer. Cela me brisa le cœur mais comment lui donner des réponses alors que moi-même j'étais plus que perdu. J'appelai ma sœur pour lui demander de veiller sur Matt pour moi, ensuite elle me posa des questions sur Bella et moi mais je l'envoyai un peu bouler en lui disant le gros de la situation mais elle me promit tout de même de passer prendre soin d'elle un peu plus tard disant que pour le moment elle pensait qu'elle aurait besoin d'un peu de temps comme moi. Je la laissai dire et allai atteler mon étalon et l'enfourchai en partant rapidement au galop.

Ne faire qu'un avec mon cheval m'évita de penser. Les sensations de voler dans les prairies allumées juste par la lune, m'envoyèrent dans un monde sans passé, sans douleur, sans peine, sans rage.

Arrêtant mon cheval pour qu'il puisse souffler, je m'aperçus être allé bien plus loin qu'à mon habitude.

Je ne connaissais que très peu cette partie de la région mais je n'en admirais pas moins la beauté des lieux. Devant mes yeux s'élevait un terrain jonché d'une multitude de petites collines, pas très hautes en soit. Des feuilles orangées, parsemés ici et là, annonçant la fin de l'automne ainsi que le début de l'hiver. Quelques fleurs avaient fini d'éclore pour mourir en début de saison hivernale.

Je pris place aux côtés de mon cheval, qui lui broutait joyeusement, et m'allongeai à même le sol. Je regardai ce ciel illuminé d'un million d'étoiles qui y étaient dispersées. La lune pleine éclairait tout le terrain sans ombre, hormis les nôtres.

Un bébé, si je m'y attendais, que faire ? Je savais pertinemment que Bella voulait de ce bébé mais étais-je prêt ? Ne deviendrais-je pas le monstre qu'il avait été ? Ne ferais-je pas les mêmes erreurs que lui ? Et Bella voudrait-elle d'un homme comme moi, qui n'a d'attache que pour sa famille reconstituée et son orphelinat ? Et pire que faire si Jacob revenait, qu'il demandait des droits, qu'il enlevait cet enfant à sa mère ? J'ai promis, juré à son père qu'il ne l'approcherait jamais, que faire si j'échoue ? Son père m'avait expliqué les larcins qu'il faisait mais je ne devais rien en dire à Bella de peur qu'elle ne se brise. Mais était-elle vraiment si aveugle ? Je ne le pense pas. Je ne pouvais pas laisser un enfant être élevé par cet homme abject, à bien des égards il était pire que moi. Je ne lui ai jamais menti et surtout jamais trompé et la loi ne cherchait pas à me coincer non plus, contrairement à lui. Devrais-je lui révéler le danger réel qu'il soit ou en a-t-elle conscience ? Comment savoir sans trahir ma promesse ? Comment la protéger, non comment les protéger correctement? Il faudrait que son cerveau prenne conscience rapidement de sa décision que je puisse contacter son père et qu'il m'oriente dans la bonne voie pour pouvoir les protégés comme il se doit.

Maintenant comment m'investir ? Puis-je me réjouir même si cet enfant n'est pas de moi ? Puis-je le considérer comme mon enfant alors que je ne suis pas le père biologique ? Puis-je lui faire confiance, pour que si jamais nous nous séparions, elle ne m'enlève pas les droits car je ne suis pas son père de sang ? Étions-nous prêts à être ensemble pour cet enfant ? Étais-je prêt à accepter cet enfant alors que le mien devrait avoir cinq ans ? Puis-je aimer un autre enfant qui serait à moi ? Comment répondre à toutes ces questions sans réponses ? Devais-je m'excuser auprès de mon père et ensuite lui demander conseil ? Ne m'enverrait-il pas encore voir un psychologue ? Et un psychologue, était-ce vraiment une si mauvaise idée que cela ?

_Bien sûr idiot comment raconter quoi que ce soit sans lui dire la partie principale du problème, hein ? Me rappela ma conscience._

_Vrai, soufflais-je résolu._

Alors comment répondre à toutes ces questions tout en protégeant ce putain de passé qui, d'ailleurs, ne devrait même pas être protégé !

Mais la seule question qui en valait la peine était : Serais-je capable d'être meilleur que mon propre père ? Sincèrement même si mon métier était d'aider ces petits êtres, je ne pensais plus être capable d'être un père digne de ce nom…

.

.

**PDV Auteurs**

Alice sortit de la chambre de Bella contrariée. Jasper, qui était au salon, l'attendait en compagnie de Rosalie et d'Emmett. En effet après ce qu'il s'était passé cette après-midi, ils voulaient se concerter pour savoir quoi faire et si effectivement Edward parlait sérieusement.

Lorsqu'Alice arriva dans le salon, tous se levèrent de concert et allèrent dehors pour parler sans qu'aucune ne traine. Jasper prit le baby phone avec lui au cas où Matt se réveillerait et Emmett ainsi que Rosalie suivirent Alice par la porte de derrière pour être assez loin de Bella, Matt ou Edward s'il revenait plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Ils s'assirent autour de la table de jardin, se regardèrent ne sachant pas qui prendrait la parole en premier. Enfin Alice pris la parole, brisant par la même occasion le silence rendu tendu.

-On sait pourquoi on est réuni mais il y deux choses en plus que vous devez savoir et qui ne sont pas faciles à dire loin de là. Vous devez jurer de n'en parler ni à Bella ni à Edward car nous ne sommes pas censés le savoir. Débuta cette dernière.

-Je jure. Lança Jasper.

-Promis, dit Emmett avec un sourire de petit ange cornu.

-Ah, dit Rosalie en mettant une claque sur le bras de ce dernier. Je le jure aussi, fini-t-elle par dire en regardant Alice dans les yeux.

Alice souffla un bon coup et s'engagea dans une explication plus que difficile.

-Pour commencer j'ai appelé papa. Je voulais savoir pourquoi Edward était dans cet état-là lors de notre rencontre cette après-midi. Enfin rencontre si on peut appeler cela ainsi, pensa cette dernière. Il s'avère que cela s'est très mal passé et loin de là d'ailleurs. Ils ont eu une dispute houleuse et elle s'est terminé par Edward qui tournait le dos à Carlisle et est parti sans un mot pour lui. Dit-elle sans prendre un souffle. Elle fit une courte pause pour les laisser intégrer sa déclaration car elle n'était pas la pire et voir si ils avaient des questions.

-Papa ne devait pas être de bonne humeur suite à ça... dit Emmet tout haut ce que les autres pensaient tout bas.

-C'est pire que ça Em, je le crains. Je n'ai que les grandes lignes mais papa a mis un ultimatum à Edward et comme vous pouvez l'imaginer il l'a très mal pris.

-C'est à dire, renchérît Jasper.

-C'est à dire qu'Edward a franchement dit à papa qu'il voulait qu'on lui foute la paix, nous tous. Et en particulier lui ou nos parents je ne sais pas trop. L'ultimatum c'était et tenez-vous bien, moi j'ai failli en tomber par terre: Il doit voir un psy, sans cela impossible pour lui d'être auprès des enfants. Dit-elle le souffle tremblant les larmes aux yeux.

-Oh merde alors, ne put que souffler Jasper trop abasourdi par cette déclaration.

Jamais Carlisle n'avait imposé quoi que ce soit à ses enfants et encore moins un tel procédé, tout le monde savait que cela avait dû être pire que ce qu'ils imaginaient.

-Bordel ! Lâcha Emmett en se laissant aller contre sa chaise.

-Ishhhh, Edward ne voudra jamais ou bien il ne dira rien au psy, j'en suis certaine, rajouta Rosalie qui se prit la tête dans ses mains, les coudes sur la table.

-Il a dit à Carlisle qu'il ferait un suivi mais que Carlisle n'aura pas de compte rendu car ce n'est pas un chien. Et je crains que ce ne soit pas le pire. Souffla Alice.

-Qu'y aurait-il de pire? Demanda Jasper encore sous le coup de cette déclaration.

-Tu veux dire ? Demanda Rosalie plus qu'intriguée à son tour.

Alice remua, mal à l'aise sur son fauteuil et lâcha rapidement :

-Bella est enceinte mais pas d'Edward.

-Bah merde alors, dit Jasper en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

-Quoi ? s'écria Rosalie

-Chut, dit Alice avec des mouvements rapides. Tu veux qu'elle nous entende ou quoi, dit cette dernière rageusement. Je ne suis pas censée en parler, je vous signale.

-Ah ben, Bella est une petite cachotière, dit Emmett abasourdie par la nouvelle.

-C'est pas drôle Em, je te jure tu l'aurais vue ce soir, mais le pire a été la réaction d'Edward je crois.

Jasper ne dit rien mais resta pensif à savoir comment Edward aurait pu réagir et surtout s'il avait bien réagi, ce dernier aimait vraiment Bella et ne voulait pas qu'on lui fasse du mal.

-Bah là, je le comprends ! Tu le prendrais comment toi de savoir que ta petite amie est enceinte d'un autre ! Et de qui au juste ? Questionna Rosalie.

-De son ex Rose mais justement Edward n'a pas réagi, enfin si mais pas de la façon que l'on pourrait croire, il l'a conseillée. Et Bella ne veut rien avoir à faire avec son ex en passant. Elle repensa à la discussion brève et téléphonique qu'elle avait eu avec son frère, il semblait ailleurs, distant et passablement perturbé mais comme l'avait souligné Rose comment ne pas être choqué?

-Yeah, ça lui en fait des tuiles sur la tête aujourd'hui, critiqua Rosalie.

-Moi ce qui m'inquiète, annonça Jasper, c'est effectivement son absence de réaction, avança ce dernier car oui Edward réagissait toujours, il avait l'impression qu'il était submergé par les annonces ce soir.

-Moi aussi c'est ce qui m'inquiète, au téléphone, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un automate au bout du fil, c'est flippant vraiment. Leur dit Alice sérieuse et soucieuse pour Edward et Bella.

-Il y a Edward, mais comment le prend Bella, elle ? Se risqua de demander Emmett. Normalement il n'était pas du genre à se mêler de tout ça, mais Bella était comme sa petite sœur après tout.

-Bella est perdue je dirais. Je pense qu'elle veut le garder mais elle a peur de perdre Edward et lui bah il ne lui donnera aucune réponse de sa part tant que son choix ne sera pas fixé. Enfin si j'ai bien compris. Répondit Alice.

-Merde, elle a rien de facile cette fille, réussit-il à lui répondre après avoir réalisé le tout.

-Je comprends Edward sur ce coup mais effectivement elle n'a pas les choses faciles. Confirma Jasper.

-Pour en revenir à notre frère, j'ai peur par rapport à notre altercation de cette après-midi, pour m'expliquer, j'ai peur qu'il parte quand il sentira que Bella est assez bien pour le bébé et qu'il la laisse en paix. J'ai confiance en lui mais après l'épisode d'hier soir avec papa, son passé qui revient même s'il ne l'a pas dit clairement nous l'avons tous entendu hier soir et maintenant le bébé qui le ramène à Mégane, je crains qu'il parte pour laisser la place à Bella. Dit-elle vraiment inquiète pour eux deux car si Edward part que fera Bella?

-S'il fait ça envers Bella, il sera un sans cœur, dit tout simplement Rosalie

-Je ne sais pas Rose, je ne sais même pas s'il va lui dire ce qu'il pense de tout cela et ne pas se concentrer que sur Bella pour l'aider. Et puis Rose tu sais mieux que quiconque qu'il a le plus grand cœur que l'on connaisse non? Dit-elle en regardant durement cette dernière.

-Oui, je le sais, dit Rose. Mais Bella...elle ? Elle l'aime, il l'aime, il ne peut pas la laisser tomber ! Je sais qu'il a vécu bien des choses mais de là à lui faire subir ça après qu'il l'ait conseillé, moi être à la place de Bella, s'il me faisait ça, je quitterais le domaine !

-Écoute Rose, je pense comme toi mais mets-toi à la place d'Edward. Ils sont ensemble depuis peu, lui a vécu un truc moche avec l'autre connasse et s'était convaincu qu'il deviendrait un meilleur père que le sien et elle, bah elle lui a jeté des saletés à la gueule et ensuite partie avorté. Lui a perdu une grande confiance mais s'est battu. Je comprends que Bella serait traumatisée et encore le mot est faible mais il faut aussi voir ce que lui doit endurer. Je suis sûre qu'il fera tout pour les protéger, elle et son enfant, de son ex. Mais lui quel rôle aura-t-il dans tout cela. Ok Bella subit un truc moche et perturbant mais en fin de compte elle sera la mère de ce bout de chou, ils auront un lien. Je sais que le sang ne fait rien et nous sommes bien placés pour le savoir, mais pense juste comment Edward se trouve en ce moment. Si Em, t'avait dit en début de relation qu'il allait avoir un enfant avec une de ses ex, comment toi tu l'aurais pris? Dit Jasper doucement mais sincèrement car oui tous les deux se retrouvaient dans une situation assez délicate.

-Ce n'est pas pareil Jazz. Son ex aurait voulu avoir une aide pour la pension et aussi pour les visites. Mais Bella, elle ne veut rien savoir de Jacob, si j'ai bien compris. Donc, il ne s'agit ici que de Bella et l'enfant et ensuite d'Edward... Je sais que ça doit être un choc pour lui, mais je ne voudrais pas, malgré que Bella ne soit pas ma sœur comme vous tous l'avez été toute ma vie, elle représente l'une d'entre nous et je ne voudrais pas qu'il la blesse mentalement si finalement il la rejetait. Il aurait la chance de se reprendre malgré que ça ne soit pas son sang si c'est ce que Bella souhaite... Je ne sais pas, c'est confus mais je ne voudrais pas que l'un souffre plus que l'autre à cause de tout cela. Tu comprends Jasper ? Lui demanda Rosalie quelque peu perdue entre Bella et sa maternité que Rose lui enviait secrètement et son frère qu'elle adorait.

-Je comprends Rose, lui dit-il doucement en lui prenant la main. Mais justement tu soulèves un point crucial sur les droits, même si Bella ne veut rien avoir avec Jacob, c'est aussi son enfant à lui. Regarde imaginons, Edward accepte et aide Bella pendant toute sa grossesse mais Jacob a vent de cette histoire, ok! Lui voudra certainement des droits sur ce bébé. Que peux faire Edward sur ce point? Il n'est malheureusement pas le père biologique de ce bébé, il devra jouer quoi? Le rôle du papa qui est chez maman? Ou du papa qui l'élève si bien sûr, ils en ont la garde? Car quoique dise Bella, il a des droits sur cet enfant, papa nous aidera j'en suis certain mais ils ont cinquante pour cent de chance de leur côté et si Bella ne le dit pas au père biologique, cela se retournera contre elle. Donc Edward doit se positionner où là-dedans? Demanda-t-il doucement en caressant la main de sa sœur comprenant sa souffrance, elle qui voulait tant un enfant mais qui n'arrivait pas à tomber enceinte.

-Je confirme les dires de Jasper, Rose. Apparemment ce Jacob est un vrai salaud et fera tout son possible pour emmerder Bella. Et si jamais il gagne, ce sera la chute de l'un ou l'autre voir des deux, mais Bella aura tout de même des chances de voir son enfant si lui obtient la garde complète mais Jacob peu mettre un véto pour qu'Edward ne voie pas le bébé rien que pour faire chier Bella. Dit posément Alice.

-Merde... je vais devoir parler à papa pour essayer d'aider Bella, alors. On ne peut pas laisser faire ça. Si c'est un salaud et que Bella ne veut rien à voir avec lui, il y a certainement quelque chose à faire. Il a surement quelque chose contre lui qui pourrait nous aider... selon les dires de Bella que j'ai entendus, il était loin d'être l'homme parfait. Bella et Edward ont le droit d'être heureux, non? demanda-t-elle sur une touche d'espoir.

-Ils en ont parfaitement le droit Rose mais il nous faut voir la réalité des choses, ils sont pris entre deux feux et Bella est une tête de mule. Effectivement il l'a trompée et il ne travaille pas mais il suffit qu'il se trouve un travail et il pourra assurer pour le bébé et même demander de l'argent à Bella pour l'aider. Comme l'a dit Jasper si Bella ne prévient pas ce connard, les chances s'amenuisent pour eux. Je sais pas trop ce que l'on pourrait faire mais si Jacob obtient la garde Edward sera dévasté et Bella n'en parlons pas. Dit Alice peiné mais réaliste.

Rosalie ferma les yeux, le poing fermé sur sa bouche, elle inspira puis expira fortement.

-Aussitôt qu'elle va nous en parler, nous devrons la mettre au courant de tout cela. Nous ne pourrons pas lui cacher. Et cela est "SI" elle décide de le garder. Dit-elle après avoir ré-ouvert les yeux et s'être calée dans son fauteuil.

-Effectivement "si" mais je ne pense pas qu'elle ne le gardera pas. Dit Alice avec un sourire malgré la tension qui les habitait tous.

-Oui cela fait un sacré mélange. Ria doucement Alice en imaginant Bella, son frère et leur bébé.

-J'y pense, pourquoi ne pas faire appel à Jenks? Dit Jasper en regardant sa femme ainsi que sa sœur et son frère.

Jenks était un privé, qui avait des relations et des réseaux louches voir très louches mais qui étaient plus qu'efficaces et effectivement il pourrait leur être utile pour le cas de Bella, pensa Jasper.

Emmett se réveilla enfin et pris la parole.

-Jenks ? Tu fais encore des affaires avec lui ? Tu me surprends mec... Pourquoi tu penses en avoir besoin ? Explique-toi, demanda-t-il suspicieux des relations de son frère.

-Oui j'ai toujours des relations avec lui pour les enfants à cas spéciaux, si vous me suivez. Tous hochèrent la tête comprenant. Pour son utilité et bien, je pensais que nous pourrions, comme l'a soulevé Rose lui faire faire une enquête sur ce fameux Jacob, histoire d'en avoir un peu plus dans notre balance, non?

-Ouais, c'est pas fou ton idée. Souhaitons qu'il trouve quelque chose pour l'incriminer et qu'Edward et Bella soient tranquilles par la suite, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Emmett. Rosalie lui pris la main et lui sourit tendrement.

-Oui d'accord, informe-toi à lui, rajouta Rose en regardant Jasper.

-Je l'appelle demain quelle que soit la décision de Bella au pire cela pourrait toujours nous servir. Leur répondit ce dernier.

-Je suis aussi d'accord avec vous. J'ai encore deux questions ensuite nous pourrons finir cette réunion. Alice regarda tout le monde craignant l'une de ces questions. Premièrement devrions-nous les aider plus qu'il ne faut une fois que Bella aura fait son annonce officielle?

-Nous pourrions soulager discrètement Edward dans un premier temps, je pense. Annonça Jasper.

-Soulager Edward ok, mais je souhaite juste qu'elle ne se sente pas délaissée s'il lui donne moins d'attention, dit Rosalie peinée pour Bella

-Niveau relation, nous ne pourrons rien faire à part les aider chacun de leur côté sur la bonne voie du moins Edward. Si nous le soulageons au niveau du domaine, il aura plus de temps pour elle, non? Dit Jasper.

-Oui surement, confirma Alice.

-Oui, répondirent Emmett et Rose d'un commun accord.

-Ensuite deuxièmement et pas des moindre. Alice souffla pour se donner courage car elle même avait peur d'envisager la chose. Croyez-vous qu'Edward soit menacé, après ce qu'il a dit cette après-midi, j'ai peur que ce soit cela qu'il sous-entendait. Enfin elle avait lâché la question qui la rongeait depuis cette fameuse dispute. Jasper lui prit la main et la serra tendrement en signe d'encouragement.

-Nous ne connaissons que trop peu de choses sur lui, je ne saurais pas quoi dire à ce sujet, répondit dépité Jasper.

-Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il soit menacé? Demanda Rosalie, inquiète.

-Regarde, il ne révèle jamais rien à personne, il y a cette histoire de meurtre et je ne suis pas folle, je sais ce que j'ai lu Rose. De plus, rappelle-toi ces paroles qu'il a dites à Em, je ne voudrais mais devrais surement partir. Pas vrai Em? Et pourquoi devoir s'il ne le veut pas à part s'il est menacé. Je sais pas, je me dis que s'il ne nous dit rien sur son passé c'est peut-être pour nous protéger non? Répondit Alice en fixant Emmett attendant sa confirmation.

- Ouais... c'est bien ce qu'il a dit. Mais au lieu d'en avoir peur, pourquoi ne pas affronter ! Dit-il vivement.

-Carlisle nous a dit que son père trafiquait des trucs louches, des fois foncer tête baissée ne résout rien Em. Puis je suis assez d'accord avec Alice, c'était louche ces paroles. Pour répondre Emmett, nous ne savons pas qui pourrait le menacer et il ne veut sûrement pas qu'il nous arrive quoi que ce soit en les affrontant. Dit Jasper pensif.

-Vous croyez que l'on devrait en parler aux parents? Demanda Alice après un silence tendu.

-Arfffff... je vais vous surprendre mais oui. Si notre frère est dans la merde, on doit en avertir nos parents. Dit Emmett en regardant sa sœur dans les yeux.

-Attendons quelques jours que papa se calme par rapport à Edward et nous lui dirons, c'est mieux non? Répondit Alice en posant sa question à son frère car il le connaissait mieux en période de conflit qu'elle-même. Emmett avait eu de nombreux déboires avec leurs parents contrairement à elle ou même Edward.

-Ouais, lui répondit Emmett en repensant à toutes les fois où il avait fait enrager son père pour tous les mauvais coups et ses nombreux déboires côté filles, alcool et même vols mineurs dans sa jeunesse. On va attendre, disons trois jours, nous serons sûr qu'il va être revenu calme. Ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à sa sœur.

Alice sourit doucement en comprenant que son frère repensait aussi à leur passé.

-Si vous n'avez rien à ajouter, je pense que nous pouvons conclure cette réunion. Affirma cette dernière.

Jasper hocha la tête pour confirmer qu'il n'avait rien à ajouter.

-C'est correct pour moi, dit Rosalie.

-C'est parfait, ajouta Emmett en caressant la joue de Rosalie.

Ils retournèrent tous à leurs vacations mais en gardant à l'esprit que le couple de leur frère était plus que sur un fil très fin, qu'il était peut-être menacé, que Bella était enceinte et incertaine de son devenir et que plus d'une épée de Damoclès étaient au-dessus de leurs têtes à tous et surtout, si jamais tout ce qui s'était dit ce soir venait aux oreilles de leur très cher frère, l'épée n'aurait pas le temps de faire son travail, Edward s'en chargerait à sa place.

* * *

**_Et puis vous vous attendiez à ça ?_**

**_Quelle sera la décision de Bella ? Que fera ou décidera Edward ?_**

**_Leur couple est menacé?_**

**_Donnez nous vos impressions._**

**_Jess et Lili_**


	15. Chapitre 10 : La décision

Bonjour/bonsoir à toutes !

Voici un nouveau chapitre !

Il sera question de BB, du passé, l'avenir de Edward et de Bella, les craintes de cette dernière...

Bon c'est assez de bla bla... Je vous laisse sur un** PDV d'Edward**.

Bonne lecture à toutes et merci à toutes celles qui prennent le temps de nous laisser une review :)

.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 **

**.**

**PDV Edward**

**.**

Cette semaine avait été rude. J'avais du mal à penser, à me concentrer sur Matt et le domaine.

J'avais mis une certaine distance entre Bella et moi, pas pour m'éloigner mais bien pour réfléchir car à ses côtés, tous songes logiques étaient définitivement proscrits.

J'observais tous les jours les regards en coin de ma famille, ceux inquisiteurs des élèves comprenant qu'une certaine tension pesait dans l'air.

J'avais pris ma décision concernant Bella et ça depuis le premier jour, mais la question latente était celle de ce petit être qui grandissait en elle.

Qui étais-je censé représenter pour lui, ne ferais-je pas les mêmes erreurs ? J'avais une série de questions comme cela qui n'arrêtaient pas de me tourner en tête.

Le week-end arriva vite et je décidai de mettre fin à notre calvaire commun. Je proposai donc une balade à Bella qu'elle accepta de suite.

Mes sœurs m'aidèrent à composer un pique-nique pour elle, ne manquant pas de me dire qu'il était temps.

Je pris Bella à onze heures et nous roulâmes jusqu'à un coin reculé du domaine, pour pouvoir être un peu tranquille. Arrivés, il nous restait un peu de marche mais le tout se passa dans un silence confortable/gêné.

Dès que je vis l'emplacement idéal, j'installai couverture et panier puis proposai à Bella de s'installer.

-Wow, c'est très joli cet endroit, dit-elle en regardant autour elle.

-J'espérais que cela te plaise, dis-je un sourire en coin. J'ai pas mal de trucs dans le panier, j'espère que tu vas te régaler. Lui dis-je doucement.

-Maintenant que je peux remanger normalement grâce à ton père, je crois bien oui, me dit-elle avec un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

Je sortis un tas d'assortiments composés par mes sœurs et lui tendis une assiette avec un peu de tout.

-Tiens, j'espère que cela passera, Alice et Rose m'ont affirmé que ça sera bon. Dis-je, pas trop à l'aise.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai aucun doute avec Alice et Rose, je les remercierai en rentrant, me dit-elle en prenant l'assiette que je lui tendais toujours.

-Alors que voudrais-tu faire après ce repas, demandai-je en m'allongeant au sol. Ces jours-ci, l'appétit n'était pas au rendez-vous.

-J'aimerais bien prendre mon temps avec toi ici, ne penser qu'à nous et rien d'autre, me dit-elle en apportant une carotte à sa bouche.

-On pourrait marcher un peu non? Dis-je distraitement les yeux fermés.

-Euh... oui, si tu veux, me répondit-elle tout simplement.

Je hochai la tête tranquillement, depuis l'annonce de la grossesse ce petit malaise entre nous était tangible, nous n'étions pas séparé mais pas aussi proches. Etait-ce ma faute ? Probablement. Mais je ne savais que faire pour y remédier. Devais-je crever l'abcès ? Certainement.

Je soufflai doucement et parlai.

-Ecoute Bella, je suis désolé. Dis-je simplement.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

-Je sais que depuis que tu m'as dit pour ta grossesse, j'ai pris mes distances et ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais, mais je voulais te donner assez d'espace pour réfléchir. Dis-je doucement les yeux toujours fermés.

-Je dois t'avouer que cela m'a affectée cette distance entre nous. Oui, cela m'a permis de réfléchir mais ça a fait naître des tas de questions. Donc, je... j'accepte tes excuses, souffla-t-elle timidement.

-Je pourrais peut-être répondre à tes questions si tu as pris ta décision. Dis-je doucement en ne la regardant toujours pas.

-Ma décision, pffff..., souffla-t-elle bruyamment. Oui, je l'ai prise.

-Et qu'en est-elle? Demandai-je en me redressant sur un coude pour enfin la regarder.

-Je... euh, je... vais le garder, hésita-t-elle à me dire.

-Tu n'as pas l'air heureuse, ni certaine de ta décision Bella, dis-je en soulevant un sourcil septique.

-Je suis certaine de ma décision. C'est la suite qui me fait peur, le fait de te l'annoncer, de... de ne pas savoir ce que l'avenir me réserve, si je vais être une bonne mère, me confia-t-elle.

-Mais es-tu heureuse, sans l'arrière, juste par ta décision? Demandai-je tendrement.

-Cela me fait tout bizarre de savoir qu'un petit être grandit en moi. Je... oui, je crois avoir pris la bonne décision. Me dit-elle en esquivant partiellement ma question.

-Bell', dis-je en lui prenant la main, je te demande pas si tu as pris la bonne décision mais si tu es heureuse d'avoir ce bébé? Redemandai-je plus précisément mais aussi doucement.

-Oui..., malgré toutes les incertitudes qui planent autour de moi, tout ce qui va ou risque de changer dans ma vie, toutes mes peurs, bref, malgré tout oui, je vais être maman, me dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Et c'est juste merveilleux, lui certifiai-je en lui embrassant la main qui était liée à la mienne.

Elle me regarda en me faisant un petit sourire, malgré la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue droite.

-Je suppose que tu voudrais que je réponde à ta question maintenant, dis-je en lui essuyant le visage avec un petit sourire.

-Oui, j'aimerais bien, me dit-elle en abaissant son regard sur nos mains liées.

-Je t'en prie demande, répondis-je en lui relevant son visage.

-Avant tout, je voudrais m'excuser, commença-t-elle en ayant du mal à fixer son regard au mien. Cet enfant n'était pas voulu volontairement. J'ai compris par ton père que la pilule n'était pas fiable à 100%. Oui, je sais, je m'éloigne du sujet, soupira-t-elle. Mais c'est pour que tu comprennes mon mal être vis-à-vis toi. Notre situation. Notre très jeune relation qui n'est pas stable et comme qui dirait "hors norme". Maintenant que ma décision est prise, j'ai peur de ta réaction à mon égard. Attends, me dit-elle en me regardant ouvrir la bouche. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus de moi, mais si tel est le cas, ne me demande pas de rester au domaine, cela sera trop dur pour moi de te voir tous les jours, me dit-elle la voix enrouée puis elle termina sa phrase en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Déjà pour commencer, je n'ai jamais dit ne plus vouloir de toi Bella, loin de là. Dis-je doucement. Et si cette situation, de nous séparer, venait à être mise en avant, je ne resterais pas ici mais toi oui. Dis-je tendrement mais fermement. Et pour finir tu n'as à t'excuser de rien, je veux dire tu n'as pas choisi d'être enceinte mais de la continuer c'est autre chose. Terminai-je en souriant.

-Qu'une chose soit claire Edward, la famille, le domaine ont besoin de toi, qu'il nous arrive quoi que ce soit, ce n'est pas à toi à quitter cet endroit, c'est à moi, essaya-t-elle de me dire aussi fermement que je l'avais fait.

-Bella, ma décision est prise et cela avant que tu n'arrives ici, c'est compliqué mais si nous devions nous séparer, c'est moi qui partirais et le domaine ainsi que ma famille n'ont pas tant besoin de moi que cela. Je sais ce que je fais et pourquoi je le ferais. Dis-je avec plus de conviction.

-Je me sauverai en pleine nuit avant que tu ne t'en ailles, tu n'auras pas à partir alors, me dit-elle avec une grande assurance.

-Sache une chose avec moi princesse, si je prends la décision de te laisser, dis-je en m'étranglant à moitié, j'y aurai réfléchi bien avant que tu ne le saches et tout sera préparé pour qu'à la minute où je te dirai adieux, ma voiture soit prête, tu comprends? Demandai-je sérieusement.

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et elle baissa la tête en la hochant lentement me faisant savoir qu'elle avait bien compris.

-Je suis désolé de te le dire, mais j'ai même un sac prêt au cas où... J'arrêtai ma phrase avant d'en dire trop. J'avais honte de cet aveu mais elle devait au moins savoir cela. Crois-moi, tu es plus en sécurité ici. Dis-je fermement.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête suite à mes paroles, je pu lire sur son visage défait par la peine et la souffrance de mes mots, une incompréhension absolue. Ses yeux brillaient mais ce n'était pas de mille feux, non c'étaient les larmes qui striaient son magnifique visage qui y luisaient. Sa lèvre inférieure frémissait, telle une enfant qui essaie par tous les moyens de retenir ses pleurs sans succès.

Une ride barrait l'endroit normalement si lisse entre ses yeux.

-Hé bébé, dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras, je ne te quitte pas, ok? Demandai-je en la berçant.

-Hum... Hummm, gémit-elle au même moment où elle s'accrochait à ma chemise.

-Bella, je voulais juste dire que si cela nous arrivait, ta sécurité primait avant tout et que le domaine est l'endroit le plus sécurisé pour toi, c'est tout. Je ne veux pas te quitter princesse, je voulais juste que tu comprennes, c'est tout. Dis-je en continuant de la bercer dans mes bras.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ma sécurité est si importante pour toi, me répondit-elle hébétée.

-Pour répondre le plus simplement, c'est une partie de ma promesse envers ton père et aussi d'autres choses trop compliquées pour le moment, d'accord ? Demandai-je soucieux qu'elle ne m'en demande pas trop.

-Je finirai bien par savoir ce que mon père a mijoté avec toi, dit-elle la tête au creux mon cou.

-Il n'a rien mijoté bébé, il tient à toi c'est tout. Bon, puisque ma présence à tes côtés n'est plus d'actualité, as-tu d'autres questions? Demandai-je pour savoir mais pour l'éloigner aussi d'un sujet disons épineux.

-Papa... toujours à s'inquiéter pour moi, murmura-t-elle assez fort pour que je puisse l'entendre. Euhh..., reprit-elle pensivement, que penses-tu de ma décision ? Et toi, suite à la mienne, quelle sera la tienne ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant une moue incertaine.

-Je suis heureux pour toi, je dirais que c'est fantastique. Ma décision, je dois dire que je suis aussi heureux, mais je te demanderai du temps. Attends, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Dis-je en l'a voyant froncer des sourcils et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Je suis là pour toi, je t'aime et je t'aiderai pendant la grossesse, sois en persuadée, mais je te demande du temps par rapport à ma place auprès de ce bébé. Il me faudrait un peu plus de temps pour y réfléchir. Je l'aime déjà mais j'ai mes propres démons à affronter avant de te donner une réponse certaine, tu comprends? Demandai-je en détournant le regard, n'aimant pas me montrer faible.

-Edward, me souffla-t-elle à l'oreille. Je ne t'ai jamais imposé cet enfant. Tu m'as dit de prendre ma décision pour moi. Si tu veux t'investir envers cet enfant, peu importe la manière, j'en serai très heureuse, tu sais. Mais, si tu te dis, c'est le bébé de Bella et que tu ne veux pas t'investir envers lui, je ne t'en voudrai pas. Je ne t'ai rien demandé à ce sujet. Seul toi peux prendre cette décision. Elle m'embrassa le haut de la mâchoire à la base du lobe de l'oreille puis elle alla redéposer sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

-C'est un peu plus compliqué que cela mais merci. Dis-je doucement en lui embrassant le haut de la tête.

-Si tu parles de Jacob, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va en dire... il peut être indifférent et me laisser tranquille ou bien vouloir me faire "chier" et essayer d'avoir la garde partagée. Mais encore... avec ce qu'il fait dans sa vie... Par chance, papa n'en sait rien, il m'aurait sortie de là bien avant que je ne le quitte. Dit-elle sans se rendre compte qu'elle pensait à haute voix.

-De quoi tu parles Bella ? Faignant à moitié ma surprise.

-Hein? Quoi? Demanda-t-elle totalement inconsciente de ce qu'elle venait de dire tout haut juste avant.

-Bella qu'y a-t-il à propos de Jacob? Demandai-je doucement.

-Ne me dis pas que j'ai parlé tout haut ? Qu'as-tu entendu ? Me demanda-t-elle avec une légère inquiétude qui dansait dans le fond de ses yeux.

-Assez pour savoir qu'il est dangereux, Bella parle-moi. La suppliai-je au son de ma voix et dans mes yeux.

-Jake est un homme intelligent malgré les apparences, commença-t-elle. Je crois avoir été naïve aussi, il réussissait bien à me manipuler, en prenant du recul. Je l'aimais... j'ai fermé les yeux sur bien des choses. À 20-21 ans, on pense que le monde peut changer, c'est un peu pour cette raison que j'aime, non j'aimais le métier de journaliste, dit-elle pensivement.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, se retourna pour se coucher sur le dos et mettre sa tête sur le haut de mes cuisses.

-Avec le recul que j'ai pris depuis que je suis ici, je me rends compte que... qu'il est un salopard de vendeur de drogue. Qu'il a profité de ma naïveté pour me tromper et cela même si c'était devant mes yeux. Il me mentait en me disant que la fille voulait le payer de cette manière mais qu'il lui refusait au moment où j'arrivais. Bah oui ! Elle s'essuyait la bouche et lui avait encore sa queue dans sa main, mais non ! C'était dans ma tête ! Je me faisais des histoires, qu'il me disait.

Elle semblait outrée en disant cela. Elle prenait vraiment conscience de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

-As-tu des preuves de cela? Ou d'autres faits? Demandai-je plus intéressé que jamais.

En fermant les yeux, elle reprit.

-Plusieurs soirs dans une semaine, il ne rentrait pas à la maison. Il m'avait dit qu'il s'était dégotté un boulot de nuit. Étant journaliste, j'avais des sources, donc je me suis informée et tout ce qu'il m'avait dit n'existait pas. Le nom du patron, les employés, le nom de l'entreprise. Tout était faux. Encore une fois il m'a sorti une histoire qui n'avait pas de sens et il m'a dit de me mêler de mes affaires sinon j'aurais des problèmes, ou encore mon père... Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et partit dans ses pensées silencieuses.

-Bella, tu m'as dit qu'il dealait, connais-tu les noms de ses patrons? Demandai-je en déglutissant bruyamment. As-tu des preuves de tout ce que tu m'avances ? Je te crois, mais il faut des preuves. Dis-je doucement.

-Oui, mais si ça vient à leurs oreilles que je parle d'eux, c'est moi qui vais avoir des problèmes. C'est la plus grosse organisation criminelle du pays, murmura-t-elle.

-Bella, dis-moi leurs noms, s'il te plait. Dis-je en la suppliant, mon Dieu faites que ce ne soit pas eux.

-Les... Les Volturios, me dit-elle dans un souffle.

-Tu... Tu en es certaine ? Dis-je plus qu'anxieux.

-Oui, et j'en connais quelques-uns dont un qui n'aimait pas ce que Jacob me faisait subir. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, il n'a pas encore ses couleurs donc aucun pouvoir, dit-elle mélancolique.

-Comment cela certains? Putain, Bella ne me dis pas que tu as vu plus que des sous-fifres, je t'en conjure. Dis-je maintenant plus qu'inquiet.

-Ben... Jacob travaille avec plusieurs dealers du même rang que lui. Ils ont chacun leur territoire mais se reconnaissent tous facilement entre eux. Y'a un jour, une personne avec sa veste et le sigle des Volturios dans son dos était dans mon salon quand je suis entrée. Il menaçait Jacob parce qu'il ne lui avait pas remboursé le montant total de ses ventes. En sortant, il passa à côté de moi et me dit: -Salut ma jolie. Il m'avait tapé une fesse en me disant cela, il s'était retourné vers Jake et d'un air menaçant il lui a dit : Je vais revenir bientôt Jacob, le montant ferait mieux d'y être. Me dit-elle d'une grosse voix qui se voulait menaçante.

-Tu connais le nom de ce mec? Demandai-je avec empressement.

-J'ai entendu Jake au téléphone, parler avec celui qui m'aime bien et il en parlait. Il a dit : Félix est venu, il vient de sortir de chez moi y'a 10 min. Il demandait à ce mec de l'argent pour rembourser ce Félix, m'apprit-elle le regard angoissé.

Avais-je droit de me foutre une balle dans la tête? Comment avait-elle pu se mettre dans tant d'emmerdes en si peu de temps?

-Sais-tu dans quels problèmes tu es ? Mesures-tu au moins l'ampleur de ce qui se passe Bella? Dis-je plus que sérieux.

-Oui et non. Juste pour te donner un exemple : Jake a été incapable de le rembourser et ce Félix l'a amené avec lui. À son retour, il lui manquait le petit doigt de sa main gauche. C'était un avertissement qu'il s'est fait dire. Me dit-elle en se tripotant son propre petit doigt.

-Visiblement tu ne sais rien, ne parle pas à mes frères et sœurs de cette histoire, n'en pas parle à personne compris? Tu ne dois plus jamais parler d'eux, je vais m'en occuper et surtout, surtout si tu vois quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui te met mal à l'aise ou mieux que tu ne connais pas, tu m'appelles en priorité, sinon Emmett ou Jasper mais personne d'autre, tu m'entends? Demandai-je froidement.

-Je sais qu'ils sont dangereux. Je sais que ma vie peut être en danger. Imagine, je porte l'enfant de Jacob ! C'est plus au bébé que je pense en ce moment. Mais pourquoi toi tu dis cela ? Tu vas t'en occuper ? Je ne comprends pas... ah oui, j'ai aussi le numéro du gars qui tient à moi, tu sais celui que Jake a appelé le soir de Félix, si ça peut être utile, laissa-t-elle tomber sans en connaître les conséquences.

-Bella écoute-moi bien, demain on va au magasin, on change ton numéro et ton téléphone, il sera pris au nom de mon père, il viendra avec nous. Seuls nous et tes parents auront ton numéro, nous passerons dans un magasin spécialisé et tu auras un bipper d'urgence, qui bipera directement les flics et moi. Tu devras l'utiliser en cas de problème, ok? Je ne veux que sous aucun prétexte tu aies de contact avec Jacob ou même ton patron, je vais me charger de lui aussi. Si tu veux travailler dans le journalisme nous verrons pour te trouver quelque chose par ici et si tu veux finir ton article, je conviendrai avec lui pour un envoi, mais je lui dirai que tu n'habites plus ici et que tu es partie subitement sans nous dire pourquoi, juste que tu nous as laissé ton article à faxer ok? Dis-je plus pressant.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec eux. Pourquoi cet énervement ? Me demanda-t-elle éberluée et les yeux ronds et emplis de questionnement.

-Tu ne comprends rien... Tu ne te rends pas compte... Il n'y a pas que Jacob... C'est impossible... Ils n'auraient jamais osé... Il faut absolument que tu me promettes de ne contacter personne à part tes parents et uniquement de ton téléphone portable mais je dois contacter ton père d'abord, promets-moi, non jure-moi de faire ce que je te dis et quand je te le dis! Dis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux, un peu calmé.

-Euh... oui promis, mais je peux savoir pourquoi tu dis : Les Volturios n'auraient jamais osé ? Demanda-t-elle en se relevant et me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je... Quoi? Dis-je secoué.

-Bah, tu viens tout juste de dire qu'il n'y a pas juste Jake, ça je le sais, que c'était impossible et qu'ils n'auraient jamais osé. Et que je ne dois contacter que mes parents qu'avec le nouveau téléphone portable que je vais avoir demain, et tu dois contacter mon père avant tout... Que veux-tu que mon père fasse seul face à une organisation criminelle? Me questionna-t-elle inquiète de la situation dont nous étions en train de parler.

-Il ne sera pas seul Bella et je vais m'arranger pour qu'il puisse se rapprocher de toi sans être trop près non plus, mais surtout le plus éloigné de ton ex. Dis-je en esquivant le plus possible, la question d'avant.

-Forks n'aura plus de shérif si tu fais ça... je ne comprends pas tout Edward ! Pourquoi faire déménager mon père pour moi ? Il n'a rien à voir avec Jacob... ils se détestent ces deux-là donc ils ne s'en prendront pas à lui et tous les gens de Forks savent qu'ils ne s'aiment pas. Donc, ça ne touchera pas Jacob de près ou de loin. Je suis confuse là, me dit-elle en se passant la main dans ses cheveux.

-Ton père sait trop de chose Bella, crois-tu réellement qu'il ne sait rien? Il ne faut pas qu'il fouille plus loin, tu comprends? Il lui en veut et cherche désespérément à le coincer, sa vie est en jeu s'il s'obstine et si je l'ai bien cerné, il le fera. Il... Je vais contacter quelqu'un qui se mettra en relation avec lui et lui expliquera la situation concrète. Je suis sûr que pour la vie de sa fille et celle de ta sœur, il partira, tu ne comprends pas l'enjeu de cette histoire. Dis-je en me mettant un peu en colère.

-J'ai toujours dit que j'étais maudite ! Je n'apporte que de la poisse ou des problème à tous les gens que j'aime, dit-elle en prenant une carotte de son restant de déjeuner et la lança au bout de ses bras, puis une deuxième et une troisième.

-Bella ce n'est pas toi, d'accord? Ton père savait qu'il y avait un risque en enquêtant sur ton ex mais il avait le choix de ne pas le faire mais il a pris tout de même les devants. Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, je m'en charge ok? Juste jure-moi que quoi que je te demande, tu feras tout ce que je te demande sans poser de question? Dis-je en l'obligeant à me regarder.

-Une dernière question avant, pourquoi si mon père savait tout cela il m'a laissée avec Jake dans tout ce bordel ? Me demanda-t-elle sans voix.

-Il ne l'a su qu'un jour avant que tu ne te décides à le quitter. Il avait pris la décision de venir te chercher le jour où tu es arrivée chez lui. Il a eu pas mal de problèmes pour obtenir le peu qu'il a. Dis-je posément. Tu peux me poser autant de questions que tu veux princesse, je ne promets juste pas de pouvoir répondre à toutes. Dis-je sincèrement.

-Tu peux me dire ce que nous risquons nous ? Ce que risque mon père ? Pourquoi il ne m'a jamais rien dit ? Que va-t-il se passer? Edward, j'ai peur... me dit-elle en se recroquevillant sur elle-même.

-Toi, le bébé et notre famille ne risque rien, je te le jure. Ton père après mes coups de fil ne risquera rien non plus, sur ma vie rien ne vous arrivera. Il ne t'a jamais rien dit croyant que toi tu ne savais rien, il ne voulait pas te peiner ou blesser plus que tu ne l'étais déjà, je suppose. Il ne se passera surement rien mais je préfère voir que courir. Et n'aie pas peur, ici tu es en sécurité, d'accord? Essaie de ne pas trop sortir du domaine seule pour le moment, du moins avant que j'en sache plus. Sois plus prudente qu'avant, c'est tout, ok? Dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras. Mieux valait qu'elle ne sache pas, ce que moi je risquais, oui il le valait mieux.

-Hmm hmmm, ok. Dernière chose... tu as parlé de tous les autres, mais pas de toi, hésita-t-elle à me dire.

-Je... Ne t'inquiète pas d'accord? Dis-je en le serrant un peu plus fort.

-D'accord, sache que je ne veux pas te perdre, j'en mourrais je crois, me dit-elle sur un ton solennel.

-Je... Ecoute, je ne peux pas te dire quoi que ce soit mais je les connais, du moins certains et je sais ce que je risque contrairement à ton crétin d'ex. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrivera mais quoi qu'il arrive jure-moi, que tu feras tout pour notre bébé. Dis-je en lui caressant le ventre.

-Tu les connais... lâcha-t-elle découragée. Je souhaite qu'il ne t'arrive jamais rien, je ne sais pas si mon cœur et ma tête vont réussir à prendre le choc si jamais... me dit-elle en étouffant un sanglot.

-Bella, je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas eu le choix de les connaitre mais quoi qu'il m'arrive, s'il te plait jure-moi de tenir pour le bébé, c'est important Bella. S'il te plait, jure-le. Dis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux, effaçant petit à petit les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses si jolis yeux.

-Tout à l'heure, tu as dit notre bébé... c'est vraiment ce que tu penses ou c'est sorti tout seul ? Me questionna-t-elle à travers ses larmes qui continuaient de strier ses joues.

-Je le pense même si j'ai peur, pas les mêmes que les tiennes mais j'ai peur. Voilà pourquoi je te demande du temps mais je l'aime autant que toi je t'aime ce bébé alors je t'en supplie, quoi qu'il m'arrive, jure-moi de continuer pour notre enfant. Dis-je en lui embrassant le coin des lèvres.

-D'accord mon amour, me dit-elle en m'embrassant le coin des lèvres à son tour. Essaie de régler tout cela et essaie de tous nous protéger, toi inclus, rajouta-t-elle.

-Je ferai tout pour, lui répondis-je même si je pensais que cela ne serait pas forcément possible pour moi. Pour une note plus joyeuse, es-tu prête à l'annoncer à la famille, officiellement du moins. Rajoutai-je un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Dé... déjà? Oui, finalement ce n'est pas plus mal, tu le sais toi. Tu vas être avec moi ? Et je leur dis quoi, j'annonce cela comment ? Je vais avoir un bébé, nous allons avoir un bébé ? Je ne sais pas vraiment ... me dit-elle lasse de se poser tant de questions.

-Oui je serai avec toi et oui dis-leur que nous allons avoir un bébé. S'ils posent des questions par rapport à la datation de ta grossesse, on leur expliquera en gros sans aller dans les détails sur ton ex, d'accord? Dis-je tendrement.

Je me levai et lui tendis la main.

-De toute manière, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils ne le sachent pas déjà. Marmonnai-je pour moi-même.

-Sommes-nous obligés de dire aux autres qu'il ne vient pas de toi ? Peut-être que nous pourrions être un peu protégé sur ce point... dit-elle avec un léger espoir au fond des yeux, pendant que je l'aidais à se mettre sur pied.

-A part nos familles, personne n'a besoin de savoir que cette enfant n'est pas le mien, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux même mentir sur la date, disons au lieu de deux mois, dire un mois, qu'en penses-tu? Dis-je, un léger sourire en coin, je rassemblai notre panier avec la couverture tout en parlant.

-Oh, merci mon amour, me dit-elle en se jetant dans mes bras. Je t'aime, me dit-elle en recommençant à pleurer, foutues hormones, rouspéta-t-elle.

-Allez, toi et tes hormones avez besoin de vous reposer, lui dis-je en la soulevant telle une mariée, récupérant au passage le panier. Voyant la tête qu'elle faisait, un petit rire m'échappa.

-J'étais capable de marcher, s'offusqua-t-elle malgré le fait qu'elle posa sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et y déposa un baiser.

-Qui t'a dit que je n'aime pas simplement t'avoir dans mes bras. Lui dis-je en lui embrassant le haut de sa tête, tout en avançant vers la voiture.

-Bah si c'est vrai, je ne m'en plaindrai pas alors, me dit-elle en se collant plus à moi.

-Hum... J'adore ça oui, ronronnai-je à son oreille.

-Ta présence, ta chaleur, tout simplement toi, tu m'as manqué, me susurra-t-elle tendrement à l'oreille.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi princesse, lui répondis-je doucement.

-Comment va-t-on s'organiser pour combler ce manque ? Me demanda-t-elle pendant qu'elle prenait place sur le siège côté passager.

-Avant de combler quelque manque que ce soit bébé, il faut affronter notre famille, ce qui inclut tous les clans, Bella. Tu t'en rends compte au moins? Les Cullen et les Hale, chérie! Après, ce sera ton père! Dis-je en souriant malicieusement.

-Ahh...ça va être de leur expliquer tout ça et d'essayer de garder cette version pour eux. Et mon père, lui... je vais devoir lui annoncer par téléphone je crois bien, dit-elle légèrement déçue.

-Oui mais je suis sûr qu'il viendra bientôt nous voir, t'inquiète pas. Bella, je veux que tu te rendes compte que nos parents seront là aussi, je dois les appeler. Dis-je en souriant plus franchement devant sa mine déconfite.

-Tu es en train de me dire que l'on va dire la vérité à tous ces gens que l'on aime plus tes parents et ceux de Rose et Jasper, et on va devoir leur demander de jouer le jeu et dire aux autres qu'il est de toi... c'est bien ça ? Me demanda-t-elle abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Oui Bella, nous devons le faire, mon père le sait déjà, papa Hale va devoir le savoir par rapport à Jacob, sait-on jamais. Ils savent garder un secret mieux que quiconque, ne t'inquiète pas. Et de toute façon, père biologique ou non, je serai de toute façon son père à ce bébé, non? Donc cela ne change pas vraiment la donne. Je dois réfléchir sur comment faire, etc... Mais bon tu as compris ce que je veux dire quoi! Dis-je un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Je pris place dans la voiture ayant déjà rangé notre petit bordel dans le coffre.

-Ok, je te fais confiance Edward, dit-elle en me faisant un magnifique sourire, un qui me démontre qu'elle est heureuse. Père biologique ou non, je sais que tu vas faire un excellent père pour notre enfant, me dit-elle en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

-Je l'espère, murmurai-je pour moi-même en démarrant la voiture.

- Pourquoi l'espères-tu? J'en suis certaine moi, me dit-elle comme pour me rassurer.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment Bella, lui dis-je en remuant mal à l'aise sur mon siège.

-Je me trompe peut-être, mais si cela a un rapport avec tes parents biologiques, rien ne t'empêche de faire le contraire d'eux. Seul toi va décider de tes actes. Je t'ai vu faire à la pouponnière et tu es fabuleux. Chaque enfant que tu prends en charge, tu t'en occupes comme s'il était le tien. J'ai confiance moi, finit-elle en posant sa main sur ma cuisse.

-Bella, j'ai étudié la psychologie et généralement les enfants... Les enfants battus reproduisent, ce qu'ils ont subi à leurs enfants. Les enfants du domaine sont différents, je ne saurais pas t'expliquer. Je sais que j'ai le choix, on a tous le choix mais les choix sont différents de la psychologie. Dis-je relativement bas, honteux de tout cela.

-Je n'ai rien étudié moi en psychologie, je me suis toujours débrouillée avec ce que j'avais acquis dans ma vie, et à chaque fois, je me suis dit que chaque personne est différente et qu'on n'apprend pas tout dans les livres. Souvent, des psychologues peuvent en apprendre sur des cas qu'ils n'ont jamais étudiés. Donc, je ne crois pas en tout. Mais sois assuré que je crois en toi, et beaucoup plus que dans un livre, dit-elle d'une voix douce tout en caressant ma cuisse.

-Merci d'avoir confiance en moi, mais moi, je n'ai pas confiance en moi, malheureusement. Tu ne sais pas tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait vivre. Déclarai-je en crachant le "ils".

-Non, je ne peux pas savoir ce qu'ils t'ont fait, je n'étais pas là. Mais pour la confiance, oui j'en ai une aveugle en toi. Reste à toi à travailler la tienne, avec ou sans l'aide des gens qui t'aiment autour de toi, si tu le désires vraiment. Mais je peux dire que tu en vaux la peine, me dit-elle en me souriant tendrement.

-Avant... Avant de te rencontrer, je n'avais pas d'espoir comme tu l'as entendu sur mes Cds, dis-je un petit sourire aux lèvres. Les derniers morceaux m'ont été inspirés par toi. Dis-je doucement. Mes... Ceux qui m'ont mis au monde et élevé pour un temps m'ont trainé pire qu'une bête, jamais tu ne pourrais imaginer ce qu'ils ont fait, ni même penser à un quart de la cruauté qu'ils avaient en eux. J'ai beau avoir progressé, il y a certaines choses qui restent ancrées dans l'âme. Regarde avec Carlisle, il y a peu, je ne pensais pas pouvoir réagir de nouveau ainsi mais la vie m'a prouvé qu'une fois de plus, j'avais tort. J'ai failli frapper le seul homme qui n'ait jamais vraiment compté dans ma vie, qui m'a aidé au-delà de ce qu'il peut croire. Donc, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu construire, ce qu'ils ont fait restera à jamais gravé dans mon être. Dis-je d'une voix rauque, me raclant la gorge pour calmer ma montée de larmes intempestives. Je ne voulais pas pleurer devant Bella et encore moins pour eux.

-Je t'ai vu faire avec Carlisle l'autre jour. Oui, nous avons tous eu peur, mais... dis-toi que tu n'étais plus toi-même, nous l'avons compris cela. Avoir été le Edward que tu es aujourd'hui, jamais tu ne l'aurais fait. J'aimerais tant que tu réussisses à m'écouter quand je veux prendre soin de toi et te propose de dormir, fais-le, les prochaines fois, s'il te plait. Pour les cd, oui je les ai écoutés, me dit-elle honteusement comme une enfant que l'on prend la main dans le sac, mais... comment l'as-tu su ?

-Je connais mon père, qui me connaît et je connais ma salle. Je suis désolé pour le sommeil, c'était la première fois que je dépassais mes limites. C'est juste que... Commençai-je sans finir ma phrase.

-C'est juste que... ? Me questionna-t-elle.

-Que mon passé à refait surface sans que je ne m'y attende et j'avais occulté certaines choses qui me sont revenues trop vite, trop tôt, peu importe. Ça fait mal. Qu'as-tu pensé de ma musique, demandai-je pour détourner ce sujet douloureux.

-Euhh...je venais de la surprendre mais elle se reprit rapidement. Triste, très colérique, à plusieurs reprises j'ai eu envie de pleurer, vers la fin j'ai pu sentir l'espoir renaître en toi ainsi que l'amour à la toute fin, me dit-elle avec un sourire angélique aux lèvres.

-Merci, répondis-je doucement.

-Merci à ton père de m'avoir parlé de ces cd et euhh... je m'excuse d'être entrée dans ton univers musical privé sans ton consentement, m'avoua-t-elle timidement.

-Disons que tu ne recommenceras pas, d'accord? Dis-je d'un ton taquin.

-D'accord, à moins que tu m'y autorises ou que tu me le proposes toi-même, dit-elle le rouge aux joues.

-Je plaisante Bell', tu peux y aller mais essaie de ne pas y aller trop souvent. De ta part cela ne me dérange pas mais... Enfin tu comprends quoi! Dis-je mi sérieux, mi amusé par son embarras.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne passerai pas mes journées à aller les écouter. Si jamais tu me dis que tu as des nouveautés d'accord, sinon ça ne serait que pour écouter les deux trois dernières que j'ai bien aimée, dit-elle encore embarrassée d'avoir avoué son crime.

-Je te ferai une copie de ceux-là pour toi et le bébé. J'ai comme qui dirait créé une nouvelle pour lui aussi, mais si tu n'en veux pas, je comprendrai. Dis-je rapidement.

-Oh oui... j'aimerais bien les avoir et entendre la musique que tu as composée pour lui, me dit-elle d'une voix attendrie et du même coup elle posa sa main sur son ventre, releva son regard pour l'ancrer au mien.

-Alors, je te la jouerai en direct et t'en ferai un cd. Dis-je tendrement en rejoignant sa main sur son ventre de ma main.

-Merci, tu es un amour, me dit-elle dans un sourire de femme satisfaite. Elle me semblait bien à ce moment précis.

-De rien, dis-je en me concentrant sur la route.

Je téléphonai à Alice et Rosalie, leur demandant de réunir tout le monde à la maison dans peu de temps car nous voulions leur parler.

Alice m'arracha le tympan comme à son habitude, Rose resta bien calme par contre. Je savais qu'elle voulait aussi un enfant et ce depuis quelques années, mais avait un mal fou à y arriver...

* * *

_Comment avez-vous aimez ? _

_Bon ou mauvais, faites-nous le savoir :)_

_Ah oui ! Dorénavant, nous allons poster un chapitre par mois soit à chaque 1 ou 2 de chaque mois pour cette fiction. _

_Donc, prochaine parution le 1er ou 2 avril. :) _

_Nous avons décidé de diminuer la cadence puisque nous avons nos fictions personnelles à écrire, nos duos, un forum et un répertoire de fanfictions à maintenir, en plus de nos familles respective._

_Merci de votre compréhension :)_

_En attendant faîtes nous plaisir et dites nous ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre que vous venez de terminer._

_Jess et Lili_


	16. Chapitre 11 : Annonce officielle

_Merci à toutes celles qui nous ont laissé des reviews. _

_Cela nous touches énormément :)_

_Voilà la suite :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**PDV EDWARD.**

-Prête ? Le domaine est en vue. Demandais-je sur un ton léger

-Je crois que je ne le serai jamais, mais je n'ai pas le choix, tant que tu es avec moi c'est ok, me dit-elle quelque peu angoissée.

-Ne t'angoisse pas, Bella. Ils vont être super heureux. Je serais toi, je craindrais mes sœurs surtout. Dis-je d'un ton désinvolte pour cacher mon rire qui montait.

-Tes sœurs ? Me demanda-t-elle perplexe.

-Hum... Bella, tu n'aimes pas le shopping, elles, elles en raffolent surtout pour les enfants alors pour leurs nièces ou neveux, imagine un peu leurs réactions. Je fini ma phrase dans un éclat de rire, imaginant déjà mon lutin de sœur sautiller sur place en frappant dans ses mains et en imaginant déjà les plans sorti de magasins pour le bébé et Bella.

-Ah non... je l'avais oublié ça, me dit-elle avec une mine de dégout sur le visage. J'ai été faire du shopping qu'une fois avec Alice et wow, cela a été l'activité sportive de ma semaine. Au fait, je vais devoir lui demander de me prêter le livre qu'elle s'est acheter cette journée-là, finit-elle songeuse.

-Oh tu n'imagines même pas. Lutin énergique et Barbie au grand cœur entrain de dévaliser les magasins bébé, je passe mon tour, dis-je en riant de plus belle. Après mettre calmé je demandais. Quel est le livre dont tu parles? Dis-je intrigué.

-Euhh... juste avant, parlant de dévaliser les magasins, où est-ce que je vais tout mettre cela ? Disons que ma chambre n'est pas des plus grandes, dit-elle embarrassée. Pour ce qui est du livre c'est... euh... l'âme étrangère je crois, de Robert Pattinson. Mais je me trompe peut-être, cela fait plus d'un mois de cela, me donna-t-elle comme explication.

-Pour ce qui de la place, j'ai une idée mais avant de t'en parler, je voudrais voir avec ma mère si cela te va? Et... heu... Le livre n'est pas terrible, je ne te le conseil pas. Déclarais-je avec une désinvolture feinte. Bon dieu Alice tu es morte, pensais-je.

-Ok, pour la chambre, et le livre... bah je verrai bien après avoir tourné quelques pages, m'annonça-t-elle simplement.

-Non sérieusement, il n'en vaut pas la peine. C'est une histoire fade sans queue ni tête. Je prendrais des livres sur les bébés si tu veux lire ou tu peux aller dans la bibliothèque de l'école, nous sommes très bien fourni en littérature. Dis-je en essayant de la dévier de se livre là.

-Une histoire fade sans queue ni tête, cela me ressemble je dirais, dit-elle en riant. Mais bon je verrai, parce que sur internet j'y ai lu d'excellentes critiques. Étant journaliste c'est un peu mon métier... je voulais devenir critique littéraire auparavant mais j'ai changé d'avis vu le peu d'emploi offert à Forks dans ce domaine.

-Bien, marmonnais-je mécontent de la tournure du sujet et surtout en voulant tuer a coup de fusil ma sœur préférée.

-Hey, ne le prend pas mal. Ce n'est qu'un livre dont on parle, me dit-elle en souriant.

-Comme tu voudras mais Alice en entendra parler. Bref voilà la maison, dis-je maussade.

-Pourquoi en voudrais-tu à Alice pour un livre que tu n'as pas aimé lire ? Me demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est compliqué, dis-je incertain et mal à l'aise.

-Oui, je le constate. J'enseigne la littérature et jamais je ne dirai à un enfant ne lit pas ce livre, je ne l'ai pas aimé. C'est à lui à le lire et à se faire sa propre opinion. Et ce n'est pas parce que ta sœur se l'ai acheté et qu'avec mon questionnement elle m'a montré la couverture du livre, tu as à lui en vouloir. Au contraire, tu devrais être fier d'elle qu'elle aide les auteurs en achetant leur bouquin. Me répondit-elle en prenant la défense des auteurs avec conviction.

Je garais la voiture un peu plus loin que la maison car c'était encore un sujet délicat et je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle encaisse ce choc-là. Je détachais ma ceinture et la regardais droit dans les yeux.

-Je répondrais ensuite mais d'abord réponds à cela s'il te plait. Comment crois-tu que le domaine est financé? Lui demandais-je.

-Euh... euh... les galas de charité que vous faites ? Se risqua-t-elle.

-En partie oui tu as raison mais il n'y a pas que cela. Vois-tu autres chose? Insistais-je.

-Une fortune familiale? La musique? Des aides gouvernementales ? La littérature c'est bien, mais rien n'est garantie dans ce domaine... euh... des donateurs anonymes ? Je ne vois pas Edward, ce n'est pas moi qui ait le nez dans les livres comptables. Dit-elle un peu énervée, ne comprenant pas où je voulais en venir.

-J'ai plusieurs diplôme à mon tableau Bell'. Effectivement la littérature n'est pas un domaine stable mais disons que je suis un auteur reconnu, anonyme. Princesse, je suis l'auteur Robert Pattinson. Les revenus que m'apportent les livres vont directement sur les caisses du domaine. Dis-je posément.

Elle ne savait que répondre, sa bouche s'ouvra à plusieurs reprises et se referma du même coup que son visage de décomposa de stupéfaction.

-Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu le lises, tu aurais reconnu mes yeux à la place de la photo d'auteur. Nous avions effectivement tous un pécule en héritages car nos parents sont tous morts mais il a servi à ouvrir les portes du domaine. Les donations nous aident pas mal mais au bout d'un moment cela n'a plus suffit et ne voulant pas perdre le domaine, j'ai écrit mon premier livre rapidement et en quatre mois. Alice m'y a poussé d'ailleurs. Ensuite elle s'est arrangé pour le distribué et une maison d'édition a tout de suite accroché. Nous avons parlé avec eux et arrangé les choses pour que je puisse rester anonyme aussi bien pour le domaine que pour les ventes de livres cela apporte un certain mystère d'après eux, un gout d'interdit. Lui expliquais-je doucement.

-Ok oui, je comprends ta détermination pour ne pas que je le lise. Effectivement c'est mystérieux, mais après une brève analyse c'est mieux ainsi. Tu as de multiples facettes que tu sais exploiter, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Je t'envie je dois dire, me dit-elle avec admiration. Tu es une bonne personne, Edward Cullen, homme de ma vie et futur papa.

-Je vais finir par le croire avec toi, dis-je en riant mal à l'aise. Tu ne m'en veux pas, rajoutais-je avec douceur et insécurité tout en me remettant bien sur mon siège.

-Crois-le parce que c'est vrai, me dit-elle dans un clin d'œil. Et pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? demanda-t-elle en me regardant de biais.

-Je ne sais pas, disons que je cache pas mal de choses et apprendre cela déroute souvent les gens c'est pour cela que j'en parle peu. Je ne suis pas un vantard et je n'aime pas les gens comme cela. Si j'ai commencé à écrire c'était avant tout pour sauver le domaine pas pour en retirer quelconque reconnaissance. Ma famille sait que jamais je ne leurs demanderais de compte pour cela. J'avoue que maintenant j'écris aussi par passion, un peu comme la musique mais je le fais et le ferais toujours pour les enfants. Je ne suis pas riche Bella. Tous revient et passe dans le domaine. Nous sommes payé par le domaine mais sinon je ne touche presque rien des livres. Je suis obligé dans prendre un peu mais ce n'est pas mon choix. Dis-je honteusement. Car oui je ne voulais pas toucher quoique ce soit pour ces livres mais ma famille ne m'avait pas vraiment laissé le choix.

-C'est beau d'entendre ce que tu dis. Non je ne t'en veux pas et ne t'en voudrai pas non plus. Tu es un homme simple, aimant, prêt à tout pour aider son prochain sans penser à lui. Ce n'est pas voué à tous d'être comme ça. Tu viens de me dire que tu n'es pas riche, je m'en fou de l'argent moi. J'ai été élevé modestement, donc la richesse je ne connais pas ça et papa m'a appris à ne pas envier ceux qui le sont. Souvent, ils sont plus malheureux que moi, qu'il me disait, me dit-elle en regardant par la fenêtre du côté passager.

-Merci, dis-je simplement en lui prenants la main pour y déposé un baiser. Prête pour les grandes effusions? Dis-je tendrement, tenant toujours sa main dans la mienne.

Elle tourna sa tête vers moi puis me sourit.

-Oui, allons-y, dit-elle nerveusement.

-Tout ira bien, fait-moi confiance. Dis-je en lui serrant la main doucement et en redémarrant la voiture. Nous arrivions au bout de même pas cinq minutes. Je me garais devant la maison, sachant que nous étions plus qu'attendus dans notre demeure. Je sorti en vitesse et lui ouvrit la porte, tel que mon père me l'avait appris. Je nous menais au perron de la maison.

Bella avait de léger tremblement d'appréhension mais elle me fit un sourire rayonnant qui sembla lui redonner le courage qu'elle avait perdu en sortant de la voiture. Je le lui rendis et ouvrais la porte derrière laquelle toute notre famille nous attendait.

**PDV Bella.**

Je vis bien des gens derrière cette porte lorsqu'Edward l'ouvrit devant moi. En regardant vite fait tous les Cullen et les Hale y était. Il ne manquait personne. Qui s'occupait du domaine me demandais-je ? Non, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela c'était notre moment à nous, à moi, à l'annonce de ce bébé et à l'heure de la supercherie pour la suite. Tous avaient l'air rayonnant et très heureux de nous voir. Ok, nous avions une nouvelle à leur annoncer mais également cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'Edward et moi ne nous étions pas vraiment parlé. Les autres l'avaient remarqué. Je vis une magnifique femme aux côtés de Carlisle, j'en déduis donc qu'elle devait être Esmée. Elle me semblait une dame emplie de douceur et de bienveillance. Au moment, où je voulus m'attarder sur Carlisle, je sentis mon bras se tendre et me retournai. Je vis que c'était Edward qui s'était tendu, me tenant toujours la main cela c'était répercuté dans mon bras. Il baissa la tête honteusement en direction de son père, je ramenai mon regard vers ce dernier et il me paraissait aussi tendu que son fils. Que c'était-il passé durant cette dernière semaine ? Je ne pus chercher de réponse puisqu'Alice, notre pile électrique de la famille, se jeta dans nos bras, contente de nous revoir ensemble.

-Enfin c'est le grand jour, souffla-t-elle émue à mon oreille. Ne me laissant pas répondre elle prit parole devant notre assistance. Maman, voici notre Bella, Bella voici Esmée notre maman, me présenta-t-elle à la femme prêt de Carlisle, celle-ci me fit un grand sourire. Liliane, Franc, voici Bella, Bella les parents de Rose et Jasper, me dit-elle en m'indiquant le couple près de leurs parents.

-Alice, le réprimanda Edward avec un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

-Ce n'est rien mon cœur, dis-je à Edward d'un sourire mi amusé, mi stressé.

-Bella, me dit Jasper en s'avançant vers moi. Il me prit dans ses bras et me fit un câlin chaleureux. Heureux de voir que tous va mieux. Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille pendant qu'Edward nous regardait attendrit et en me serrant la main discrètement.

-Merci Jasper, nous avons beaucoup discuté en effet, lui dis-je en retour et de mon bras libre lui rendit son câlin.

Il me sourit doucement en m'embrassant la joue et s'effaça pour laisser la place à Rosalie, qui pleurait à moitié.

-Tout va mieux alors? Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante en me serrant fortement.

-Euh... je ne comprends pas Rose. Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état? Lui demandais-je après l'avoir regarder dans les yeux.

Elle me sourit doucement en laissant place à Emmett mais ne me donna pas plus d'explication. Avant qu'Emmett ne m'enserre d'une force herculéenne, je vis Edward la prendre dans ses bras et entendis les quelques mots qu'il lui dit. Malgré tout je du tendre quelque peu l'oreille pour tous discernés.

-Cela t'arrivera le moment venu petite sœur. En attendant tu seras la meilleure tante qui soit je le sais au fond de moi! Tu n'as rien de mal en toi Rose, crois-moi. Lui dit-il en la berçant et en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Belli Bell' t'inquiète pas pour Rose, elle va aller mieux on attend depuis longtemps pour un bébé, me chuchota Emmett, mais nous sommes ravie pour toi et heureux d'accord. Me dit doucement Emmett en me serrant toujours de ses bras puissant.

-D'accord, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je me sens mal et ne veut pas la faire souffrir, lui murmurais-je à mon tour à l'oreille. Merci, mon gros nounours, ajoutais-je les yeux plein d'eau et la voix rauque.

-Bella, tu ne nous fais pas souffrir au contraire, c'est un moment heureux pleurs pas ok petite sœur? Dit-il en m'embrassant fort.

-D'accord Emmett.

-Bien, me dit-il avec un sourire malicieux au visage. Il laissa ensuite la place à Esmée.

Comme promis j'arrêtai de pleurer, essuyai rapidement mes larmes puis j'ouvris les bras pour y accueillir ma belle-mère, cette femme au regard aimant.

-Ravie de te rencontrer Bella comme notre Alice te l'a dit je suis Esmée la femme de Carlisle et mère de ces trois grands dadais. Me dit-elle avec un sourire rayonnant et chaleureux voir maternelle.

-Merci beaucoup. Je suis également ravie de vous rencontrer, ajoutais-je quelque peu mal à l'aise étant la première fois que je la rencontrais.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de connaître ma mère mais en avoir eu une, je l'aurais aimé comme elle à première vue.

-Oh Bella, gloussa-t-elle doucement, tutoie moi veux-tu et appel moi Esmée je te pris. Me dit-elle doucement et tendrement.

-D'accord... Esmée, répondis-je surprise à la mère d'Edward.

-Tu es parfaite douce Bella, me dit-elle doucement. Et merci d'être là pour mon fils, dit-elle d'une voix douce, maternelle et pleine d'amour.

-Esmée ne fait dont pas pleuré notre belle Bella. Rabroua sa femme Carlisle.

Il lui passant gentiment son bras sur ses épaules. Ils me semblaient encore bien amoureux comme dans les premiers temps. C'était la première fois que j'enviais autant un couple heureux.

Du coup après qu'il m'ait dit cela, je me rendis compte qu'effectivement, une larme coulait sur ma joue. Cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne m'avait pas parlé ainsi surtout d'un point de vu maternelle. Je séchai vite cette ennemie sur ma peau avant qu'Esmée rie doucement et m'embrasse sur la joue.

-Ce n'est rien Carlisle, lui dis-je avec un sourire aux lèvres, les bras ouverts dans l'attente de son câlin.

-Alors je vois que ta décision est fixée, me dit-il après m'avoir prise dans ses bras. Je senti un sourire doux dans sa voix mais bizarrement Edward s'était quelque peu éloigné à l'approche de ses parents.

-Oui, elle l'est, j'en suis bien heureuse et Edward semble l'être aussi à ses paroles, réussis-je à lui dire, me remémorant l'épisode de l'annonce de cette grossesse il y avait un peu plus d'une semaine.

-Parfait, parfait. Me dit-il un peu distant à l'entente du nom de son fils. Je crois qu'une annonce officielle doit être faite donc je laisse place à mes amis pour entendre la bonne nouvelle. Dit-il avec un tout petit sourire sous l'œil vif de sa femme qui faisait aller-retour entre nous et Edward qui était un peu en retrait avec Alice.

Ne sachant pas quand ni comment l'annoncer à tous ces gens officiellement qui en grande majorité le savait déjà, je gardai le silence quelques secondes attendant que tous fasse comme Esmée et Carlisle et retourne s'assoir à leur place de départ au salon. Edward quitta sa sœur Alice pour venir me rejoindre. Alors qu'il était dos à elle, elle lui fit une énorme grimace pour l'emmerder malgré qu'il ne la voyait pas. Je failli éclater de rire mais Edward s'aurait douté de quelque chose. Je me permis de glousser uniquement pour cacher les apparences.

Elle alla s'assoir aux côtés de son mari pendant qu'Edward me prit la main et me la serra, comme pour me dire je suis là. Seuls nous étions debout alors que tous étaient assis pendues à nos, non, mes lèvres.

-J'ai demandé à tout le monde de venir car nous avons plusieurs nouvelles à vous énoncer. Bella je te prie. Me dit-il un sourire ravageur et tendre aux lèvres.

Voir mon Edward aussi sérieux, solennel et ce sourire à faire fondre à une glace, mon cœur se permis d'avoir un raté. Le premier que je ressentais vraiment depuis près de deux semaines.

-Euh... euh... je regardai Edward me sentant incapable de l'annoncée publiquement.

Disons que presque tous le savait, mais la gêne qui m'envahissait ne m'aidait pas. Je lâchai le regard tendre de mon amoureux, tournai ma tête vers la famille, fermai mes yeux et dit tout simplement:

-Je suis enceinte et j'ai décidé de le garder.

J'entendais déjà des mains tapées ensemble rapidement, avant même d'ouvrir les yeux je pouvais m'imaginer Alice sautillant sur son fauteuil et tapant dans ses mains, excitée comme une puce. Lorsque je les ouvris, je ne m'étais pas trompé, c'était effectivement elle.

-Je ne suis pas le père biologique mais pour des raisons qui n'incombe que Bella ne souhaite pas prévenir le père mais m'a demandé d'élevé cet enfant à ses côté et j'ai accepté, dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux, un sourire aussi éblouissant qu'amusé aux lèvres. Ils brillaient de joie et de fierté non feinte.

À cette annonce, je regardai la famille pour jauger leurs réactions: Alice trépignait d'impatience le sourire aux lèvres. Jasper regardait sa femme d'un air amusé et son regard se porta ensuite sur Edward, un regard empli de fierté. Carlisle semblait moins tendu, il nous regarda et dans son regard je pu y lire de la fierté mais également une pointe de douleur. Pourquoi ? Vint ensuite Esmée, elle était rayonnante de bonheur, le grand sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants. Pour ce qui est de Rose et Emmett, ils me semblaient heureux mais également soulagés. Rose avait son regard posé sur Edward et semblait lui dire merci ou je ne sais quoi à les regarder s'échanger ce sourire. Emmett avait sa femme dans les bras, souriait heureux de savoir qu'il allait être oncle. Les parents Hale, ne les connaissant pas, il était difficile de deviner ce qu'ils pensaient, mais pour la mère je pensais qu'elle me semblait heureuse en regardant son visage, mais le père était un peu plus difficile à cerner. Il me semblait content pour Edward mais semblait soucieux, je me demandais si mon amour lui avait déjà donné des détails sur les circonstances ou s'ils les anticipaient d'avances.

Je reposai mon regard sur Edward quand ce dernier fit une légère pression sur ma main.

Il hocha la tête rapidement vers Alice qui bondit sur ses jambes et couru a moi pour m'entourer de ses bras frêles mais fort tout de même.

-Oh je suis tellement heureuse pour vous. Glapit-elle à mon oreille. Nous allons aller faire du shopping ensemble avec Rose, oh ça va être génial tu vas voir, enchaina-t-elle.

Edward étouffa maladroitement un rire de son côté.

-Merci, mais... je coupai net en entendant parler de shopping, je tournai ma tête en signe de supplication à Edward pour qu'il me sorte de cette future session de torture.

Se traite leva les mains en l'air et mima un désolé. J'entendis ensuite tous les hommes de la pièce rire fortement sauf Edward qui se retenait à peine.

-Tu verras on va s'amusé comme des folles, oh je sais ce que nous allons faire et où nous allons aller. Continua Alice dans un délire shopping.

-Ok, Ok, stop, stop Alice. Je n'ai pas encore dit oui, et tu sais que je déteste faire du shopping... lui dis-je entre les dents près de l'oreille.

-Oh aller promis pas longtemps et puis là ce n'est pas vraiment pour toi mais pour mon neveu ou ma nièce, s'il te plait, me demanda-t-elle avec son regard de chien battu et malheureux.

-Mais tu veux me dire ce que tu veux acheter au bébé ? J'ai peu de temps de fait, ne t'énerve pas trop... Je ne voudrais pas être déçu à 12 semaines, d'avoir plein de truc de bébé et de me retrouver à faire une fausse couche... lui dis-je avec une certaine inquiétude dans la voix.

-Ah, non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre non plus compris? S'énerva-t-elle et en lançant un regard meurtrier à son frère. Bien puisque que je suis seule à vouloir de se shopping j'irais seule mais Bella passer douze semaines tu n'y couperas pas et je sais de combien tu es enceinte n'oublie pas et n'oublie pas mon surnom aussi, me rappela-t-elle en souriant de toute ses dents. Lutin diabolique c'est moi, m'apprit-elle finalement et fièrement.

-Laisse-moi te dire le petit lutin que ton frère n'a rien à y voir, lui dis-je en regardant ce dernier me sourire. Je lui souriais en retour, j'étais heureuse. Oui je dois me reposer mais avec les cours que j'ai repris, mes protégés, la vie au domaine, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a des plus évidents. Donc ne lui en veut pas, dis-je à Alice en ce qui visait son frère, mais c'est ma décision à moi. Laisse-moi m'habituer à ma condition. Je suis fatiguée à rien depuis quelques temps, quand j'irai mieux on ira le faire ton shopping, lui dis-je en roulant des yeux mais je savais que ça lui ferait surement plaisir de me l'entendre dire.

-De toute manière, tu n'as pas le choix, dit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle m'embrassa la joue et sauta dans les bras de son frère qui apparemment s'y attendait plus ou moins.

Les parents d'Edward s'avancèrent vers moi, pendant que Jasper avait été rejoindre mon amoureux et Alice qui eux parlaient un peu en retrait. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi lorsque ses parents s'approchaient de nous, Edward se distançait toujours d'eux. Il me semblait que cela était peu commun dans cette famille d'avoir une certaine distance entre eux.

Je dû reporter mon attention sur Carlisle puisqu'il s'adressa à moi.

-Je suis fière de toi. Me dit-il d'une voix charger d'émotion. Je suis fière de vous, me sourit-il en regardant son fils. Vous nous rendez plus qu'heureux de bien vouloir partager ce bonheur avec notre famille, finit-il en m'embrassant tendrement dans ses bras, son regard étincellent de fierté et de bonheur pur.

-Merci, Carlisle, merci pour ton soutien, cela m'a grandement aidé, lui dis-je le rouge aux joues toujours dans ses bras.

-De rien gente dame, me taquina-t-il. Sais-tu... Il se racla la gorge mal à l'aise tout d'un coup. Sais-tu si le prince est toujours noir, Me demanda-t-il. Je vis Esmée le regardé confuse, apparemment il employait ce dialogue pour n'être compris que par moi.

-Avec moi, ça va depuis aujourd'hui. Mais aussitôt que... que tu es mentionné il se tend et devient frigide. Il s'est passé quelque chose je crois..., lui répondis-je mal à l'aise d'aborder le sujet devant Esmée qui vraisemblablement ne comprenait rien.

-Ca se réglera, ne t'en fais pas, m'assura-t-il d'un ton confiant. Merci et pense à vous trois maintenant veux-tu? Dit-il en embrassant ma joue sans toutefois croisé le regard de sa femme.

-D'accord, dis-je en hochant en la tête, souhaitant qu'effectivement cela se règle entre eux.

-Oh ma belle, je suis tellement heureuse pour vous, alors c'est vrai je vais être grand-mère? Sautilla-t-elle presque sur place. Alice n'avait beau être pas sa fille de sang à les voir à cet instant rien n'aurais pu faire croire le contraire.

-Oui Esmée, c'est bien vrai, lui dis-je en souriant de la voir ainsi.

-Oh c'est merveilleux, me confia-t-elle les yeux brillant en prenant dans ses bras. Merci de faire cela pour lui. Me chuchota-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

-Je... je n'ai rien fait, dis-je doucement de peur de la blessée. C'est plutôt lui qui a et fait tout pour moi, répondis-je honteusement, ne sachant comment expliquer notre situation.

-Tu l'aimes juste comme il est et pour ce qu'il est cela suffit amplement à gonfler mon cœur de mère Bella. Il est le plus sérieux et le plus solitaire de mes enfants, je me réjouis qu'il t'est trouvé et que tu lui laisses la possibilité d'être un merveilleux père est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais lui faire même si lui n'y crois pas. Me dit-elle tout bas pour que cela reste entre nous tout en continuant de me prendre dans ses bras et de me caresser les cheveux telle une mère le ferais avec son enfant.

-Merci Esmée, et pour sa peur d'être père, oui je m'en suis rendue compte et j'ai commencé à lui faire comprendre que je crois en lui, lui dis-je en me mordillant la lèvre, toujours niché dans les bras de cette femme merveilleuse.

-Tu es merveilleuse Bella. La lutte sera difficile pour lui faire comprendre mais ne lâche pas, je le connais il vaut la peine de se battre malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il a traversé et si tu as besoin de conseils ou juste d'une oreille attentive, tu peux compter sur moi. Dit-elle en raffermissant sa prise autour de ma taille.

-Pour en valoir la peine, ça oui, murmurais-je à son oreille. Et j'en prends note pour la proposition, merci, lui dis-je sincèrement.

-De rien ma chérie, me dit-elle en se retirant avec un grand sourire.

Lorsqu' Esmée alla rejoindre son époux, les parents Hale vinrent vers moi. Ils me semblèrent réserver tout comme Jasper, mais il était vrai que j'étais encore une inconnue à leur yeux, cela devait jouer contre moi.

-Nous sommes ravies pour tous les deux, s'exclama la mère de Rose et Jasper. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit n'hésité pas mais je suis sûr que nos enfants combleront parfaitement tous vos désirs, me dit-elle d'un regard amusé. Oh et j'y pense appelle moi Liliane d'accord, termina-t-elle chaleureusement.

Je lui fis un sourire sachant très bien qu'elle avait raison avec leurs enfants.

-Merci beaucoup Liliane, merci d'être là pour nous, lui dis-je timidement.

-De rien, tout un plaisir pour nous. Dit-elle joyeusement. Franc prit sa suite.

-Nous sommes plus que ravie pour vous Bella. Je sais que nous devrons discuter ensemble mais cela se fera en temps voulu et ne t'y trompes pas, j'aboie plus que je ne mords, dit-il avec un chaleureux sourire.

-Merci à vous de m'accueillir dans votre famille et de... de bien vouloir m'aider, réussis-je à lui dire les yeux pleins d'eau à nouveau.

_Fichues hormones, pensais-je, quand vais-je arrêter de pleurnicher pour rien ?_

-De rien ce n'est rien de fâcheux et j'aurais un entretiens préalable avec Edward et mon fils alors ne t'inquiète pas, rien n'arrivera, me promit-il tendrement.

En toute réponse, les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues malgré le faible sourire que j'essayais de lui retourner. J'étais contente d'avoir des gens pour m'aider malgré tout ce qui nous attendaient si jamais j'étais retrouver ou que cela arrivait aux oreilles de Jake ou bien même Laurent qui va surement mal le prendre que je quitte le journal.

-Oh je suis désolé Bella je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. Me dit-il rapidement. Tu sais si l'on remarque que tu pleurs à cause de moi, je ne serais pas qui craindre, entre mes fils, mon ami, sa femme, pire mes filles et la pire, confessa-t-il en chuchotant pendant que sa femme parlait avec Esmée joyeusement, c'est Liliane, un vrai dragon lorsqu'elle est en colère. Ria-t-il sous cape.

-Non, ce n'est pas vous, soyez sans crainte. J'ai eu beaucoup de stress et encore beaucoup à venir, donc cela joue énormément et y'a aussi la fatigue, lui dis-je en m'excusant pour ne pas qu'il se sente coupable de mes larmes.

-Ne t'excuses pas petite. Emmett tiens beaucoup son humour de moi, je te laisse donc le plaisir de comprendre. Sourit-il fièrement. Ah ma Rose, comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il en la voyant arrivé plutôt fâchée.

-Papa arrête d'embêter Bella tu veux, elle est assez fragile, idiot va. Lui dit-elle avec une légère pointe de colère mais en lui souriant quand même puis elle se tourna vers moi. Tu vas bien Bella? Me demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Je vous laisse, souffla Franc. Il nous fit la bise à toute les deux et partis très rapidement vers Edward et sa femme.

-Rose, ce n'était pas de sa faute, lui dis-je en essuyant mes larmes. C'est moi. Savoir que vous êtes tous là pour moi, les hormones, la fatigue, le stress, tout cela ne fait pas un bon mélange en ce moment, ne lui en veut pas, d'accord ? Lui demandais-je me sentant coupable de ce qu'il venait de se produire entre père et fille.

-Oh ça, dit-elle en désignant l'espace d'un signe vague, c'est habituelle entre nous ne t'inquiète pas et ce n'est rien. Termina-t-elle en riant. Elle se reprit et me regarda longuement. À travers ses prunelles bleu je pu y lire une gamme d'émotions qui me perturbais. Il y avait de la joie, puis de la compassion envers moi, une certaine envie pouvait également se lire suivi d'une tristesse qui était étroitement reliée à cette envie. Finalement, de l'amour apparu dans son regard et elle reprit. Je suis plus qu'enchanté pour vous deux, vous le mérité et si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, je serais la pour toi d'accord, ajouta-t-elle doucement.

-Merci ça me touche énormément et j'aimerais que tu m'aide à préparer cette grossesse. Je sais que ce n'est pas comme si toi, tu y étais mais peut-être quand attendant ton moment à toi cela sera une bonne diversion tout en restant dans le sujet. Lui demandais-je incertaine de ma démarche et espérais qu'elle ne s'en offusquerait pas.

-Tu le veux vraiment, me demanda-t-elle les yeux brillant d'excitation.

-Oui, si je te l'ai offert, lui dis-je dans un sourire, soulagée de la voir heureuse.

-Ça serait merveilleux merci Bella. Me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras pour un câlin serré et tendre.

-Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Emmett sur un ton moqueur en arrivant derrière moi de nous voir ainsi enlacée sa femme et moi. Ma Rose, c'est à mon tour de lui donner un câlin à cette petite sœur, sinon la méchante fille que tu es va me le payer tout à l'heure, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil assez éloquent.

-Tu le demanderas à ta femme, mon nounours, dis-je en desserrant notre étreinte pour me faire prendre d'assaut par Emmett qui me prit et me fit virevolter dans les airs devant les yeux horrifiés d'Edward. Je riais d'amusement dans les bras de mon grand frère, pendant que Rose lui jetait un regard noir.

-EMMETT, crièrent en même temps Rose et Edward. Du même coup tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous deux.

-Quoi ? Plus moyen de s'amuser, s'arrêta net Emmett en me redéposant au sol.

-Emmett elle est enceinte bordel fait attention gros lourdaud. S'exclama plus qu'énervé Edward en s'approchant de moi et en m'entourant la taille possessivement. Quand à Rosalie elle mit une claque qui résonna dans la pièce sur la tête de son mari.

-Aie ! S'écria Emmett après avoir reçu le coup de Rosalie, il me semblait plus abasourdie qu'autre chose.

-Edward, ce n'est pas si grave, je ne le perdrai pas le bébé parce qu'il me fait tournoyer, lui dis-je doucement pour essayer de le calmer.

-Bella, cela a été une journée intense si je puis dire et ton corps est déjà plus que fatigué. T'es anticorps combatte la poche amniotique avec assez d'ardeur sans que cet idiot ne te bouscule encore plus. Me répondit-il d'un ton dur.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Carlisle approuvé silencieusement.

-Ok, Ok, dis-je en levant les mains vers le ciel en signe que j'étais vaincue.

-Il exagère peut-être un peu mais il a raison Bella tu dois faire attention, me dit doucement Rosalie.

-Oui, ça va, j'ai compris, je ne suis pas malade je suis enceinte, répondis-je de manière à leur faire savoir que je le savais qu'ils avaient raison mais que je devrai quand même continuer de vivre normalement.

-Comme tu voudras, répondit d'un ton presque sec Edward. Puis sans plus de mots il s'éloigna pour retourner vers Alice et Jasper.

-Mais... mais..., réussis-je à dire tant j'étais éberluée par sa réaction. Qu'avais-je dis de mal ?

Je regardai Rosalie en espérant y trouver des réponses. Que faire maintenant? Je fais comme si de rien était ou bien je dois aller le voir et m'expliquer avec lui en retrait ? Je ne savais pas...

-Laisse le bouder, sa lui passera. Me rassura-t-elle exaspéré par son frère et son mari.

Je ne savais que penser de tout cela, je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir avec tous ces gens autour de moi, et qui était surtout ici pour nous. Tout de même le comportement d'Edward me laissait perplexe. Autant il pouvait être doux et attentionné autant en moins d'une minute il pouvait devenir sec et froid ou bien pleuré. À croire que c'était lui qui était enceinte et non moi, me dis-je dans un sourire.

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula malgré tout dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Étant souvent en discussion avec Esmée, je n'avais pas souvent la chance d'être avec mon amoureux. Il les fuyait comme la peste. Lorsque j'avais une chance d'être seule ou bien avec d'autre gens que ses parents il venait à moi mais gardait tout de même ses distances. J'étais persuadée que mes paroles que je lui avais dites un peu plus tôt dans la journée l'ais vraiment blessé. Les seuls gestes tendre qu'il s'efforçait – oui je pourrais dire cela ainsi – à faire était d'enlacer ma taille d'un geste possessif et m'embrasser la tempe à l'occasion. L'Edward doux et tendre que j'avais vu cet après-midi me manquait terriblement.

_Pourquoi avais-je fait cette bourde ? _

_Parce que tu es maladroite dans tout. Autant dans tes gestes qu'en paroles, me sermonna ma_ _conscience. _

_Ah ! Toi, la ferme, lui exigeais-je méchamment._

Esmée me fit sortir de mon combat mental en nous avisant de s'approcher de la table puisque le repas du soir allait être servi. À ce moment, je vis Edward sortir de la pièce avec Emmett et Jasper. À ma grande surprise, il s'arrêta devant son père et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille avant de continuer son chemin avec ses frères. Tous les autres prirent placent autour de la table, attendant les autres pour manger. À leur retour, Edward et moi étions assis ensemble, tandis qu'Alice et Jasper étaient à nos côtés. Les deux pères de famille trônaient à chaque bout. Tout allait bon train entre les conversations du domaine, la politique, la mode, le bébé à venir.

Lorsque ce sujet fut aborder entre le repas et le dessert Edward me serrant doucement la main et à son regard me fit comprendre qu'il allait prendre la parole. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait rajouter mais souhaitons que cela soit pour le mieux.

Edward se racla la gorge attirant l'attention sur nous.

-Voilà nous aimerions garder entre nous le faite que je ne sois pas le père et fausser la date de conception à un mois au lieu de deux si cela ne vous dérange pas? Demanda-t-il humblement.

-Jasper et moi n'y voyons aucun problème, nous informa Alice avec un sourire rassurant.

-C'est ok, pour nous aussi, nous dit Rose en jetant un œil à Emmett qui semblait du même avis.

-Je me dois au secret médical et familiale donc vous avez notre accord. Nous dit Carlisle en regardant sa femme.

- Aucun problème pour nous. Nous dit Franc en prenant la main de sa femme qui le regardait souriante.

-Merci, leur répondit Edward en me serrant la main.

-Euh... j'aimerais rajouter que cela est important pour moi, pour nous, donc je vous remercie d'avoir accepté, leur dis-je en rougissant avant de détourner le regard d'eux.

Une fois le repas terminé, les femmes se retrouvèrent en cuisine à faire la vaisselle, tandis que les hommes étaient retournés au salon. La soirée familiale se termina vers les vingt et une heures trente. Les parents prirent congé pour retourner dans leur demeure. Edward et moi, restâmes environ trente minutes avec le reste de la famille à regarder un match de foot, avant que la fatigue s'empare de moi. La journée avait été longue…

Edward me proposa – non, m'exigea – d'aller me coucher puisque la journée avait été dure autant pour lui et que moi. Il m'accompagna jusqu'à ma chambre et referma la porte derrière nous. J'allai chercher ma nuisette et allai me changer dans la salle de bain. Je ne voulais pas tenter Edward, ce n'était pas le moment. Je savais qu'il devait aller rejoindre Matt par la suite, mais il avait tout de même décidé de m'accorder du temps avant de reprendre sa place auprès de notre petit protégé. Au fait, il me manquait ce petit. Je pensais en parler bientôt avec Edward à savoir si un rapprochement avec Matt serait possible prochainement.

À la sortie de la salle de bain, je retrouvai mon amour couché sur le côté face à la porte sur mon lit me regardant sortir d'un air ébahi. C'était une tenue bien « ordinaire » pour moi, mais il avait l'air d'apprécier ce qu'il y voyait. Je senti la chaleur me monter aux joues et allai le rejoindre sur le lit. Il me mit sous la couette et me ramena à lui dans une étreinte de possessivité ainsi que de sécurité.

-Bonne nuit mon cœur, je t'aime plus que tout, lui dis-je d'une voix endormie.

-Bonne nuit fait de beaux rêves mon ange, me dit-il d'une voix tendre.

Je fus à demi satisfaite de ce qu'il venait de me dire, j'aurais tant aimé l'entendre dire qu'il m'aimait lui aussi. Ce fut la tête sur le torse de mon Apollon, l'écoutant fredonner une douce berceuse, que je m'endormis dans ses bras.

* * *

_**Voilà une autre autre chapitre qui viens de se terminer.**_

_**Le prochain chapitre sera soit dans 1 ou 2 mois tout dépend si un nouveau chapitre de Cullen aime Swan fait son apparition entre les 2.**_

_**Nous espérons que vous avez tout de même aimé.**_

_**Jess et Lili**_


End file.
